Projekt Chimera I: Plany i Spiski
by leonette20
Summary: Czasami o biegu Historii może zadecydować jeden skrzat... Severus Snape chciał zostać śmierciożercą, do momentu, gdy na jego drodze stanęła kobieta. Kobieta, która nigdy miała się nie urodzić.
1. Część I, rozdział 1

**Projekt: Chimera**

_Chimerę niepokonaną,_

_która swój ród wywodziła od bogów, a nie od ludzi._

_Z przodu lwem była, od tyłu wężem, a kozą pośrodku,_

_strasznie zionącą potężnym, płomiennym ogniem zagłady._

(_Iliada_ 6,180-182)

Część I

Plany i spiski

**1.**

Czasami, rozpędzone Koło Czasu może napotkać okoliczności, w których o jego biegu zadecyduje jeden skrzat.

Panowie, drogie panie, nie lekceważmy skrzatów.

Nad Szacownym i Obyczajnym Domem Rookwoodów zapadała chłodna, marcowa noc. Pięcioletni August siedział tak jak przystało w swym pokoju, z powagą kontemplując krople wody zbierające się na wewnętrznej stronie szyby. Jego młody umysł nie pojmował wagi problemu z którym przyszło się zmierzyć jego rodzinie. Wiedział tylko, że mama ma dziś urodzić jego siostrę, a także, że była chora.

W innej części posiadłości nawet lustra były zaparowane.

Wiercący w uszach wrzask cierpiącej kobiety obijał się przez chwilę o ściany sypialni aż wreszcie zamilkł, zawstydzony przerażonymi minami domowników. Uzdrowiciel Rogers załamał ręce, głównie w litości nad własną obolałą głową, w następnej zaś nad Marią Rookwood, leżącą bezwładnie wśród przepoconej pościeli i czekającą na śmierć... Swoją, lub dziecka.

Odhaczył w myślach listę: temperatura utrzymana, Eliksir Jaszczrutkowy podany, pokój okadzony mieszaniną jadu niewidzialnej kobry i ziół leczniczych, pościel odkażona... To wszystko wystarczyłoby na uzdrowienie silnej kobiety, która błądząc po zwierzyńcu Malfoyów złapała Pasiastą Odrę. Ale, że kobieta owa dała się tam zaprowadzić będąc w szóstym miesiącu ciąży... Zwykła zachcianka, kaprys znudzonej szlachcianki.

Kto miał ponieść konsekwencje? To zależało od głowy rodziny, Richarda Rookwooda. Nieobecnego, niestety. W tej chwili jeden ze skrzatów próbował się z nim skontaktować. Rogers miał nadzieję, że skutecznie.

Okruszek szukał i szukał ale pana Rookwooda nie było w miejscach gdzie zwykle bywał. To mogło znaczyć tylko jedno: Prywatne Sprawy. A nikt, zaś szczególnie Okruszek, nie śmiał przeszkadzać swemu panu w Prywatnych Sprawach. Głowa ostatniego pechowca, który się ośmielił wtrącać w Prywatne Sprawy, wciąż straszyła na ścianie pokoju wspólnego skrzatów. Nie miała nosa, uszu ani oczu.

Okruszek zrozumiał, że tym razem podjęcie decyzji należy do niego.

Czego chciałby pan? Jako, że nienarodzone dziecko miało być dziewczynką, pan bez wahania by je poświęcił.

I tak też Okruszek powiedział gdzieś, w innej rzeczywistości.

Ale tego Okruszka jeszcze bardzo bolały przypiekane żelazkiem palce. Bo herbata podana pani była za gorąca. W głowie skrzata, wśród natłoku smętnych i bolesnych myśli wykwitło, niespodziewanie dla niego samego, bluźniercze pytanie.

A czego chciałby Okruszek?

* * *

><p><em>16 lat później...<em>

- Coś ci wypadło z torby, Ślizgonie.

Tuż obok średniowiecznej zbroi osaczyła groźnego zwierza.

Instynkt atak-ucieczka zadziałał u niego tak naturalnie, że Ewa była naprawdę pod wrażeniem. Nie później niż w sekundę po wypowiedzeniu pierwszego słowa już spoglądała na ostrzejszy koniec jego różdżki. Oczy chłopaka błyszczały feralnie w półmroku który utworzył się między złotymi plamami światła rzucanymi przez świece. Nie, to nie był jakiś tam leniwy i ślepy pyton, pomyślała z satysfakcją, patrząc na leciutkie drżenie jego dłoni dzierżącej broń - to była kobra spięta do skoku.

Ona zaś poświęcała różdżce tyle uwagi, że Ślizgon mógłby równie dobrze mierzyć w nią laseczką lukrową z Miodowego Królestwa. Nie wyciągnęła też swojej. Czekała, jaka będzie jego reakcja gdy zobaczy _co_ trzyma w ręku, grzbietem do góry, tak by mógł z łatwością odczytać tytuł.

Zachłysnął się powietrzem i jego oczy rozszerzyły się odrobinę. Cienie zatańczyły na jego twarzy. Był wściekły.

- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym miał dziurę w torbie - wycedził, nie spuszczając z oka swego skarbu. - Zostaw takie bajeczki dla grzecznych Krukonów. A teraz oddaj to, albo pożałujesz, że cię rodzice urodzili, ty...

Zawahał się, najwyraźniej niepewny od jakich to ścierw może ją wyzwać. Nie znał statusu jej krwi.

Punkt dla Ewy.

Książka nie wypadła znikąd i oboje dobrze o tym wiedzieli. Jeden błyskawiczny manewr łokcia i przyklęknięcia załatwił wszystko. On był zbyt zajęty śledzeniem gnieżdżącej się dwa stoliki dalej gryfońskiej wszy, sztuk cztery, by zważać na całą resztę biblioteki.

- ...ty mała jędzo! - zakończył wreszcie, tak jakoś bezradnie.

Jego dłoń wystrzeliła do przodu... Ale dziewczyna przewidziała ruch. Odskoczyła zwinnie, unikając jego rozcapierzonych palców.

- No, z takim podziękowaniem to nie wiem czy coś wskórasz - powiedziała, nie tracąc nic z rezonu. Chłopak najwyraźniej podjął jakąś decyzję, bo zobaczyła błysk jego zębów gdy wygiął wargi w paskudnym grymasie. Zagrożenie stopnia trzeciego. - Jesteś szlamą czy tak cię rodzice wychowali?

Zamarł w połowie rzucania jakiegoś prawdopodobnie bardzo bolesnego przekleństwa. Prawie widziała jak obracają się korbki w jego mózgu. Szlama - znaczy z towarzystwa. Skądś znał tę twarz? Mysie włosy. Miodowe oczy.

_August Rookwood. Niewymowny. Śmierciożerca._

Opuścił różdżkę. Tylko odrobinę, ale jednak.

Punkt dla Ewy.

- Rookwood - powiedział, kładąc nacisk na jej nazwisko. - Nie irytuj mnie. Wiesz, że jestem ostrzejszym graczem od ciebie.

Oczywiście, że wiedziała. Nie interesowali ją słabeusze.

- Oddaj moją książkę i powiedz, kto cię tu przysłał.

Nie było sensu dłużej go drażnić. Z niejakim zainteresowaniem spostrzegła, że przyciska książkę do piersi tak jak matka mogłaby tulić ukochane dziecko. Było w jego geście coś tak tragicznie zaborczego, że gdyby nie była Krukonką, rozczuliłaby się pewnie.

Przysłał? A kogóż to on miał na myśli? Jej brata, niech mu zdrowie i szczęście krótko służą? Lucjusza Pawiego Króla? Bellę szaleńczo zakochaną nie w swoim mężu? A może samego Lorda Szlam?

Pewnie miał nadzieję na to ostatnie, marzyciel.

- Ja się przysłałam, drogi Ślizgonie.

Nadzieje chłopaka oklapły i odpełzły. Biedactwo, nie wiedział, że Ewa dopiero się rozgrzewała.

- Czemu miałby mnie ktoś przysyłać? - kontynuowała tym samym, lekko zdziwionym tonem, nie dając mu dojść do głosu. - Myślisz, że taki jesteś ważny? Że Malfoy chce ci powierzyć misję ratowania świata?

Zamrugała po puchońsku, niewinnie.

- Takiemu żałosnemu skunksowi jak ty?

Gdyby coś mogło zrobić w tej chwili "Zonk!", zrobiłoby pewnie. Gdyby szczęka Ślizgona miała uderzyć w beton a oczy wyskoczyć z orbit i zawisnąć na sprężynkach, tak też z pewnością by się stało. Brak obycia z krukońską szczerością robił to z ludźmi.

- Oczywiście - Ewa przygryzła wargę w udawanym zamyśleniu. - Nie chciałabym urazić twojego wydelikaconego ego. Nie przekażę ci więc co ludzie opowiadają za twoimi plecami. Lepiej tkwić w rozkosznej nieświadomości, prawda?

Różdżka drżała mu w ręku. Zęby pojawiały się i znikały. Spokojnie, dziki zwierzu, pomyślała. Mam na ciebie i kij i marchewkę.

- Gryfoni? - Niemal wypluł z siebie nienawistne słowo. - Oszczędź sobie, znam już całą listę ich przezwisk.

- Gryfoni? Panie Snape, nie trzymam z plebsem. Mówię o _arystokracji_.

Nie chciał wiedzieć... Chciał wiedzieć? Zmarszczone brwi świadczyły albo o ciężkim wysiłku umysłowym albo o morderczych zamiarach. Oraz, jedno nie wykluczało drugiego.

- Co niby? - warknął.

Punkt dla Ewy.

- Naprawdę chcesz bym cię uświadomiła? Cytat Lucjusz Malfoy: "Jest jak coś obrzydliwego co odkleiło mi się od buta w zeszłym miesiącu. Ale to wierny kundel i dosyć zdolny." Cytat Rudolf Lestrange: "Przyjaciel? Ten wycieruch? Dajcie spokój, gdzie ja bym się z tym czymś pokazał, na dorocznej wystawie magicznego szajsu? Trzymam z nim, bo gryzie Gryfonów jak wściekła fretka i zna kupę przekleństw." Cytat Evan...

- Kłamstwa! - ryknął Snape, aż kropelki śliny poleciały na wszystkie strony. Już nie był przyczajonym zwierzem, był uosobieniem czarnej chmury wściekłości, niedowierzania, nienawiści i urażonej dumy. - Ty podła krukońska wiedźmo! Ty żmijo! Ty chimero!...

Tym razem jego różdżka świsnęła w powietrzu. Ewa poczuła jak świat gwałtownie zmienił kierunek i przyśpieszył do niewyobrażalnych prędkości... By zatrzymać się gwałtownie na ścianie. Dobrze, że zastosowała wcześniej zaklęcie asekurujące, bo w przeciwnym razie jej mózg byłby już bezkształtną papką.

Miał więcej temperamentu niż się spodziewała.

Wstała i otrzepała szatę. Poprawiła kosmyki które wymknęły się z grzebienia.

Snape gapił się na nią z czymś w rodzaju niemego podziwu. Był wyraźnie rozdarty między strachem, że właśnie zabił uczennicę a zaskoczeniem, że klaczy trojańskiej nic się nie stało.

Punkt dla Ewy.

- Czyżby? - wydyszała. - Nie bywa się na wieczorkach, wernisażach i przyjęciach charytatywnych to się nie wie. Coś boli, panie Snape? Bardzo boli?

- Idź stąd! - syknął, natychmiast otrząsnąwszy się ze stuporu. - Idź, bo tym razem skutecznie rozwalę ci ten twój przemyślny łebek. I nawet nazwisko cię nie osłoni. No idź już!

Chyba jej wierzył. Nie po raz pierwszy pomyślała, że za pomocą prawdy można skuteczniej manipulować ludźmi niż za pomocą najwymyślniejszych ślizgońskich kłamstw.

- Panie Snape, czyżby naprawdę nie chciał pan wysłuchać tego, co mam do powiedzenia?

- Co jeszcze? Masz więcej tego jadu?

Widać było, że stracił rezon. Merlinie, on chyba naprawdę wierzył w jej złotoustych krewnych. Był tak naiwny czy tak zdesperowany?

- Jadu? Pan chyba pomylił domy. Ja bywam jedynie brutalnie szczera. I, muszę tu dodać, nie ja uważam pana za żałosnego skunksa.

- Daję ci pięć sekund... - ostrzegł, ponownie unosząc różdżkę.

- Według mnie, jest pan żałosnym skunksem z obiecującą przyszłością.

Tym razem chyba zatkało go dokumentnie.

I punkt dla...

- Oczywiście, to od pana zależy. A raczej od tego, czy odważy się pan wreszcie przestać kryć się za plecami niższych od siebie form życia.

- Co? - zdołał z siebie wydusić.

- Ale najpierw chciałabym się przekonać, na jakiej płaszczyźnie stoją nasze umysły - kontynuowała radośnie Ewa. I zakończenie w prawdziwie krukońskim stylu, pomyślała.

- Równina, równia pochyła czy beznadziejna depresja? Jak pan sądzi, panie Snape?

- Depresję, to ja, owszem, widzę - sarknął Ślizgon. - Ale nie od mojej strony. W co ty ze mną pogrywasz, Rookwood?

- Spotkanie. - Uniosła brew. - Jutro, podczas wyjścia tłuszczy do Hogsmeade. Punkt dwunasta, Świński Łeb.

- I to ma mnie niby przekonać?

- Jeśli masz choć trochę oleju w głowie, to przyjdziesz - rzekła mu na odchodnym Krukonka.

Sto punktów dla Ewy, pomyślała panna Rookwood.

* * *

><p>Cieszyła się, że jej pierwsza potyczka zakończyła się z tak znakomitym wynikiem. Nastroszyła trochę piórka tego biednego Ślizgona, ale może i zmusiła go do samodzielnego myślenia. Brzydziły ją wszelkiego typu stada - a w ich tworzeniu dom węża prześcigał nawet dom borsuka.<p>

I nie było to wcale takie trudne. Zaśmiała się z własnego żartu: Jeśli w Hogwarcie zrobiliby zamiast mistrzostw Quidditcha mistrzostwa barku wiary w siebie, Severus Snape byłby murowanym kandydatem do zdobycia pucharu.

Oraz osiągnęła cel nadrzędny: dopadła Snape'a zanim pochwycił go w swe szpony ten wsysacz talentów, Lord Voldemort.

Gdyż Ewa Rookwood nie zamierzała całować rąbka jego szaty, jak tysiące jej upodlonych krewnych. Nie, Ewa Rookwood chciała mu zrobić konkurencję.

Ale, oczywiście, nie mogła wszystkiego zaplanować i zrealizować sama. Potrzebowała tęgich umysłów i odważnych serc.

Severus Snape nawinął jej się niemal od razu. Nie pozytywnie, rzecz jasna. Po prostu odstawał tak, że trudno go było nie zauważyć. Poobserwowała trochę tego niezdarnego gremlina i zobaczyła tyle złego wychowania, nieśmiałości, okrucieństwa, wstydu, nienawiści i tysiąca innych uczuć nienazwanych ale równie odpychających, że starczyłoby jej na koszmary do końca życia. Ale, odkryła też coś więcej. Severus Snape miał zdecydowanie za mało klasy, odrobinę za mało okrucieństwa no i całkiem nieodpowiednie nazwisko by arystokracja kiedykolwiek uznała go za równego sobie. Ale miał też umysł ostry jak brzytwa i różdżkę szybką jak błyskawica.

Był wyrzutkiem a wyrzutki są tych, którzy ich przygarną. Był idealny.

* * *

><p>Davinia Mills popijała w saloniku herbatę z mlekiem i przeglądała stary album rodzinny. Zdjęcia były czarno-białe i wypłowiałe od słońca, co wcale nie ujmowało im uroku. Jerry na swym trzykołowym rowerku posyłał w kierunku obiektywu szczerbaty uśmiech. Tuż obok, Jerry i Adrian siłujący się na ręce.<p>

Kochała swojego męża.

Mówią, że ludzie którzy wychowali się bez rodziców nie sprawdzają się w roli opiekunów dla własnych pociech. I ona tak sądziła na początku swej znajomości z Adrianem. Ale on wkrótce zadał kłam przesądom. Kochała go za to jeszcze bardziej.

Zaskrzypiały otwierane drzwi. To Adrian musiał wracać z ogródka. Chciał dzisiaj oplewić młodą sałatę i omieść ścieżkę z płatków wiśni. Poczekała chwilę na tupot otrzepywanych na wycieraczce butów. Ale w domu panowała cisza.

Wyszła do przedpokoju.

To nie był Adrian. Chudy, blady mężczyzna w dziwnie skrojonym płaszczu ukłonił jej się sztywno. Koniuszkami palców trzymał drewniany kijek. Zamrugała.

- Pan?...

- Stary znajomy.

- Ale...

- _Avada Kedavra!_

* * *

><p>- I jak tam wczorajsze sterczenie, Rogasiu? Dało jakieś rezultaty?<p>

James skrzywił twarz jakby właśnie przeżuwał cytrynę. Gdyż James Potter, łamacz serc niewieścich, najbardziej chilloutowy kaflarz sezonu i gość który ze smokiem niejedną flaszkę wypił, w samej rzeczy, sterczał.

Sterczał podczas przerwy obiadowej i przed ciszą nocną. Sterczał w piątki, świątki i weekendy. Sterczał gdy inni w pocie czoła stwarzali wypracowania i sterczał gdy reszta Huncwotów szła nad jezioro zaznać chłodu krystalicznie czystej wody i podzielić się nim z każdym, kto się nawinął. Sterczał przed i po treningach Quidditcha. Raz próbował nawet sterczeć w czasie, za co dostał w rozczochrany łeb od pałkarza. Sterczał przed biblioteką, przed jadalnią, na korytarzach, schodach, w pokoju wspólnym i koło łazienki. Raz sterczał w lochach i się przeziębił. Jednym słowem, sterczał tam gdzie akurat mogła przechodzić Lily Evans.

Podejrzewał, że jest idiotą.

Jak do tej pory uzyskał jedynie to, że Evans, widząc go, wykonywała gwałtowny manewr omijania. Oraz, oczywiście, cały Hogwart wiedział już, że Potter sterczy. Zyskało mu to sporo przyjacielskich klepnięć w plecy i równie sporo niepochlebnych komentarzy. Przepełzający obok Smarkerus zwykł cedzić przez zęby słowa typu "frajer", "cienka różdżka" i "dupa Gryffindoru". James chętnie przyłożyłby mu zaklęciem na porost włosów łonowych gdyby nie to że akurat, bohatersko i tragicznie, sterczał.

Z tym że był już kwiecień i James miał serdecznie dość sterczenia.

- Jasne, że dało - odparł skwaszony Gryfon. - Kazała mi iść lizać swój zestaw do polerowania mioteł.

- Kobiety - rzekł sentencyjnie Syriusz, który w tym miesiącu miał już drugą.

- Może powinieneś uświadomić jej, jak bardzo ci na niej zależy. Zaproś ją na herbatę, powiedz jej, że jest piękna, kup jej prezent. Powiedz, że nie możesz żyć bez blasku jej oczu - zaproponował znawca przedmiotu, Remus Lupin. Ciekawe, że wciąż pozostawał w stanie wolnym.

- Powiedziałem - burknął James. - Nawet skomplementowałem ich niesamowitą zieleń.

- Tia, pamiętam. Powiedziałeś, że ogólnie to brzydzi cię ten kolor, ale dla niej zrobisz wyjątek - przypomniał mu Syriusz, najzłośliwszy kundel świata.

- Ale on tak nie powiedział. - Peter zmarszczył brwi w jakimś niewyobrażalnym wysiłku umysłowym. - Powiedział, że godło ślizgonów jest paskudne, jaszczurki są paskudne, za to źrenice Lily...

- Tak to zabrzmiało.

- Dzięki, przyjaciele - sarknął James i wysforował się do przodu, by podąsać się w samotności.

Dnia tego, słonecznego choć chłodnego, hogwarcka tłuszcza wylewała się z zamku niczym rój szarańczy, by opaść na niczego niespodziewające się Hogsmeade. Potter minął grupkę rozchichotanych trzeciorocznych i kopnął ze złością przypadkowy kamyk. Rok. Rok mijał, od czasu kiedy po raz pierwszy spróbował umówić się z Lily Evans. Próbował przez te miesiące wszystkiego - od kwiatków i komplementów, poprzez odwracanie Smarkerusa aż po, o zgrozo i zagłado ludu magicznego, wierszowaną walentynkę.

I nic. Kicha. Zdechł wąż. A czas leciał.

Hm, nie powiedział jeszcze Evans, że uczył się grać na fortepianie. Co prawda tylko przez pół roku, bo potem nauczyciel uciekł - zdaje się, że młody panicz Potter wsadził mu do gaci znicza. W każdym razie, może to go ukazać jako wrażliwego i...

- ... najbardziej pechowe zaręczyny u Blacków? - perorował zatracony w różowej chmurce wspomnień Syriusz. Jamesowi ucięło przemyślenia. Spojrzał tępo na przyjaciela.

- Narzeczony mojej ciotki, Rubens się chyba nazywał, w pewien piątek zawitał do drzwi z naręczem kwiatów i prośbą, by przyjąć go do rodzinnego grona. Dziadek zgodził się, choć patrzył tak jakoś wilkiem. W następny weekend urządzili przyjęcie zaręczynowe. Były toasty i gratulacje... A tak około dziesiątej wieczorem dziadek zabrał gacha na zwiedzanie rodzinnej biblioteki. Rubens wrócił kulejąc, z nosem jak dynia i nietęgą miną. O jedenastej był poczęstunek i ciotka nieomal zemdlała, gdy do jej puddingu posypały się włosy Rubensa. Zanim jednak całkiem wyłysiał, nagle wrzasnął i wybiegł do ogrodu. Razem z Luckiem, Rudolfem i Rabastanem wyciągaliśmy go potem za nogi z łabędziej sadzawki. Chociaż schlany w banię wujaszek Nott wrzeszczał, by go tam zostawić, bo ptaszki też muszą jeść.

James się roześmiał. Dobry, stary Syriusz zawsze potrafił człowiekowi poprawić humor.

- Jesteś makabryczny, Łapa.

- Słyszeliście, to o czym ostatnio mówi się w gazetach? Że Voldemort, który pięć lat temu wywołał w Irlandii sporo zamieszania, a potem znikł bez śladu teraz znowu zaczyna zbierać popleczników? - zmienił niespodziewanie temat Remus. Chyba bardzo go to gryzło.

Zapadła długa i niezręczna cisza. Wreszcie, James odchrząknął.

- Jasne, Remmy. I całe wioski płoną a Mroczne Znaki strzelają w niebo gęściej niż fajerwerki na Nowy Rok.

- I będzie słychać wrzaski, jęki, szczękanie zębów i pękanie czyraków i będzie czuć zapach siarki i przypalonej owsianki...

-Ojej...

-Wilkołaki znowu gryzą dzieci - kontynuował złowieszczo Remus. - Dumbledore bardzo się martwi.

- Dumbledore mógłby pokonać go za pomocą kawałka sznurka i landrynki. To największy czarodziej naszych czasów.

- Nie, jeśli Voldemort skompletuje sobie armię śmierciożerców.

-Wtedy będziemy walczyć - uciął dyskusję James.

Tak, będą walczyć do upadłego. Idea wydawała się Potterowi bardzo atrakcyjna. Już wyobraził sobie siebie z różdżką w dłoni, szatą rozwianą, błagający o życie śmierciożer przed nim, za nim Lily ze splecionymi dlońmi i niemym zachwytem na twarzy...

Ha.

- James, pytanie ci zadałem.

Ach, tak. Rytualne pytanie.

- Oczywiście, że do "Quidditchowego Nieba" - odpowiedział automatycznie.

Uczniowska rzeka rozbijała się powoli na strumyczki, które odpływały w pokrętne i atrakcyjne uliczki Hogsmeade. Mijając księgarnię, James kątem oka zauważył gazeciarza w przekrzywionym krawacie i różnokolorowych butach, sprzedającego sobotnie wydanie Proroka. Na pierwszej stronie wielkimi, krwistoczerwonymi literami stało: "Morderstwo w Dragonville!"

- O w czapę Merlina! - syknął nagle Syriusz, chwytając go za ramię. - Patrz kto sunie w tym samym kierunku co i my! Lucek z orszakiem!

Rzeczywiście, trójka czarodziejów wśród których dało się poznać wszechmocnego Malfoya otoczonego przez Ebnezara Traversa i byt magiczny znany Jamesowi jedynie jako Crabbe, wchodziła właśnie w przeszklone drzwi obok wystawy najnowszego modelu Zmiataczki.

- Co oni tu robią? Rozdają ulotki zachęcające do tępienia szlam? - sarknął Syriusz. - Nie ważne, przełóżmy to na później.

James chętnie by się zgodził, gdyby nie pewien szczegół. Mianowicie, odbicie rudych włosów w sklepowej wystawie.

- Na cętkowane bokserki Merlina i brodawkę Jęczącej Marty, Lily tam jest! Z tymi ślizgonami!

Wyrzuciwszy to z siebie, pośpieszył na odsiecz. Nie spoglądał przy tym, czy posiłki podążają za nim.

Wpadł, zdyszany, w chwilę po tym jak za ostatnim szpiclem Malfoya zamknęły się drzwi. Lily, wyglądało na to, wcale nie zauważyła zagrożenia. Przeglądała koszyk z figurkami graczy i raz po raz rzucała jakieś spostrzeżenia, które najwyraźniej bardzo bawiły jej gryfońską koleżankę.

W tym czasie, ego Malfoya zdążyło już zająć sobą większość wnętrza. Sprzedawca popłaszczył się przed nim przez chwilę po czym odbiegł za ladę. Malfoy otaksował znudzonym wzrokiem sklepowy asortyment i klientów. Skłonił się dwóm Krukonkom oceniającym jakość materiału stroju ścigającego.

- Ewa, Nastazja.

- Lucjuszu - odpowiedziały mu zgodnie.

- Piękna pogoda dziś w Hogsmeade - dodała ta nazwana Ewą.

- Nie może się równać z pięknością róży domu Rookwoodów - odparł galanteryjne Malfoy. Krukonka się zarumieniła. - Cóż sprowadziło dwie damy do tej świątyni męskich przyjemności?

- Prezent urodzinowy dla Waldena.

- Ach. Zazdroszczę mu tak troskliwej narzeczonej.

Stuknął laską w łydkę Lily. Odwróciła się, zaskoczona.

- Zasłania pani przejście - powiedział zimno.

- Jak...?

- Suń się, szlamo! - syknął zza jego pleców Goyle.

Rozwałkuję ten świński ryj!, pomyślał James, krocząc do przodu i wyciągając różdżkę. Przez mgiełkę wściekłości widział tylko arystokratyczny kark Malfoya... Oko Traversa napotkało na chwilę jego spojrzenie...

Coś, jakaś dotąd nieznana myśl, wystąpiła z szeregu innych i wrzasnęła: Stop! James sparował na ułamek sekundy...

- Jesteś trupem, Malfoy!- ryknął Syriusz i cisnął w Lucjusza zaklęciem.

Arystokrata zablokował je jednym płynnym ruchem różdżki. Syriusz ponownie zamierzył się do ataku.

Purpurowe i błękitne błyski zatańczyły na sklepowych wystawach. Jak na zwolnionym filmie, James obserwował grad przekleństw które zalały przyjaciela. Syriusz odchylił się do tyłu... i runął na ziemię.

- Twój narzeczony gra w Quidditch?

- Owszem, bawi go pozycja ściągającego.

- Chyba chciałaś powiedzieć... ścigającego?

- Ależ skąd. Walden nie dostrzega różnicy.

Syriusz, Merlinie, Syriusz, myślał James. Rzucił się na kolana tuż przy upadłym przyjacielu. Syriusz wił się po ziemi i jęczał, trzymając się za brzuch. Po chwili zakrztusił się i z kącika ust poleciała mu krew.

- Syriusz! - chwycił przyjaciela za ramiona. - Co ci jest? Syriusz!

Tuż obok, Lily żądała podniesionym głosem, by wezwać aurorów. Sprzedawca przepraszał, nie wiadomo kogo i za co. Remus powiedział coś do Petera i chłopak wystrzelił jak z procy, znikając za drzwiami.

- Wrócę, jak pan posprząta - powiedział Lucjusz Malfoy, po czym okręcił się na pięcie i wyszedł.

Wszystko to zlewało się w szum w uszach Jamesa.

- James, boli! Auuu...! - jęknął Syriusz. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w strasznym cierpieniu. - Ahha-ha-ha! - zapłakał. - Co oni mi zro... - Wypluł kolejną porcję krwi. - Zrobili?

James nie miał pojęcia. Wielkie łzy spływały mu po policzkach i kapały na ziemię. Rzucał zaklęcie za zaklęciem, wszystkie równie bezużyteczne. Syriusz wydał z siebie ostatni, przeciągły jęk i zemdlał.

- Syriusz! - James potrząsnął bezwładnym ciałem przyjaciela. - Żyj, do jasnej cholery! Żyj!

- James, spokojnie. Zaraz będą tu nauczyciele...

- Nic tylko święty Mungo, kolego - powiedziała przechodząca obok Krukonka.

* * *

><p>Nie miał bladego pojęcia, dlaczego w ogóle rozważał propozycję Krukonki. Niebotycznie zdziwiło go też, że pięć po dwunastej jego dłoń rzeczywiście pchnęła obskurne drewniane drzwi. Zrzucił to na karb tego, że jeszcze wciąż był wytrącony z równowagi po wczorajszym "przypadkowym spotkaniu" i chciał odpowiedzi. Satysfakcjonującej.<p>

Przywitała go znajoma zapluta speluna. W ledwo sączącym się świetle nędznych świec prawie niemożliwością było rozpoznanie jakiejkolwiek twarzy, znajomej czy nie. Jednak niemal instynktownie skierował się do stolika zajmowanego przez jedną drobną osobę, szczelnie opatuloną w płaszcz. Usiadł i położył przed sobą splecione dłonie.

- I? - spytał groźnie.

Czytała sobotnie wydanie Proroka. A raczej przerzucała kartki, rozczarowana i znudzona zawartością. Zamknęła ją z powrotem i jakieś dwie sekundy swej uwagi poświęciła krwawemu tytułowi na pierwszej stronie. Potem westchnęła i odsunęła gazetę.

- Śmierciożercy - skomentowała krótko. - Małych chłopców bawi zabijanie żab, duzi chłopcy mordują ludzi.

Severusowi zrzedła mina. Jednym krótkim zdaniem piekielna dziewucha zapakowała cały wielki ruch, który tak podziwiał, do pudełka z klockami po czym odstawiła na półkę w pokoju dziecinnym. Juz prawie otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć w obronie sług Voldemorta, gdy pomyślał że może lepiej nie wyskakiwać ze swoimi ambicjami.

- Skąd wiesz, że to śmierciożercy? - spytał zjadliwie. - To praworządni obywatele już nie zabijają?

- Może - przyznała.

Tu obok usłyszeli niezbyt dyskretne chrząknięcie. Właściciel lokalu, idealnie wtapiający się w wystrój wnętrza, spoglądał na nich spod brwi.

- Zamówienie? - warknął.

- Wino - rzekła bez zastanowienia i bez pytania go o zdanie panna Rookwood. - Markowe, jeśli tu coś takiego można dostać.

Po chwili na środku stołu stanęła zakurzona butelka, zaś na jego biegunach dwa napełnione kieliszki. Zmierzyli się ponad nimi spojrzeniami.

- Co pan sądzi o lordzie Voldemorcie? - palnęła z głupia frant Krukonka.

Severus uniósł brew. Szczerość dziewczyny zwalała z nóg. Na swoje szczęście, siedział.

- Ma... interesujące poglądy - odparł enigmatycznie. Niech to wystarczy jej za odpowiedź. Nikt nie będzie zgłębiał Severusa Snape'a.

Oczywiście, że jej nie wystarczyło.

- Nie mówię o jego poglądach, lecz o nim samym.

Milczał. Ciekawe, ile wytrzyma, pomyślał zjadliwie.

- Wie pan - Krukonka zdzierżyła pięć sekund. Odchyliła się na oparciu tak, że zobaczył pod innym kątem jej uśmiech. - Oszczędźmy sobie krępującego milczenia i niedomówień. Od razu widać że pan go podziwia. Inaczej nie byłoby pana w tej drużynie ślizgońskiego samouwielbienia.

- I co pani nie powie - sarknął, przechodząc na jej ton rozmowy.

- Zadam pytanie inaczej: Czy pan ma mózg?

Poczuł nagłą ochotę wypicia wina. Wychylił kieliszek. Paskudztwo.

- Ja panią przepraszam? - sarknął, tym razem groźniej. Ochota przeklęcia jej powróciła ze zdwojoną siłą.

- To wcale nie takie oczywiste, kiedy trochę się pobędzie ze ślizgonami. Często prócz niezaspokojonych ambicji naprawdę nie mają się czym pochwalić, a już szczególnie nie pewnym organem między uszami.

- Nadmiar też czasem szkodzi - zauważył złośliwie.

- Czyżby? - zdziwiła się. - Jakoś nie zauważyłam. Ja na przykład mogłabym z łatwością wymienić wszystkie powody dla których wielbiłabym Voldemorta. - Z oślim uporem używała imienia Czarnego Pana. Severusa zdumiał fakt że jeszcze nie strzelił w nią piorun ani nie zdmuchnęło jej inne gwałtowne zjawisko atmosferyczne. - Gdyż jest wielkim mordercą. Gdyż wydaje się niepokonany. Gdyż zna magię, o której innym nawet się nie śniło. Gdyż głosi wszem i wobec poglądy, które niezwykle przypadają do gustu arystokracji. Gdyż jest wyśmienitym strategiem. Gdyż, mimo iż w głębi ducha jest, jak sto procent Czarnych Lordów przed nim, samolubnym skurwysynem, potrafi przekonać wielu zupełnie zdrowych na umyśle magów, że obchodzą go ich nędzne egzystencje i śmieszne ambicje...

- Fascynujące - rzekł Severus.

W głębi ducha czuł jednak dziwny niepokój. Do czego ta Krukonka zmierzała?

- Tak więc, czy podziwia go pan za to, że jest wielkim mordercą?

- Ja wiem?... - Severus udał, że się zastanawia. - Może.

- Zabił w swym długim życiu pięćdziesięciu dziewięciu Mugoli i siedmiu czarodziejów. Jeden był cieślą, jeden się upił i na rauszu zwymyślał Czarnego Pana. Czterech strzelił Avadą z zaskoczenia. - Krukonka wyrecytowała te liczby tak, jakby cytowała podręcznik do Historii Magii. - Jeśli jest mordercą, to takim malutkim.

Pokazała palcami, jakim malutkim.

- Skąd te liczby? - sarknął Severus, odrobinę oszołomiony ilością ofiar. - I Mugole?

- Wszystkie niewyjaśnione śmierci Mugoli które miały cechy użycia Niewybaczalnego. To z wykazu akt Aurorów, który podejrzałam u brata. Plus, raz sąsiad widział Czarnego Pana w akcji, co stoi w miejskich kronikach policyjnych. Czarodziejami sam się chwalił. A po co mu ci Mugole?

Wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się słodko.

- Nie mam pojęcia.

- To mógł być dowolny inny świr - zauważył Severus. - Dramatyzujesz, Krukonko.

Severus pomyślał: Ale gdyby to jednak był Czarny Pan... No właśnie, dlaczego? Chciał zatrzeć ślady?

- I zabił Rudolfa Wankowycza - powiedział, by oderwać się od nieprzyjemnych myśli. - A to była naprawdę gruba ryba.

- Rzeczywiście, jak mogłam zapomnieć - zadrwiła panna Rookwood. - Zrobił to w końcu przy licznej publiczności. Bardzo krwawy pokaz, muszę przyznać. Kiszki na wierzchu i takie tam. Miałam wtedy dziewięć lat.

Spojrzała mu w oczy, jakby chciała go zmusić do odpowiedzi. Przez chwilę zobaczył w jej oczach błysk czegoś, co jednocześnie przeraziło go i zafascynowało.

- Przejdźmy dalej. Nie będę się zatrzymywać nad jego niepokonanością, gdyż po zastanowieniu się nad faktami można sobie z łatwością zdać sprawę z tego, że Voldemorta jeszcze nikt tak naprawdę pokonywać nie próbował.

Severus zamrugał. Merlinie, wiedźma miała rację.

- Magii o której się nikomu nie śniło także nikt nie widział, a przy mitach moja logika wysiada. Choć to, przynajmniej częściowo, uznałabym za prawdę. Jest potężnym czarodziejem.

Owszem, pomyślał z satysfakcją Severus.

- To, że głosi takie poglądy a nie inne, mówi tylko o jego wspaniałym wyczuciu strategii, nie o tym w co faktycznie wierzy. A, że między nami, włościanami logika jest towarem deficytowym, jego strategiczne myślenie musi się nam wydawać darem od bogów i magią samą w sobie.

- Tak się składa, że potrafię logicznie myśleć.

- Tak? Czym dla ciebie jest więc Mroczny Znak, który śmierciożercy mają wytatuowany na ręce?

- Znakiem przynależności do grupy. - odparł bez wahania Severus.

- Wiesz, jaką magię w sobie zawiera?

- Magię? - zdumiał się Snape.

- Mój ojciec musiał raz wybiec w środku wesela siostry, tak bardzo palił go ten znak...

Zapadła złowroga cisza. Severus poczuł jak powietrze ucieka mu z płuc ale nie śmiał oddychać, by nie powiedzieć czegoś nieodwracalnego.

- A co, chłoptasiu? - zadrwiła. - Opowiadaliście sobie na zebrankach przyszłych śmierciożerców jaki to czaderski tatuaż, czacha i wąż?

Severus nie powiedział nic, ale poczuł że mimowolnie się czerwieni. Cholera. Przegrywał z kretesem. Wszystkie argumenty którymi mógłby obalić jej teorię były niczym więcej jak opowieściami przekazywanymi sobie z ust do ust, bajeczkami, uświadomił to sobie.

- Jak dla mnie, to symbol dostępności. Symbol przywiązania, na dobre i na złe. Symbol władzy nad kimś. - Atakowała dalej bezlitośnie panna Rookwood. - Innymi słowy, symbol niewolnictwa. Chce pan być niewolnikiem, panie Snape?

Severusowi jak żywo stanął przed oczyma obraz matki kulącej się przed pijanym ojcem... Wzdrygnął się.

- Wszystko to co mówisz, jest tylko teorią.

- Znajdź mi lepszą, a przyznam się do porażki.

- Możesz kłamać.

- Jeśli będziemy zakładać tego rodzaju rzeczy, to możemy równie dobrze przyjąć, że ta rozmowa nigdy nie miała miejsca i rozejść się w pokoju - sarknęła panna Rookwood. - Jeśli Voldemort w rzeczywistości jest geniuszem, to jasne, że nie pozostawia wielu śladów swej niechlubnej działalności. Nie znajdę panu lepszych dowodów.

- Może Czarny Pan rzeczywiście jest tym wszystkim.

- Może. To by jednak znaczyło, że jest Merlinem lub szaleńcem. Merlin nie używał czarnej magii i nie wypalał na swych znajomych żadnych znaków. A za szaleńcem tym bardziej nie chciałabym podążać. Ale może... Tylko może, gdyż widocznie nie chce pan w to uwierzyć jest geniuszem strategii który uplótł wokół siebie misterną pelerynę-niewidkę wspaniałego mitu, który wciąż narasta.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- I za to właśnie naprawdę go podziwiam.

- Brawo - sarknął Severus.

- Nie podoba mi się natomiast jego kłamliwość, narcyzm i skurwysyństwo. - kontynuowała niczym nie zrażona panna Rookwood. Przez głowę Severusa przebiegła myśl, że nic lżejszego od Avady nie mogłoby jej powstrzymać.

- Dlatego właśnie chciałabym mu je udowodnić.

Severus nie wierzył własnym uszom.

- Chcesz ośmieszyć Czarnego Pana?

- Czemu nie? - Spojrzała na niego z ukosa. - Ma pan ochotę na własną legendę, panie Snape?

- Czy pani mówi do mnie czy do krzesła, panno Rookwood? - zadrwił Severus.

Zaśmiała się cicho.

- Dlaczego sądzi pan, że to niemożliwe?

- Dlatego, że Czarny Pan jest wielkim magiem i, jak już pani zauważyła, wielkim strategiem. Ma oczy i uszy wszędzie. Zaś my...

- Zaś my mamy niewielkie opóźnienie. Będzie odrobinę trudniej, ale co to dla pana - uśmiechnęła się słodko. - Zdobędziemy własne uszy. Co do strategii, to nieskromnie rzeknę, że czuję się w tej materii dość silna. Nie wiem jak z panem, choć wydaje mi się, że też tęgi z pana myśliciel. W kwestii magii... Tu liczę całkowicie na pana.

- Nie jestem tak potężny jak on!- syknął zbulwersowany Severus.

- No, no... Z takim poczuciem własnej wartości to i Voldemort nigdzie by nie doszedł.

A niech ją. Pojechała mu po ambicji.

- Ty to mówisz zupełnie poważnie? - spytał z podziwem. - Wiesz, że nie jesteś pierwszą wariatką która próbowała oszukać Czarnego Pana?

- Oszukać? - zdumiała się. - Ja mu wypowiadam wojnę, a ty mówisz o oszukiwaniu?

Severusowi to wszystko w głowie się nie mieściło. A już najbardziej nie mieścił się sposób w jaki mieliby tego wszystkiego dokonać.

- Voldemort też zaczynał w pojedynkę - przypomniała mu panna Rockwood.

Severus nagle wpadł na wspaniały pomysł. Może uda mu się zgrabnie wyplątać z tego całego bajzlu.

- Ale to wszystko na razie czcza gadanina - zauważył. - Powiedzmy, że zastanowię się nad tym szaleństwem. Ale tylko pod jednym warunkiem.

Uśmiechnął się zimno. Spojrzała na niego w oczekiwaniu.

- Że dowiesz się, co dokładnie ukrywa pod swoim łóżkiem Rudolf Lestrange.

Tu ją miał. To była zagadka, której nie rozwikłałby nawet Czarny Pan.

- Zadanie? - spytała, zupełnie spokojnie. - W porządku. Też mam jedno dla ciebie. Dowiedz się, bez uciekania się do jakiejkolwiek przemocy, dlaczego Kimberly Meyers, Krukonka, płakała wczoraj wieczorem.

Co?, pomyślał lekko spanikowany Snape. Krukonka? Dziewczyna? Rozbeczana? Co za diablica z tej Rookwood. Ale było już za późno, by się wycofać.

Skinął głową. Był to chyba najbardziej bohaterski czyn w jego życiu.

- Za dwa tygodnie, w tym samym miejscu i o tej samej porze?

- Tak - odparł słabo Snape.

- Świetnie. - Podniosła się i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. - Ewa.

Snape dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że właśnie powiedziała mu swoje imię. Niezdarnie uścisnął jej dłoń.

- Severus.

Usiedli z powrotem i Ewa nalała wina do jego kieliszka.

- Wypijmy za zdrowie, żeby dobrze nam służyło.

- Za zdrowie - zgodził się Snape, choć zupełnie inne zdrowie miał na myśli. Wychylili kieliszki.

- Fuj! Co za lura!

- Markowy bimber - odparł Severus uśmiechając się z przekąsem.

_CDN_


	2. Część I, rozdział 2

_Od Autorki: Oto drugi rozdział mojego opowiadania, radosnego AU z czasów Pierwszej Wojny z Voldemortem. Będzie to powiastka szpiegowsko-przygodowa, wariacja na temat "co by było gdyby". Główne skrzypce zagrają Severus Snape i James Potter, dzielnie wspierani przez resztę pokolenia które, jako że niemal w całości zostało wymordowane na kartach książek, ośmielę się nazwać Straconym. Tyle, że w tym opowiadaniu, ich losy potoczą się nieco inaczej..._

_Pairingi będą, a jakże. James/Lily, Frank/Alicja, Severus/... No właśnie. Ale to powolutku. Jeśli zaintrygował was pierwszy odcinek, oto i drugi, gdzie nasi bohaterowie muszą się zmierzyć sami ze sobą i wykaraskać z nie byle jakich tarapatów... Zaczynamy!_

_Ach, bym zapomniała. Świat Pottera nie należy do mnie tylko do Rowling. Serio, pomyślelibyście, że jest inaczej?_

* * *

><p><span>Część I: Plany i spiski<span>

2.

_Drogi Lucjuszu,_

_Mam dla ciebie pytanie delikatnej natury. Jak wiesz, mnie i Bellę łączy wieloletnia przyjaźń, dlatego też troszczę się o wszystko, co ona uważa za drogie. Chodzą słuchy, że jej narzeczony, Rudolf Lestrange, może niebawem znaleźć się w poważnych tarapatach. Mam nadzieję, że to jedynie złośliwe plotki rozsiewane przez Gryfonów i szlamy. Mimo wszystko, wolałabym przygotować go na najgorsze. Wiesz może, kto z najbliższego otoczenia Rudolfa mógłby mu źle życzyć?_

_Twoja oddana przyjaciółka,_

_Ewa Rookwood_

_PS. Pozdrów ode mnie Narcyzę. Umieram z zazdrości gdy przypominam sobie jej suknię z ostatniego Wielkanocnego Balu Charytatywnego - ten jedwab, ten królewski błękit i motyw kwiatu wiśni na trenie... Wyglądała jak młoda bogini! Musi mi koniecznie powiedzieć, u którego krawca szyje suknie!_

_Ewa_

* * *

><p><em>Droga Ewo,<em>

_Myślę, że po prostu usłyszałaś jedną z wielu pogróżek krążących w Slytherinie. To, jak sama już moja droga zdążyłaś zapewne zauważyć, kłębowisko jadowitych węży z których każdy pilnuje, by być na wierzchu. Pogróżki i fałszywe plotki są tradycyjną bronią do rozprawiania się z rywalami._

_Nie powinny cię jednak zbytnio niepokoić te dziecinne zabawy. To taki niespokojny wiek, młodzi ludzie lubią się nawzajem podgryzać. Gdy dorastają, ustatkowują się. _

_Jeśli chodzi o odwiecznych wrogów - nie wiem czy kojarzysz pewną zabawną sytuację z kłótnią dwóch panów, Lestrange'a i Avery'ego o to, który z nich wynalazł Zaklęcie Przyspieszające. W końcu opatentowali je Lestrange'owie, czego drugi ród nigdy im nie wybaczył. Od trzech pokoleń darzą się antypatią. To jedna z tych anegdotek które opowiada się przy brydżu, ale skoro pytasz o wrogów... Nikt inny szczególnie nieprzyjaźnie nastawiony do tegoż dżentelmena nie nasuwa mi się na myśl._

_Narcyza twierdzi, że krawiec jest jej słodką tajemnicą. Sądząc po fortunie, którą wydaje na suknie, można śmiało przypuszczać, że to nie Anglik._

_Pozostaję z szacunkiem,_

_Lucjusz Malfoy_

* * *

><p><em>Sobota...<em>

James Potter rozejrzał się niespokojnie po pomieszczeniu o wymiarach klatki na puffki, którego przewodnim motywem były segregatory. Czerwone, zielone, niebieskie i czarne, piętrzyły się na biurku, pod biurkiem i pod ścianami, zostawiając jedynie niewielką przestrzeń na twarde krzesło, na którym siedział obecnie Gryfon i wąskie przejście do drzwi. Skomplikowane i bardzo oficjalnie wyglądające dokumenty, kaligrafowane na specjalnie żółconym pergaminie z przypalanymi brzegami zdobiły te części ścian które widać było spod segregatorów. Wszystko to razem wzięte niestety nie przynosiło spokoju ducha, o którego zachowanie prosił Jamesa dyrektor Hogwartu.

- A więc... - zaczął ostro i buńczucznie, by zagłuszyć nieprzyjemnie wrażenie bycia obserwowanym.

- Nie zaczyna się zdania od "a więc". Chłopcze, to idzie do oficjalnych akt.

Siedzący po drugiej stronie biurka drobniutki urzędnik zmarszczył krzaczaste brwi i otworzył czarny segregator. Pośliniwszy palec odwrócił starannie kilka stron. Znalazłszy odpowiednią wstał i, wziąwszy w ręce cały segregator, wyszedł za drzwi.

Po pięciu minutach James zaczął się niecierpliwić.

- Przepraszam, jak zwykle kolejka do dzięciokopioła.

Człowieczek zajął z powrotem swoje miejsce. Położył przed sobą kartkę i poprawił na nosie malutkie okulary. Nagle coś zrobiło "puff" i tuż nad biurkiem wybuchła purpurowa petarda kredowa. Człowieczek westchnął z irytacją i starannie strzepnął kredę z segregatorów.

- Doprawdy - powiedział. - Już sowy były wystarczająco złe.

Ze stosu kredy wygrzebał zwinięty w rulonik niewielki zwitek pergaminu. Przeczytał go.

- Przepraszam, szef wzywa. To nie powinno potrwać długo.

Na niewyprane gacie Smarka, co tu się wyprawia?, pomyślał James, po raz drugi zostając sam na sam z segregatorami. Uczucie że ktoś go podgląda było nie do zniesienia. Odruchowo poszukał wzrokiem małych, chytrych oczek.

- Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Myślę, że możemy już zaczynać - powiedział urzędnik, wracając jakiś kwadrans później. James popadał już w paranoję. Segregatory miały nie tylko oczy ale i języki. Wywalały je na wierzch, gdy patrzył w ich stronę. - Gdzie więc skończyliśmy?

Na "a więc", pomyślał Gryfon. Nie za daleko doszli.

- Ach, pana imię i nazwisko.

- James Harold Potter.

- Ten James Harold Potter?

James poczuł się lekko skołowany.

- Yyy... Który?

- Ten który walczył w tysiąc siedemset dziewięćdziesiątym w bitwie na polach Merrylandu! Wielki generał!

- To był chyba jakiś mój pra-pra-pra. - wyjaśnił James. Odchylił się na krześle i podrapał po głowie, próbując sobie przypomnieć który dokładnie, ale jakoś mu umykało. - To u nas tradycyjne imiona rodowe. Co drugie pokolenie zmienia się kolejność i już.

- Ach. - Urzędnik wyglądał na rozczarowanego. - Pana czarodziejski kod obywatelski?

I tak dalej. James zastanawiał się, kiedy wreszcie dojdą do sedna sprawy. Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach i pytaniu o numer polisy ubezpieczeniowej miał ochotę pogryźć się z segregatorami.

- Ale ja tu nie przyszedłem zakładać firmy - przerwał potok pytań James. - Ja jestem świadkiem przestępstwa!

- Musimy postępować zgodnie z protokołem - wyjaśnił cierpliwie człowieczek i poprawił sobie poduszkę pod tyłkiem. James też chciałby taką. To on tu był klientem, prawda?

- Nie możecie tego jakoś skopiować czy coś?

- Moglibyśmy, ale niestety nie figuruje pan jeszcze w naszej kartotece. Zaledwie miesiąc temu skończył pan siedemnaście lat więc dokumenty nie zdążyły dojść. Jaki rodzaj licencji ma pana różdżka?

Po kolejnych dwudziestu pytaniach Gryfon zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to nie on przypadkiem jest o coś oskarżony. Nie miał pojęcia o co, bo to raczej mało prawdopodobne by odkryli jego małą, nielegalną sztuczkę z animagią. Wiedział, że Smark coś podejrzewa, ostatnio doczepiał się do nich regularnie i próbował, dość nieudolnie, ich śledzić. Ale gacek nie złożyłby donosu, gdyby nie miał całkowitej pewności.

- Jakieś inne specjalne umiejętności magiczne?

- Nie - skłamał w żywe oczy pan Potter.

- Teraz może pan opowiadać.

No, nareszcie. A myślał, że człowieczek wyciągnie za chwilę drugi formularz i zacznie się pytać jakiego gatunku mydła używa Gryfon. Albo wróci do początku i będzie chciał się dowiedzieć "czy ma pan całkowitą pewność że nazywa się pan James Harold Potter". Syriusz ostrzegał go przed urzędnikami...

- To było tak. Szliśmy z chłopakami do "Quidditchowego Nieba"...

- To sklep w Hogsmeade?

Nie. Striptiz-bar na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie. Człowieku, w jakim świecie ty żyjesz?

James zerknął na segregatory i postanowił nie pytać.

- Tak! Więc szliśmy tam z Syriuszem, Remusem i Peterem...

- Pełne nazwiska?

- Syriusz Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew. Mogę kontynuować?

- Proszę bardzo.

- Ale po drodze zobaczyliśmy, że do tego samego sklepu wchodzą Lucjusz Malfoy wraz z Ebnezarem Traversem i Crabbem... Nie wiem jak ma na imię. Nie za bardzo chcieliśmy się z nimi spotykać, widzi pan, to Ślizgoni a w dodatku nasze rodziny nie żyją w przyjaźni...

-Nie żyją w przyjaźni?

- Nienawidzimy się. Od jakiś dwustu lat.

Człowieczek naskrobał coś cieniutkim piórem na marginesie.

- Ale wtedy zobaczyłem, że w środku sklepu jest Lily Evans. - James wypiął dumnie pierś. - Moja dziewczyna.

Jesteś bezczelnym kłamcą, Rogacz. Ale co tam, będzie świetnie wyglądało w oficjalnych dokumentach... Do czego on to zdążał?

- Jak pan wie, Malfoyowi i jemu podobnym nie podoba się idea magicznych dzieci mugoli posiadających te same prawa co, tak zwane, rody czystej krwi. A Lily jest mugolakiem. Rozumie więc pan, że nie mogłem dopuścić by spotkała się z nimi sam na sam... Tak więc, zmieniwszy kurs, pobiegliśmy do "Quidditchowego Nieba". Dotarliśmy akurat na czas by zobaczyć jak Malfoy uderza moją Lily tą swoja laską...

- Uderza?

- Po nogach - wyjaśnił James, czując ponownie wzbierające się w jego piersi święte oburzenie. Jak on śmiał dotykać jego dziewczyny? - Uznał, że stanęła mu na drodze.

- Naruszył jej nietykalność cielesną?

- Tak! - przytaknął gorąco Gryfon. - Zaś ten jego brudny koleżka, Crabbe, ośmielił się nazwać ją... Nazwać ją... Szlamą!

Bluźniercze słowo ledwie przeszło mu przez gardło. Czuł, jak w środku trzepie nim wściekłość. Że też takie kreatury ośmielają się stąpać po cywilizowanym świecie! To musiał być jakiś błąd systemu, wszystkich podejrzanie wyglądających Ślizgonów należy wrzucać do Azkabanu w momencie kiedy zaczynają się zajmować czarną magią lub wyrażać zainteresowanie ideami Voldemorta. James by tak zrobił, gdyby był Ministrem Magii.

- I co się wtedy wydarzyło?

- Wyciągnąłem różdżkę, żeby powiedzieć im, co o tym myślę. Ale Syriusz był szybszy ode mnie. Posłał w kierunku Malfoya zaklęcie podcinające, które Malfoy zdołał odbić. W tym samym czasie, Crabbe i Travers zaatakowali Syriusza. Nie wiem jakie przekleństwo rzucił Crabbe ale Travers... Przywalił Syriuszowi pluskwiakiem, rozumie pan! Pluskwiakiem!

Urzędnik patrzył na niego. Dłoń z piórem zatrzymała się wpół wyrazu. Krzaczaste brwi miał uniesione tak wysoko, że nieomal zlewały się z linią włosów.

- Pluskwiakiem? A co to jest, na Merlina?

James nie zrozumiał pytania. Jak można nigdy nie słyszeć o pluskwiaku, do jasnej Anielki?

Urzędnik machnął różdżką i jeden z segregatorów spod ściany wyskoczył ze swojego miejsca i popłynął na biurko. Człowieczek wertował go przez chwilę w skupieniu aż wreszcie zatrzymał palec na jednej ze stron i wydał z siebie tryumfalne "Ach!".

- Miał pan na myśli zaklęcie torturujące numer osiemnaście?

- Wiem, co miałem na myśli!

- ... potocznie zwane "pluskwiakiem"?

Urzędnik spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. James podrapał się w głowę.

- No... Chyba tak - przyznał z wahaniem.

- Doskonale. - Usatysfakcjonowany człowieczek znów dopisał coś na marginesie. - Co wydarzyło się potem?

- Potem? - James usiłował sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek. Wszystko co działo się dookoła gdy klęczał nad Syriuszem wydawało mu się tak odległe jakby jego samego i Łapę otaczała gęsta mgła. Pamiętał, że czuł się jak na obrazie surrealisty. Głosy ludzi brzmiały tak jakby dudniły ze środka jego własnej głowy, świat wyglądał... czerwono... statycznie...

- Syriusz upadł, wrzeszcząc. Ja starałem się mu pomóc, ale nie potrafiłem... Remus wysłał Petera po nauczycieli. Malfoy, Travers i Crabbe chyba wyszli... Słyszałem jak Malfoy powiedział na odchodnym coś jak "Wrócę kiedy tu posprzątacie."

Taki niby czysty, a zachowuje się jak świnia po błotnej kąpieli.

- Rozumiem. Czy chciałby pan coś jeszcze dodać?

Czy chciał? Pomyślał o ogromie nienawiści, którą czuł do Malfoya... Do wszystkich podobnych jemu ludzi. Pomyślał o przerażeniu, o rozpaczy, o uczuciu bezradności które przygniatało do ziemi tak jakby usiadł na tobie smok. O tej chwili, krótkiej jak tchnienie jętki, kiedy bardzo niegryfońska drobina Jamesa schwyciła go tuż nad przepaścią w którą skoczył Syriusz.

Nie. Bo czy mógłby zrozumieć ten gryzipiórek, który świata nie widział poza swoimi segregatorami? Wykluczone. Ta myśl sprawiła, że poczuł coś w rodzaju dumy. Był prawdziwym żołnierzem i będzie cierpiał w milczeniu.

- Nie, już nic.

Niektórzy pracownicy Ministerstwa, którzy błąkali się w tym czasie po korytarzach, mogliby skomentować, że jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli świadka tak szybko opuszczającego Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, jak to robił pan James Potter.

* * *

><p><em>Niedziela...<em>

- Skaczące serdelki!

James, w poczuciu dobrze spełnionego obywatelskiego obowiązku, stanął buńczucznie przed chimerą. Głupi zwierzak szczerzył zęby, ale przecież robił to od niepamiętnych czasów. Otaczali go jego dwaj najlepsi przyjaciele. Dwaj, gdyż pewni bezczelni śmierciożercy ośmielili się zaatakować Syriusza, który teraz kurował się na oddziale Urazów Pozaklęciowych świętego Munga. James życzył im za to tyle latek w słodkim Azkabanie, by mogli dobrze się zastanowić nad swoim postępowaniem i następnie wygrzebać sobie mózg przez uszy.

Schodki zawiozły ich na górę.

- Ach, jesteście chłopcy. - Światło świec odbijało się na dziesiątkach Niezwykle Tajemniczych Zabaweczek, sprawiając, że zamknięte w ramach twarze byłych dyrektorów nabierały tragicznych, szyderczych lub komicznych wyrazów. Dumbledore spojrzał na nich znad okularów-połówek i uśmiechnął się po swojemu. - Siadajcie, siadajcie. Jak poszło przesłuchanie?

James rzucił się na środkowe z trzech krzeseł i przysunął je ze zgrzytem do biurka. Oparł łokcie na blacie.

- Nie było źle, panie dyrektorze.

Omal nie pożarły mnie krwiożercze segregatory.

- Co zrobią z Traversem, Crabbem i Malfoyem? Będzie proces czy od razu wrzucą ich do Azkabanu? Najlepiej od razu, na pewno mają na rękach małe, wstrętne Mroczne Znaki.

Dyrektor odchrząknął. Kątem oka James zoczył, że Remus zajmuje miejsce po jego prawej stronie, spokojny jak woda w kałuży. On sam umierał z niecierpliwości. Chciałby widzieć miny tych opryszków kiedy zamkną się za nimi kraty...

- Tak więc, drodzy chłopcy, sprawa przedstawia się następująco. - Dumbledore poprawił przed sobą jakiś papier. Zamyślił się nad nim na chwilę, po czym złączył palce i kontynuował śmiertelnie poważnym tonem. - Po wzięciu pod uwagę faktu iż to pan Black zaatakował jako pierwszy oraz stanu emocjonalnego uczestniczących osób, uznano użyte środki za w dużej mierze usprawiedliwione.

James nieomal nie zrobił koziołka do tyłu. Całe szczęście, że uratował go wilczy refleks Remusa.

- Co? Przepraszam, panie dyrektorze, ja się chyba nie wyraziłem jasno. Chcę wiedzieć, jak ukarają te gnidy które niemal nie zamordowały mojego przyjaciela!

- Toteż mówię. Nie uznano, by tak błaha sprawa była warta angażowania całego wizengamotu. Grupa trzech ekspertów zbadała okoliczności zajścia. Pan Travers otrzymał pisemne pouczenie o granicach obrony osobistej. Dodatkowo, pan Malfoy przeznaczył szczodry datek na rzecz świętego Munga.

James chyba śnił. Takie rzeczy nie przydarzały się wielkiemu Potterowi.

- I to wszystko? To wszystko za pluskwiaka? To wszystko za pięć godzin męczarni Syriusza?

Niewiele myśląc sięgnął po leżący przed dyrektorem list i wyszarpnął go spod przycisku do papieru w kształcie flaminga. Odwróciwszy się plecami do biurka, przeleciał wzrokiem zawartość korespondencji. Dumbledore podsumował ją w sposób doskonały.

- Niestety tak. Pan Black, jak już mówiłem, zaatakował pierwszy. Pan Travers był zaskoczony i, chcąc bronić siebie i swych przyjaciół, użył pierwszego zaklęcia które przyszło mu na myśl. Przypadkowo, było to zaklęcie torturujące numer osiemnaście.

- Przypadkowo? To ma być przypadek? Wypskło mu się? - ryknął James, pochylając się nad biurkiem. Dumbledore nie cofnął się ani o milimetr. - On tego chciał, jarał go każdy moment kiedy Syriusz wił się po podłodze i...

- Niech pan udowodni to w Ministerstwie.

James popatrzył na dyrektora ze zdumieniem. Czy on sobie z niego żarty stroi?

- Co ja mam udowadniać? To był pluskwiak, panie dyrektorze! Pluskwiak! Za to z miejsca powinno być dożywocie!

- Hm. - Dyrektor spojrzał w sufit. - Według oficjalnej klasyfikacji, zaklęcie torturujące numer osiemnaście jest na liście zaklęć niewskazanych. Jakkolwiek, zostało dopuszczone do użycia przez siły magicznego nacisku wyższego szczebla, innym słowem, aurorów.

- Przez aurorów? - spytał Remus, który, jak to on, wybierał sobie najmniej odpowiednie momenty żeby filozofować.

- Innymi słowy, sam fakt jego użycia nie jest karalny - dokończył myśl Dumbledore. - Przykro mi, chłopcy. Rozumiem wasze rozczarowanie.

James poczuł się straszliwie oszukany przez własny system prawny. A dyrektor wiedział, jasne. Tak jakby był tam z Jamesem w tym okropnym momencie, klęczał na podłodze obejmując umierającego przyjaciela...

Skoro tak mu współczuł, to czemu siedział teraz z zaplecionymi rękami i gapił się na własny kandelabr? Powinien ruszyć tyłek i coś z tym zrobić, prawda?

- Dyrektorze, przecież wystarczy, że pan powie słowo. Oskarży ich o bycie śmierciożercami. Będą ugotowani!

- Przeceniasz moje wpływy, chłopcze. - Dyrektor z żalem potrząsnął głową. - Dwadzieścia lat temu, zrezygnowawszy z ministerialnej teki, zrezygnowałem tym samym z władzy. Teraz to pan Malfoy ma tam o wiele więcej do powiedzenia niż ja.

- Ale... pan jest silniejszym czarodziejem od niego! Jest pan największym magiem naszych czasów!

James czytał o tym na karcie z czekoladowych żab, więc nie mogło to być nieprawdą. Jeśli on niczego nie może zrobić, to kto może? No kto, do diaska?

Dumbledore po prostu na niego spojrzał. Mimo to, z niewiadomych powodów, temperatura w gabinecie dyrektorskim nagle spadła do poziomów zwykle spotykanych na Biegunie Północnym. Coś w jego oczach, tych zwykle wesołkowatych błękitnych ślepkach za okularami-połówkami mówiło, że w rzeczy samej, mają do czynienia z potężnym magiem. Który w tym momencie nie jest w przyjaznym nastroju.

- Czy tego pan ode mnie żąda, panie Potter? Mam ich zaskoczyć w domach? Pobić? Ośmieszyć? A może torturować? Tak jak to robi Voldemort?

Remus i Peter wydawali się sparaliżowani ze strachu. James prawdopodobnie też powinien był szczękać zębami, omdlewać czy czynić inne idiotyzmy. Rozzłościł w końcu nie byle kogo.

Ale odczuwał jedynie gniew. Nie spodziewał się tej przeszkody. Dyrektor zawsze dotąd był po ich stronie. Czemu teraz nie?

- Chcę sprawiedliwości. Jeśli nie daje mi jej prawo to co mam robić?

- Czekać, panie Potter. Ludzie tacy jak Travers czy Malfoy w końcu wpadają we własne sidła. Gubi ich własne poczucie bezkarności.

I co to ma być? Tania filozofia na ukojenie zbolałej duszy?

- Czasami trzeba walczyć.

- Czasami, panie Potter, trzeba myśleć. Może pan przekazać tę niezwykle cenną informację swemu przyjacielowi. Ludzie którzy was chronią, a jest ich wielu, nie mogą przewidzieć każdej sytuacji. Jeżeli zaś chce pan walczyć, walczyć naprawdę to radzę panu najpierw zastanowić się nad zdolnościami swymi i swych przeciwników. Jeśli weźmie pan moje rady do serca, spotkamy się za rok na zupełnie innej rozmowie. Do widzenia panom.

Gdy już byli na dole, spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół. Mieli nietęgie miny, wciąż pewnie wystraszeni przedstawieniem które dał Dumbledore.

- I co wy na to?

- To niesprawiedliwe - przyznał ostrożnie Remus. Peter wzruszył ramionami i wbił wzrok w podłogę.

James zacisnął powieki by zatrzymać łzy, które niespodziewanie spróbowały wymknąć mu się spod kontroli. Gdy i to było za mało, skręcił do okna i wychylił się przez parapet, by nikt nie widział jego wykrzywionej twarzy. Ciepły letni powiew wysuszył wilgoć w kącikach oczu.

- Chciałbym ich zabić - wyszeptał.

- James...

Merlinie, co on wygaduje? Wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem na małe mroczne paskudztwo które wylazło z niego i przemówiło jego ustami. A sio! To nie mogło sie z nim dziać, on był Gryfonem, walecznym i honorowym, to wszystko była ich wina, tych ślizgońskich szuj...

- Albo powciskać im do gardeł segregatory. Tak, to znacznie bardziej satysfakcjonujące - zażartował, puszczając oko do Lunatyka.

Nagle, poczuł ogromną ochotę by się stąd wyrwać. Gdziekolwiek. Jak szaleniec pognał korytarzem, zostawiając z tyłu osłupiałych przyjaciół.

- James!

Lekkim krokiem przesadził kilka pięter schodów i wypadł przez główne wejście na hogwarckie błonia. Pod górkę pięła się grupka Ślizgonów. Nienawidzę, pomyślał Potter wymijając ich w biegu. Coś w jego twarzy musiało zdradzać jego nastrój, gdyż rzucane mu spojrzenia były, delikatnie mówiąc zdziwione. James miał to w nosie. Dysząc, wpadł na małą polankę tuż obok tak znajomej bijącej wierzby.

Zaklął siarczyście i z tupetem. Przygrzał wierzbie zaklęciem.

Od razu zrobiło mu się raźniej.

Był idiotą, wierząc że prawo wszystko mu załatwi. Prawo najwyraźniej stwarzali ludzie pokroju Malfoya i służyło jedynie im. Nie mógł zrozumieć, że jeszcze przed pół godziny wierzył, jak jakiś naiwniak, w sprawiedliwość wymierzaną przez Ministerstwo Magii. Teraz wiedział, że nie może liczyć ani na wizengamot, ani na Dumbledore'a. Musiał wszystko zrobić sam.

Jego własna prywatna zemsta...

Merlinie, to brzmiało jak coś co powiedziałby Smark. James wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. Ale może kutafon miał trochę racji. Czasami czarodziej musiał brać sprawy we własne ręce. Choć pan Potter był daleki od ślizgońskich podchodów. To była nieczysta gra - on chciałby czegoś, co usatysfakcjonuje jego zranioną lwią dumę. Najlepiej byłoby wyzwać Malfoya na pojedynek i ośmieszyć go przed wszystkimi. Ale jak zapewnić sobie wygraną? Malfoy miał do dyspozycji o wiele szerszą bibliotekę o tematyce mrocznej i bojowej niż ofiarował ją Hogwart.

Z całą pewnością coś wymyśli. Huncwoci też dorzucą się ze swoimi ideami. Zaś w czwórkę mogą osiągnąć wszystko - nie było jeszcze takiej przeszkody której panowie Rogacz, Łapa, Lunatyk i Glizdogon nie byliby w stanie sforsować.

Będzie miał swoją zemstę.

* * *

><p><em>Poniedziałek...<em>

W poniedziałek była Numerologia.

Severus Snape, do całkiem niedawna szeregowy Ślizgon, tego dnia Człowiek z Misją, patrzył jak jego stopy niosą go między rzędami ławek. To nie może być aż tak trudne, pomyślał, ignorując swe zwyczajowe miejsce z tyłu, między Lestrangem a Mulciberem. Parł dalej. Po jego lewej stronie zarysowały się najeżone nieprzyjaznymi spojrzeniami mury krukońskiej twierdzy. Bułka z masłem, stwierdził radośnie jego mózg, gdy ciało doszło do samego początku i ulokowało się w pierwszej ławce. Severus wyjął ze swej nieodzownej skórzanej torby książki sztuk dwa, rolkę pergaminu, pióro i kałamarz. Poświęcił długą minutę na ułożenie ich przed sobą w idealnie równym rzędzie. Następnie, hardo utkwił wzrok w tablicy.

Jego gruczoły potowe nie zgodziły się z mózgiem.

Dwóch Krukonów dzielących z nim ławkę, nigdy nie zadał sobie trudu by zapamiętać ich imiona, gapiło się w niego jak wół w malowane wrota. Siedząca pośrodku dziewczyna zaczęła dyskretnie przesuwać się ku krukońskiemu biegunowi. I jak on miał tu działać skoro ptactwo takie płochliwe? Severus zatęsknił za dobrym przekleństwem.

Drzwi klasy otworzyły się z siermiężnym hukiem i do środka wszedł stukot obcasów profesor Vector, razem z właścicielką. Bez zbędnych wstępów zaczęła się lekcja.

- Dziś jest piękny dzień by rozpocząć nowiutki temat, nieprawda, klaso? Przed wami oto wystąpi: geometria czterowymiarowa! Na początek trochę teorii czyli bierzemy pióra do ręki i piszemy pierwsze twierdzenie Waltera: Jeżeli dwa punkty umieszczone w czasoprzestrzeni zgadzają się ze sobą w trzech wymiarach, to...

Severus przepisał z tablicy długaśny wzór i zamyślił sie nad ostatnim igrekiem. Jak tu by podejść tych Krukonów? Problem męczył go przez cały weekend. Severus zrobił sobie nawet listę możliwych dróg uzyskania informacji. Tyle, że po wykreśleniu wszystkich przekleństw, zostało mu zaledwie kilka podpunktów. Każdy zaś z tych podpunktów wymagał jakiejś ilości _socjalizowania_ się z obywatelami autonomii Ravenclaw... Socjalizowanie się. Severusa wzdrygało na samą myśl o tym słowie.

Zbadał sytuację na flankach. Dwoje Krukonów chłonęło słowa profesor niczym gąbka. Ich oczy miały niezdrowy blask - syndrom przedawkowania słowa pisanego. Na chwilę zapomnieli o obecności Ślizgona.

- Co, na szlami parch? - Z tylnych rzędów odezwał się cichy lecz bardzo wyraźny głos Mulcibera. - Dlaczego przy tym iksie jest szlaczek?

- To twój sflaczały mózg, smrodożerco - pisnął z okopów jakiś krukoński mezzosopran.

Vector, cała w ekstazie, nawoływała do zmierzenia się przy tablicy z pierwszym zadankiem. Severus poczuł powiew bryzy, gdy za nim uniosły się równocześnie cztery rzędy rąk. Jego sąsiedzi natomiast byli zbyt zajęci obserwacją niespodziewanego ślizgońskiego dodatku by wykazywać zwykłą sobie nadgorliwość. Dziewczyna minkę miała tak podejrzliwą, jakby tylko czekała aż Severusowi wyrosną rogi i ogon.

Czas działać, pomyślał Snape i zebrał w sobie całą odwagę. Czyli, jakąś garstkę.

Odsłonił zęby. Troszeczkę, bo miał swoją dumę. Krukonka zrobiła kleksa na środku słupka obliczeń.

- Ojej... Severus... - dobiegł go od Strefy Gryfa głos Lupina. Czaiła się w nim nutka niepewności. - On tak jakby... A może mi się coś przywidziało.

- Snape zaciesza japę? - zadrwiła Maria Taylor. - O Merlinie, Założyciele i matki Założycieli!

- Że co, proszę? - spytała zdekoncentrowana Lily.

- Nic skarbeńko. Remus nas straszy choć to przecie nie Halloween.

- Klaso, zadanka rozwiązujemy, nie gadamy! No co, dlaczego te twoje funkcyjki takie w cały świat wychodzą? - z tymi słowy Vector powróciła do męczenia przypadkowej Puchonki.

Severus skreślił swój uśmiech z listy skutecznych metod przełamywania lodów między domami. Może powinien był najpierw poćwiczyć przed lustrem, a może w ogóle miał do tego antytalent. Chociaż Lily nigdy nic nie mówiła... Ale Lily nie komentowała też i innych cech jego wyglądu z których szydziła reszta szkoły. Lily zawsze uważała go za przyjaciela, bez względu na to jak okropnie tego ranka wyglądały jego włosy i czy akurat zapomniał umyć zębów. Dlatego też jeszcze rok temu myślał, że kiedyś...

W ogóle, to za dużo myślał. Powinien skupić się na zadaniu. Nie da się Rookwood przerobić na szaro.

Jak zagiąć Krukona? Nastraszyć nie wolno, zaszantażować też nie. Zbluzgać można ale do czego się w ten sposób dojdzie? Przekupić... Ale czym? Nie miał niczego na tyle wartościowego... Wiedzą? Prędzej się Hades zapadnie a Styks wyschnie, prędzej Potter z miotły zleci niż Półkrwi Książę podzieli się z kimkolwiek własnoręcznie wypracowaną metodyką sporządzania eliksirów!

Co mu więc zostało?

Zerknął przez ramię. I zmartwiał.

Cała krukońska forteca patrzyła na niego.

Wbił wzrok w pergamin, na którym zamiast równych szlaczków obliczeń widniał jakiś bazgroł w zarysie przypominający ptaka. Czuł, że się czerwieni. Wiedział, że się czerwieni. Było to zjawisko niepożądane i nie potrafił go kontrolować. Przyszedł najwyższy czas, pomyślał, by nauczyć się powściągać swe emocje. Tak już dłużej być nie mogło.

- Panno Blaut, dziecko, nie patrz się na pana Snape'a tylko na zadanka! Ja wiem, że to wiosna, ale miłosne uniesienia nie mogą wam przesłaniać numerologii!

Na słowa profesorki Krukonka zbladła i niemal nie zemdlała. Puchonka odwróciła się od tablicy, jej wargi uformowały okrąglutkie "o".

- A teraz, droga klaso, będziemy pracować w grupach. Jeden zestawik na ławkę. Która grupa go pierwsza rozwiąże, otrzymuje po pięć punktów od każdej osoby. Gotowi? Zaczynamy!

Severus uniósł w dwa palce kartkę, która pojawiła się na stole i przeczytał tekst. Przeczytał raz drugi. Oj, chyba nie uważał na lekcji.

- Dawaj to! - syknęła Krukonka i sięgnęła nad stołem, chcąc wyrwać mu kartkę. Odsunął ją z zasięgu jej rąk.

- Pracujemy razem, co nie? - spytał jadowicie.

- Chyba w twoich marzeniach, syfilisie! - Dziewczyna na wpół podniosła się z krzesła. - Dawaj to!

- Coś ty powiedziała, ptaśko? - spytał Severus, czując wzbierającą w nim wściekłość.

- A cóż to za kłótnie, moi drodzy? Zadanka robimy, nie marudzimy! - interweniowała profesor Vector, zwieszając się nad ich ławką wraz ze swą wściekle fioletową szatą i otaczającą ją niczym całun chmurą perfum. Severus poczuł, że łzawią mu oczy. - Grupowo, mówiłam?

- Ale on nie jest z naszej grupy! - zaprotestował milczący do tej pory chłopak, który widocznie przy nauczycielce nabrał pewności siebie. - Niech się wynosi do siebie!

- Siedzi tu, to znaczy że jest w waszej grupie! Co to za podziały sztuczne robicie? Trzeba współpracować a nie izolować się, moi drodzy! Zsuńcie krzesła i do roboty!

- Nie będę się do niego zbliżać - odparła Krukonka krzyżując ręce na piersi i marszcząc zadarty nosek. - To paskudny ślizgon, a w dodatku... - Jej głos zniżył się do teatralnego szeptu. - On cuchnie jakby właśnie wrócił z treningu Quidditcha!

Severus spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Drżały.

- Panno Blaut! - szepnęła zbulwersowana nauczycielka. - Trochę kobiecej delikatności, proszę pani! To, że pani kolega ma problem, nie znaczy, że należy go mu wytykać przy całej klasie! Jak tak można? Proszę zostać po lekcjach. Pan też, panie Snape. A teraz - do dzieła, bo koledzy państwa przeganiają!

Severusowi było niedobrze. Dlaczego zawsze to on stawał się pośmiewiskiem dla całej szkoły? Chciał skrzywdzić nieznośną dziewuchę. Naprawdę chciał. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy któregoś ze znanych mu przekleństw nie dałoby się rzucić niepostrzeżenie. Nikt nie będzie tak bezkarnie go krytykował.

- Rób trójkę - burknęła Krukonka.

Po lekcjach, kiedy zostali już sam na sam z nauczycielką, ta ochota powróciła ze zdwojoną mocą.

- Ale pani profesor! - miauknęła Blaut.

- Żadnych ale, moja droga! Proszę natychmiast przeprosić pana kolegę!

Panna Blaut westchnęła ciężko.

- Przepraszam, Snape. Mimo wszystko, powinieneś jednak trochę o siebie zadbać. Nie żyjemy w dżungli, wiesz?

- Wielkie dzięki, grubianko - sarknął Severus. - Przemyślę filozoficzne aspekty twej światłej rady.

- Nic tu do przemyślenia- odparła z wznowionym zasobem humoru profesor Vector. - Pan pójdzie do skrzydła szpitalnego, madame Maudine, skarbnica wiedzy uzdrowicielskiej, z pewnością panu pomoże. Pani zaś, panno Blaut, upewni się, że kolega tam dotarł. W porządku?

Gdy Severus wracał, dwadzieścia minut później, z butelką pełną jakiejś zielonkawej paćki którą, według instrukcji uzdrowicielki, miał nakładać na "problematyczne miejsca" codziennie przed pójściem spać, nie po raz pierwszy pomyślał jak bardzo nienawidzi tego świata. Choć tym razem, dla kolorystycznej odmiany, szczególnie nienawidził tej jego części, która zawierała w sobie Krukonów.

* * *

><p>- Piąty roku, mieszamy się! - zarządziła profesor Sprout. - Parami, Ślizgon z Krukonem i żadnych kłótni! Dziś powtórka z diabelskich sideł, skoczka nadrzewnego i przekorki. Postarajcie się nie uszkodzić roślin!<p>

- Zmieszajmy się, Black - zaproponowała Ewa cichemu chłopakowi, który stał z boku grupki z rękami w kieszeniach i sprawiał wrażenie głęboko czymś strapionego.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami jakby mu było wszystko jedno i dołączył do niej przy stole. Przez chwilę pracowali w milczeniu. Ślizgon przytrzymywał wijące się macki młodej sztuki zaś Ewa spryskiwała ją płynem uspokajającym.

- Wróg rozbrojony - rzekła wesoło panna Rookwood.

- Hm.

- Oj, przepraszam. - Ewa gwałtownie posmutniała. - Jaka ja jestem nietaktowna! Przecież twój brat leży w szpitalu...

- Dostał to na co zasłużył. - Słowa Regulusa tryskały jadem. - Nie przejmuj się, Rookwood. Ananaskowi dobrze zrobi smak prawdziwego przekleństwa.

Machnął nożem, przecinając łodygę we wrażliwym miejscu. Pęd zapiszczał i zaczął zwijać się konwulsyjnie. Black cisnął go do kosza na odpadki.

- Ostrożnie! - skarciła ich profesor Sprout.

- Rozumiem co czujesz - wyznała Ewa. - W moim domu też zawsze najważniejszy był August.

- Ach, nie - zadrwił Regulus. - Mama i papa już dawno zdążyli zmienić zdanie. Zobaczyli, do czego jest zdolny ich pierworodny...

Oderwał kilka obumarłych listków.

- Jaki jest samolubny - kontynuował groźnie Ślizgon. - W jak głębokim poważaniu ma rodziców i wujków i...

Głos Blacka załamał się i chłopak zamilkł. W pełnym furii skupieniu kontynuował przesadzanie diabelskich sideł. Ewa pomagała mu ugniatać ziemię. Udała, że nie zauważyła jego nagłej utraty kontroli nad sobą.

- Raptus z tego twojego brata.

- Nie jest już moim bratem - prychnął Regulus. - Jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłaś, wydziedziczyli go w zeszłe wakacje, ku wstydowi całego rodu.

Ewa, oczywiście, wiedziała doskonale. Pokiwała współczująco głową.

- Rzeczywiście, przepraszam za przejęzyczenie. Dlatego właśnie mówię, że raptus z tego Gryfona. Odrzucił na bok szlachecki tytuł, niemałą fortunę, pozycje społeczną... Niemądre, doprawdy.

- A co mu po pieniądzach! Co mu po nas! On i tak jest naj!

Chrupnęło zgniatane szkło i Black się wzdrygnął.

- Oj - powiedziała Ewa. - Otwórz łapkę.

Na ziemię posypały się odłamki kryształu. Reszta pozostała, wbita w skórę. Eliksir który wypełniał rozbitą fiolkę syczał cicho na poranionej dłoni.

- Au! - Oczy chłopaka się zaszkliły.

Najpierw robi, potem myśli. To chyba genetyka, pomyślała panna Rookwood.

- Pani profesor! - zawołała.

- I coś ty sobie zrobił, dziecko? - Sprout złapała się za głowę. - To przecież żrące! Pod zimną wodę a potem do skrzydła szpitalnego!

- Ja go odprowadzę - zaofiarowała się Ewa. - Choć, biedaku!

Pociągnęła oszołomionego Regulusa do pierwszej po drodze łazienki i odkręciła kran.

- Przepraszam - kajała się Ewa. - To nie moje miejsce. Nie powinnam się wtrącać w prywatne sprawy rodziny.

- Ta sprawa przestała być prywatna, odkąd trafiła do Proroka.

- Ale, jeśli mogę jeszcze o coś spytać... Skoro jesteś na niego wściekły, czemu nie powiesz mu tego w cztery oczy?

- Chyba nie mówisz tego poważnie? - Regulus wyrzucił do góry ręce, opryskując lustro kropelkami wody. - Ja nie chcę, żeby on mnie zamordował! Ja chcę, żeby on odzyskał rozum i przeprosił rodziców! To wszystko przez tego piekielnego Pottera, to on mu tak namieszał w głowie! Gryffindor wyciągnął z niego to, co najgorsze!

- Rozmawiałeś z nim o tym?

- Myślisz, że chciał mnie słuchać? On tylko: James to, James tamto! Pieprzony Potter i jego lizusowska banda charłaków zabrali mi brata!

Regulus zacisnął zdrową dłoń w pięść i trzepnął nią w lustro.

- Spokojnie! - Ewa uniosła dłonie do ust w udawanym przerażeniu. - Chcesz się cały pokaleczyć?

Spojrzał na nią jakby dopiero co zauważył, że tam stała.

- Przepraszam, Rookwood - mruknął, wyraźnie zakłopotany, przeczesując palcami włosy. - Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło.

- To zrozumiałe - odparła pocieszająco Ewa. - Nie wiem co bym zrobiła w twojej sytuacji.

- Też nie wiem co mam robić w swojej sytuacji.

- To chyba jego problem?

- Tak? - Regulus uśmiechnął się gorzko. - Nie wiem więc czemu tylko ja się tym wszystkim przejmuję. Mama i papa świetnie sobie radzą udając, że Syriusz nigdy nie istniał. Dlaczego ja nie potrafię? To pewnie jakiś defekt, panie Black.

Ewa zgadzała się z tym w całej rozciągłości. Black, zdrajca krwi, zasługiwał na swój los. Oczywiście, nie powiedziała tego głośno.

- Jesteś szlachetnym człowiekiem, Regulusie.

- Naprawdę. Mówią mi to dziesięć tysięcy razy dziennie. Plus to, że jestem posłusznym synem, dobrze wychowanym i że wszyscy są ze mnie dumni. Tylko jakoś nadal jestem zirytowany.

- Może rzeczywiście powinieneś odwiedzić Syriusza?

- Jego gryfońska zgraja składa mu codziennie wizyty. Po co mu brat?

Ewa pozwoliła, by po słowach Regulusa zapadła krótka cisza.

- Pluskwiak to paskudne przekleństwo - zauważyła Krukonka. - Mocno nim dostał, byłam tego nieplanowanym świadkiem. Może zmieniły mu się od tego perspektywy.

Regulus się wzdrygnął.

- I tak w życiu nie poszedłbym tam sam. Nie wiadomo, co mogłoby mu strzelić do tego głupiego łba.

- A co powiesz na przyjacielską przysługę?

* * *

><p><em>Środa...<em>

- Hej, Snape.

Do opartego o parapet Severusa boczkiem przysunął się Mulciber. Na jego kostropatej gębie wykwitł obrzydliwie lizusowski uśmiech.

Severus zamrugał. I skąd u niego, na dziurawe bokserki Merlina, takie myśli? Zawsze dosyć lubił Mulcibera. Broń cię Slytherinie żeby go szanował, chłopak nigdy nie błyszczał inteligencją, co najwyżej kopcił niczym wilgotne łuczywo. Ale na swój prymitywny sposób podziwiał Seveusa, co wygładzało nastroszone piórka na obolałej duszy tego ostatniego. Gdy Snape coś zaproponował, zawsze mógł liczyć na Mulcibera, szczególnie jeśli to coś było nielegalne. Mulciber posiadał sporo ślizgońskiego sprytu, który pozwalał mu wyjść bez szwanku z niemal każdej przygody.

Severus wiedział. Wiedział, co wyrwało go ze spokojnej niszy przyszłego śmierciożerstwa i rzuciło jego jaźń na nowe, niezbadane a co najważniejsze niedorzeczne tory. To była ta po trzykroć przeklęta Rookwood. Przez tę wiedźmę teraz podejrzewał wszystkich, że knują za jego plecami spiski lub przynajmniej śmieją się z niego.

To było męczące.

- Co? - burknął nieuprzejmie.

- Ty tak się lampisz na te ptaszyny dlatego, że rzucasz na nie zły urok, czy dlatego, że chcesz którąś przelecieć?

Chcę ci wkopać nos w mózg, pomyślał znużony Severus. Choć Ślizgon miał rację. Od jakiś dziesięciu minut, czyli od kiedy zaczęła się przerwa między Transmutacją a Zaklęciami, Snape obserwował ukradkiem pokaźną grupę Krukonów która skomasowała się w granicach wielkiej plamy światła rzucanej przez popołudniowe słońce. Niczym drapieżnik, kalkulował metodę wydzielenia sztuki ze stada i najlepszego jej podejścia.

Jak dotąd, rezultaty miał marne. Krukonie dopadnięci pojedynczo na sam jego widok zwijali manatki i zwiewali. Co odważniejsi, przed dezercją rzucali jeszcze wiązanką wyzwisk. Jeden próbował zaklęcia, ale Snape odparował je z taką łatwością, że ptaszek tylko kwiknął i zniknął z horyzontu. Ogólnie, Severus doszedł do wniosku, że z Krukonami przeprowadzić cywilizowanej rozmowy się nie da.

- Jedno nie wyklucza drugiego - odpowiedział Severus na pytanie Mulcibera.

Ślizgon zaśmiał się krótko.

Sevrus westchnął. Postanowił zwierzyć się z części swego nieszczęścia. Co półtorej głowy to nie jedna, pomyślał ponuro.

- Wiesz, która płotka to może być Kimberly Meyers?

- Nie mam zieeeeeeloneeego - ziewnął rozdzierająco Mulciber i przeciągnął się. - Brzmi jak jakaś cholerna szlama - dodał. - I co ci po niej? Potrzebne ci składniki do eliksirów?

Zachichotał ze swojego małego żartu. Severus uniósł oczy do nieba, błagając Merlina i Założycieli o jeszcze odrobinę cierpliwości.

- Co porabiacie? - Lestrange dołączył do ich małej grupki, opierając się o parapet obok Mulcibera. Puścił do nich oko. - Severus chce zaliczyć Krukonkę?

- Niejaką Kimberly Mayas

- Meyers - poprawił Severus.

- Brzmi szlamiaście.

- No patrz - sarknął Severus. - Może jeszcze wiesz, która to, żebym mógł choć trochę oczyścić naszą krew?

- Myślisz że wiem? - Rudolf wzruszył ramionami. - Czemu nie podejdziesz i nie zapytasz wron? Wykraczą ci wszystko, a jak nie będą chciały, to trik z grubą książką pod pachą i cytatami z "Tysiąca magicznych ziół i grzybów" zawsze działa.

Podejść? Zapytać? Tak przy wszystkich? Znowu narazić się na publiczne obelgi? Severus poczuł, że miękną mu nogi.

Jesteś żałosny, Snape.

Nie zdążył jeszcze zrobić i trzech kroków, kiedy jego nieprzyjazne manewry zostały dostrzeżone przez krukońską czujkę. Nagle, wszystkie gęby nad błękitnymi kołnierzami szat były skierowane w jego stronę. Wszystkie co do jednej mówiły: Spadaj, męcie. Severus pomyślał, z niemałą dozą sarkazmu, że podchody pod Ravenclaw zdążyły już prawdopodobnie zrobić z niego krukońskiego wroga numer jeden.

Starając się wyglądać neutralnie i niegroźnie, co przy jego facjacie prawdopodobnie i tak wyglądało podejrzanie, dołączył do trójkącika uczniów. Trójkącik zareagował ze zgorszeniem.

- Hej - powiedział Snape, z całej siły starając się zachować neutralność.

- Jakiś Ślizgon tu nadchodzi - rzekł przysadzisty Krukon w grubych okularach.

Severus pomyślał, nie po raz pierwszy, że odpłaci Rookwood z nawiązką za te męczarnie.

- Tak, to ja - zgodził się, próbując zrobić z trójkącika czworokąt. Bez skutku. - Severus Snape - przedstawił się.

- Barney, ten wężu chyba czegoś od nas chce - powiedział drugi Krukon, chudy i czarnoskóry.

- Pytanie - odparł Severus, powoli zaczynając tracić cierpliwość. - Mam tylko jedno proste pytanie. Czy wiecie...

- Wężu? - burknął przysadzisty, Barney. - Ja tu widzę tylko tłustego, wijącego się robala.

- Czy w tym towarzystwie nie można liczyć na odrobinę kultury? - zapytał Severus podniesionym głosem.

- Czy to ty byłeś w grupie, która związała jedną z naszych koleżanek, podpaliła jej włosy, wytatuowała na czole "szlama" i wrzuciła do schowka na miotły? - odsarknął Barney, napierając groźnie na Severusa. - Bo wiedz, ślizgonie, że wasze śmierciożercze zabawy nas nie śmieszą. A teraz spieprzaj, zanim skopiemy ci tyłek!

Daria Lorgan. Jasne, że Severus był. To były w końcu jego urodziny - paskudnie się wtedy upili, on chyba najbardziej bo, jak się poniewczasie okazało, miał słabą głowę. Lestrange zaproponował odrobinę rozrywki. Na samo wspomnienie Severusowi robiło się lekko niedobrze, choć wtedy, jak dobrze pamiętał, całe zajście bardzo go rozbawiło. To tylko szlama, powiedział sobie twardo.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówicie - skłamał. - Ja szukam tylko jednej osoby. Kimberly Meyers.

Nie musieli mu odpowiadać. Przerażone piśnięcie skierowało jego uwagę na drobną szatynkę w której wielkich oczach rozbłysł autentyczny strach. Jej koleżanka położyła jej uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu i szepnęła coś do ucha.

Severus, niewiele myśląc, prześlizgnął się między dwoma identycznymi Krukonkami i stanął twarz w twarz z ofiarą. Sądząc z jej miny, musiał wyglądać co najmniej równie przerażająco co Czarny Pan.

- Hej, słuchaj...

Dziewczyna odskoczyła w tył jak oparzona i prysnęła w bok, chowając się za plecami wyższego od niej kolegi. Severus podążył za nią.

- Chciałem...

Krukonka kicnęła w prawo, znikając w grupce dziewczyn. Snape zajrzał jednej z nich przez ramię.

- Nie uciekaj! Ja...

Wybiegła z drugiej strony i znów wcisnęła się za bliźniaczki. Severus rozłożył ręce.

- No to jest po prostu absurdalne!

Na trajektorii jego wzroku nagle pojawił się czarnoskóry Krukon. Wyglądał groźnie. Ślizgon zrozumiał, że jest otoczony przez nieprzyjazne siły. Barney stukał różdżką o dłoń.

- Gówno mnie obchodzi co ty od niej chcesz, Snape - syknął czarnoskóry. - Ale jeśli natychmiast nie ruszysz czterech liter na własną, zaślinioną część korytarza, naprostuję ci te krzywe siekacze.

Żadnych gróźb ani przemocy, pomyślał Severus. Zamorduję Rookwood.

- Co tu się dzieje? - McGonagall parła do przodu, zaś uczniowie rozsuwali się przed nią niczym kry przed statkiem myśliwskim.

- Ślizgon napastuje naszą koleżankę - sarknął Barney.

- Doprawdy? - profesorka obrzuciła krytycznym wzrokiem całą scenkę. Jej wzrok spoczął na moment na Severusie a potem przeniósł się na otaczającą go dwójkę Krukonów. - Koleżankę? Ma pan na myśli swoją własną osobę, czy pana Atkinsa?

Kilka osób parsknęło śmiechem.

- A teraz, proszę do sali. Czas na lekcje!

* * *

><p>Oj, zaraz będzie Morderstwo na Nokturnie, pomyślała panna Rookwood, maszerując raźno wśród nabrzmiałych od kwiecia łąk hogwarckich. W cieniu prastarego dębu czekały na nią dwie osoby. Jedną był sceptyczny chłopak o czarnych włosach i manierach arystokraty. Osoba druga była eskortą.<p>

McGonagall nalegała na eskortę. Podejrzliwa wiedźma.

Ta gryfońska prefekt... To graniczyło z bezczelnością ze strony opiekunki Domu Lwa. Nie mogła nie wiedzieć, że Regulus nigdy w życiu nie pozwoli, by jego prywatne sprawy były omawiane w obecności osoby spoza towarzystwa. A ta dziewucha była od towarzystwa tak daleko, jak to tylko możliwe. Nie znała obyczajów, umykały jej towarzyskie niuanse i w ogóle była prawdopodobnie źle wychowana... Przez mugoli. Ewa wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl.

Rozwiązanie problemu spadało rzecz jasna na jej barki. Regulus był zbyt dobrze wychowany i zbyt nieśmiały, by powiedzieć pani prefekt by nie wtrącała piegowatego nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Panna Rookwood przygotowała się do starcia.

Niczym fala wślizgująca się miękko między dwa ostre brzegi skał, krukonka zajęła miejsce między odwróconymi do siebie plecami przedstawicielami wrogich domów. Ruda dziewczyna rzuciła jej zaciekawione spojrzenie. Black sapnął cicho, chcąc wyrazić swoją irytację niezręcznością sytuacji.

- Już jesteś - rzekła gładko Ewa, posyłając Regulusowi serdeczny uśmiech. Następnie przeniosła spojrzenie na prefekt i drgnęła w udawanym zaskoczeniu.

- A co tu robi ta... - Ewa uniosła podbródek. Jej oczy mówiły: szlama. Wygięcie jej ust mówiło: szlama. Tembr jej głosu mówił: szlama. - ...ta Gryfonka?

Dziewczyna nie była głupia. Zrozumiała niewerbalny przekaz panny Rookwood. Jej oddech przyspieszył, na policzki wystąpiły rumieńce, dłonie zacisnęły się i otworzyły. Była upokorzona, jednak wiedziała, że nie może odpowiedzieć otwartym gniewem na tak zawoalowaną prowokację. Ograniczyła się więc do oparcia dłoni na biodrach i poirytowanego głosu.

- Nazywam się Lily Evans i jestem prefektem. Jako prefekt, jednym z moich obowiązków jest pilnowanie, by uczniowie zachowywali się zgodnie z regulaminem. Dziś zostałam poproszona o eskortowanie waszej dwójki do świętego Munga i zamierzam to zrobić, bez względu na wasze opinie.

Służbistka, pomyślała panna Rookwood. No pięknie.

- A wiesz chociaż, jak się należy zachować? - spytała sceptycznie Ewa.

- Doskonale - odparła hardo panna Evans. - Możemy już iść? Ta rozmowa mi ubliża.

- Ależ w jaki sposób może ci ubliżać? - zdumiała się Ewa. - Znajdujesz się wśród arystokracji. Chciałam jedynie zapytać, czy znasz zasadę trzech de.

Panna Evans spojrzała na nią jak na smoczą pisankę.

- Czy to coś co dotyczy dzieci mugoli? Dziękuję, możesz to zatrzymać dla siebie.

- W żadnym razie! Dlaczego tak myślisz? - zdumiała się Ewa. - To oznacza: Dystans, Dyskrecja, Dystynkcja. Trzy cechy, które winna wprowadzić w życie osoba, która jest świadkiem prywatnej rozmowy między członkami arystokracji. Mam nadzieję, że nie są ci obce?

Dwie pary oczu, zielone i jasnobrązowe, zmierzyły się spojrzeniem w babskiej walce o honor. Powietrze między nimi wrzało od napięcia, wściekłości, determinacji i jeszcze czegoś.

- Nie mam pięciu lat - zauważyła panna Evans, wpatrując się bez mrugnięcia w przeciwniczkę. - I mimo że nie uczono mnie w dzieciństwie tylu trudnych słów, potrafię zasady dobrego wychowania wprowadzić w życie lepiej niż niejeden arystokrata.

- Ach. W takim razie możesz iść z tyłu - pozwoliła jej łaskawie Ewa. - W stosownej odległości, rzecz jasna.

- Że jak? - Prefekt założyła ręce i odrzuciła do tyłu głowę. - Wy mnie nie mylicie ze skrzatem, prawda?

- Ależ skąd! Przed chwilą przyznałaś, że rozumiesz nasze zasady... Prosimy więc o _dystans_. To bardzo delikatna, _rodzinna_ sprawa.

- Profesor McGonagall niepokoi się, że ta _rodzinna sprawa_ może przybrać nieoczekiwany obrót. Wszyscy słyszeli o tym, co zrobiła Syriuszowi jego własna rodzina.

- Nie masz chyba na myśli mnie? - spytał bardzo cicho Regulus. Coś w jego postawie sprawiło, że obie dziewczyny zamilkły na moment.

- Doskonale - burknęła panna Evans. - Za mną.

Regulus wydał z siebie ciche "hm". Nie wyglądał na zbytnio zadowolonego. Ale nie oponował, kiedy, pod przewodnictwem gryfońskiej prefekt, ruszyli kamienistą ścieżką do Hogsmeade, skąd mieli zafiukać do świętego Munga.

Sceptyczny Ślizgon i uparta prefekt, pomyślała Ewa. I za co ją bogowie pokarali?

* * *

><p>- Wizyty? To tam.<p>

Nieco z boku od kolejki poszkodowanych czarodziejów zobaczyli wysoką mahoniową ladę z wypisaną nad nią drukowanymi złotymi literami tabliczką "INFORMACJA". Znad lady wystawała burza blond okropieństwa z pucułowatą twarzą po środku. Jakiś wystraszony petent przytaknął wielokrotnie głową, niemal ją sobie przy tym urywając i uciekł w korytarz po lewej.

Czas na nich. Podeszli w trójkę i Lily, uśmiechając się uprzejmie, zapytała gdzie leży Syriusz.

Kobieta spojrzała na uczniów znad najokropniejszych okularów jakie Ewa widziała w swoim życiu i odchrząknęła z wigorem. Plakietka "Aubergine Umbridge, Informacja" zafalowała na pokaźnej piersi.

- A pozwolenie to się ma? - spytała, starannie cedząc sylaby.

Wyciągnęła z kieszeni wielką, purpurową chusteczkę i hałaśliwie wytarła nią nos.

- Piekielne przeciągi...

- Proszę bardzo. - Lily Evans, najwyraźniej spokojna za tarczą swego nieskalanego autorytetu, pewnym gestem wręczyła kobiecie podpisany pergamin. Para świńskich oczek zlustrowała ją od stóp do głów.

- I jak to można tak dzieciaki wypuszczać gromadnie, no jak... - wymamrotała do siebie po przeczytaniu pozwolenia.

- Łaaaaaaa! - darł się w kolejce pacjentów jakiś niemowlak, wyrywając się matce i machając rozpaczliwie ręką z której końca wyrastał wielki pluszowy smok.

Kobieta poderwała się gwałtownie. Potężny cień opadł na czwórkę uczniów.

- W szpitalu należy zachować ciszę! - pisnęła, aż Ewie zadzwoniło w uszach. Obok niej, Regulus jęknął cicho.

Niemowlak zamilkł, zdębiały z przerażenia. Umbridge z zadowolonym sapnięciem umieściła tyle ile się zmieściło z jej zadka na raczej wąskim krześle.

- A kapciuchy są?

- Yyy... - Regulus z powątpiewaniem uniósł do światła parę filcowego okropieństwa, które dostali od woźnego. - Tak, proszę pani.

- To będzie oddział Urazów Pomagicznych, sala numer dwadzieścia jeden.

- Czy możemy już iść? - spytała uprzejmie Ewa.

- Chwilę! - pisnęła Umbridge i cała trójka się wzdrygnęła. - Macie być tam nie dłużej niż pół godziny. I żadnych krzyków, żadnych zaklęć, żadnych zabaw w dżunglę, żadnego jeżdżenia na butach po korytarzu! Zrozumiano?

- Tak, proszę pani - powiedziała Lily.

- Żadnego dokarmiania pacjentów i żadnego zostawiania flory!

- Flory? - Regulus uniósł brew.

- Ani fauny! - dokończyła Umbridge.

- Skąd oni ją wytrzasnęli? - spytał Regulus, gdy już szli długim białym korytarzem, mijając wiele par identycznych, białych drzwi. - Z bajora?

- Nie chciałabym zwiedzać tego miejsca - przyznała Ewa.

Sala numer dwadzieścia jeden pojawiła się przed nimi jak widmo czegoś nieokreślonego lecz strasznego, co niebawem miało nastąpić. Regulus wzdrygnął się lekko i przymknął oczy.

- Na razie poczekam na was tutaj - powiedziała Lily, którą ta decyzja wyraźnie kosztowała. - Nie interesują mnie wasze arystokratyczne rozmowy. Ale za dziesięć minut wchodzę, żeby się upewnić, że Syriuszowi nic się nie stało.

Jedno z głowy, pomyślała z ulgą Ewa. Uśmiechnęła się do Regulusa, którego najwyraźniej na nowo zaczęły zżerać wątpliwości.

- Komu w drogę temu miotłę, panie Black.

Wnętrze było równie białe jak korytarz. Jedyny pacjent spał smacznie, skąpany w promieniach popołudniowego słońca. Wyglądał blado, ale oprócz tego nie najgorzej.

Ewa rzuciła proste zaklęcie wyciszające, które powinno odrobinę stłumić ewentualne wrzaski. Nie spodziewała się, że Regulus podąży za jej przykładem, a jednak to zrobił. Poczuła stygnięcie zatrzymywanego w bezruchu powietrza i spojrzała z nowym zainteresowaniem na młodszego Blacka. Ten cichy młodzieniec był czarodziejem z którym należało się liczyć.

Teraz wcisnął swoje, znów puste, ręce do kieszeni i wyprostował się na całą wysokość. Ewa przyznała że nieźle trzymał rezon w obliczu brata-furiata, który prawdopodobnie był znacznie mniej poszkodowany niż można by sobie tego życzyć. Podszedł do łóżka i odchrząknął. Panna Rookwood została przy drzwiach.

Syriusz obudził się.

- Co... Jak? - wymamrotał, trąc zaspane oczy. - James? - Przekręcił się na plecy. Jego wzrok zogniskował się na Regulusie.

- O jasna cholera pieprzona, rodzina przyszła mnie zamordować!

Black starszy zanurkował pod kołdrę. Za moment wynurzył się i rzucił na biały stolik nocny, obmacując wszystkie zakamarki i szuflady. Pudełko z fasolkami wszystkich smaków przewróciło się i zawartość potoczyła się po białej podłodze.

- Gdzie moja różdżka! Gdzie moja...

- Spokojnie, braciszku. Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy.

Regulus uniósł do góry otwarte dłonie, oznajmiając swe pokojowe zamiary.

- Krzywdy? Ty? Taki maminsynek? - sarknął Syriusz, siadając na łóżku i, z braku broni, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. - Zbliż się, to pokażę ci krzywdę! Polecisz z kwikiem do papy!

- Jesteś bez różdżki, chory, a jeszcze mi grozisz. - Regulus potrząsnął głową i na nowo wsunął ręce do kieszeni. - Jak gryfońsko.

- Przyszedłeś tu żeby się ze mnie nabijać? - Syriusz spojrzał z podejrzliwością na brata. - Co ty tam masz w tych kieszeniach? Truciznę?

Regulus westchnął, jakby miał do czynienia z wyjątkowo upartym gumochłonem i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Nie chcę cię uszkadzać bardziej niż ty sam się uszkodziłeś. Panna Rookwood tego świadkiem.

- Rookwood - sarknął Syriusz, obdarzając Ewę jednym pogardliwym spojrzeniem. - Arystokracja, jasne. A uszkodzili mnie, tak się składa, twoi koleżkowie.

- Gdybyś nie rzucał się jak ryba bez wody, to nic by ci się nie stało. Ślizgoni mają dość inteligencji by nie atakować jako pierwsi, braciszku - rzekł z przekąsem Regulus. - Coś, czego widocznie brakuje tobie i twojej zgrai. Kiedyś byłeś ostrożniejszy.

- Kiedyś... Cieszę się, że to było kiedyś - odparł jadowicie starszy Black. - Jak dobrze, że nie jestem już częścią tego spiskowania za plecami, tej gry pozorów, tej zdrady i udawanej miłości. Jesteście wszyscy ropiejącym wrzodem na tyłku społeczeństwa! Arystokracja! Pluję na was!

Na twarz Regulusa wypełzł niezdrowy rumieniec.

- Och, tak? Chcesz usłyszeć trochę prawdy o sobie, braciszku? No to ją masz i udław się nią! Jesteś okrutny i egoistyczny, a co najgorsze, masz chyba nierówno pod sufitem! Nie myśl, że nie widziałem, jak kopnąłeś tego skrzata, nie myśl że nie słyszałem słów które powiedziałeś swojej własnej matce, ty degeneracie!

Wtedy Syriusz zrobił coś nieprzewidywalnego. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wybuchł śmiechem.

- Mam cię w dupie, rozumiesz, w czterech literach, ty ulizany synalku! - zawołał. - Tak, jestem zakałą tej dysfunkcyjnej rodziny, tego gniazda węży i jestem z tego cholernie dumny! Nienawidzę was, rozumiesz? Nienawidzę tej suki, mojej domniemanej matki która...

Pięść Regulusa wylądowała z trzaskiem na twarzy starszego Blacka.

- Przestań, rozumiesz! - ryknął jego brat, spłoniony i ziejący wściekłością.

Syriusza zatkało. Dotknął policzka, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że to zdarzyło się naprawdę.

- Oż ty smrodzie z tyłka hipogryfa!

Gryfon wyskoczył z łóżka, rzucając się jak pantera na Ślizgona. Oboje runęli na podłogę.

- Już zapomniałeś, jak ostatnim razem cię sprałem, gówniarzu? Będziesz mi tu podskakiwać, kaczuszko? Będziesz?

Wbił kolano w żołądek brata i huknął go po łepetynie z prawej i z lewej strony. Regulus, wrzeszcząc, wydobył spod Syriusza dłoń z różdżką. Machnął nią przed nosem starszego Blacka. Samotna waza z kwiatami poszybowała przez pokój i zetknęła sie gwałtownie i wybuchowo ze skronią Syriusza. Ten jęknął rozdzierająco i odtoczył się na bok, przyciskając dłonie do krwawiącego miejsca.

W tym czasie, w drugim końcu sali, Ewa była zajęta zupełnie czym innym.

- Już je... - Do sali niespodziewanie weszła Evans. Na widok scenki obyczajowej zamarła. - O Boże, oni się pomordują! Muszę...

Ruszyła do przodu wyciągając różdżkę z rękawa, ale poczuła gwałtownie, że coś ją hamuje. To Ewa trzymała ją za kaptur.

- Spokojnie, poczekaj. Nic im się nie stanie.

- Jak to nic? - wykrzyknęła oburzona prefekt. - Spójrz na nich!

Black starszy chwycił młodszego za włosy i wyrżnął jego potylicą w podłogę. Młodszy strzelił czołem w zęby starszego.

- Muszą wyładować napięcie. To tak jak my, kiedy sprzątamy dom kiedy jesteśmy wściekłe. To oczyszcza atmosferę - odparła z humorem Ewa.

- Oni nie masakrują kurzów, oni masakrują siebie, dziewczyno! - Pani prefekt zamaszystym gestem uniosła różdżkę. - To sześciolatki w ciałach nastolatków! Uduszą się skakanką, jeśli będą mieli okazję! _Prote..._

_- Expelliarmus!_

O nie, Ewa nie zamierzała dopuścić, by ta mugolka wtrącała się w nie swoje sprawy. Lily krzyknęła, zaskoczona, gdy jej broń wylądowała w dłoni Ewy. Z drugiej strony poduszka rozpadła się w półobrocie na deszcz pierza, a deszcz małych błyskawic wypalił na ścianie interesujące wzory. Chłopcy chyba odnaleźli swoje różdżki.

- Gdzie ty się chowałaś, dziecko? - sarknęła Ewa, teraz zdenerwowana nie na żarty. - Pod kloszem? Nie wchodzi się między dwóch facetów którzy sie piorą po pyskach! Nie dość, że nadgryziesz ich męską dumę to jeszcze i sama oberwiesz!

- Nie wiem gdzie ty się chowałaś, Rookwood, ale żal mi ciebie skoro uważasz to za normalne! - odparowała Lily. - Rola kobiety polega na łagodzeniu konfliktów a nie na ich biernej obserwacji!

- Tak? - sarknęła Ewa. - A ile już ich w swoim życiu załagodziłaś, świętoszko?

- Proszę, oddaj mi moją różdżkę! Naprawdę chcesz, żeby się poranili?

- To samce - odparła twardo Rookwood. - To ich sposób na załatwianie spraw.

- Oddaj moją różdżkę!

- Nie!

- Dobrze, w takim razie za chwilę będę tu z uzdrowicielem! - odwarknęła panna Evans po czym obróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła za drzwiami.

No to pięknie.

Teraz wyglądała na to że to Ewa była zmuszona zatrzymać te dwa rozjuszone ogiery. Nic nie osiągną, jeśli przyjdzie uzdrowiciel i ich stąd wyrzuci. Zacisnęła różdżkę w nagle spoconej dłoni. Potrafi to zrobić, prawda?

Syriusz zdążył już wpełznąć pod łóżko, skąd odpierał wściekły atak magiczny brata. Fruwały zaklęcia podcinające, ogłuszające, bombardujące, ptaszki, ogniki, zgniłe pomidory, kawałki pościeli i tynk ze ścian. Po prostu cyrk. Regulus posłał właśnie w powietrze mgłę paraliżującą. Starszy Black transmutował ją w chmurę wody po czym cisnął w kierunku brata solidnym kawałem skały.

Regulus uchylił się i skała wybiła okno.

Chłopcy spojrzeli równocześnie na wyrządzoną szkodę. Nagle zrobiło się bardzo cicho.

- Ja nie będę za to płacił, szczylu - wychrypiał Syriusz, zezując groźnie na brata ze swej horyzontalnej pozycji.

- To był twój kamień, synu szyszymory - odparował z równym jadem Regulus.

- To była obrona własna.

- To ty zacząłeś.

- Ja, gadzino? A kto mnie strzelił z piąchy w twarz?

- A kto bluzgał jak ostatnia szlama?

- Masz coś do szlam, serdelku?

- To powiedzenie i dobrze o tym wiesz, dupo krzaczasta.

- I to mają być bracia? - wtrąciła się Ewa. Skupiła tym samym na sobie wzrok i irytację obu Blacków.

- Nie jestem jego bratem - odwarknął Syriusz.

- Cholera. - Regulus odwrócił się do nich tyłem. W jego zgarbionych ramionach można było zobaczyć napięcie. Kopnął poniewierający się po ziemi but Syriusza z taką siłą, że ten odbił się od okopconej ściany. - Cholera jasna.

Syriusz wygramolił się spod łóżka i dokuśtykał do okna. Spojrzał krytycznie na wybita szybę.

- Powiedz mi, po co ty tu naprawdę przyszedłeś?

- Chciałem cię nabić.

- Martwił się o ciebie, Black - zasugerowała Ewa.

Regulus nic nie odpowiedział. Jednak zobaczyła, że jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.

Syriusz przez chwilę najwyraźniej nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

- Wybiłeś mi ze dwa zęby - burknął wreszcie.

Regulus przeczesał palcami włosy. Spojrzał na krew która pokrywała mu dłoń.

- Rozwaliłeś mi głowę.

- Życzę ci długich i pamiętnych migren. - Syriusz wyszczerzył wybrakowane zęby. - Brawo, nareszcie nauczyłeś się bić jak facet, nie jak ciota.

- Na Merlina, co tu sie dzieje!

Do sali wpadło dwóch uzdrowicieli i zadyszana Lily. Przerażeni mężczyźni obrzucili spojrzeniem pokój. Gdyby nie zdewastowane otoczenie i poobijane gęby Blacków, można by powiedzieć że tych dwoje właśnie prowadziło ze sobą kulturalną rozmowę.

- Okazywaliśmy sobie braterską miłość - wyjaśnił Syriusz, wycierając rękawem swój uśmiech z zasychającej krwi.

- Panowie, tak nie wolno! - Jeden z uzdrowicieli, z wyglądu spokojny człowiek uczciwie wykonujący swą ciężką pracę, złapał się za głowę. - To jest szpital, tu leżą chorzy ludzie!...

- Masz, Evans - Ewa wręczyła Lily różdżkę. Dziewczyna przechwyciła ją i spojrzała ze złością na pannę Rookwood. Jej mina mówiła wyraźnie: to twoja wina.

- Płacimy po połowie za szkody - powiedział Regulus, czym zarobił sobie mordercze spojrzenie brata.

Panowie Black zostali w trybie przyspieszonym doprowadzeni do porządku. Następnie, nakazano całej trójce natychmiastowe opuszczenie szpitala. Dla pewności przydzielono im dwóch ochroniarzy, masywnych gburów. Jeden z nich trzymał za ramię Syriusza, drugi Regulusa. Trzymali ich widać mocno, gdyż twarze obu panów były wykrzywione z bólu. Nie poskarżyli się ani słowem.

- Pozdrów tatkę i mamcię - rzekł Syriusz, gdy już dotarli do holu i nadszedł czas pożegnania. - Powiedz jej, że od wymawiania słowa "szlama" robią się zmarszczki.

- Nie omieszkam - sarknął Regulus. - Jesteś niereformowalny.

- W tym tkwi mój urok! - wrzasnął za nim brat.

- Cisza! - pisnęła Umbridge.

* * *

><p>- Przepraszam za widowisko. Mój braciszek to maniak.<p>

Regulus powiedział to z przekąsem. Mimo to szedł lżejszym krokiem a jego ciemne oczy błyszczały dziwnie.

- Ma silny charakter - przyznała ostrożnie Ewa.

- Mam wobec ciebie dług, Rookwood.

- Ewa. Nie masz wobec mnie żadnego długu. Ale... Nie obrazisz się, jeśli poproszę cię o drobną przysługę?

- Tak szybko? - Regulus uśmiechnął się krzywo. - A myślałem, że jesteś Krukonką.

- Jestem - zgodziła się Ewa. - Choć muszę przyznać, że Tiara rozważała także Slytherin.

- Och.

- Żartowałam.

- Prawie mnie nabrałaś. - Zaśmiał się głośno. - O co więc chodzi?

- O zemstę.

- Oj, to bardzo niekrukońskie.

- Zemsta jest przywilejem czarownicy - zacytowała Ewa pewnego osiemnastowiecznego myśliciela, który oprócz tego że nadużywał ognistej whisky i mieszkał na gałęzi odziany jedynie w skarpetki to miał kilka całkiem niezłych koncepcji.

- Abacus Wittywat.

- Dokładnie.

- A czy można wiedzieć na kim chcesz się mścić i za co?

- Rudolf Lestrange. Znieważył mnie.

Regulus spojrzał na nią, nagle poważny.

- Ewa, co on ci zrobił?

- To prywatna sprawa i chciałabym żeby taka pozostała - Ewa pozwoliła by jej głos zadrżał. - Znieważył mnie... jako kobietę.

Regulus zatrzymał się nagle. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.

- A to drań - powiedział cicho, groźnie. - Trzeba mi było wcześniej powiedzieć. Nie musiałaś... Zrobiłbym to i bez tej całej szarady. Zasady są zasadami.

- Jak ty dobrze mnie rozumiesz - Ewa uśmiechnęła się przez zawilgotniałe oczy. - Ale nie chciałabym być niewdzięczna... W ten sposób będziemy kwita.

- Jak chcesz się zemścić?

- Upokorzenie za upokorzenie - odparła panna Rookwood. - Tyle, że jego będzie tym gorsze, że publiczne. Dowiedziałam się przypadkiem, że Lestrange trzyma pod swoim łóżkiem coś, czego nie chce pokazać nikomu. Skoro to taka pilnie strzeżona tajemnica, musi być to rzecz której ujawnienie albo zaszkodzi mu, albo go zawstydzi.

- Hm - Regulus podrapał się po brodzie. - Biorąc pod uwagę, że razem z Rosierem, Mulciberem, Snape'em i kilkoma innymi należy do szkolnej bandy typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy, obstawiałbym to pierwsze.

- Bez względu na to, co to jest, chcę, żeby wyszło na jaw.

- Ale jak?

- To proste. Myślę, że jest na twoim roku sporo osób które mu nie ufają...

- Zaufanie w naszych kręgach to towar rzadki i cenny.

- A też i kilka które zrobiłoby to z czystej złośliwości.

- Hm?

- Musisz tylko z nimi porozmawiać...

* * *

><p><em>Czwartek...<em>

Severus, z naręczem ksiąg pod pachą, rozejrzał się za wolnym miejscem. Ku swemu zdumieniu, zoczył samotny błękitny kaptur, siedzący w rogu biblioteki. Wyglądał znajomo.

Do trzech razy sztuka, pomyślał Severus i klapnął obok Krukonki. Odwróciła gwałtownie głowę i spojrzała na niego jak na gnoma przebranego za świętego Mikołaja.

Snape z filozoficznym wyrazem twarzy zabrał się za ostrzenie pióra.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? - burknęła panna Blaut.

- Studiuję.

Severus rozpostarł przed sobą niedokończone wypracowanie z Transmutacji i kilka grubych tomów. Otworzył kałamarz. Niemal nie odczuwał zdenerwowania.

- A musisz to robić akurat tutaj?

- Promienie słoneczne padają w tym miejscu pod kątem pięćdziesięciu trzech stopni do stołu, co po podstawieniu danych do wzoru z drugiego twierdzenia Waltera i przyjęciu helioskopii właściwej dla Hogwartu daje nam wynik w sposób doskonały rezonujący z falami mózgowymi. W dodatku, niecodzienny układ Marsa i Jowisza sprawił, że ten róg biblioteki wydaje się dziś być nadspodziewanie wręcz szczęśliwy. Innymi słowy: gratuluję wyboru miejsca, panno Blaut - wyrzucił z siebie Severus w nagłym przypływie prawdziwie natchnionej krukońskości.

Krukonka, ku jego zdumieniu, zarumieniła się.

- Ty, Snape. Ty się naprawdę do mnie przystawiasz?

- Że... jak? - Severus zamrugał. Związek drugiego twierdzenia Waltera z romansem jakoś mu umykał.

- To już drugi raz, kiedy siadasz koło mnie. A teraz jeszcze zaczynasz mi słodzić - zauważyła trzeźwo panna Blaut.

- Jasne - sarknął Severus. - Tak, jakbym chciał chodzić z takimi... - tu zrobił pauzę, szukając rozpaczliwie w pamięci epitetu, które nie byłby obraźliwy - ...nadmiernie szczerymi osobami - dokończył i poczuł się rozczarowany samym sobą.

- Aha - stwierdziła Krukonka, wracając do swej własnej, złośliwej równowagi. Snape nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, że w jakiś sposób ją uraził. Choć Merlin wie jak, skoro zachowywał się nadzwyczaj wprost uprzejmie. - I tak nie miałbyś żadnych szans. Jesteś okropny pod każdym kątem Waltera, a nawet jakby cię przepuścić przez pryzmat. Aż dziw bierze, że śmiesz oceniać innych ludzi. Czy ty kiedyś oglądałeś lustro od błyszczącej strony?

- Próbowałem - wyznał Severus, przywołując na twarz swój najgorszy grymas śmierciożercy. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, to było silniejsze od niego. Dziewczyna, co zauważył z satysfakcją, cofnęła się mimowolnie w krześle. - Pękło.

- Jaka szkoda. Może spróbuj stresoodpornego?

- Nie rozpychaj się tak z tym mózgiem - powiedział powoli Ślizgon. - Inni też chcą oddychać.

- Jestem Krukonką - odparła z dumą dziewczyna.

- Szkodzi ci to.

- Co ty wiesz o Krukonach, brudny wężu? - sarknęła panna Blaut. - Jesteśmy jedynymi obrońcami prawdziwej akademickiej duszy tej uczelni! Gryffindor myśli tylko o zbijaniu bąków, Slytherin knuje swe przyszłe kariery, a w Hufflepuffie ze świecą by szukać zdolnego ucznia. Gdyby nie my, to można by od razu zlikwidować Hogwart!

- Misja godna pochwały.

- Ja myślę.

- Myślicie, owszem. W innych domach nazywają was nawet maszynkami do myślenia.

Severus uśmiechnął się w duchu. W jego głowie powoli wylęgał się plan.

- Czy wy w ogóle jesteście ludźmi?

- Że jak?

- No, czy wy się śmiejecie, jak inni. Wściekacie. Smucicie. Beczycie...

- A czemu by nie?

- Naprawdę beczycie? A co mogłoby skłonić takiego gruboskórnego Krukona do wylania z siebie fontanny łez?

- Podejrzewam że to co każdego, pyskaczu.

- Naprawdę? Czyli, jak ktoś wrzuci mu łajnobombę do torby? Albo jak zgubi swoje ulubione pióro?

- Ty nas mylisz z Puchonami, czy jak? - uniosła się gniewem panna Blaut. - Mówię o poważnych rzeczach, ćwoku!

- To się tyczy także osławionej panny Meyers?

- O rany, wy też o niej słyszeliście? - jęknęła panna Blaut.

Strzał w dziesiątkę, panie Snape.

- Słyszałem, że w zeszły piątek znowu nadawała. Jak wy to wytrzymujecie?

- Doprawdy, sama nie wiem - sarknęła dziewczyna.

- O co tym razem jej poszło?

- Myślisz że wiem? Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż wysłuchiwanie czyiś jęków. Zresztą, ona pewnie sama nie wiedziała o co jej chodzi. Upiorna dziewucha. - Dziewczyna spojrzała na zegarek i mruknęła coś niepochlebnego pod nosem. - Muszę już iść, Snape. Zaraz zaczyna mi się Astronomia, a gwiazdy są ładniejsze od tego co mam przed nosem.

Do diaska, pomyślał Severus. A było tak blisko.

* * *

><p>Porywisty wiatr kołysał konstrukcją Podniebnego Krużganku, niczym fale statkiem zacumowanym w porcie. Przechadzający się po nim człowiek mógłby odnieść wrażenie, że ziemia bawi się z nim w kotka i myszkę, gdy deski uciekały mu spod nóg by po chwili podrzucić go filuternie do góry.<p>

Ten akurat Ślizgon nie zwracał uwagi na niestabilność gruntu. Do połowy wychylony za barierkę, z głową zwróconą ku dołowi to ku wysokim szczytom na horyzoncie, dumał.

Woda rozciągającego sie pod nim jeziora, ciemnogranatowa i nieprzejrzysta, raz po raz rozkwitała białą pianą syczących gejzerów - to lud trytonów wyrażał swoje zaniepokojenie nadchodzącą zmianą pogody. Uderzenia ich rybich ogonów zmuszały morskie purchawki do wystrzeliwania mlecznej wydzieliny. Jednak, mimo że te prymitywne istoty szalały z obawy, to w gruncie rzeczy przecież nie miały się czego lękać. Wody jeziora nie wyschną ani ryby nie uciekną, nie stanie się nic co mogłoby drastycznie zmienić ich tryb życia.

Burze w przyrodzie przychodzą i mijają, po jednym sezonie już się o nich nie pamięta. Burze kulturalne wyciskają trwałe piętno w umysłach pokoleń. Ślizgon mógłby się założyć, że zaledwie co dziesiąty czarodziej słyszał o Starych Obyczajach. Z tej grupy zaledwie garstka naprawdę je rozumiała.

I nikt nie marzył o ich przywróceniu.

To było smutne, naprawdę. Dumna arystokracja, napuszona może nawet jeszcze bardziej niż kiedyś, była niczym innym jak resztką przeszłości, bezpańskim skrzatem. Karierowicze, pozerzy i drobni cwaniacy, snujący swoje półciemne żywoty w zakątkach śmierdzącego Nokturnu, za pomocą pustych słów i błyskotek próbujący wybić się ponad szary tłum. Nie pamiętali albo nie chcieli pamiętać o Radzie Milordów która trzęsła Anglią na długo przed tym zanim pierwszy Minister Magii wypełnił swym zadkiem urzędowy stołek, woleli nędzne posadki ręka w rękę ze szlamami i mieszańcami lub siedzieli na swych górach złota niczym spasione smoki i udawali że świat do nich należy. Nie pamiętali albo nie chcieli pamiętać o Rozdzieleniu, woleli pozwalać, by mugolskie plugawe zwyczaje wkradały się do świata czarodziejów zmieniając go w kurnik w którym już niedługo rządzić będzie chamstwo i zidiocenie. Tyle pięknych tradycji, tyle dumy i realnej władzy które poszły w zapomnienie... Czas poetów i szaleńców, czas wielkich bohaterów i niebagatelnej magii, czas w którym epopeje rodziły się same... Minął.

Ślizgon otarł samotną łzę.

Burza nazywana była Rewolucją Mugoli. Choć zdarzyła się przed wiekiem, to miało się wrażenie że wciąż trwa, niszcząc coraz to głębsze pokłady tego, co składało się na czarodziejską tożsamość. Kruszyła stary świat po kawałku lecz nieubłaganie i jeszcze do niedawna nie było nadziei by ktoś był zdolny powstrzymać ten proces.

Wtedy przyszedł On, zjawił się na politycznej arenie niczym odpowiedź na modlitwę. Był prawdziwym starożytnym magiem, miał idee, miał klasę i nie wahał się łamać raz po raz tabu, które wyznaczało granice między dobrem i złem. Już teraz na dźwięk Jego imienia wielu oblewał zimny pot choć przecież On nie wykonał jeszcze żadnego ruchu. I obiecywał że przywróci potęgę arystokracji. Zaś, jeśli obiecywał, to nie było wątpliwości że właśnie Jemu, Lordowi Voldemortowi, zamiar się powiedzie.

W to właśnie wierzył Julian Avery.

- Dziwna pogoda na przechadzkę, panie Avery.

To była ta dziewczyna od Rookwoodów. Ewa, jeśli go pamięć nie myliła. Stała, dumnie wyprostowana i pozornie niewrażliwa na przenikliwy chłód, mimo że miała na sobie jedynie cienką pelerynę - teraz zaledwie strzępek materiału szarpany przez wiatr. Był pewien, że to tylko dobre wychowanie.

- My, poeci, jesteśmy niewrażliwi na tak błahe sprawy jak zła pogoda.

- Jestem pewna, że wróci pan do zamku z wyjątkowo porywającym poematem.

Uśmiechnęła się. Miała bardzo białe i bardzo równe zęby. Jak perełki. Aż żal, że jej nienagannym manierom i wyrafinowanemu stylowi nie towarzyszyła nieziemska uroda. Pospolitość jej rysów twarzy i nieciekawa kolorystyka psuły efekt.

- Przecenia mnie pani. Przyszedłem tu jedynie dlatego, że pragnąłem chwili samotności.

I musiałem podjąć pewną niezwykle istotną decyzję co do mojej przyszłości, pomyślał. Choć oczywiście nie zamierzał powiedzieć tego głośno. Niebawem... gdy stanie się Ich częścią, wtedy będzie mógł z dumą obnosić się z tym wśród swych przyjaciół. Skłonił się dwornie by ukryć głodny blask swych oczu.

Gdy ponownie się wyprostował, jej twarz znajdowała się zaledwie o pół metra od jego własnej. Odchrząknął w rękaw by ukryć zakłopotanie. To chyba niemożliwe by ta arystokratka była w nim zakochana? Gdyby była choć odrobinę ładniejsza...

- To zdumiewające! - Jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko w niedowierzaniu. - Więc nie tylko ja lubię rozmyślać w otoczeniu natury? Co więc sprowadziło pana do tego odizolowanego zakątka?

- _Jak morświn tnący fale rozbijam przyszłość na maleńkie krople zrozumienia..._ - zacytował sam siebie Avery, chcąc uniknąć odpowiedzi wprost.

- Jakie głębokie - zachwyciła się panna Rookwod. - To pana dzieło?

- Tak, "Odyseja Czasu" - odparł Julian. Duma spłynęła na niego niczym syreni śpiew.

- Z przyjemnością posłuchałabym więcej...

- Znam całość...

- ... ale niestety obawiam się, że nie jestem dziś w odpowiednim nastroju do odbioru poezji. Widzi pan, trapi mnie pewien głęboki problem i muszę znaleźć szybko rozwiązanie.

- Jakiż to problem? Może razem mu szybciej podołamy, by mogła pani w spokoju ocenić moją skromną twórczość?

- Chodzi o zemstę.

W jej głosie pojawiła się twarda nuta. Julian spojrzał ponad jej głową na zachodzące za szczytami słońce. Wiedział, że stąpa po grząskim gruncie. Z niektórymi kanaliami tego świata lepiej było nie zadzierać.

- Na kim pani chce się mścić, jeśli wolno spytać?

- Na Rudolfie Lestrange.

Jeśli coś mogło doprowadzić krew Juliana do wrzenia to, prócz opłakanego stanu świata było tym czymś nazwisko jego znienawidzonego wroga. Więc doprowadziło.

- Co zrobił ten parszywy oszukańczy łotr? Nie, niech pani lepiej nie mówi! Jest zdolny do absolutnie wszystkiego by osiągnąć cel! Mają to w genach, ot co!

- Mam z nim pewne niedokończone porachunki.

- Jak z połowa cywilizowanego świata - sarknął Avery. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów by się uspokoić. Nie wypadało krzyczeć w obecności damy.

Dama wydała z siebie długie "hm". Paznokciem podrapała polakierowane drewno poręczy w miejscu, gdzie jeden z uczniów wyrył napis "_J.P. kocha L.E._" i obwiódł go koślawym sercem.

- Możliwe - przyznała. - Sęk w tym, że w przeciwieństwie do nich ja mam na niego haka.

No, no. To było dopiero interesujące. Sposób na Lestrange'a marzył się Avery'emu od zarania dziejów. Wyzwać otwarcie nie dało rady, nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie podłożyłby się pod Snape'a i Mulcibera, dwa ogary Rudolfa które najpaskudniejszą czarną magię ujeżdżały równie beztrosko co mali czarodzieje swoje dziecięce miotełki. Podejść też nie było jak, bo Lestrange albo był za głupi by knuć coś naprawdę niebezpiecznego albo milczał jak grób na temat swych tajemnych sprawek. Jeśli ta dziewczyna naprawdę coś wiedziała, Julian był gotów ją ozłocić.

- Czyżby?

- Tak. Niestety, z pewnych względów, a to takich, że jestem Krukonką oraz dziewczyną, nie jestem w stanie wprowadzić myśli w czyn. Nie miałabym wsparcia innych uczniów, a także odrobinę obawiam się jego zemsty... Ale gdyby zjawił się jakiś naprawdę odważny Ślizgon, któremu sprawiłoby rozkosz utarcie nosa panu Lestrange'owi...

- Może pani na mnie liczyć - odparł szybko Avery.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wie w co się tak naprawdę wplątuje. Oczywiście było już za późno. Dał słowo.

- Prawdziwy z pana bohater - powiedziała panna Rookwood i uśmiechnęła się słodko.

* * *

><p><em>Piątek...<em>

To beznadziejne, myślał Severus, wkraczając ponownie do biblioteki. Nigdy mi się nie uda, doszedł do przygnębiającego wniosku. Coś w nim samym wzbudzało w ludziach instynktowną nienawiść i strach, choć nie miał pojęcia co. Tak jak do tej pory nie przeszkadzało mu, że ludzie z innych domów byli do niego nieprzyjaźnie nastawieni, teraz przekonał się na własnej skórze jak niepokonaną przeszkodą może być uprzedzenie. Zatopiony w depresyjnych myślach, z wzrokiem błądzącym po wzorzystej posadzce, zrobił ciasny zakręt do działu Zaklęć i niemal zderzył się z jedyną obecną tam osobą.

Był to wysoki, muskularny chłopak o otwartym i przyjaznym spojrzeniu stalowoszarych oczu. Jego dłonie dotykały po kolei grzbiety książek, pozornie celowo, lecz nieprzytomny wyraz twarzy świadczył o rozkojarzeniu. Nawet nie zauważył nadejścia Snape'a.

Severus natychmiast cofnął się pod przeciwną półkę i zamarł w niespokojnym oczekiwaniu. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało, żeby młodsza wersja Slughorne'a zrównała z gruntem jego ego. Frank Longbottom był przedmiotem podziwu większości szkoły i podmiotem nienawiści tej części Hogwartu, która miała nieczyste marzenia. Ten Ślizgon dochrapał się, jako jeden z nielicznych z domu węża, pozycji Prefekta Naczelnego i nie bez racji. Znał wszystkich i z połową szkoły był po imieniu. Miał też wielką ambicję by zostać najlepszym aurorem Wielkiej Brytanii. Już samo to, nawet gdyby nie wyrażał się o nich z jawną niechęcią, nie zrównywało mu sympatii śmierciożerczej partii Severusa.

Świętoszek, mówili o nim. I spluwali za siebie.

Jednak teraz... Teraz, uświadomił sobie Severus, Longbottom był dokładnie tym człowiekiem którego potrzebował. Jeśli ktokolwiek mógłby wydobyć z Krukonki łzawe wyznanie, to właśnie on, Pocieszyciel Umartwionych. Inną sprawą było natomiast skłonienie go do współpracy.

Nabrał powietrza w płuca i powoli wypuścił. Właśnie tak, pomyślał. Oddychaj. Spokojnie. Poczynił dwa kroki, które dzieliły go od nieobecnego duchem Prefekta Naczelnego. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że sięga mu zaledwie do podbródka.

- Longbottom? - zagaił.

Frank zwrócił w jego stronę szare oczy. Na zwykle uprzejmej twarzy pojawiła się ledwie ukrywana niechęć.

- Czego? - spytał.

- Znasz może Kimberly Meyers?

- Może tak. O co chodzi?

Longbottom oparł się plecami o półkę i posłał Snape'owi spojrzenie znad gniewnie skrzyżowanych rąk. Był naprawdę wysoki. Młodszy Ślizgon poczuł narastającą w nim panikę.

- Bo... Bo pokłóciliśmy się w piątek... I słyszałem, że przeze mnie płakała. I chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy to prawda.

Co za rozpaczliwe brednie plotę, pomyślał Severus.

Prefekt Naczelny skrzywił wargi w pół-ironicznym, pół-poirytowanym grymasie.

- Że jakaś dziewczyna płakała przez ciebie, Snape, w to jeszcze bym uwierzył. Ale, że ciebie to wzruszyło... Chłopie, tak bezczelnie kłamać to nie Ślizgonowi. O co naprawdę chodzi? Wypróbowałeś na niej jakieś małe przekleństwo i teraz boisz się konsekwencji?

Severus milczał, próbując na gorąco wymyślić jakieś inne, wiarygodne kłamstwo. Frank przewrócił oczami.

- Tak jak myślałem. Zmywaj się stąd, ścierwojadku, zanim uznam za stosowne powiadomić nauczycieli.

- Założyłem się - wysyczał Severus przez zęby. To przynajmniej była częściowo prawda.

- Co?

- Założyłem się - powiedział głośniej - że dowiem się, czemu ta piekielna dziewucha beczała w zeszły piątek - zakończył gniewnie.

Oczy Longbottoma zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki. Parsknął śmiechem.

- A to dobre! I co, Niewybaczalne nie zadziałały? Nie przyznała się?

- Bez przemocy - zakonkludował skwaszony Severus. Naprawdę, czy jego celem życiowym miało być stanowienie pośmiewiska dla innych? Może w takim razie od razu podetnie sobie żyły. Przynajmniej zrobi Potterowi nieplanowane urodziny.

Tym razem Longbottom o mało co nie wylądował na podłodze. Przez długą chwilę trzymał się za brzuch i próbował zdusić w sobie napad spazmatycznego śmiechu który z pewnością przywołałby tu panią Pince. Gdyby nie paląca potrzeba, Severus już dawno pozbierałby resztki swej dumy i zwiał.

- Ahaha! Biedne dziecko przedmieść, zmuszone do przeprowadzenia kulturalnej rozmowy z dziewczyną! Uhuhu!

- Skończyłeś już, Longbottom? - spytał maksymalnie zdołowany Severus.

Longbottom skończył.

- Poważnie, Snape?

- Nie, po prostu poczułem niewyjaśnioną potrzebę zrobienia z siebie idioty.

Longbottom podrapał się po brodzie. Jego twarz przybrała ślizgoński wyraz. Snape poczuł zalewającą go ulgę. Z tym wiedział jak sobie poradzić.

- Może mógłbym pomóc - przyznał prefekt. - Oczywiście, nie za darmo.

- Jasne - zgodził się Severus. Niczego innego nie oczekiwał.

Longbottom skinął głową i sięgnął do przewieszonej przez ramię skórzanej torby. Wyciągnął z niej paczuszkę, starannie opakowaną w ozdobny ciemnozielony papier w srebrne róże. Złożył ją w ręce Snape'a.

- Ostrożnie - przykazał.- Chciałbym, żebyś dał to dziś Alicji Winterblow, to Puchonka z twojego roku. I życz jej wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin.

- To wszystko? - spytał podejrzliwie Severus.

- Dodaj jeszcze, że w jej oczach odbija się światło gwiazd...

- Hę?

- ... a jej usta są jak płatki róż - zakończył rozmarzonym tonem Longbottom.

Potem spojrzał, znacznie bystrzej, na Snape'a.

- Oczywiście, nikomu ani słowa. Liczę na twoją dyskrecję, inaczej sam cię avaduję. - Pogroził mu palcem. - Spotkamy się jutro, o tej samej porze.

Puścił oko do zdębiałego Ślizgona.

- Wisisz mi za to, Longbottom - powiedział złowieszczo Severus.

* * *

><p>- Winterblow? Alicja Winterblow?<p>

Alicja wyjrzała zza krzaka ścieszymiłki z którego, na polecenie profesor Sprout, kończyła właśnie zrywać jagody. Na błotnistej ścieżynce szklarni numer pięć przestępował z nogi na nogę blady, chudy chłopak. Jego zwisające smętnie tłuste włosy i komicznie wielki nos skojarzyły jej się błyskawicznie z nazwiskiem Snape. Był to, jak ją ostrzegali, jeden z tych paskudników których za wszelką cenę należało unikać.

Nie wchodziła mu w drogę. Dlaczego więc jej szukał?

- Tak? - spytała, wygrzebując się z krzaków i ściągając grube rękawice ochronne. - To ja.

Chłopak, jak jej się zdawało, zgarbił się jeszcze bardziej. Niedługo zostanie mu tak na stałe, pomyślała z troską.

- Mam ci przekazać prezent - powiedział szybko. - Od Lonbottoma.

Alicja wzięła paczuszkę w obie ręce i spojrzała na nią ze zdumieniem. Od Franka? Od najpopularniejszego, najprzystojniejszego chłopaka w całej szkole? Ale to niemożliwe! To musiała być pomyłka, jej największe marzenie nie mogło się właśnie spełniać! Ślizgoni nie zakochiwali się w Puchonkach, oni je traktowali jak trochę większe puffki.

Frank...

- Dziękuję! Poczekaj tylko to odłożę!

W podskokach odtańczyła do miejsca, gdzie zostawiła swoje rzeczy. Snape podążał za nią wzrokiem.

- Dzięki, och, dzięki! - rzekła bez tchu, osłupiała ze szczęścia. - Mówisz, że to naprawdę od Franka? Od Franka! - Dotknęła dłońmi nagle rozpalonych policzków. - Ojej! To najwspanialsza chwila mojego życia!

- No... tak. - Snape zrobił bardzo ostrożny krok do tyłu. Przekrzywił głowę i przyglądał jej się przez chwilę. Wreszcie, schował ręce za plecami i odetchnął głęboko. - I jeszcze... Mam ci przekazać, że życzy ci wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin.

- Oooch! Pamiętał!

- I... - Ślizgon wiercił się, jakby miał owsiki. Pochylił głowę tak, że tłuste kosmyki opadły do przodu i zasłoniły mu twarz. - I jeszcze... Jeszcze mówi, że... że... że w twoich oczach odbija się światło gwiazd, a twoje usta są jak płatki róży.

Ostatnie słowa brzmiały bardziej jak wyznanie winy niż wyznanie miłości. Ale nic nie mogło zburzyć niezwykłego nastroju Alicji. Frank tak powiedział... _Jej_ Frank... To musiał być sen. Cudowny, szalony sen. Zaraz pojawią się różnobarwne motyle i klomby kwiatów. Armia wróżek zaśpiewa jakąś słodką melodię. Coś musiało się zdarzyć, bo przecież chwila takiego szczęścia nie mogłaby się obyć bez znaku z nieba...

- No to cześć - rzekł Snape i spróbował uciec.

- Czekaj!

Złapała go za ramię. Zesztywniał tak, jakby ktoś trafił go petryfikującym.

- Możesz mu powiedzieć, że jest najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem świata i... że jest wspaniałym ścigającym i... że na miotle wygląda jak huragan i...

- I mam sobie może jeszcze sprawić białe giezełko i dokleić skrzydełka, co, Winterblow? - ryknął Snape, odwracając się gwałtownie.

- Przepraszam? - nie zrozumiała Puchonka. Ojej, ale się zdenerwował...

Snape, nie wiadomo dlaczego, pacnął się dłonią w czoło. Rosnąca obok smętna litania podążyła w jego ślady, opryskując ich słodko pachnącym nektarem.

- Piszcie sobie listy miłosne, dobra? - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Nie wykorzystujcie niewinnych ludzi.

- Naprawdę? - wyszeptała. - Myślisz, że przeczyta? Myślisz, że się ucieszy, jak zobaczy list ode mnie?

- Merlinie, Winterblow - jęknął Snape. - Tak, oszaleje z radości! Żegnam!

- Czekaj!... Jak masz na imię? Dziękuję!

Ale już zniknął za drzwiami szklarni. Dziwaczny chłopak. Wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do zbierania jagód. Normalnie, długie godziny spędzone między roślinami sprawiały jej przyjemność. Jednak dziś śpieszyła się jak mogła, by wreszcie odpakować prezent od Franka.

Jej Franka.

* * *

><p>Mulciber wynurzył się z półmroku biblioteki, gdzie też nie było Snape'a. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, gdzie też to skunksa wywiało. Od hogwarckich błoni ciągnął zapach powietrza po burzy a ludu było rozsypanego na młodej trawie tyle co mrówków. Doszedł szybko do wniosku, że nie ma ochoty go tam szukać. I tak miał parszywy humor. Z domu przyszedł list, że ojciec musiał zakuć starszą siostrę w lochach, bo znowu wylazła na miasto i znaleziono ją po trzech dniach pod przypadkowym czarodziejem, dziwkę jedną. Zapowiadały się wakacje marzeń. W dodatku niedługo pewnie Snape wróci z kolejnego bezowocnego śledzenia Gryfonów i zacznie mu jojczyć nad głową, że peleryny-niewidki powinny być zabronione. Skunks był irytujący w tej swojej obsesji bandą Pottera. Przecież niedługo i tak zostaną śmierciożercami i zaavadują ich wszystkich. Poświęciłby lepiej swój cenny czas na pozbycie się tych kilogramów łoju z łepetyny. Mulciber nie był pewien, czy wśród śmierciożerców istnieją jakieś normy higieny, ale jeśli istniały, to Snape'a wywaliliby jako pierwszego.<p>

Ponieważ na razie był sam, postanowił trochę się rozerwać.

Lochy były wolne od potencjalnych ofiar, widać wszyscy uciekli na słoneczko. Mulciber ruszył więc wyżej. Gdzieś w połowie wachlarzowatych schodów zachodniego skrzydła napotkał na swej trasie samotną (i nieostrożną) Krukonkę. Siedziała na stopniu z nogą założoną na nogę i korzystając z firan światła wpadającego przez ogromne witrażowe okno czytała niewielki tomik czegoś, co wyglądało na poezję. Na jej twarzy malowało się takie obrzydzenie, że Mulciber myślał przez chwilę, że może to coś autorstwa świra Avery'ego.

Niestety, dziewczyna nazywała się Rookwood i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Postanowił więc ją minąć i poszukać odpowiedniejszej ofiary. Jednak, gdy już przeskoczył wyjący stopień i znalazł się na jej wysokości, wstała i ruszyła za nim.

- Hej, Mulciber.

- Odwal się Rookwood, jeśli nie chcesz dostać w pysk - poradził jej Ślizgon.

Szybkim krokiem przemierzył szeroki korytarz prowadzący do sali Transmutacji. Nie odstępowała go o krok, zaraza jedna.

- Po prostu chcę cię ostrzec. Inni Ślizgoni gadają już o tym na całego, a i Krukoni nie milczą.

- Co ty za bzdury pleciesz? - zdenerwował się nie na żarty Mulciber. Dowiedzieli się o jego siostrze? Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i zastąpił jej drogę. - Gadaj co masz do powiedzenia i zjeżdżaj!

- Chodzi o twojego najlepszego kumpla - powiedziała konspiracyjnym tonem, nachylając się w jego stronę. - Lestrange'a. Knuje coś za waszymi plecami. Mówią, że...

Chwycił ją za przód szaty i pchnął na ścianę. Końcem różdżki kujnął ją w gardło gdy tymczasem jego lewa dłoń była zajęta przytrzymywaniem drżącej zdobyczy. Tak, mała trzęsła się jak osika i choć próbowała zachować nieporuszoną minę to jej ciało ją zdradzało. No ale po co, głupia, z nim zadzierała?

- Śpiewaj, wróbelku - powiedział swym najgłębszym głosem przyszłego śmierciożercy. - Jak ty i twoja zgraja chcecie wrobić Rudolfa?

- Nie... Nie będę rozmawiać w takich warunkach - powiedziała, unosząc brodę do góry. - Chyba pomyliłeś mnie ze szlamą, zbóju. Puszczaj w tej chwili!

- Zmuś mnie - odparł Mulciber, szczerząc zęby w ten szczególny sposób który wywoływał przerażenie na twarzach jego ofiar. Dziewczyna przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. - Ja mam różdżkę w ręce a ty nie masz. Co chcesz mi zrobić?

Wbił koniuszek różdżki w jej podbródek i zaczął mamrotać pewne dość zabawne zaklęcie. Niestety, zdekoncentrował go nagły, ostry ból w podbiciu stopy. Wrzasnął i odruchowo odskoczył, usuwając uszkodzoną kończynę z zasięgu twardych obcasów panny Rookwood. Dziwka sięgnęła po różdżkę.

- _Dienitperra!_

Niewidzialna siła chwyciła ją za łydkę i szarpnięciem posłała na ziemię. Przeciągnęła ją te kilka kroków, krzyczącą i próbującą wyrwać się z uścisku szczęk, do miejsca gdzie stał Mulciber. Ślizgon przycisnął ją kolanem do ziemi i chwycił za włosy.

- Zaraz ci pokażę gdzie twoje miejsce, suko! - syknął.

Szarpała się i próbowała wydrapać mu paznokciami oczy. Była jednak od niego o wiele mniejsza i słabsza.

- _Immobilus_ - powiedział Mulciber, by zaoszczędzić sobie fatygi. - To jak, śpiewasz czy bawimy się dalej?

- Pożałujesz tego! - wysapała. - Jak tylko moja rodzina się dowie...

- A jest tutaj? - spytał. - Nie? A to szkoda. _Brim..._

- Czekaj! - krzyknęła. - Proszę, nie rób tego!

- Bo co?

- Bo cię wywalą! Prefekt tu idzie!

- Nie chrzań! I tak ci nie uwie...

Zaraz... Rzeczywiście słychać było jakieś kroki. Zamarł na chwilę, odrywając wzrok od jej bladej jak ściana twarzy i nasłuchiwał. Kroki się zbliżały...

- Zjeżdżaj!

Uwolnił ją od czaru. Dokuśtykała do najbliższej łazienki, raz po raz wycierając oczy rękawem. Mulciber stał przez chwilę, niezdecydowany co robić. Wreszcie, nadchodząca osoba skręciła za róg i znalazła się z nim twarzą w twarz.

Snape.

- Mulciber? A ty co tu robisz w taki piękny dzień wiosenny? Polowanko? - sarknął, mijając go bez zatrzymywania się. Mulciber podążył jego śladem.

- Tak, właśnie przepłoszyłeś mi zdobycz, a nie masz pojęcia jak cholernie trudno było coś znaleźć! - wyrzucił z siebie, gorzko zawiedziony. - I gdzie ty znowu polazłeś, tylko nie mów że za Potterem, bo jak zaczniesz jojczyć to ci nos wygnę w drugą stronę! I... Merlinie! Jakieś nowe perfumy? - Mulcibera niemal zemdliło.

- Chcesz przekleństwem między oczy?

Mulciber zamilkł na chwilę.

- To zachowuj się.

- Ale co ty...

- Nie twoja sprawa - odwarknął Snape. - A teraz chodź na słoneczko. Potrzebuję trochę pozytywnej energii.

* * *

><p><em>Sobota...<em>

- I jak? Dowiedziałeś się? - spytał niecierpliwie Severus, opierając się o brzeg stołu. Postukał palcem w grzbiet potężnego oprawionego w skórę tomu "Runy wczoraj i dziś". - Hej?

Frank Longbottom podniósł wzrok znad pilnie studiowanych notatek. Na jego wargach wykwitł uśmiech. Skinął głową.

- Dzięki za Alicję.

- Czyżbyś otrzymał bardzo długi i... puchaty list? - zgadł Snape.

- Hm.

Longbottom się rozmarzył. Severus odchrząknął znacząco, by ściągnąć starszego Ślizgona z siódmego nieba.

- I co ci powiedziała?

- Ach, tak. Nie lękaj się, Snape, to nie przez ciebie. Zapomniała napisać o trzecim zastosowaniu transmutacji drewno-metal na piątkowym sprawdzianie i myślała, że McGonagall ją wytrolluje.

Severusowi ręce opadły. Klepnął na wolny stołek.

- Nie rozumiem Krukonów - wyznał.

- Ano.

No to mamy sukces, pomyślał Snape. Mimo to, wcale nie było mu do śmiechu. Otrzymał całkowicie nieistotną informację. A co dał w zamian? Został dwukrotnie zrównany z błotem. Dowiedział się, dobitnie i na wiele sposobów, za jakiego śmiecia uważa go ptasia ćwiartka Hogwartu.

Jak sobie niby wyobrażała Rookwood ich w starciu z Voldemortem?

- Wiesz - powiedział prefekt naczelny, po czym zamyślił się na chwilę. Jego twarz, co dziwne, nie wyrażała tak znanej Snape'owi niechęci. Była spokojna i poważna. Wokół szarych, życzliwych oczu zarysowały się delikatne zmarszczki. Severus nie do końca rozumiał co się dzieje, jednak jego serce załomotało niespokojnie w piersi. - Nie jesteś taki zły jak się wydajesz na pierwszy rzut oka, mały.

Nie jestem mały, pomyślał ze złością Snape. Od trzech miesięcy jestem pełnoletni. Chciał wyartykułować jakiś protest ale nie mógł. Słowa nie przechodziły przez ściśnięte gardło.

- Nie pakuj sie w to gówno. Życia szkoda.

- Uhm.

Czemu nagle wszyscy zapragnęli dawać mu dobre rady? Nie prosił o nie.

- Jeśli byś kiedyś czegoś potrzebował, wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Snape spojrzał pytająco na prefekta. Ale Longbotom już skończył.

- A teraz znikaj, wasza ślizgońskość. Dekoncentrujesz mnie, a tu za miesiąc owutemy.

_Poniedziałek..._

* * *

><p>- ... Droopster ma urodzinki. Siódemka zaofiarowała się kupić mu jakiś wystrzałowy prezent... Miejmy nadzieję, że to nie oznacza że cała buda pójdzie w powietrze. Reszta należy do nas. Pozwoliłem sobie rozdzielić obowiązki. Severus upiecze ciasto...<p>

- Że jak? - Snape'a umieszczenie w jednym zdaniu jego osoby i produktu frywolnego definitywnie wyrwało z zamyślenia. Lestrange bezradnie wzruszył ramionami.

- Na ciebie wypadło.

- Prędzej mi oczy na tyłku wyrosną.

- Nie dąsaj się. Wszyscy wiedzą, że to ty najlepiej sobie radzisz z brejami, perdon, eliksirami.

- To ja mam mu upiec ciasto czy uwarzyć truciznę? - zapytał podejrzliwie Snape.

- Ciacho z nadzieniem! - podpowiedział Mulciber.

- I o czym my w ogóle mówimy?

- Snape, ty mnie nie słuchałeś?

Severus, w rzeczy samej, nie słuchał. Przepuszczał koło uszu paplaninę Rudolfa gdyż jego mózg ciężko pracował, próbując rozwiązać zagadkę stulecia: Co też wymodziła Rookwood? Jak do tej pory nie zauważył jakichkolwiek oznak jej działalności. Przemawiało to na jego korzyść i oznaczało, że Krukonka rzeczywiście była pozerką, mocną jedynie w gębie. Ale, mimo że na razie tryumfował, nie mógł się wyzbyć pewnego szczególnego niepokoju który przenikał go aż do kości za każdym razem kiedy wchodził do swojego dormitorium.

- Coroczne zebranie przed wakacjami, chłopie. Nie mów mi, że nie pamiętasz. To bardzo ważne żebyśmy się wszyscy razem spotkali zanim... Jesteśmy już wszyscy pełnoletni, rozumiecie. Kto wie, co wydarzy się tego lata.

Oczy Lestrange'a rozbłysły. Nie trzeba się było długo zastanawiać by wywnioskować co on miał nadzieję że się wydarzy. Jeszcze mi w całej tej radosnej mieszaninie i Czarnego Pana brakuje, pomyślał niewesoło Severus. Jeśli Rookwood chciała mu zawalić życiorys, to przynajmniej w tym osiągnęła swój cel. Nagle Snape nie był stuprocentowo pewien ani swych przyjaciół Ślizgonów ani tego, czy naprawdę chce stać się częścią elitarnej grupy, o której do tej pory mówiono mu w samych superlatywach.

Śmierciożercy. Moc. Poważanie. Możliwości. Władza.

_Niewolnicy?_

To twierdziła Rookwood. Co ona może wiedzieć o naśladowcach Czarnego Pana? _Wychowała się wśród nich._ I co z tego? On słyszał pochwały z ust samych śmierciożerców. Ciemnymi wieczorami przy szklaneczce whisky snuli opowiadania o kręgach wtajemniczonych, maskach, runicznych nożach zaklętych przez samego Lorda Voldemorta które krew jednorożca przeistaczały w eliksir wiecznego istnienia, chwilach gdy krople krwi wsiąkają w dębowe deski, na niebie roztacza się upiorna łuna Mrocznego Znaku a aurorzy kwilą jak dzieci i na klęczkach błagają o życie, o łaskach spływających na najwierniejszych druhów Czarnego Pana... Młodzi czarodzieje słuchali z otwartymi ustami. Dostać się do śmierciożerców było największym zaszczytem.

_Nikt nie wie jak jest naprawdę, dopóki nie znajdzie się w środku._

Severus nie miał pojęcia skąd wzięła się ta myśl. Ale przeraziła go do głębi.

- Hej, Ziemia do Snape'a! Powtarzam po raz ostatni: w tę sobotę o pierwszej w Świńskim Łbie.

Lestrange wyglądał na zirytowanego, choć nie mogło się to równać z uczuciem, które ogarnęło Sevrusa. No pięknie! Nie dość, że wszystko mu się na łeb wali to jeszcze z nagła druzgotek zaczął cierpieć na nadmiar popularności! I jak on pogodzi ze sobą Ewę Zgubę Narodów i doroczne Kółko Szydełkowania?

- Jeśli ten spektakl z urodzinami ma być przykrywką to chyba wam na mózg padło - odparł sceptycznie Snape, starając się jednocześnie uspokoić zalewającą go burzę potężnych emocji.

- Czemu nie? - Rudolf wyglądał na rozentuzjazmowanego. - Slytherin też może pozwolić sobie na odrobinę niewinnej rozrywki.

- Straciłeś niewinność na drugim roku, kiedy zabłądziłeś do łazienki Jęczącej Marty - przypomniał mu złośliwie Severus.

- Oż ty, perwersie jeden! - oburzył się Rudolf.

- Wciąż ucieka na sam jej widok - zauważył Mulciber.

Oboje parsknęli śmiechem.

- Dobrze, możecie sobie urządzać urodzinki - Severus dzielnie przemilczał gwałtownie narastające w nim pokłady sceptycyzmu. Miał wystarczająco dużo problemów, by jeszcze martwić się, że inni robią z siebie idiotów. - Tylko nie mówcie potem, że was nie ostrzegałem, jak w połowie spotkania dołączy się do nas Dumbledore w papierowej czapeczce na głowie i zechce sobie z nami strzelić zdjęcie pamiątkowe.

Skręcili na schody do lochów. Wąskie stopnie z szarego kamienia nie należały do najbezpieczniejszych. Wyślizgane tysiącami uczniowskich butów nie dawały pewnej podpory dla stóp, zaś architekt nie pomyślał o poręczy której można by się przytrzymać na wypadek gdyby Potter upuścił słoik z ślimaczym śluzem. Severus więc, nauczony bolesnym doświadczeniem, odskoczył instynktownie. W tym samym momencie koło jego twarzy świsnęły dwa warkocze i coś potrąciło Rudolfa tak, że nieomal zleciał na pysk.

- Hej, ty! - wrzasnął chłopak, wygrażając nieostrożnej pannicy pięścią. - Uważaj gdzie stawiasz stopy, łajzo!

Ślizgonka odwróciła się w miejscu i uniosła brew jakby dopiero co go zauważyła. Prychnęła.

- Jak ty mnie nazywasz, tyłku gumochłona? Jeśli ktoś ma tu uważać, to lepiej ty to rób, Lestrange. Avery ma na ciebie takiego haka, że jak ci się w gębę wbije to ci pępkiem wyjdzie.

- Że co?

- Nie pomagam zdrajcom! - zawołała, po czym zniknęła w głębi korytarza.

Lestrange gapił się za nią z ustami otwartymi szeroko jak wrota piekielne.

- A żeby to - rzekł wreszcie. - Sądziłem, że po trzech pokoleniach się zapomni. Ale nie. Pieprzony Avery musi wymierzyć poetycką sprawiedliwość.

- O czym ty smęcisz? - spytał podejrzliwie Severus.

- Kiedyś moja i jego rodzina pokłóciła się o jakiś patent. Moja wygrała. Od tej pory jesteśmy oficjalnymi wrogami. Wygląda na to, że drogi Julian poczuł się w obowiązku dokopania mi przed zakończeniem swojej kariery szkolnej.

Mulciber się zgodził. Severus miał własną teorię, ale nie zamierzał się z nikim nią dzielić.

Salon Slytherinu wyglądał tak samo zielono, snobistycznie i w ogóle identycznie jak zawsze. Lecz, mimo że lampy i świece paliły się równym, silnym światłem to gdzieniegdzie rodziły się ciemne plamy, z rodzaju tych które znikają w chwili gdy człowiek zechce się im przyjrzeć. Przykładowo, grupka pierwszaków na ich widok zbiła się ciaśniej w swym ulubionym kąciku pod Ręką Dementora (rzeźbionym kandelabrem który w założeniu miał być pięcioma syczącymi wężami, ale rzucał makabryczny cień na ścianę) i zaczęła coś do siebie szeptać, niemal zachłystując się z podniecenia. Starsi uczniowie wykonywali jakieś skomplikowane manewry, które mogły przywodzić na myśl ruchy figur szachowych. Przechodzili z miejsca na miejsce, zmieniali fotel... Okrążali ich. Severus poczuł się jak ostatni samotny pion broniący dostępu do króla. Sprawdził, czy aby na pewno wciąż ma różdżkę...

- Nie podoba mi się to - powiedział Mulciber.

Od strony dormitoriów wkroczył do salonu Julian Avery, z tą nieodzowną miną człowieka, który ma świętą rację i niech mu ktoś udowodni, że nie. Otaczało go kilkoro siódmorocznych którzy, co Severus z niepokojem zauważył, nie należeli do jego zwykłego kręgu znajomych.

- Proszę, proszę. I któż to zawitał w nasze gościnne progi? - wycedził Avery, podpływając swym posuwistym krokiem do Rudolfa. - Mamy nadal dawać schronienie i karmę temu psu niegodnemu który kala swe rodzinne gniazdo? A może wytarmosimy go za kudły i wyrzucimy za drzwi, tam gdzie jego miejsce?

- Chcesz czegoś ode mnie, poeto za pół knuta? - spytał zaczepnie Lestrange. - To powiedz to wprost. Tylko błagam, nie rymuj.

- My też czegoś od ciebie chcemy, Lestrange - odparł jeden z Ślizgonów okupujących skórzane fotele. Severus sklasyfikował go jako piąty rok. - Już dość się nasłuchaliśmy opowieści o tym, jak zamierzasz zniszczyć reputację naszego Domu i wsadzić swoich własnych kolegów za kratki po to tylko, by móc się samemu wybić w służbie twego ukochanego Czarnego Pana. Teraz chcemy wiedzieć, co ty masz do powiedzenia na swoją obronę.

- Co wam się wszystkim uroiło? - wykrzyknął zdumiony Rudolf.

- Ja! Ja! - Jedna z mniejszych dziewczynek podskakiwała do góry, machając uniesioną dłonią i najwyraźniej pragnąc zostać dostrzeżoną. - Ja wszystko wiem! Ja powiem!

- Mów - pozwolił jej Avery.

- No bo on zna tajemnicę! Wielką tajemnicę! - wyrzuciła z siebie bez tchu młoda Ślizgonka. - Tajemnicę Komnaty Tajemnic! Ma do niej klucz i chce ją otworzyć! Wypuści z niej potwora, straszną bestię i będzie jej rozkazywał! I bestia pożre wszystkie szlamy a wtedy on zrzuci winę na innych i nastraszy ich, że jeśli nie będą współ... współ... Jeśli się nie zgodzą to bestia ich też zje!

- To największa bzdura...

- Miło, nieprawdaż? - Avery uśmiechnął się słodko. - A jeśli ta mała mówi prawdę? Wszak wiemy, że twoja rodzina nie gra czysto. Jeśli ktoś z was znalazłby rozwiązanie największej zagadki Hogwartu, to można mieć pewność...

- Tak bardzo cię gryzie historia sprzed wieku? - przerwał mu wpieniony Lestrange. Zadarty nos Juliana działał na niego niczym płachta na byka. - Jesteś żałosny! Chcesz pojedynku? Będziesz miał pojedynek! Tu i teraz! Stawaj, wierszokleto!

Dramatycznym gestem wydobył z rękawa szaty swoją różdżkę. Trysnęła fontanna karmazynowych iskier i Rudolf przez chwilę wyglądał niczym legendarny mściciel. Ale w tym samym momencie tuż przed jego nosem zmaterializował się ostry koniec innego produktu Olivandera. Severus nigdy jeszcze nie widział na twarzy Regulusa Blacka tak skoncentrowanej wściekłości.

- Chcesz walczyć i ze mną? Tak się składa, Lestrange, że ja też wiem o pewnych nieczystych sprawkach - powiedział. - I myślę, że jesteś zdolny do wszystkiego. Nie obchodzi mnie, co knujesz, ale jeśli okaże się, że zdradzasz Slytherin, dowiesz się osobiście, że cytat "I spadł na niego gniew Blacków, i pochłonął jego majątki, dziedziców, wszystko to, co ukochał" nie jest wyssany z palca.

No proszę. Co za pasja, co za głębia. I nie zapłaciłem za to ani knuta, pomyślał Severus.

- Najbardziej niewiarygodne historie czasami okazują się prawdziwe - zacytował Avery. - Ty zaś, mój przyjacielu, odrobinę przesadziłeś.

- Do naszych uszu doszło - powiedział jeden z siódmorocznych Ślizgonów otaczających Avery'ego, marszcząc groźnie czoło - że wszedłeś w posiadanie nielegalnych eliksirów. Jeden z nich sprawia, że czyjeś ciało twardnieje i zmienia się w drewno, inny rozpuszcza oczy, jeszcze inny rozdziela mózg tak żeby każda z jego połówek myślała, że jest oddzielną osobą...

Arbustosena i Ślepy Kurak. A to ostatnie to nawet nie eliksir tylko czwarte Zaklęcie Duszy, pomyślał Severus.

- Wy myślicie, że ja jestem idiotą? - spytał wyraźnie pobladły Rudolf. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że coraz więcej osób dołączało się do otaczającego ich kręgu. Nie wszyscy wyjęli różdżki ale twarze znakomitej większości nie wyrażały poparcia dla ofiary. - Że trzymałbym coś takiego w Hogwarcie? Za kogo wy mnie macie?

- Za podstępnego karierowicza?

- Powiedz, Lestrange, na kim chciałeś tego wszystkiego użyć?

- Zdrajca!

- Nie dość ci, że Slytherin ma tak parszywą reputację? Jeszcze chcesz ją pogorszyć?

- Swoje śmierciożercze zabawki używaj na sobie, drągalu!

- To co ty tam masz?

- Ja słyszałem, że to pergamin na którym jest napisane bardzo starożytne zaklęcie! Ten kto je przeczyta stanie się do końca życia niewolnikiem właściciela pergaminu! - wykrzyknął nadgorliwy drugoroczny.

- Co ty gadasz, Jeffrey! - oburzył się inny. - To jajo bazyliszka, takie wielkie! A one są posłuszne temu, kogo pierwszego zobaczą!

- Łał! - westchnęły chóralnie dwie pierwszoklasistki.

- Oj dzieci, dzieci - Jedna ze starszych Ślizgonek potrząsnęła głową. - Wyobraźnia was ponosi.

- Ale to prawda!

- My słyszeliśmy!

- Co niby słyszeliście? - wykrzyknął Rudolf. - Ja chyba śnię! Slytherin zmienił się w bastion plotkarzy! Wy też słyszeliście? - spytał Severusa i Mulcibera.

- Która wersję? - zadrwił Snape.

- Ja... Chyba coś słyszałem... - Mulciber zmarszczył brwi. - Ale oczywiście, że temu nie wierzę! - dodał gorąco.

- Czy wy nie widzicie? - miotał się dalej Lestrange. - To wszystko jakieś bzdury! Ktoś chce mnie zniszczyć! I nawet wiem kto! - zwrócił się w kierunku Avery'ego. - Ty świnio!

Chciał się rzucić z pięściami na swego adwersarza, ale na swej drodze napotkał różdżkę, a w jej przedłużeniu Regulusa.

- Nie plątaj go do tego - powiedział Black. - Mogę zaręczyć, że to nie żadna plotka która ma na celu nadszarpnięcie twojej reputacji. W tym tkwi ziarnko prawdy. Inaczej byś się tak nie miotał.

- Miotam się, bo nagle wszyscy zachowujecie się jakbyście się szaleju najedli! - wrzasnął Lestrange.

- No, już, nie chcemy ci zrobić krzywdy. Jeśli to potwarz, wszyscy oficjalnie cię przeprosimy - powiedziała jedna z siódmorocznych, muskularna dziewczyna grająca w drużynie na pozycji pałkarza. Przystąpiła do Rudolfa i klepnęła go w plecy. Pod biednym Lestrange'em nogi się ugięły.

- Wiemy, że ukrywasz jakiś niezwykle niebezpieczny magiczny artefakt. Wiemy też, że zamierzasz go przeciwko nam użyć. A skoro nikt nie zna szczegółów, to dziwisz się, że ludzie spekulują na ten temat? - kontynuował myśl Regulus. - Szczególnie najmłodsi, którzy mają najbujniejszą wyobraźnię i najmniejsze rozeznanie w tych sprawach?

- Nie chcemy tego tutaj! - wykrzyknął jakiś śmiały czwartoroczny. - Nie wszyscy maja takie ambicje jak ty, wiesz?

- Ja naprawdę nie wiem o czym wy mówicie! Ratuj mnie, Slytherinie!

- Slytherin nic ci już nie pomoże - zauważył Avery. - Jedynym ratunkiem dla twego honoru jest udowodnić twą niewinność.

- Niby jak?

- Pokaż, że rzeczywiście niczego przed nami nie chowasz - odparł Julian. Jego wargi wygięły się w iście diabelskim uśmiechu.

Lestrange najpierw zbladł śmiertelnie. Potem na jego policzki wystąpiły krwiste rumieńce.

- Wy chyba... wy chyba... Nie zamierzacie grzebać w moich rzeczach? - wydukał. Jego oczy przebiegły po zgromadzonych i zatrzymały się niespodziewanie na Severusie. - Powiedz, że to nie ty.

- Że nie ja co?

- Że nie ty powiedziałeś...

- Co niby? - Severus posłał mu niewinne spojrzenie. - Mam lepsze zajęcia niż rozpowiadanie bredni.

- Sam nam je pokażesz - pozwolił mu łaskawie Avery.

- Mam wystawiać na widok publiczny swoje gacie? Wy chyba chorzy jesteście! Psychopaci! - zawył Lestrange. - Zawołam opiekuna domu! Gdzie jest prefekt naczelny?

- Chcesz, żeby oni też popodziwiali? - prychnęła pałkarka. - Nie ma rady, stary. Prowadź do tej jaskini smoka.

Czarny Pan to zło, pomyślał Severus. Ale Ewa Rookwood jest jeszcze gorsza.

- Możesz komisyjnie - zaproponował, litując się nad bądź co bądź kumplem w potrzebie. - Po jednej osobie z każdego roku i sami faceci.

- To jest skandal! Ja się nie zgadzam!

- A dał ci ktoś wybór? - zadrwił jeden z siódmorocznych.

Dziesięć minut i stek przekleństw później jedenastka uczniów zajęła miejsca w dormitorium szóstego roku. Jedenastka, gdyż żaden ze współlokatorów Rudolfa nie zamierzał przegapić takiego wydarzenia, a, jak argumentowali logicznie, to było ich dormitorium i wstępu do niego nikt im zabronić nie mógł. Severus wskoczył na swoje łóżko i położył się na brzuchu, podpierając brodę na rękach. Do pełni szczęścia brakowało mu jedynie worka czekoladowych żab, niestety, podczas ostatniego pobytu w Hogsmeade nie pomyślał o przygotowaniu się na imprezę.

Rudolf kopnięciem otworzył kufer i zaczął wywalać wszystko na podłogę.

- Macie! - wrzasnął, ciskając w nich stosem ubrań. - To są moje szaty codzienne i odświętne a to moja bielizna, uważajcie bo może was zabić!

- Nosisz jedwabne gacie? - zaciekawił się Severus, za co otrzymał mordercze spojrzenie. To za wycierucha, pomyślał z satysfakcją. - Hm, musi być ci przyjemnie...

- Nie pożyczam - sarknął Rudolf. Wyciągnął kolejny stos. - A to moje książki! Patrzcie, jakie niebezpieczne tytuły! Numerologia dla zaawansowanych, śmiertelna broń! Oho, zawieruszył mi się stary numer Proroka, to chyba nie jest karalne? Patrzcie, pergaminy których przeczytanie grozi wypaleniem neuronów! Tylko nie otwierajcie tych z transmutacji, podobno atrament używany przez McGonagall powoduje u ofiary początkowo euforię a następnie śmierć w męczarniach!

Do stosu dołączył jeszcze płaszcz i buty zimowe, zestaw do eliksirów, kosmetyki i spora ilość całkowicie niewinnych przedmiotów w tym ciamkające krakersy, karty do gry, flaszka ognistej whisky, korespondencja z której unosił się słodkawo-mdły zapach jakiegoś kwiecia i bardzo wytarty smok-przytulanka.

- Ale może - Lestrange uniósł dłoń niczym jakiś prestidigitator i wskazał na kufer - Może ten kufer ma drugie dno? Jak sądzicie? Sprawdźmy! - Trzasnął nim i ponownie otworzył. - Niestety, sztuczka się nie udała. Jakieś pytania?

Spojrzał wściekle po publice.

- A i owszem. Mam jedno - zgodził się Regulus, opuszczając różdżkę. - Wykryłem sporą ilość magii, o tutaj. - Wskazał na łóżko Rudolfa. - Możesz to wytłumaczyć?

- Ja... Ja...

Rudolf otworzył usta i zamknął je. Nie trzeba było się przyglądać, żeby zobaczyć, że cały się trzęsie.

- Ty co? - spytał cicho Regulus. - Może sprawdzimy sami? Accio pościel Lestrange'a!

- Nie! Nie! - wrzasnął Rudolf i doskoczył do swojego łóżka. - Nie róbcie tego, ja... Ja wszystko wyjaśnię!

- Tylko nie łżyj - ostrzegł go Avery.

- To... To jest moja roślinka - wydukał zrozpaczony Ślizgon. - Ona nie lubi światła.

Ktoś zachichotał.

- Jaka znowu roślinka? - drążył Avery. - Pomrocznik? Rusałka księżycowa? Sprecyzuj.

- Yy... To pierwsze.

- Doskonale - ucieszył się Julian. - Pozwól w takim razie, że sprawdzę osobiście...

- Nie! To znaczy, ona nie lubi obcych!

- Pomrocznik nie lubiący obcych? - Regulus uniósł brwi w niedowierzaniu. - Coś mi tu śmierdzi.

- Ja wiem, które nie lubią obcych! - wtrącił się drugoklasista. - Na przykład schowajka bermudnik...

- Cicho, mały - przykazał mu Black. - Dajmy się wykazać panu Rudolfowi. To jak, Lestrange, mówisz prawdę czy czekamy na profesora Slughorne'a?

Rudolf nabrał głęboko powietrza.

- Pod warunkiem, że nie powiecie o tym profesorom.

- Czy ty nas za kapusiów uważasz, Lestrange? Merlinie, co za niż społeczny - westchnął Avery.

- No dobra - Osaczony Ślizgon uśmiechnął się kwaśno. - Wiedzcie, że robię to dla waszego dobra. To... trzaska.

Starsi uczniowie pobledli. Drugoklasista upomniał się głośno o informację.

- Jedna z ulubionych roślin czarnoksiężników - wyjaśnił mu szeptem uczeń czwartego roku. - Jeśli dotknie ją ktoś inny niż właściciel, to po niedługim czasie umiera... Ale, zanim to się stanie, zaraża wszystkich innych których on z kolei dotknie. To się rozszerza jak epidemia.

- Towar niewymienialny klasy A - zauważył Regulus. - No pięknie. I on coś takiego trzyma w Hogwarcie.

- Chcecie zobaczyć? - wrzasnął Rudolf. Z błyskiem szaleństwa w oku, zamaszystymi ruchami różdżki zlikwidował kurtynę zaklęć zabezpieczających. - To patrzcie!

Zanurkował pod łóżko i wyciągnął stamtąd doniczkę. Wyrastała z niej roślinka wielkości palca wskazującego. Miała drobniutkie listki i była całkowicie czarna. Na szczytach gałązek lśniły maleńkie, złoto-błękitne kwiaty.

Krąg wokół niego gwałtownie się rozszerzył.

- Nikt nie chce pomacać? - zadrwił Lestrange. - No dalej, nie sprzedaję biletów. Może ty, Avery?

- Zabierz to ode mnie! - Avery był właśnie zajęty dyskretnym wycofywaniem się z pola rażenia gdy Rudolf zaczął przesuwać się w jego kierunku, trzymając śmiertelnie niebezpieczny okaz flory w wyciągniętej dłoni.

Co za idiota, pomyślał Severus. I, całkiem niespodziewanie dla samego siebie, wkroczył między przerażonego wierszokletę a niedoszłego szaleńca.

- Nie błaznuj, człowieku. Tak tęskno ci do Azkabanu?

Zetknęły się ich spojrzenia i Rudolf pierwszy odwrócił wzrok. Roślinka zakołysała się kilka centymetrów od piersi Severusa. Nieco później, gdy Snape zdał sobie sprawę, że w tamtej chwili był o krok od śmierci, nawet zasłabł, potknął się o schodek i rozwalił sobie łokieć. Ale to już zupełnie inna historia.

- W tej chwili zapakujesz to twoje cudo i wyślesz sowią pocztą do domu.

Rudolf nie był zbyt zadowolony, ale nie miał wyboru. Po tym jak wszyscy rozeszli się do siebie, większość wciąż wystraszona zajściem, zasunął za sobą zasłony i zaszył się w swoim łóżku.

Co do Severusa, to leżał jeszcze długo, nie mogąc zasnąć. Jego mózg pracował na pełnych obrotach, próbując złożyć do kupy elementy układanki. W jaki sposób Rookwood zrealizowała swój diaboliczny plan? Z pewnością nie chodziła od Ślizgona do Ślizgona usiłując ich nakłonić do współpracy - to od razu wzbudziłoby masę podejrzeń. Wybrała osoby... I wybrała starannie... Wystarczyły... Dwie? Trzy? Niewiarygodne. To nie mogłoby się powieść. A jednak...

Odpowiednie osoby. Na odpowiednich miejscach. Odpowiednia perswazja.

Zasnął. Śnił mu się rozświetlony księżycowym światłem las i krąg ludzi w szerokich pelerynach i zamaskowanych twarzach. Każda z masek była wymodelowana na kształt zwierzęcego pyska - dziki, łosie, jelenie, lisy, ptaki i koty patrzyły na niego w milczeniu. On zaś stał w środku, również zamaskowany i przez szpary obserwował wszystkich którzy przybyli na spotkanie. Szukał jednej osoby, tej właściwej... O, tam stał, w masce rosomaka. Przywołał go skinieniem dłoni. Mężczyzna padł przed nim na twarz.

- Panie... - wymamrotał.

Podniósł ku niemu zalęknione spojrzenie. Severus znał ten głos i te oczy.

To był Potter.

**CDN**


	3. Część I, rozdział 3

Część pierwsza: Plany i spiski

**3.**

Świński Łeb zbierał swą klientelę dopiero w godzinach wieczornych, teraz więc, w pełnym blasku słońca, smętnie świecił pustkami. Drobny wyjątek stanowił chrapiący w rogu jednej z ław zalany w pień czarodziej, który najpewniej był jakąś pozostałością z wczoraj oraz dwójka młodzieży, już od pewnego czasu wymieniająca nad kieliszkami sauvignona krótkie i, pozornie pozbawione sensu uwagi.

- Jeszcze raz za nasz sukces. - Ewa Rookwood uniosła do góry swój kieliszek. Stuknęli się, upili po łyku.

Język Severusa nastroszył się w proteście, ale chłopak zachował kamienną minę. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w kryształ, błyszczący nieziemskim blaskiem wśród tłustych plam po sosie i lepkich po rozlanym piwie oraz przypalonych tlącym się tytoniem fragmentów ławy. Wciąż nie mógł rozgryźć Rookwood. Była tak zdumiewająco pewna siebie, że zdawała się unosić kilka centymetrów nad podłogą. Nawet Potter ze swoim mierzwieniem czupryny i nosem zadartym pod sufit nie miał takich osiągów. W Snape'ie wywoływała dziką ochotę sprowadzenia jej na ziemię, im brutalniej, tym lepiej.

- Stawiasz na właściwe konie. Przyznaj się, ile tomików naszego podwórkowego wierszoklety pochłonęłaś?

- Och, tylko jeden - odparła z pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem Ewa.

- Mózg ci nie wyparował? - spytał z żalem Severus. - A to szkoda.

- Jeszcze wina?

- Z przyjemnością.

- Ostatnio, w czterech ścianach Ravenclawu krążyły różne dziwaczne plotki. Byłeś w centrum wielu z nich. Czy to prawda, że zabujałeś się w Honoracie Blaut?

O w kuper kwintapeda, to już oficjalna informacja? Dłonie Severusa powędrowały pod stół gdzie zajęły się nerwowym mięciem szaty. Zanim zdążył zebrać myśli, wargi panny Rookwood ułożyły się w porozumiewawczym uśmiechu. Och, jakże nienawidził tego uśmiechu! Szarpiąca trzewia irytacja cisnęła mu na usta nieprzemyślane słowa.

- Nie ustrzegłem się syreniego powabu numerologicznych ósemek.*

Czyżby Rookwood spiekła raka? Tak! Severus nie mógł uwierzyć, że powiedział wreszcie coś, co wyprowadziło z równowagi pannę wszystkowiedzącą. Pogratulował sobie w duchu, wypił jeszcze trochę cierpkiego paskudztwa i przystąpił do dalszego ataku. Tak dobrej okazji nie należało marnować.

- Twój plan wypalił - przyznał z ociąganiem Severus, który za nic na świecie nie dałby po sobie poznać jak bardzo jest pod wrażeniem. A był. Do tego stopnia, że jego myśli od kilku dni obracały się wokół propozycji Rookwood, a dokładniej wokół dręczącego go pytania, czy propozycja owa był w rzeczywistości tak niedorzeczna, jak wydawało mu się podczas pierwszego ich spotkania.

- No patrz, jak do tego doszedłeś?

- Ale popełniłaś jeden błąd - kontynuował bezlitośnie Ślizgon. Brwi dziewczyny zmarszczyły się odrobinę a drobne palce zacisnęły się na szyjce kieliszka. Severus wyszczerzył zęby, niech nie myśli, że się przestraszył. - Paskudny błąd. Twoje historie były tak naiwne że, wybacz mój język, każda dupa wołowa mogła się zorientować, że są wyssane z palca. Tym razem ci się udało, Rookwood, bo Lestrange rzeczywiście trzymał to paskudztwo pod łóżkiem. Ale kolejnym razem możesz stracić człowieka. Wymyślenie dobrego kłamstwa to sztuka, Rookwood. Musi bazować na prawdzie, być subtelne, starannie przemyślane i musi trzymać się kupy. Musi być takie, żebyś sama w nie była w stanie uwierzyć. Jednym słowem, jesteś beznadziejną kłamczuchą.

Wyprostował się i zaplótł ręce na piersi. Przez chwilę rozkoszował się zmianami zachodzącymi na jej twarzy gdy najwyraźniej usiłowała przetrawić informację. Mimo, że jej wargi były rozluźnione, to zaciskała szczęki tak mocno, że aż widać było wybrzuszające się mięśnie. Wreszcie odetchnęła głęboko i zebrała się do kupy.

- Coś mi się nie zgadza. Ponoć najlepszymi kłamcami są ludzie bez wyobraźni.

- W sytuacjach podbramkowych, tak. - Severus odepchnął na bok irytację, która pojawiła się w nim nagle, nie wiadomo skąd. Choć nie, wiedział skąd. Wiedział dokładnie i nie zamierzał wspominać tych momentów kiedy na skutek zdenerwowania jego elokwencja poszła w diabły zostawiając jąkającego się, żałosnego idiotę. - Brak wyobraźni pozwala uniknąć stresu, nie zastanawiać się nad konsekwencjami. Ale ja mówię o kłamstwach zaplanowanych. Nie można sobie ot tak rzucać w tłum bajki na dobranoc i mieć nadzieję że wszyscy w to uwierzą. Rozumiesz mnie, Rookwood?

- Tak, myślę że rozumiem. - Jej słowa ociekały sceptycyzmem. - A ty wiesz chociaż jaki był mój plan? Bo wydaje mi się, że nie. Na przykład ty, Severusie, w ogóle nie miałeś planu, jednak przejdźmy nad tym do porządku dziennego. Chciałabym jedynie wiedzieć, czy naprawdę zrozumiałeś o co mi chodziło, zanim zabrałeś się do oceniania mnie.

Severus już otworzył usta, chcąc zaprotestować w świętym gniewie że oczywiście, miał plan, ale mina Krukonki świadczyła, że i tak nie wygrałby dyskusji.

- No i? - Uniosła brew. - Kąsać umiesz, Ślizgonie. A dedukować?

- Dobrze.

Severus oparł łokcie na stole pochylając się do przodu i schwycił spojrzenie pary bezczelnych oczu. Z tej niewielkiej odległości mógłby spróbować odczytać jej umysł, choć, nawet gdyby potrafił, to nie był pewny czy by chciał. Coś w odblasku z jej źrenic sprawiło, że jego serce przyspieszyło na dwa uderzenia i jego ciało spięło się do ucieczki, a jednocześnie jakaś mała, perwersyjna część jego osoby pragnęła zostać i... patrzeć. Gdy odezwał się, jego głos był ledwo dosłyszalnym szeptem. Nie wiedział dlaczego, czuł jednak, że to co teraz powie, powinno zostać między nimi.

- Tak jak mówiłem, postawiłaś na właściwe konie. Avery był twój, jeśli dowiedziałaś się o wielopokoleniowej nienawiści między nim a domem Lestrange'ow. Wystarczyło szepnąć mu słówko, że znasz sposób na wykończenie Rudolfa. Tak zrobiłaś, prawda? Oczywiście, pomyślałaś, że nie wystarczy zaatakować z jednej flanki, bo ludzie się na to nie nabiorą. Strzelam, że na kolejną ofiarę wyznaczyłaś sobie Regulusa. Jak skłoniłaś go do działania, to już przekracza moje możliwości pojmowania. Black to cicha myszka, nie lubi konfrontacji...

- Widać, że nie znasz Regulusa. - Głos Rookwood także opadł do szeptu. Był to ciągle jednak szept ganiący, co sprawiło że dłonie Severusa zacisnęły się w pięści a brwi zmarszczyły. Teraz ta wrona będzie jeszcze oceniać jego znajomości z innymi Ślizgonami? Niedoczekanie jej! - Moja pierwsza rada dla ciebie: obserwuj. Chodząc z nosem w książce nie zdobędziesz w życiu nic prócz guza.

- Wypchaj się, Rookwood, ze swoimi radami!

- Druga rada: słuchaj. - Usta Ewy wykrzywiły się w uśmieszku, ale po chwili na powrót przybrała poważną minę. - To cholernie ważne, Snape. Rozumiesz? Nie możesz żyć we własnym świecie. Nie możesz zbywać innych szyderczymi uwagami czy milczeniem, bo pokażą ci środkowy palec i tyle z tego będziesz miał. Słuchaj ich, to dowiesz się co siedzi w ich głowach. A jak się dowiesz, to będziesz wiedział co powiedzieć. Będziesz wiedział z której strony ich podejść. Będziesz miał nad nimi władzę. To jest władza, Snape. Nie machanie różdżką, to każdy imbecyl potrafi. Zapewniam cię, że twój idol nie zdobył takiego poparcia dzięki temu, że zna starożytną magię. Rozumiesz mnie?

Severus widział jak jej oczy błyszczą podnieceniem a twarz zmienia wyraz, gdy zgłębiała swój ulubiony temat. I w chwilę potem zauważył, że w rzeczy samej uważnie słucha. Fascynacja była widocznie zaraźliwa. Otrząsnął się ze stuporu i z nutką autoironii pomyślał, że musi poważnie poobserwować swój charakter, który kazał mu ślepo podążać za pierwszym lepszym narwańcem z Wizją. W dodatku nawet jej nie lubił.

- Czyż to nie bajecznie proste? - zadrwił Ślizgon.

- Nie. To piekielnie trudne.

Znowu ten uśmieszek.

- Zachęcające. - Severus zrobił znudzoną minę. - Dużo jeszcze takich wykładów zamierzasz mi zaserwować? Bo jak tak to ja zbieram się i wychodzę. Zamiast mielić ozorem na próżno, lepiej mów konkrety. Jakie to cechy Blacka wychwyciłaś?

- Na tacy mam ci wszystko podać? - zdumiała się Rookwood. - Jeśli masz być moim partnerem w tym biznesie, to naucz się odwalać swoją działkę roboty. Sam się dowiedz. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Jeśli będziemy go jeszcze raz potrzebowali, będziesz mógł dorzucić swoje spostrzeżenia.

- Czarująco - Severus przewrócił oczami. Czy ona naprawdę myślała, że takie sztuczki na niego działają? - Szczególnie, że na nic się jeszcze nie zgodziłem.

- Oczywiście, że się zgodziłeś. Inaczej by cię tu nie było.

Och, jak nienawidził tego rozsądnego tonu. Chyba jeszcze bardziej, niż pouczającego. Choć może obu nienawidził tak samo.

- Błąd. Przyszedłem, żeby rozwiązać nasz zakład.

I z ciekawości, dorzucił jego mózg. Cicho, mózg, zdenerwował się Severus.

- Teraz możemy się rozejść w pokoju.

- A nie chcesz kontynuować opowieści? Z przyjemnością dowiem się, co tam jeszcze wydedukowałeś.

- Proszę bardzo. - Snape, który już wstawał, z powrotem klapnął na stołek i oparł brodę na dłoniach. Ewa pozostała wyprostowana z dłońmi złożonymi na kolanie, nie drgnąwszy nawet podczas całości jego manewrów. - Nie wykluczam też, że szepnęłaś coś w ucho jakiemuś pierwszakowi, coś w rodzaju: opowiesz wszystkim ten stek bzdur, to dostaniesz cukierka. Nikt inny nie wpadł mi w oko a i spostrzegłem tylko trzy fronty. Widzisz, Rookwood, ja też umiem patrzeć. Avery przekazał twoją opowiastkę swoim kolegom, Regulus swoim. Ci z kolei przekazali plotę dalej. Jeśli zaś któryś z nich jeszcze dodał, że usłyszał o tym z bardzo wiarygodnego źródła, ewentualnie grupę osób która o tym mówiła, to Lestrange wpadł jak śliwka w kompot. Po kilku dniach takiej sieci już nie sposób rozsupłać. I, o ile twoi podwładni cię nie zdradzą, to nic nie wskaże na ciebie.

- Brawo. - Co dziwne, Rookwood wyglądała na autentycznie pełną podziwu, choć nie wiadomo czy dla niego czy dla samej siebie. Nie dało się jednoznacznie zinterpretować jej zadowolonej minki. - Prawie wszystko zgadłeś. Avery mnie nie zdradzi, bo pławi się obecnie w chwale, że to on dokonał zemsty na znienawidzonym wrogu. Regulus... Z innych powodów, ale też nie mam wątpliwości, że mnie nie zdradzi. Ten pierwszak był niezłym strzałem, ale to już nie ja się nimi zajęłam, tylko Avery. Co do opowiastek nie z tej ziemi, to pewnie poniosła go poetycka wyobraźnia. Czyli wiedzą o mnie tylko dwie osoby...

- Trzy - poprawił Ślizgon. - Nie zapominaj o mnie.

- Ty? - uniosła brew. - Ty się nie liczysz, ty jesteś wspólnik. Jeśli chcemy być lepsi, nie możemy działać w pojedynkę. Musimy myśleć jak jedna istota z dwoma mózgami, rozumiesz? Dzięki temu jedno może zauważyć coś, co przeoczyło inne.

- Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem, że chcesz mi powierzać wszystkie swoje sekrety? Wszystkie swoje plany? Masz do mnie aż tyle zaufania?

Severus autentycznie się zdumiał. Rookwood była stuknięta - przecież prawie się nie znali! Mimo jego całego oburzenia, jakaś jego część poczuła się jednak mile połechtana. Mały, chudy chłopiec w znoszonym ubraniu uśmiechnął się szeroko i dumnie wypiął pierś. Snape zgniótł go w małą kulkę i cisnął na obrzeża swego umysłu, gdzie walało się sporo takich śmieci.

- To jest życie, nie ryzykujesz to zostajesz w tyle - Ewa wzruszyła ramionami. - A powiem ci szczerze, że wolę zaryzykować z tobą niż z którymkolwiek z moich krewnych czy znajomych. I nie zapominaj, że to działa w obie strony. Ty też musisz mi zaufać.

- Tak z miejsca?

- Mogę ci dać trochę czasu dla przeanalizowania wszelkich ślizgońskich za i przeciw. Wiem, że wam to trudniej przychodzi. - Puściła oko do Severusa, na co ten sardonicznie uniósł brew. - Ja zaufałam ci już wtedy, na korytarzu.

- To szaleństwo.

- Może. Ale co dwie głowy to nie jedna.

- I dlaczego właśnie moja? Powiedz, Rookwood, co jest we mnie takiego specjalnego, że to muszę być akurat ja?

- Masz cechy których nie mam ja a których potrzebujemy - odparła Ewa. - Oraz masz dojście do miejsc, do których ja nie mam wstępu. Będziemy potrzebowali twoich kontaktów. Ludzi z twoich kręgów, którzy zgodzą się pracować dla nas.

- Jakie cechy? - zainteresował się żywo Snape.

- Potrzebne. - Uśmiechnęła się na widok jego kwaśnej miny. - Jeśli czekasz, żebym cię wychwalała pod niebiosa, to jeszcze sobie, Severusie, poczekasz.

- Pewnie tak, jesteś zbyt zajęta wychwalaniem samej siebie - sarknął. - No dalej, podziel się tym swoim wielkim planem. Widzę przecież, że nie możesz się doczekać.

- My jesteśmy szefami. - Jej głos opadł do szeptu. Severus powstrzymał ją uniesieniem dłoni. Wyciągnął z rękawa różdżkę i rzucił dyskretne _Muffiato_. Jej cienkie brwi powędrowały do góry.

- Mów dalej.

- Pod nami jest kilka osób. To nasi generałowie. Znają naszą tożsamość, mają nasze pełne zaufanie. Ale mówimy im tylko to, co ich dotyczy. Oni mają swoich podwładnych, a ci z kolei swoich. Do najniższych szczebli docierają tylko pojedyncze rozkazy. Każdy podwładny zna tylko jedną osobę nad nim i te osoby, które są jego bezpośrednimi podwładnymi. Szczeble niżej także go nie interesują...

- Ciekawe - przyznał Severus. - Bezpieczne. - Przez chwilę wyobrażał sobie taką strukturę. Jeśli ktoś by zdradził, mógłby wydać tylko jednego człowieka z wyższego szczebla, prawda? To zmniejszało prawdopodobieństwo dojścia do nich samych. Choć... Jedna rzecz go niepokoiła. - A jaką my mamy nad tym kontrolę? Bo w takiej piramidce to im niżej schodzisz, tym mniej znasz ludzi.

- My? My wiemy o wszystkim. Znamy każde nazwisko, każdą osobę. Jesteśmy jak rada najwyższa, każda decyzja co do wyboru nowego członka musi być z nami konsultowana.

- To będzie cholernie dużo roboty, sprawdzanie ich wszystkich. - zauważył sceptycznie Severus. - Zaharujemy się na śmierć.

- Wszystko zależy od tego ilu ludzi będzie dla nas pracować - odparła Ewa. - Ale niczego nie obiecuję. To etat dwudziestoczterogodzinny. Przynajmniej, do póki nie będziemy mieli pełnego zaufania do naszych generałów.

- I nie spamiętamy tego wszystkiego. Potrzebujemy kartoteki. Potrzebujemy absolutnie bezpiecznego miejsca na naszą bazę, stryszek babci nie wystarczy...

- Jednym słowem, potrzebujemy Fideliusa - zakończyła panna Rookwood, wprawiając tym samym w osłupienie swego towarzysza.

- A kto ma go niby rzucić?

- Ty.

- Ja? Ty chyba zmysły postradałaś, Rookwood! To nie jakiś tam Lumos!

- Nie czujesz się na siłach? - Panna Rookwood spojrzała na niego z takim niedowierzaniem, że Severus zaklął w duchu i postanowił, tak na wszelki wypadek, zajrzeć do książki "Magia dla nadgorliwych, czyli wszystkie czary których i tak się nie nauczysz, bo nie jesteś Merlinem". Widział coś takiego w biblioteczce Dumbledore'a, kiedy na czwartym roku wylądował w jego gabinecie w związku z incydentem z Bijącą Wierzbą.

W tej właśnie chwili po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że Rookwood będzie jego śmiercią. Miało mu się to, czego jeszcze się nie domyślał, zdarzać dość często i to w niedalekiej przyszłości.

- Pozostał jednak jeszcze jeden problem. Jak ty zamierzasz zdobyć tych ludzi? Sami do ciebie nie spłyną.

- Powolutku. Zacznijmy od zbierania informacji w gronie najbliższych znajomych. Możesz sobie nawet zapisywać spostrzeżenia, im więcej, tym lepiej. Nawet głupie. Wiedza to władza. Poza tym, zdobywaj sobie sprzymierzeńców. Czasami wystarcza mała, głupia przysługa, uwierz mi. Skup się na tym, jakie cechy mają dane osoby, kim są ich znajomi, na kogo mają wpływ, pod czyim wpływem są i, co najważniejsze, jak ty możesz ich nakłonić do współpracy. Na dużo ludzi działają pieniądze, inni potrzebują ideologii, jeszcze inni konkretnych przysług... Co ja ci będę mówić. Jesteś ze Slytherinu, powinieneś wiedzieć.

- Nie mam pieniędzy, Rookwood.

- Ja mam - wyszczerzyła zęby. - Za pół roku, jak będę pełnoletnia, będę mogła zrobić nimi co chcę. Sporo jest tego, ale pewnie nie wystarczy, takie rzeczy dosłownie pochłaniają gotówkę, więc trzeba będzie zainwestować. Jesteś półkrwi, prawda? Masz kontakt z mugolskim światem to zainteresuj się trochę w te wakacje. Co jak stoi. Akcje i te sprawy. Bo u czarodziejów to trochę z tym kiepsko.

- Że jak?

Severus poczuł, że dyskusja wymyka mu się spod kontroli. Zainwestować? Akcje? O czym ona gada? Czy to jakieś kolejne brednie lunatyka?

- A co? Myślałeś, że pieniądze to się wtyka do sejfu i patrzy jak śniedzieją?

Severus, który dokładnie tak myślał, przytaknął słabo. Rookwood jęknęła boleśnie i skryła twarz w dłoniach.

- Merlinie, ty naprawdę nic nie wiesz o finansach, prawda?

- Robi się coraz zabawniej - zauważył kwaśno Severus. - I... - Drgnął w panice. - Która jest godzina?

- Za dziesięć pierwsza...

- Musimy stąd wyjść! Ale to już!

Chwycił ją za nadgarstek i zmusił do poderwania się z miejsca. Pociągnął ją ku wyjściu, nie zważając na głośne protesty.

- Co cię napadło?

- Zaraz tu będzie połowa Slytherinu! Chcesz, żeby nas zauważyli?

Pobiegli przez krzaki i środek niechlujnego podwórka, przeganiając stadko kur i gęsi które rozproszyło się hałaśliwie. Zatrzymali się na jednej z bocznych uliczek.

- To jak? Jesteś zainteresowany? - wydyszała, masując bolącą rękę. - Czy wolisz dalej wlec się w orszaku Voldemorta?

- Hmph.

Rozglądał się niespokojnie dookoła. Na szczęście, prócz wyliniałego kota bez jednej łapy wygrzewającego się na czyimś brudnym ganku, uliczka była pusta.

- To znaczy nie, czy tak?

- To nic nie znaczy, Rookwood.

- Słuchaj, nie bawią mnie te twoje ślizgońskie gierki...

Posłał jej promienny uśmiech, choć raz nie martwiąc się o efekty.

- Wiesz, że mój pradziadek zatłukł pogrzebaczem jednego z wielkich Czarnych Lordów dwudziestego wieku?

- Co to niby ma znaczyć?

- Zinterpretuj to jak chcesz. I pamiętaj, że nigdy niczego ci nie obiecałem.

- Ach.

To była piękna chwila. To była chwila warta uwiecznienia na zdjęciu i jeśli byłby tu ktoś z aparatem to Severus nie wahałby się go wykorzystać. Rookwood wyglądała, jakby niebo zwaliło jej się na głowę. Oczywiście, niemal natychmiast skorygowała swą mimikę, ale obraz pozostał, na zawsze wyryty w pamięci Snape'a.

- No to do zobaczenia po wakacjach. - Severus przybrał niewinny wyraz twarzy. Czuł się, jakby znów miał jedenaście lat. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale to było miłe uczucie. - I, żeby nie było niejasności. Następnym razem ja zamawiam alkohol.

Ewa wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę tak, jakby pierwszy raz zobaczyła go na oczy.

- Pieprzony Ślizgon - powiedziała z uczuciem.

CDN

* * *

><p><em>* Wykład z Numerologii:<em>

_Ósemki to niezwykle silne osobowości. Bardzo dynamiczne, pewne siebie i zdecydowane, łatwiej niż inni osiągają swoje cele._

_Ósemki ufają tylko sobie. Są odważne i zuchwałe. Opinie innych osób_

_nie mają wpływu na decyzje Ósemek, które zawsze robią to, co akurat chcą. Często mają skrajne, szokujące poglądy i zaciekle ich bronią._

_Są to osoby niezwykle ambitne, zdecydowane działać aby poprawić swoją sytuację materialną i zapewnić sobie społeczne uznanie._

_Problemy i ryzyko są wyzwaniem dla Ósemek. Nie znają strachu, są też bardzo honorowe. Nie boją się ciężkiej pracy, a ich wytrwałość i upór nie mają sobie równych._

_Często udziałem Ósemek jest droga od zera do powszechnego uznania, a nawet sławy. Liczba ta sprzyja sferze materialnej. Obdarza praktycznym intelektem i zdrowym rozsądkiem. Ósemki nie oszukują siebie i innych, znają wagę swoich talentów i możliwości ich realizacji._

_Pogardzają wszystkim, co nijakie i przeciętne._


	4. Część I, rozdział 4

Część I: Plany i spiski

**4.**

_Strach. Lodowaty, zaciskający gardło strach. Że nie posunie się już ani o milimetr, bo nie pozwolą mu na to napierające na niego ze wszystkich stron ściany tunelu. Że piach zasypie mu oczy, że zabraknie tlenu na kolejny oddech, że coś złapie za kostkę i zawlecze do ciemnej podziemnej nory, gdzie będzie powoli konał. Już teraz ledwie mógł oddychać, wrażenie ucisku w piersi wzmagało się z każdą chwilą. Miał ziemię za kołnierzem, we włosach, w ustach. Piekły go oczy, pot spływał po twarzy. Ale musiał, musiał przeć do przodu. Już nawet nie wiedział dlaczego, napędzał go tylko __ten dziki, zwierzęcy strach..._

_Klęczał przed drzwiami, brudny i spocony. Drżącą dłonią sięgnął klamki. Wtedy usłyszał wycie. Włoski zjeżyły mu się na karku. Tam, z drugiej strony, czaił się głodny potwór. _

_Chciał się podnieść, biec, ale nie mógł. Jego dłonie były ciężkie, bezwładne, jakby nie należały do niego.. Szarpał się i męczył, bezradny w ciele, które odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa. Przed nim drzwi otwarły się z trzaskiem. Ociekający śliną pysk potwora otworzył się i straszliwy warkot wydobył się z czerwonej gardzieli..._

Severus otworzył oczy. Wciągnął haust powietrza i, krztusząc się, przekręcił się na bok. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak mu zimno, nim spostrzegł, że rozkopał pościel, a jego piżama jest mokra od potu. Budzik wskazywał jedenastą trzydzieści, czyli zdecydowanie za wcześnie na pobudkę - nastawił go na pierwszą w nocy. No, ale nie spodziewał się, że akurat dziś przyśni mu się ten koszmar.

Choć może powinien był to przewidzieć. W końcu nie w każdą pełnię wybierał się do Zakazanego Lasu. Dziś też nie miał na to wielkiej ochoty, prawdę mówiąc odkładał tę wyprawę z miesiąca na miesiąc, mając nadzieję, że w przyszłym będzie bardziej pozytywnie nastawiony do idei gry w ciuciubabkę z wilkołakami. Jednak czas mijał, a ochota nie przychodziła. I pewnie zaniechałby w końcu pomysłu wyprodukowania własnej peleryny-niewidki.

Gdyby nie Rookwood.

Nie, nie powiedziała nic szczególnego. Po prostu była. A dokładniej, stanęła mu wczoraj przed oczami, gdy patrzył na kalendarz lunarny i myślał, że jutro pełnia i Może By Tak, przy czym jego rozsądna część obstawała przy tym, że Może By Jednak Nie. Krukonka wydawała mu się tak realna, jakby była tam naprawdę. Tym swoim przemądrzałym głosem rzekła: "I co? Tchórzymy?". No i oczywiście, Severus po czymś takim nie mógł już zrezygnować.

Wiedząc, że snu już nie zazna i nie będąc osobą, która lubi się wylegiwać, wyskoczył z łóżka i ubrał się szybko. Torba z potrzebnymi przyrządami była zapakowana już od wczoraj, przerzucił ją więc przez ramię i cicho jak duch wymknął się z dormitorium Slytherinu.

* * *

><p><em>James jeszcze nigdy nie leciał z taką prędkością. Ściany korytarza zmieniały się w dwie brunatne smugi po obu stronach miotły. Ale kiedy strach ściskał mu gardło jedyną rzeczą, jakiej pragnął, było lecieć jeszcze szybciej. Miło byłoby przekroczyć prędkość światła. Jednak stara dobra Zmiataczka miała swoje ograniczenia.<em>

_Celu wciąż nie było widać._

_Za każdym razem, kiedy brązowa plama przybliżała się do niego kusząco, okazywała się jedynie kolejnym zakrętem. Jego myśli pędziły w różnych kierunkach, niczym obłąkane króliki. A co jeśli przybędzie za późno? Co wtedy?_

_Wreszcie, przed nim zamajaczył koniec. Uchylone drzwi. Tylko czemu, do diaska były uchylone? Nikt nie miał prawa ich otwierać w tej kwadrze księżyca. Nikt! _

_Szybciej, szybciej! - myślał zlany zimnym potem James. Może jeszcze nie jest za późno… Za późno, właśnie, na co?_

_Cienkie strużki czerwieni przeciekały przez próg. James zeskoczył z miotły i nie bacząc na krew, która pryskała mu spod butów i brudziła nogawki spodni, pognał przed siebie._

_Jedyna świeca oświetlała rozkrzyżowane na podłodze ciało. Było zmasakrowane nie do poznania. Karminowy płyn kapał z sufitu na Jamesa niczym ciepły deszcz…_

_Wilkołak chłeptał go z lubością. Gdy wyczuł intruza, uniósł znad ciepłego jeszcze mięsa zakrwawiony pysk._

_- Przyłączysz się? – spytał głosem Remusa Lupina. – Starczy dla dwóch…_

_James wrzasnął._

* * *

><p>- Syriusz, już czas.<p>

- Co? Mmmmmmnnnnieeeeeee…

- Wstawaj, leniwy kundlu! Remus czeka.

- A może jeszcze trochę poczekać?

-_ Levicorpus!_

- Aaa! Dobra, zrozumiałem aluzję! Puszczaj!

Każdego miesiąca ich wyprawa wyglądała tak samo. Chłopcy ubierali się szybko i cicho, nie bardzo zważając na to, co zakładają – wkrótce i tak za ochronę przed zimnem miały im służyć jedynie ich własne, zwierzęce skóry. Wymykali się przez portret Grubej Damy, biegli w dół korytarzem i jeden po drugim znikali w upatrzonym schowku na miotły, skąd sekretne przejście wyprowadzało ich na błonia Hogwartu. W kilka chwil później trzy sylwetki goniły się po zboczu. Do Bijącej Wierzby docierali już w postaciach zwierzęcych.

Tego wieczoru początkowo wszystko przebiegało zgodnie z planem. Nikt ich nie nakrył, nikt nie podniósł alarmu. Wyprowadzili Remusa z tunelu i wszyscy razem zaszyli się w spokojnej czerni Zakazanego Lasu.

Jednak wtedy, na wysokości pierwszych drzew, Syriusz zastygł nagle w postawie psa myśliwskiego i zawarczał, co w ich tajnym kodzie znaczyło nie mniej nie więcej tylko: „Coś mi tu śmierdzi". Wilkołak także zaczął węszyć, niespokojny, jego wygłodniałe ślepia wypatrywały w zaroślach ofiary. Jamesowi nie potrzeba było więcej aluzji. On też wkrótce wyczuł dziwnie znajomy zapach.

W lesie był człowiek. I to nie jakiś tam obcy, lecz ktoś, kogo widywali na co dzień. Uczeń Hogwartu wybrał się na nocną przechadzkę. Lekkomyślny szczeniak.

Gestami James dał całej reszcie do zrozumienia, by odciągnęła uwagę wilkołaka, gdy tym czasem on wybada sprawę. Syriusz stanął na wysokości zadania i skacząc koło Remusa zachęcił go do kontynuowania wędrówki w przeciwnym kierunku, niż potencjalna ofiara. W umyśle ich przyjaciela musiała na tę chwilę zwyciężyć część ludzka, gdyż bez oporu podążył za Syriuszem.

Potter ruszył w las z mocnym postanowieniem przepłoszenia intruza. Kilka sińców po rogach jelenia na uczniowskim zadku powinno nauczyć małego, że Dumbledore słusznie zakazywał chodzenia samopas po Zakazanym Lesie.

Ten ktoś poruszał się bezszelestnie, gdyby nie zapach, James nigdy nie wyczuliby jego obecności. Czyżby zaklęcie wyciszające na podeszwach? To sugerowałoby starszego ucznia, a starsi uczniowie oznaczali większe kłopoty. Nie dawali się tak łatwo przestraszyć.

Przez chwilę rozważał przemianę w człowieka. Jednak odrzucił od razu tę myśl jako nierealną – gdyby ktoś nadał na niego do dyrektora Hogwartu, słowo „przechlapane" nie byłoby w najmniejszym stopniu adekwatne do jego sytuacji.

Jedno było jasne. Nie mógł dopuścić do spotkania Remusa z tym nocnym wędrowcem. Nie mógł pozwolić by jego koszmar stał się rzeczywistością. James nigdy nie widział człowieka zagryzionego przez wilkołaka, ale jeśli to wyglądało choć w połowie tak źle jak w męczących go snach, to nie życzyłby sobie mieć czegoś takiego na sumieniu.

Intruz był tuż za kępą krzaków, teraz wyraźnie wyczuwał jego silny, charakterystyczny i odrobinę nieprzyjemny zapach. Przeszedł przez niewielką gęstwinę leśnego podszycia i wychylił łeb, by lepiej przyjrzeć się klęczącej na ziemi sylwetce.

No i wszystko jasne. Kto byłby tak wielkim idiotą, by wychodzić sobie na spacerek pomiędzy hasające po lesie wilkołaki?

Nikt inny, tylko ten po trzykroć przeklęty Snape.

Coś szurnęło w zaroślach. Pradawny dąb zatrzeszczał złowrogo. Nad dachem drzew gwiazdy zapalały się i znikały, omiatane gnącymi się na wietrze gałęziami. W niedalekiej gęstwinie chwiejna i obłąkana nuta końskiego rżenia powiadomiła członków stada, że jeden z testrali właśnie upolował swój posiłek. Z północnego wschodu dobiegło wycie wilka. Eteryczne światło pełni kładło się plamami na leśnej ściółce.

W obrębie jednej z nich rósł kwiat. Był widowiskowy. Smukłe białe kielichy o kształcie lilii skrzyły się niczym diamenty.

Severus klęczał przy roślinie i powoli odwijał z materiału kryształową czaszę. Lekko uderzył ją różdżką, wydobywając z niej czysty, wysoki dźwięk i umieścił ją w strumieniu księżycowego światła. Patrzył jak powoli wypełnia się przejrzystą substancją.

Szurnięcie powtórzyło się, głośniejsze i bardziej natarczywe. Zachrzęściła gnieciona ściółka. Wielki, nieregularny cień padł na Severusa.

- Nie!...

Chłopak wykręcił się do tyłu chcąc ratować owoc ponad godziny poszukiwań, ale natychmiast zamarł w dramatycznej pozie, z czaszą uniesioną nad głową. Już było za późno. Odcięte od światła kwiaty w ciągu sekundy sczerniały i rozsypały się w pył.

- I co zrobiłaś, ty głupia kobyło? - wrzasnął Severus, skacząc na równe nogi i wygrażając pięścią stworzeniu. O dziwo, nie pierzchło spłoszone.

Bo nie był to testral. Różniło go kilka zasadniczych szczegółów, z których najbardziej chyba oczywistym było to, co miał na łbie. Spoglądał na Ślizgona tak, jakby oceniał czy gatunek Homo sapiens jest jadalny.

- Jak rany... jeleń - rzekł Snape, nie całkiem pewny, jak należało się zachować. O jeleniach wiedział tyle, że zrzucają poroże i są groźne w okresie godowym. Niestety nie miał pojęcia, na kiedy przypada okres godowy jelenia i mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że nie w tej chwili.

Z drugiej strony to on miał różdżkę. Czyli był górą, prawda?

Zwierz najwyraźniej ucieszył się, że człowiek sklasyfikował go do właściwego gatunku, a może po prostu miał towarzyską naturę. Postąpił krok do przodu i naparł nosem na ramię Severusa. Nie było to jakieś mocne pchnięcie, jednak jeleń musiał ważyć co najmniej cztery razy tyle, co chuderlawy nastolatek, więc w rezultacie tyłek chłopaka w sposób brutalny zetknął się z gruntem. Wytrenowany latami przykrych doświadczeń Ślizgon przekręcił się błyskawicznie na bok i wyrwał zza paska różdżkę, kierując ją w stronę stojącego nad nim, w jego mniemaniu wściekłego, zwierza.

- Nie dotykaj mnie!... Nie dotykaj, bo... Bo zrobię z ciebie comber jeleni, ty czworonoga bestio!

Gdyby jeleń był człowiekiem, to Snape mógłby przysiąc, że w tamtym momencie wyglądałby sceptycznie. Wielki łeb przechylił odrobinę na bok, a jego dolna warga opadła. Mimo to, nie ponowił natarcia. Ciekawe, czy wiedział, czym jest różdżka, pomyślał Severus. Niewykluczone, w końcu żył blisko czarodziejów. A może po prostu wyczuwał atmosferę groźby otaczającą młodego Ślizgona.

- Widzisz, co narobiłeś? Przez ciebie muszę szukać kolejnego księżycowego kwiatu! Zjeżdżaj do swoich jelenich spraw i nie przeszkadzaj mi już więcej, dobra?

Severus starannie spakował swoje instrumenty i związał tobołek. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że gada do jelenia. Szaleństwo Rookwood chyba zaczęło mi się udzielać, pomyślał, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem na własną głupotę. W końcu praktycznie zgodził się z nią współpracować. Zarzucił tobołek na plecy i, nie oglądając się za siebie, ruszył przez gąszcz.

Jeleń poszedł za nim. Snape słyszał lekkie stąpnięcia racic. Poczuł też gorący oddech zwierza na szyi w chwilę, zanim jego uszu doszło ciche kłapnięcie zębów chwytających jego kaptur.

Świsnęła różdżka, zaklęcie uformowało się w myślach Severusa. Jeleń wydał z siebie dziwny, gardłowy dźwięk i opuścił majestatyczny łeb, przygotowując się do ataku. Informacja była jasna - jeśli w tej chwili nie przestaniesz mi grozić, nadziejesz się na rogi. Snape ocenił odległość i doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma szans, zwierz go rozniesie. Powoli schował broń. Przeciwnik uniósł łeb. Zezowali na siebie przez chwilę.

Snape cofnął się kilka kroków. Jeleń się zbliżył. Snape okręcił się na pięcie i pogalopował przed siebie. Jeleń wkrótce truchtał u jego boku. Snape jednym susem przesadził strumyczek, jeleń też. Wreszcie, Ślizgon oparł się ciężko o potężny pień dębu, sapiąc jak lokomotywa. Jeleń obserwował to z zaciekawieniem.

- I co ty się tak doczepiłeś? - burknął Severus, gdy tylko odzyskał oddech. Nie był typem atletycznym i teraz czuł jak mięśnie jego nóg, zmienione w galaretę, ledwo utrzymują ciężar ciała. Rękawem szaty otarł pot z czoła. - Nie mam w kieszeniach żadnych jelenich przysmaków. I nie myśl sobie, że wezmę cię do domu i będę hodował. Zjeżdżaj, ale to już! Sio! Poszedł!

Jeleń nawet nie drgnął. Na jego jeleniej twarzy widniał ten filozoficzny wyraz, który przybierają wszystkie trawożerne świata po obfitym posiłku. Snape rzucił wiązanką wyszukanych przekleństw. Jeleń parsknął.

- Głupi zwierzak.

W milczeniu ruszyli przez skąpany w księżycowej poświacie las. Towarzysz Severusa przez cały czas rozglądał się niespokojnie, tak jakby zza każdego krzaka mógł wyskoczyć co najmniej wygłodniały smok. Nie zapowiadało się na to. Poza nimi nie było tu żywej duszy. Wyglądało to tak, jakby wszystkie strachy Zakazanego Lasu wybrały się na wakacje. Jednak mimo, że Severusa nie opuszczała irytacja na ciekawskiego zwierza, w głębi ducha był zadowolony z jego obecności. Gdyby za krzakami rzeczywiście czaiło się coś niebezpiecznego, to jeleń z pewnością wyczuje to pierwszy.

I zwieje też pierwszy. No, ale to leżało już w naturze jelenia.

Jeleń zatrzymał się u brzegu niewielkiego przejaśnienia. Wargami chwycił pobliską gałąź i, obdarłszy ją z liści, żuł w zamyśleniu. Severus wytężył wzrok. Po drugiej stronie polanki zamigotał biały grzbiet, rozległo się kilka niespokojnych parsknięć. Stadko jednorożców rozpłynęło się w mroku równie tajemniczo, jak się z niego wyłoniło.

Gdzieś w oddali zawył wilk. Przeciągle i płaczliwie, tak jakby okrągła tarcza świecąca na niebie przypominała mu o czasach, gdy wilki i ludzie żyli w pokoju.

Severus zadrżał i instynktownie ruszył szybciej. Mógł to być zwykły zwierz, ale w Zakazanym Lesie nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

- Dużo tu macie wilkołaków? – spytał, w pełni świadom, że znów gada do jelenia i że zwierz, nawet gdyby pragnął, tak z całego serca, nie byłby mu w stanie odpowiedzieć. Ale dźwięk własnego głosu dodawał mu otuchy. – Pewnie krocie. Ciekawe czym się żywią.

Jeleń spojrzał na Severusa badawczo. Snape się wzdrygnął.

- Byle nie mną.

Cisza lasu, sącząca się do umysłu niczym spokojna i wolno działająca trucizna, na chwilę sprawiła, że Serverus nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. W końcu postanowił mówić cokolwiek, by zabić tę ciszę.

- Już raz próbował mnie zabić. Czy wiesz, co ja o tym wszystkim myślę? Raczej nie, jesteś w końcu tylko głupim zwierzakiem. Znasz pewną starą, niemiecką legendę o wilkołaku? Mugolską, a jakże. Mugole mają dziwaczne wyobrażenia o wilkołakach, no ale w końcu to tylko mugole. Co oni mogą wiedzieć o prawdziwej magii? Pewnie spytasz, czemu mnie to interesuje? No cóż, człowiek powinien być otwarty na świat, prawda? To jak, chcesz posłuchać?

Jeleń nie zareagował. Severus wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował.

- Na łące naprzeciwko Seehausen, niedaleko Magdeburga, stoi duży kamień, zwany „Skałą Wilka" lub „Skałą Wilkołaka".* Skąd wzięła się nazwa? Ano, wieki temu w tych okolicach żył nieznajomy. Nikt nie znał jego prawdziwego imienia, nazywano go więc Starym Człowiekiem. Często pojawiał się nagle w różnych wioskach, ofiarując swą pomoc w gospodarstwie. Najchętniej chwytał się pasania owiec.

Tymi czasy, pasterzowi Melle z Neindorfu urodziła się słodka nakrapiana owieczka. Nieznajomy wielokrotnie błagał by pasterz oddał mu ją, lecz ten odmawiał.

W okresie strzyżenia owiec Melle najął Starego Człowieka do pomocy. Gdy wrócił do swych owiec, zastał je wszystkie ostrzyżone. Jednak po pracowniku i nakrapianej owcy nie zostało ani śladu. Przez długi czas nieznajomy nie pojawił się w okolicy.

Jednak dnia pewnego, gdy Melle wypasał swe owce w dolinie Katten, niespodziewanie pojawił się przed nim Stary Człowiek. Drwiąc z niego wykrzyknął: „Dzień dobry, Melle! Twoja nakrapiana owca przesyła pozdrowienia!"

Zgniewany pasterz chwycił swą laskę by pomścić owcę. Jednak, niespodziewanie, nieznajomy zmienił się w wilkołaka i skoczył na Mellego. Pasterz się przeraził, lecz jego psy z wściekłością zaatakowały intruza. Wilkołak zaczął uciekać. Goniony, dotarł do owej doliny naprzeciwko Seehausen, gdzie psy okrążyły go. Pasterz wykrzyknął: „Teraz zginiesz!" Wilk ponownie zmienił się w człowieka i zaczął błagać o litość, obiecując, że uczyni dla owego pasterza wszystko. Ale pasterz zaatakował go bez litości swą laską. I nagle, zamiast człowieka stanął przed nim kolczysty krzew. Pasterz, nie zważając na to, bił krzew laską, łamiąc gałęzie. Krzew znów zmienił się w człowieka, który ponownie zaczął błagać o litość. Ale pasterz o kamiennym sercu nie zrezygnował z zemsty. Człowiek ponownie przybrał kształt wilkołaka, sądząc, że w ten sposób umknie. Ale Melle jednym potężnym ciosem zabił zwierzę. Tam, gdzie padło i zostało pochowane, stanął głaz, który przez wieki będzie przypominał o tej historii.

Severus zamilkł. Jeleń parsknął i chwycił kolejny pęd, ogołacając go z liści. Snape zorientował się, że od dłuższego czasu stali w miejscu. Powoli ruszył dalej. Wyciu odpowiedziało drugie, nie mniej rozpaczliwe. Krokodyle łzy, pomyślał Severus. Wilki mogły udawać, że coś czują, jednak w głębi serca zawsze pozostawały bestiami.

- Jesteś po stronie pasterza, czy wilkołaka? – spytał Severus. – Gryfon pewnie stanąłby murem za zwierzem, bo przecież w gruncie rzeczy nie stało się nic złego. To tylko jedna owca, prawda? Czemu mordować za jedną owcę? Biedny wilk, pomyślałaby większość ludzi. Ale czemu mielibyśmy odmawiać pasterzowi prawa do zemsty? W końcu wilk nie ukradł jakiejś tam owcy, lecz jego najcenniejszą, ulubioną… To tak, jakby wyrwał mu kawałek duszy, rozumiesz? Może tego nie widać, może w oczach innych ludzi nie stało się nic złego, bo cała reszta stada pozostała i będzie przynosić dochody. Może Stary Człowiek po prostu zabrał słuszną opłatę za pomoc. Ale nasz pasterz cierpi, cierpi straszliwie, rozumiesz? Cierpi i chce zemsty. I ma prawo do niej, święte prawo, choćby nawet wszystkie prawa świata były przeciwko niemu…

Nagły szelest odwrócił jego uwagę. Jeleń zamarł.

- Co się…

Severus poczuł nagłe, bolesne szarpnięcie i zatoczył się, puszczając tobołek. Jego dłonie sięgnęły do tyłu, do źródła bólu. Westchnął z ulgą, odłamując pęd który zaplątał mu się we włosy. Gdyby spoglądał w tej chwili w stronę jelenia, zdziwiłby się lekko, gdyż zwierz przewrócił oczami.

- Daję słowo, jestem przewrażliw…

Drugi pęd smagnął jelenia po pęcinach. Zwierz wydał z siebie coś podobnego do kwiku i dał susa w bok. Stanął kilka kroków dalej, odwracając wzrok. Najwyraźniej nie chciał spojrzeć Severusowi w oczy.

Ten odwrócił się i obrzucił sceptycznym wzrokiem mroczną gęstwinę. Drzewa, rzecz jasna, stały nieruchomo, tak jak natura przykazała.

- Czy tu rosną jakieś Bijące Wierzby? – spytał Severus. Nie oczekując odpowiedzi, podjął odważną decyzję i podszedł do pnia najbliższego drzewa. Przyłożył ucho do kory, która wydawała mu się cieplejsza niż kora być powinna.

Bum. Bum. Bum-bum.

Ciche, nierówne i niemrawe. Ale nie było wątpliwości, że płynące przez liczne kanały soki zaczęły wybijać swój własny rytm. Drzewo robiło coś, czego absolutnie żadne szanujące się drzewo nie powinno robić. I nie robiło od jakiś trzystu lat, kiedy to ostatnie z plagi powodujących to zjawisko stworzeń zostały wytępione przez ówczesne władze. Czy to możliwe by teraz wracały? Przecież jedynym rodem który wiedział jak wywołać i kontrolować te demony byli czarnoksiężnicy Van Helsingowie, których wybito w tym samym okresie co…

Severus cofnął się kilka kroków i z szerokimi ze zdumienia oczami obserwował drzewo.

- Żywiołaki – wyszeptał. – To absolutnie niemożliwe, ale to się chyba właśnie dzieje. Najprawdziwsze żywioła…

Pęd smagnął go przez policzek, zostawiając na nim krwawą szramę. Gdyby Severus odruchowo nie zacisnął powiek, byłby teraz na wpół ślepy.

- Chodu!

Jeleń nie czekał, szczególnie, że jedna z gałęzi chwyciła go za tylną nogę. Wyszarpnął się i ruszył za Severusem, który gnał przez las, tak jakby goniły go strzygi. Kilkaset metrów dalej, Snape uznał, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło.

- Jeszcze nie jest tak źle – wydyszał. – Jeszcze nie ruszają się z miejsca. Widocznie nie miały zbyt dużo czasu, by dorosnąć. Ale jestem cholernie ciekawy, skąd one ponownie znalazły się w Anglii.

Severus bał się to powiedzieć na głos, ale pomyślał, że może mieć to jakiś związek z Voldemortem. Jaki, to może wiedział jedynie sam Czarny Pan. Choć, pomyślał gorzko, może najpierw powinien spytać tej starej wiedźmy Rookwood, czy przypadkiem nie obiło jej się coś o uszy. Lub nie, nie powie jej nic. Każda informacja, której z nią nie dzielił, zwiększała jego przewagę.

Sam dowie się, co mogło doprowadzić do ponownego wylęgu żywiołaków. Może nawet dowie się, jak mógłby je kontrolować? On, na czele armii żywiołaków, stworzeń bez sumienia i bez afektów, spokojnych lecz nie dających się zatrzymać. To by dało mu potęgę równą potędze Dumbledore'a…

Uśmiechnął się do siebie na samą myśl.

Teraz już zewsząd dochodziły ich wycia wilków. Severus, ogarnięty radosnymi myślami o potędze, nie bał się już tak bardzo jak wtedy, gdy wychodził z zamku. Jego współtowarzysz jednak robił się coraz bardziej niespokojny, raz po raz rzucając Severusowi spojrzenia zachęcające do rychłego powrotu.

Delikatny szum dobywający się z gęstych zarośli tuż przed nimi zdradził ukrytą ścieżkę górskiego potoku. Severus jednym machnięciem różdżki utorował sobie przejście wśród kolczystych krzewów jeżyn.

Woda skacząca żywo między kamieniami mieniła się wszystkimi odcieniami olśniewającej bieli i srebra. Wystarczyło podążyć wzrokiem w górę potoku by domyślić się, co było tego przyczyną. Zalana światłem księżyca polana była usłana setkami, jeśli nie tysiącami księżycowych kwiatów. Severusowi zaparło dech w piersiach. Nie spodziewał się takiego bogactwa.

- Muszę się tam dostać – wyszeptał. – Muszę…

Świst strzały wyrwał go z pełnej zachwytu kontemplacji. Jeleń wydał z siebie bolesny ryk i skoczył do potoku. Z jego zadka wystawała pierzasta strzała.

- Hej! – wrzasnął Severus, wyciągając zza paska różdżkę i kierując ją w stronę niewidzialnych napastników. – Co wy wyprawiacie?

Kolejna strzała utkwiła tuż koło buta Severusa. Tymczasem, jeleń zdążył schować się w jeżynach.

- Pokażcie się, wy tchórze! – wrzasnął Severus, który w głębi ducha zastanawiał się, czy by samemu nie czmychnąć. Umiejętność teleportacji bardzo się przydawała w momentach takich jak ten.

- Zejdź nam z drogi, człowieku – ostrzegł go głos wydobywający się z ciemności. – Bo zapolujemy na ciebie.

- Zostawcie w spokoju mojego jelenia! – ostrzegł Severus, którego groźba tylko zirytowała. Ma im ustąpić, tym gwiazdosiejom, czterokopytnym postrzeleńcom? Po jego trupie! – Bo was przeklnę!

Kolejna strzała trafiłaby go nad kolanem gdyby nie odskoczył.

- Nie zapominaj, człowieku, że tu już nie sięga władza Dumbledore'a – ostrzegł go centaur. – To nasz las i nasz jeleń. Jesteś na naszym terytorium i bronisz dostępu do naszego mięsa.

Severus pomyślał, że jeśli tak, to czemu nie zaatakowali go od razu? Wyraźnie bali się go uszkodzić. Kłamali i to kłamali niewprawnie. Zaintrygowany, postanowił dowiedzieć się, czy może wyplątać się z tej matni bez użycia magii.

- Bynajmniej nie! – odkrzyknął Snape, czując nagły napływ adrenaliny.- Jeleń jest mój, to mój wierzchowiec! Jeśli go zranicie, odpłacę wam słono moją różdżką!

- Twój wierzchowiec, powiadasz? – zadrwił centaur. – Udowodnij więc to! Żadne wolne stworzenie tego lasu nie da się dosiąść człowiekowi!

O, w nos smoka, pomyślał nagle Snape. Co ja gadam? Ech, ten jego niewyparzony jęzor. Plótł piąte przez dziesiąte jak Gryfon w potrzasku. Zerknął do tyłu na jelenia, który łypał na niego złowrogo i nie wyglądał na chętnego do odgrywania roli wierzchowca. Głupie bydlę, przecież ratuję mu skórę, pomyślał rozzłoszczony Snape. Może powinien był zostawić go na żer centaurom. Choć to oznaczyłoby, że stchórzył.

- Nie widzicie, że jest przerażony? W tym momencie równie chętnie ubódłby mnie, co was!

- Kasjopeja, zarozumiała królewna, całuje się z Luną – rzekł drżący baryton należący do jakiegoś starszego centaura, który ukrywał się w zaroślach. – Czy to znaczy, że młody człowiek umrze tej nocy?

- Jeśli przeżyje, to wybawi państwo – powiedział rozmarzony kobiecy głos.

- Nie, państwo musi zginąć! Nasi bracia zgodzili się z tym na ostatniej radzie!

- Niezbadane są ścieżki gwiazd – odparł kobiecy głos. – Gdy Smok zagra na Harfie, narodzi się nowa gwiazda, nowa przepowiednia. Wtedy wy, mężczyźni, zmienicie zdanie.

- Zgadzam się – odparł Snape. Chętnie zgodziłby się ze wszystkimi, gdyby pozwoliło mu to wyjść z potyczki cało i zachować przy tym swój honor. – Ale, by się tego dowiedzieć, musicie puścić mnie żywo. Mojego wierzchowca też, bo bez niego nigdzie się nie ruszę.

I bez księżycowego kwiatu, dodał w myślach Severus.

- Wsiadaj więc na niego i jedź! – odkrzyknął jeden z centaurów.

Snape spojrzał na jelenia. Zwierz nastroszył się i cofnął dwa kroki. Może to przez różdżkę, pomyślał Severus. Ale nie śmiał jej schować w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa.

- Dobry Rogacz – powiedział, na poczekaniu wymyślając imię dla jelenia. Starał się, by jego głos brzmiał uspokajająco, co z taką dawką adrenaliny płynącą przez żyły wcale nie było łatwym zadaniem. Jeleń zamrugał i przekrzywił łeb. – Bardzo cię przestraszyły centaury, prawda? – Severus zbliżył się powoli i delikatnie poklepał zwierza po szyi. Jeleń znowu zamrugał. Severus sceptycznie spojrzał na strzałę wystającą z zadka jelenia. – I jak ja mam go niby dosiąść, co? Przecież on ledwo chodzi! To wszystko wasza wina! Ciekawe, co na to powie Dumbledore!

- Przyzna nam rację.

- Czyżby? – Severus spojrzał w gąszcz. Odpowiedziało mu milczenie. – Poszukajcie sobie lepiej dzikiego jelenia, zamiast atakować udomowione zwierzęta!

- Jak on śmie! – wykrzyknął jeden z centaurów.

I nie wiadomo jakby się dalej potoczyła ta przygoda, gdyby właśnie w tym momencie nad strumieniem nie pojawił się spragniony i zły wilkołak. Jego żółte ślepia błysnęły, gdy poczuł zapach człowieka. Severus, niewiele myśląc, czmychnął w gąszcz. Gdyby zatrzymał się jeszcze chwilę, zobaczyłby, ku swojemu zdumieniu, że jeleń początkowo potruchtał w stronę zwierza, tak, jakby próbował się zorientować, czy to czasem nie jego znajomy. Jednak, gdy spotkał się z groźnym warkotem, szybko podążył za przykładem Snape'a. Kilka strzał świsnęło, jedna z nich utkwiła w wilkołaku, niestety, nie spowalniając go.

Ślizgon wiedząc, że nie ma szans, by uciec przed bestią, postanowił stawić jej czoła. Zahamował gwałtownie i, jeszcze nie odwróciwszy się twarzą do przeciwnika, strzelił w niego zaklęciem paraliżującym. Kolejne dwa pomknęły za pierwszym. Choć Snape nie był największym z mówców w sytuacjach, gdzie górę brała panika, to nikt nie mógł odmówić mu mistrzostwa w posługiwaniu się różdżką. Nim oszołomiony wilkołak zdołał zorientować się w sytuacji, jeszcze pięć rozmaitych zaklęć bojowych trafiło w jego kudłatą postać.

I to wszystko nie starczyłoby by powstrzymać wściekłą bestię. Jednak w tym momencie, niespodziewanie dla samego Snape'a, w sukurs przyszedł mu sam jeleń. Zwierz, zmęczony ucieczką i rozdrażniony raną od strzały centaurów, najwyraźniej sam postanowił rozprawić się z potworem. Zadudniły racice i potężny płowy kształt przemknął koło Severusa. Wilkołak, dostrzegłszy nacierającego na niego rogacza próbował czmychnąć, lecz osłabiony zaklęciami Severusa nie zdołał umknąć jeleniowi. Schwytany między poroże a pień jednego z drzew, zaskowyczał. Trzasnęły pękające kości. Zaskrzypiała zrywana kora. Snape wzdrygnął się mimowolnie.

Jeleń puścił ofiarę i przyglądał się przez chwilę jak wilkołak wije się w męczarniach. Severus wiedział i może przeczuwał to także jego towarzysz, że bestia nie zginie. O wiele więcej potrzeba było, by zabić wilkołaka.

Rzeczywiście, po chwili potwór zebrał się w sobie i podniósł z trudem. Snape wraz z rogaczem obserwowali jak, kuśtykając, umyka w gąszcz.

Spojrzenia człowieka i jelenia zetknęły się na chwilę. Stali na granicy Zakazanego Lasu. W księżycowym świetle Hogwart wyglądał jak widmo zamku wśród widmowych gór Szkocji.

Towarzysz Severusa zniknął w mroku.

_* Legenda nosi tytuł „Skała Wilkołaka" i pochodzi z ze zbioru „Sagi Niemieckie" autorstwa braci Grimm_

* * *

><p>- I gdzieś ty się podziewał?<p>

- Zgadnij.

James osunął się bez gracji na swoje łóżko. Że był wykończony to mało powiedziane. W dodatku miał wrażenie, że ktoś wygryzł mu kawał mięsa z lewej nogi.

Syriusz podszedł i kujnął go w ramię palcem.

- Spadaj, psia mordo.

- Nie mów, że przez całą noc latałeś za Snape'em!

- James niańczył Smarkerusa! - zadrwił Peter i pokwiczał się ze swojego dowcipu, aż sturlał się na ziemię.

- Chroniłem nas wszystkich przed tragicznymi skutkami jego głupoty! - odgryzł się Potter. - A wy, zamiast kłaniać mi się w pas, jeszcze mi to wytykacie?

- A co jakby go wilkołak zżarł? - Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. - Wystawiliby jego resztki na widok publiczny, ja wygłosiłbym porywającą mowę pogrzebową, Evans rzuciłaby się z łzami na trumnę, zasypaliby go ziemią i nareszcie mielibyśmy święty...

- A nie rozważałeś drugiej opcji? Że aurorzy zrobiliby dochodzenie i Remus trafiłby do Azkabanu? My też, przy okazji, ponieważ, jeśli nie zauważyłeś, jesteśmy _nielegalnymi_ Animagami?

- Hej, hej! Nie tak ostro! Tylko żartowałem! - Syriusz uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. - Co cię ugryzło, stary?

- Pieprzona strzała pieprzonych centaurów wbiła mi się w tyłek, to mi się stało! - wrzasnął James, zrywając się na równe nogi i pokazując oczom zgromadzonych szkodę. Syriusz sapnął, nie wiadomo, czy z podziwu czy ze zdumienia. - Mieli ochotę na pieprzony comber z jelenia, ot co!

- Oj, stary... Au.

- Au, jasne - burknął Rogacz, podciągając spodnie i kładąc się ostrożnie na brzuchu. - Zostanie mi pieprzona blizna, bo nie mogę z tym raczej iść do pielęgniarki, prawda?

- No to teraz nie masz już wyboru. Musisz nam opowiedzieć, co wy żeście tam razem wyczyniali.

James zwierzył się niemal ze wszystkiego, pomijając jedynie ten moment, gdy Snape opowiedział mu mugolską legendę. Głównie dlatego, że sam nie wiedział, co ma myśleć o tej niespodziewanej wylewności Ślizgona. Był mocno zaniepokojony tym, że jego znienawidzony wróg właśnie jemu zwierzył się z sekretów swego mrocznego serca. W dodatku, gdyby Syriusz, co było bardzo w jego stylu, zaczął o tym paplać, sekret Huncwotów mógłby się wydać.

Żywiołaki jego przyjaciele przełknęli bez mrugnięcia okiem. Bezsprzeczną nagrodę zdobyła za to przygoda z centaurami.

- Naprawdę tak powiedział?

- Masz moje słowo.

Syriusz klepnął się w kolana i ryknął śmiechem.

- James, jeleń Snape'a! A to ci dopiero!

- Widzicie, jak się dla was poświęcam. Dzięki mnie nie zerwał księżycowego kwiatu…

- Jeleń Snape'a! Zrobię ci płaszcz z takim napisem!

- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz, Łapa?

- Tia, Snape chciał zdobyć jakąś roślinkę dla swoich mrocznych sprawek...

- Raczej nie. - James przewrócił oczami. Oj Łapa, Łapa... A to było zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu na zielarstwie. - Po prostu pozazdrościł mi peleryny-niewidki. Księżycowy kwiat to główny składnik eliksiru niewidzialności.

- Myślisz, że naprawdę? - Syriusz uniósł brwi w niedowierzaniu. - Daj spokój, to nie jest jakiś cholernie skomplikowany eliksir? A sam wiesz, że Snape ma dwie lewe ręce! Jeszcze przedwczoraj zapaskudził podłogę w sali eliksirów, kiedy znowu coś schrzanił! Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem trafił do zaawansowanej klasy.

- Nie wiem. - James zmarszczył brwi. - Czasem wychodzi mu nawet lepszy eliksir niż nasze.

- Łut szczęścia - uciął dyskusję Syriusz.

Potter nie był tego taki całkiem pewien. Miał wrażenie, że Smark doskonale potrafi uwarzyć każdą miksturę. To, co wyprawiał na zajęciach, wyglądało na... eksperymenty. Poczuł jednak, że nie warto dyskutować o tym z Syriuszem, który zawsze lubił mieć własne zdanie.

- A więc... Jeleń Snape'a? - powrócił do poprzedniego tematu Łapa.

James pomyślał, że czekają go ciężkie wakacje.

_CDN_


	5. Część I, rozdział 5

_Od Autorki: Jako że chimera numer 1 jest już dziełem od dłuższego czasu skończonym i opublikowanym, postanowiłam wkleić hurtowo wszystkie odcinki. Zapraszam do czytania i zachęcam do komentowania!_

* * *

><p><span>Część I: Plany i spiski<span>

**5.**

_Czerwiec 1977r, pół godziny po rozmowie z Ewą Rookwood…_

Severus Snape wbiegł do baru z wywieszonym językiem i lekko zgniecioną paczką pod pachą. Swym niespodziewanym wejściem zburzył atmosferę grozy, która wytworzyła się wokół jednej z ław. Mimo oficjalnego motywu spotkania, chłopcy wyglądali mało urodzinowo. Sam solenizant z nieobecną miną obgryzał paznokcie.

Snape rzucił paczkę na blat i zajął swoje miejsce między Mulciberem a Baldockiem. Butelka kremowego już na niego czekała, pewnie znowu któryś lizodupiec próbował wkraść się w jego łaski. Przebiegł wzrokiem po nowych członkach, ale żaden nie zdradzał się mimiką. Wobec tego zębami oderwał kapsel, z satysfakcją obserwując, jak kilka osób się wzdryga i upił potężny łyk.

— Skoro już wielmożny pan Snape raczył nas uraczyć swoją obecnością... — zaczął złowróżbnie Avery.

Jakiś niecierpliwy zabrał się za otwieranie paczki. Gdy tylko uchylił wieko, sapnął cicho.

— Co to jest? — spytał. — Wygląda tak jakoś... Okropnie... Zielono.

Severus zajrzał do środka. Robił to po raz pierwszy, odkąd otrzymał produkt.

— Galaretka agrestowa — odparł.

— A to brązowe z... z... z elementami w środku?

— Karmel. Chyba trochę się przypalił.

Teraz cały stół się zainteresował.

— Skąd ty to wziąłeś, Snape?

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

— Gajowy robi to hurtowo. Wystarczyło tylko poprosić o jedną sztukę.

— Wygląda strasznie.

— Nie przesadzaj. Wstawi się kilka świeczek, to zasłonią najgorsze części.

Gdy inni zajęli się cukierniczym dziwem, Severus spędził ten czas obserwując stado wilków i wymyślając najlepszą taktykę. W tej bandzie zajmował dość wysokie miejsce w hierarchii, tuż za Averym, Lestrange'em, Blackiem i jeszcze dwoma czarodziejami czystej krwi o znakomitym rodowodzie i licznych koneksjach. Nie ze względu na urodę (mocno wybrakowaną), krew (zeszlamioną), pieniądze (chyba tylko w marzeniach), czy zdolności towarzyskie. Po prostu znał sporo naprawdę groźnych zaklęć, więc hołota najzwyczajniej w świecie się go bała. Pewnie mógłby nawet przewodzić tej grupce, gdyby jego matka nie wyszła za syna młynarza.

Z tego właśnie względu, prócz kwaśnego komentarza Avery'ego, spóźnienie uszło mu płazem. Bardzo go to cieszyło.

— Straciłeś niezłą zabawę — syknął mu prosto w ucho Mulciber.

— Nie mogła być taka dobra, skoro mnie tam nie było — odparł Severus. — I nie chuchaj na mnie, nie chcę się czymś zarazić.

— I kto to mówi, nastoletni problemie?

— Panowie, nie bijemy się, świętujemy! — zarządził Avery.

Gdy już ciasto zostało przeżute, piwo kremowe ochłodziło gardła, a przyniesione przez kogoś delicje z Miodowego Królestwa wypełniły brzuchy, rozmowa zeszła na bardziej zajmujące tematy. Do tego momentu, już nikogo nie interesowała grupka rozochoconych Ślizgonów i Krukonów. Panom przyszłym śmierciożercom bardzo to odpowiadało.

— Świat się zmienia — zaczął spokojnym, śpiewnym głosem Avery. Nowi rekruci słuchali go jak zaklęci. Taka była charyzma tego barda śmierciożerców. Gdyby zamiast klecenia wierszy, od których mózg stawał w poprzek, zajął się polityką, mógłby nawet zwyciężyć w wyborach na Ministra Magii. Nie dość, że miał wizję. On nią promieniował.

— Świat się zmienia i ten, kto stanie po właściwej stronie, będzie mógł zabrać jego kawałeczek ze sobą. Sława. Pieniądze. Zapachy salonów arystokracji. To wszystko, co przewija się w waszych marzeniach może stać się jawą. Wystarczy, że podążycie za cudotwórcą. Dla niego, dać wam wszystko, czego pragniecie jest błahostką. Odrzucicie taki dar? Wasze oczy mówią za was. Droopster, a czego ty byś sobie życzył?

— Ja… Ja… — zająknął się biedny solenizant. — Mam dużo życzeń! — przyznał w końcu wstydliwie.

— Hmm… Wygląda, że nasz cudotwórca musi być też wróżbitą? Zobaczmy więc, jak wywiązał się ze swego zadania! Liścik dla ciebie, Droopster.

Solenizant drżącymi palcami złamał pieczęć. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

— Torpeda osiemnastka? Ale to miotła naszej reprezentacji!

— Za mało? — Avery uniósł brwi.

— N— nie! Skądże! To cudownie! Ale jak On wiedział, że moja się rozpadła?

— On wie wszystko — oznajmił tryumfalnie Avery. — I nigdy nie wynosi się ponad codzienne problemy swych przyjaciół.

— Czy… Czy możesz mu przekazać moje podziękowania?

— Już chcesz dziękować? — zdumiał się Julian. — Sądzisz, że nasz dobrodziej poprzestałby na takiej błahostce?

— To nie żadna błahostka! To wielki zaszczyt!

— Powiedz, Severusie, czy to nie błahostka?

Snape obliczył w pamięci, ile to pensji ojca musiałby przeznaczyć na zakup miotły tej klasy. Poczuł ukłucie zazdrości.

— Drobna rzecz — odparł bez mrugnięcia okiem.

— Prawda? — ucieszył się Avery. — On pomyślał tak samo. Dlatego właśnie postanowił podarować twej rodzinie wspanialszy prezent. Pomyśl tylko, czy twój ojciec, wszechstronnie wykształcony czarodziej, powinien marnować życie, pracując jako tłumacz w nędznym biurze na przedmieściach?

Droopstera lekko zatkało. Wpatrywał się w Avery'ego jak zachwycone dziecko, jego oczy błyszczały.

— N — nie?

— Dokładnie! I właśnie dlatego w tej chwili otrzymuje oficjalny list z propozycją posady w ambasadzie angielskiej w Austrii.

Severus niechętnie dołączył do oklasków. Jego myśli gnały jak oszalałe rumaki. Sam łaknął takich przywilejów. Avery pokazywał im wszystkim, jak prosta jest droga do ich osiągnięcia. Jedyne, czego oczekiwał Czarny Pan, to wierność. Czy dobrze robił, odcinając sobie pewną drogę do osiągnięcia tego wszystkiego? Czy sam będzie w stanie zdobyć choć ułamek z rzeczy, które Voldemort podawał mu na tacy? Nagle poczuł się słaby i przekonany, że każda samodzielna próba wybicia się skończy się klęską. Może rzeczywiście powinien odmówić Rookwood. Nie narażać siebie. Kroczyć równą i bezpieczną ścieżką.

— Czy nadal wątpicie, która strona jest właściwa? — spytał ogniście Avery. — Czy istnieje na tym świecie ktoś, kto może podarować wam więcej niż On?

Nie, pomyślał Severus, czując dziwny uścisk w żołądku.

— W zamian pragnie tak niewiele… Drobnej pomocy, nic więcej. — Julian wyciągnął plik zapieczętowanych listów i zaczął je rozdawać. — To wasze zadania na wakacje. Nie będziemy ich w tym roku publicznie omawiać, nasi wrogowie czają się wszędzie. Z pytaniami proszę zgłaszać się do mnie. Pozostaje mi tylko… życzyć wam powodzenia.

* * *

><p><em>Lipiec 1977r, Spinner's End… <em>

— Wstawaj, synu. Ten stary pijak, który cię spłodził właśnie wyzionął ducha. Musimy go pogrzebać, niech przynajmniej robaki mają z niego jakiś pożytek.

Co cię nie zniszczy, to cię wzmocni, pomyślał Severus. Udał, że nie słyszy matki, tak samo jak wcześniej udał, że nie widział butelki z trucizną w kuchennym kredensie. Niech starzy sami załatwiają swoje porachunki.

— Elieeeeen! Chodź tu natychmiast, stara wiedźmo! Zarzygałem podłogę!

No tak. Cała matka, nawet nie potrafiła zatłuc chłopa. A może miała za miękkie serce. Severus zastanawiał się parokrotnie nad załatwieniem sprawy samemu, ale nie mógł przecież ryzykować zsyłki do Azkabanu.

Kobieta zaklęła siarczyście i cisnęła czymś w Severusa. Nawet nie podniósł głowy z poduszki. Wiedział, że pocisk nie trafi. Trzasnęło tłuczone o ścianę szkło i huknęły zamykanie drzwi. W pokoju rozszedł się omdlewająco słodki zapach jakiegoś lekarstwa.

— Sam po sobie wyczyść, śmierdzielu!

— Poczekaj, tylko poczekaj ty pokraczna ropucho! Jak tylko wstanę, to tak cię spiorę!...

— Tak? Ledwie się ruszasz, opoju! Jesteś żałosny! Żałosny!

Severus jęknął i schował głowę pod poduszkę. Jednak, gdy po kilku minutach stało się jasne, że nie zaśnie, wygrzebał się z pościeli. Otworzył szafę, z której niemal natychmiast wyleciało kilka spasionych moli i z kłębiącego się tam stosu mugolskich ciuchów, wydobył parę dziurawych spodni i poszarzałą koszulę. Z obrzydzeniem naciągnął je na siebie, na stopy wsunął stare gumiaki i ukradkiem wymknął się z domu. Miał nadzieję na gwizdnięcie po drodze czegoś na ząb, ale rodzice zaszyli się w kuchni, więc nadzieje szybko prysły.

Wolnym krokiem udał się tam, gdzie zwykle chodził, gdy chciał pomyśleć. Kiedyś jego wakacyjne myśli krążyły głównie wokół Lily, jednak od roku każde wspomnienie ich przyjaźni powodowało tak nieznośny ból w piersi Severusa, taki przypływ wściekłości, żalu i nienawiści, że dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego Snape starał się myśleć o niej jak najmniej. Nie było to łatwe, tak blisko miejsc, gdzie bawili się jako dzieci. Siłą woli zmusił się do myślenia o liście, który, wciąż nie otwarty, tkwił w jego kieszeni. To była sprawa, którą natychmiast należało rozwiązać. Czekał do przyjazdu, by móc w spokoju przeanalizować swoją sytuację i podjąć jakąś decyzję. Mocniej ścisnął w dłoni książkę, którą wypożyczył z miejscowej biblioteki. Choć obie drogi mogły go zawieść do sławy, tylko jedna była słuszna.

Przeszedł polną ścieżką, na przełaj przez łąkę i zagajnik i bocznymi ulicami dotarł do parku. Z placu zabaw dobiegły go chichoty rozbrykanej dzieciarni i Severus skręcił, byle dalej od cieni dawnych dni. Usiadł na trawie pod jednym z olbrzymich dębów i ostrożnie rozłamał pieczęć listu. Był on, co Severus uświadomił sobie z dumą, od samego Lucjusza Malfoya. Nie zawierał instrukcji, jedynie pozdrowienia i proponowana datę spotkania. Severus odłożył go, by wieczorem napisać odpowiedź.

Oparł się plecami o pień, otworzył książkę i skupił na czarnych literach mugolskiego druku. Piętnaście minut później skończył pierwszy rozdział. Był zafascynowany. Zaznaczył stronę palcem i przymknął oczy, pozwalając myślom płynąć swobodnie. Obietnice, rozważał. Wymieniamy się obietnicami. Z dna kieszeni wygrzebał pięćdziesięciocentówkę i spojrzał na nią, jak na nowe i nie do końca zrozumiałe zjawisko. Błyszczała w słońcu. Wyglądała solidnie. Można było za nią kupić wiele rzeczy, choć sama nie nadawała się do jedzenia, mycia, czy zbudowania domu. Czy kiedyś pomyślał, że ten krążek jest w gruncie rzeczy bez wartości?

Nie.

Mimo to, była jedynie kawałkiem metalu i to ludzie byli tymi, którzy nadawali jej wartość. Miał przed sobą symbol. Symbol obietnicy. Koncepcja obietnic i zaufania była dla Severusa czymś nowym i intrygującym. Autor książki dowodził, że im większym firma cieszy się zaufaniem, tym większą wartość ma jej obietnica. Dlatego właśnie to zaufanie do firmy, a nie jej rzeczywista wartość najbardziej wpływały na cenę akcji.

Możesz nie mieć nic i być wartym miliony, pomyślał Severus. Możesz nie być nikim i stać się kimś. Jak… Czarny Pan. Skąd on się wziął? Kim był zanim zabłysnął? Zapewne jednym z tłumu, szarym człowiekiem, który odważył się mieć wielkie ambicje i udało mu się je zrealizować. Kiedyś nikt go nie znał, może nawet nosił inne nazwisko. Co sprawia, że dziś jest wielki? Zdobył zaufanie ludzi.

Severus nagle z całą jasnością zrozumiał ukryte znaczenie sceny, która rozegrała się ponad dwa tygodnie temu. Nie chodziło o wzbudzenie wdzięczności w chłopaczku, który nic jeszcze w życiu nie osiągnął. To był starannie zaplanowany pokaz siły. Przebiegły wąż w ten sposób dowiódł, że potrafi dokonać niemożliwego, że jego obietnicom można zawierzyć. Rookwood nie miała racji. We władzy nie chodziło o spryt, inteligencję, wiedzę, bogactwo, czy nawet moc magiczną. Tym, o co należało walczyć, najcenniejszym klejnotem w koronie króla, było zwykłe ludzkie zaufanie. Cała reszta to jedynie droga do jego zdobycia. Ufny człowiek zdobędzie dla ciebie informacje. Będzie dla ciebie walczył.

Ale kto o zdrowych zmysłach zaufa Severusowi Snape'owi?

Nie jemu. Organizacji.

Oczy mu błyszczały, gdy macał za ogryzkiem ołówka, który od pewnego czasu uwierał go w tyłek. Znalazł go wreszcie i na marginesie pierwszego rozdziału naskrobał: „Nie pojedynczo. Jako organizacja." Po chwili namysłu dopisał: „anonimowo".

Jego bladą twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech. Rookwood byłaby ze mnie dumna, pomyślał i tu palnął się w czoło. Miał w nosie aprobatę Rookwood. Z satysfakcją zabrał się do dalszej lektury dzieła o frapującym tytule: „Jak ugryźć giełdę". Gdy podkreślał kolejne akapity i robił notatki na marginesach, jego myśli kręciły się bynajmniej nie wokół pieniądza. Nowe, zapierające dech w piersiach koncepcje zalewały jego umysł na podobieństwo życiodajnego deszczu. Niektóre odrzucał, inne wplatał w sieć tworzonego algorytmu. Był to proces łudząco podobny do tworzenia zaklęcia, jednak nieporównanie bardziej skomplikowany. Plan krystalizował się powoli — plan, o którego wymyślenie Severus nigdy w życiu by się nie podejrzewał.

Gdy go powtórnie analizował, zastanawiając się, czy jak diabeł z pudełka nie wyskoczy na niego jakiś okropny błąd, głód wreszcie wziął górę, odpychając na bok inne myśli. Z żalem zamknął skończoną w trzech czwartych książkę. Gdy wlókł się noga za nogą przez zielony zagajnik, zaczęło do niego dochodzić, że biedny chłopak z przedmieścia jest w stanie pokonać ich wszystkich, arystokratów, polityków, a nawet i samego lorda Voldemorta. Ta myśl, początkowo nieśmiała i przepełniona strachem, stopniowo wypełniała całe jego jestestwo osobliwym poczuciem misji. Podniecenie buzowało mu w żyłach, takie, jakie dotąd przeżywał jedynie, gdy sięgał po zakazaną wiedzę. Severus czuł, prosto i prawdziwie, że oto trafił na rozrywkę, której mógł poświęcić się całkowicie.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu miał także pewność, którą ścieżką nie chce podążać. Ta decyzja miała w sobie coś fatalistycznego, ale i wyzwalającego.

Z bijącym sercem kroczył Aleją Lipową, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy, że przechodnie zerkali na niego dziwnie, nie przyzwyczajeni do widoku obdartusów w tej dzielnicy. Jego wzrok zbłądził odruchowo w kierunku czystych, białych willi otoczonych malutkimi ogródkami. Nagle poczuł nieposkromioną ochotę, by zadzwonić do drzwi numeru czternastego, porwać Lily w ramiona i wykrzyczeć obietnicę, że nigdy, przenigdy nie zostanie śmierciożercą. Tylko o to jej przecież chodziło, prawda? Niesiony na skrzydłach własnej nadziei i osobliwego, chwilowego szaleństwa, z cudowną sceną przebaczenia i pocałunku przed oczami, zboczył na tak dobrze znaną ścieżynkę, która powiodła go wprost pod błękitne drzwi.

Gong odezwał się głucho w przedsionku. Gdy nie usłyszał po chwili znajomego szczekania psa Evansów, Severusa zaczęło ogarniać zwątpienie. Idioto, przecież zawsze w lipcu wyjeżdżali na wakacje!, zganił się w myślach.

Słońce Severusa na chwilę przygasło, ale gdy gnał w kierunku Spinner's End, jego myśli ponownie wypełnił plan. Palce już go świerzbiły do pióra i atramentu. Posmaku tryumfu nie zdołał zmyć nawet cienki i niedosolony krupnik, który jego matka zaserwowała na obiad.

Będzie zwycięzcą. Będzie bohaterem.

_CDN_


	6. Część I, rozdział 6

Część I: Plany i spiski

**6.**

Młody mężczyzna posmakował aromatycznego dymu kubańskiego cygara Montecristo i wytwornym ruchem sięgnął po Glenliveta w kryształowym kieliszku. Jeden z rozciągniętych koło rzeźbionej nogi fotela chartów ziewnął przeciągle i zabębnił ogonem o podłogę. Tak jak jego symetrycznie leżący towarzysz, był duchołakiem, co w praktyce oznaczało, że nie zasypywał sierścią dywanów, nie starzał się, nie jadł i był piękną ozdobą arystokratycznego salonu. Był makabrycznie drogi i, odwrotnie proporcjonalnie do ceny - głupi. Inteligencja stołowej nogi nie stanowiła jednak poważnej wady w domach takich jak ten, które nie roiły się od wielbicieli zwierząt i gdzie nad spryt pupila przekładano inne walory. Gdyby, na przykład, modne stały się perskie koty lub fretki, wystarczyło lekko zmodyfikować zaklęcie.

Lucjusz Malfoy uważał się za człowieka hojnie obdarzonego przez los. Głupcami byli ci, którzy uważali, że pieniądze szczęścia nie dają. Jeśli zaś do tego dołączyły piękna żona która błyszczała w towarzystwie i poparcie najpotężniejszego maga Anglii, no to już naprawdę nie było na co narzekać.

Jednak dziś coś zaburzyło pokój niebiańskich sfer. Lucjusz spędził poranek spokojnie, na śniadaniu z Narcyzą, uregulowaniu kilku długów wdzięczności i rozmyślaniu o potędze, gdy z krainy marzeń wyrwało go kilka niemiłych obowiązków.

Jego terminarz huknął na niego potępiająco, że nie był przygotowany do jutrzejszego spotkania ze Snape'em. Sprawa była dość delikatna i niezbyt czysta, zaś Lucjusz zupełnie zapomniał przemyśleć sposobu w jaki mógłby wkręcić małego, nie wzbudzając w nim podejrzeń. Prawdopodobnie będzie musiał iść na żywioł, bo i dzisiejszy grafik miał zawalony. Czarny Pan miał do niego niezwykle pilny biznes, a jemu przecież się nie odmawia.

Zaś, jakby jeszcze tego było mało, wynikła mu sprawa rządowa. Sprawa rządowa miała niemiły zwyczaj wracania do niego niczym bumerang.

- Proszę pana, gość przyszedł!

- Wprowadź!

Skrzat zniknął z charakterystycznym pyknięciem. Po chwili rozległ się pisk bólu i do salonu wtoczył się ponury drab, Aleksander McJutosh. Jego kostropata gęba nie wyrażała pokory. _Właśnie uderzył mojego skrzata_, pomyślał oburzony Malfoy. _Nikt prócz mnie nie ma prawa bić moich skrzatów!_

Kłopot polegał na tym że pracownicy Malfoya nie bardzo go szanowali. Nasz arystokrata był młodym przywódcą i, chodź bogactwa ani ambicji mu nie brakowało, to we wpływowych kręgach Lucjusz Malfoy wciąż nie był znaną marką. Wszyscy znajomi jego ojca, nałogowego hazardzisty i dziwkarza, spoglądali na niego z dużą dozą sceptycyzmu, wiedzeni hasłem: "niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni". Lucjusz postanowił im udowodnić, że jest inaczej. Znajomość z Voldemortem i posłuch jaki miał wśród młodzików - świeżych i przyszłych śmierciożerców, miał być punktem zwrotnym jego kariery.

Kiedyś, gdy jego potęga dorówna potędze Ministra Magii, nauczy McJutosha pokory. Teraz jednak musiał być ostrożny, by nie zrazić do siebie popleczników. Uśmiechnął się więc wąsko i skinął dłonią na Aleksandra, by mówił.

- No i klapa - oznajmił od progu drab. - Skurwiel znów się wywinął.

- Tyle tylko masz mi do powiedzenia? - spytał zimno Lucjusz. - Tyle to i ja mogłem przeczytać w gazecie.

Pokazał gościowi pierwszą stronę Proroka. Wraz z wielkim zdjęciem kilku oburzonych twarzy tłustym drukiem krzyczał artykuł: _'Kolejny zamach na sekretarza Wizengamotu!'_

- Pamiętacie o co was prosiłem? Nastraszcie Feedle'a, prosiłem! Nie kazałem go wam obdzierać ze skóry!

_Źle, tracę panowanie nad sobą_, pomyślał Lucjusz i wziął głęboki oddech by się opanować. Drab tylko spoglądał na niego z miną urażonej niewinności, i nasz arystokrata poczuł ogromną ochotę zrobić mu "pieczoną kiełbaskę" (wrazić różdżkę w tyłek delikwenta i cisnąć podpalającym). Na dłużników tatki działało fantastycznie.

- Chłopców trochę poniosło. Widzisz, szefunciu, ten młot przywalił dożywocie ich koledze. I za co? Za napad z lekkim pobiciem! Praktycznie muśnięciem!

- O ile pamiętam, ofiarę znaleziono z przetrąconym karkiem na miejskim śmietniku.

- Potknął się o własną szatę i upadł. Nie nasza wina, że gapa, co nie?

Lucjusz postanowił nie wnikać.

- W każdym razie obdarliście Feedle'a ze skóry...

- Tylko pięta i kawałek stopy. Więcej chłopcy nie zdążyli, bo pojawiły się niebieskie różdżki* i zrobiło się ślisko. Ale facet zmiękł, nie ma co.

- Czyżby? Jakoś nie widać, by zrzekł się stanowiska. Wprost przeciwnie, wygląda na to, że zrobił się jeszcze bardziej cięty.

- Następnym razem lepiej go obrobimy...

- Obawiam się, że nie będzie następnego razu. Wyznaczono mu ochronę godną samego Ministra Magii.

- Niebieskie różdżki?

- Gorzej. Dwóch aurorów. Nie odstępują go na krok.

- Nawet w kibelku?

Lucjusz pominął wyniosłym milczeniem ten przaśny żart.

-Spoko, szefunciu. Jak nie on, to jego rodzinka.

- Pod Fideliusem.

Lucjusz był wściekły. Wynajęcie tych tłuków było jego ostatnią nadzieją, rozpaczliwą próbą poradzenia sobie z beznadziejną sprawą. Gdyż wypróbował już praktycznie wszystkiego. Oficjalnie lub podstępem próbował skłonić Feedle'a do złamania regulaminu. Szukał plam w jego życiorysie, kościotrupów w szafie na ubrania. Malfoy był człowiekiem który uważał, że każdy jakieś posiada.

Ale nic z tego. Kiszka bazyliszka. Feedle był czystszy niż kropla górskiego potoku, niż runo legendarnej złotej owcy. I, co najbardziej wpieniało naszego przedsiębiorczego arystokratę, z żadnej strony nie dawał się podpuścić. Łapówek nie brał, w afery przestępcze wrobić go nie było sposób. Zawsze miał milion świadków. To już zdaniem Lucjusza było nieludzkie, bo kto to widział żeby człowiek nie miał żadnych słabości. Sekretarz musiał kawałkiem złego uroku którego zadaniem było blokowanie Lucjuszowi kariery.

Jak widać, nawet obdzieranie ze skóry nie wywarło na nim żadnego wrażenia.

Cóż za irytujący człowiek.

_* policja magiczna_

* * *

><p>Czarny Pan wśliznął się do rezydencji Malfoyów niczym chmura krystalicznie czystego Wielkiego zła, przyćmiewając małe i zepsute zełko kulące się w kącikach salonu. Skrzaty pierzchły do kuchni, gdzie każdy nacisnął na uszy garnek, gdyż jak powszechnie wiadomo solidny metalowy rondel chronił przed złym urokiem. Tymczasem pan domu już od progu wylewnie witał swego gościa.<p>

Czarny Pan nigdy nie robił wstępów. Nie leżało to w jego naturze.

- Nie wiem, co sobie myślałeś, Lucjuszu, wrabiając się w sprawę Boyda. To doprawdy nie twoja specjalność. Nie dość, że w końcu udowodniono mu tę trytonią łuskę, mimo twoich usilnych, i muszę to rzec, dość nieudolnych zabiegów by doprowadzić do jego uwolnienia, to jeszcze zrobiłeś sobie kilku wrogów w Ministerstwie. Bones już się do ciebie nie odzywa. Tak więc nie dość, że nie odzyskaliśmy utalentowanego przemytnika, co bardzo opóźni nam afrykańskie dostawy, moje poparcie w naszym nadpsutym organie rządzącym osłabło.

Czarne oczy Voldemorta spoglądały na niego nieprzychylnie z twarzy przywodzącej na myśl czaszkę kościotrupa obciągniętą pergaminem. Lucjusz dobrze pojął znaczenie tego spojrzenia. Znajdował się obecnie w niełasce. I lepiej, żeby zrobił coś, by zmienić ten stan rzeczy.

- Jestem pewien, panie, że kiedy tylko wrócisz do domu, przeczytasz w gazetach artykuł o wypadku który zdarzył się na jednej z łódek płynących do Azkabanu...

- Doprawdy, powinni coś zrobić z tym transportem. - Voldemort skinął głową w geście przyjęcia przeprosin. - Kto to widział, żeby w ten sposób eskortować więźniów. A jak, Lucjuszu, ma się twój zatarg z Arkadiuszem Feedle'em? Nie jestem pewien, czy składać ci kondolencje, że nie zdołałeś wypatroszyć naszego bata na przestępców, czy dziękować Merlinowi, że ci sie nie udało okaleczyć starego sekretarza i wywołać tym międzynarodowej afery. Jesteś, mam nadzieję, świadom sławy Feedle'a? Takich ludzi, drogi przyjacielu, zabija się po cichu.

- Miałem zamiar go jedynie nastraszyć...

- Zdzierając z niego skórę? Wiem, że bardzo ci za nią zalazł, Lucjuszu, ale tym razem przeholowałeś. I w dodatku wygląda, że nasz sekretarz nie zamierza zrezygnować ze swej chwalebnej misji. To twardy człowiek, przyjacielu. Zdeterminowany czynić świat lepszym.

- Mam go więc tak po prostu zabić?

- Tak byłby najprościej... Ale nie. Wstrzymajmy się z tym jeszcze. Mam kilka pomysłów, jak można byłoby pokierować jego zapałem tak, by zatruł życie moim wrogom.

- Jednak...

- Stop, Lucjuszu. Koniec na dzisiaj. Nie mam czasu na jałowe dyskusje. Tak się składa, że jesteś mi niezbędny. I nie chodzi mi o te kilka eliksirów o które cię prosiłem, a które, mam nadzieję, niedługo będą gotowe - Czarny Pan spojrzał wyczekująco na Malfoya i ten pośpiesznie skinął głową. - Doskonale. Przejdę więc do sedna. Zamierzam zaszczycić cię niesłychanie ważnym zadaniem, Lucjuszu.

Malfoy nie zmarszczył brwi, gdyż w pewnym towarzystwie bywało to ryzykowne. Jednak słowa Voldemota nie roznieciły w jego wnętrzu szalejącego purpurowego ognia entuzjazmu, lecz tlący się niebiesko płomyczek niepokoju. Czarnoksiężnik używał swego najbardziej sympatycznego tonu, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego dla czasu wolnego Lucjusza.

- Czy będę w stanie pogodzić jeszcze jeden przywilej z natłokiem moich pozostałych przywilejów? - spytał ostrożnie arystokrata. - Mam pięćdziesięciu twych popleczników pod skrzydłami, całą logistykę zaopatrzenia na głowie, lwią część wywiadu, a w dodatku od groma ministerialnych kacyków, w których łaski muszę się wkraść...

- Zaopatrzenie przerzucę na Blacków - zadecydował Czarny Pan. - Od wieków mi słodzą, że pomaganie mi to dla nich zaszczyt, niech więc przysłużą się wreszcie i użerają z dostawcami. Wywiad odtąd będzie podlegał wyłącznie mnie. Do końca tygodnia prześlesz mi wszystkie materiały i nazwiska.

Lucjusz na tę wieść zmartwiał. Decyzja Voldemorta pozbawiała go dużej części uzyskanej dotąd władzy. Już nie będzie mógł korzystać dowolnie z zasięgniętej o wrogach wiedzy i piąć się na szczyty po ich klęskach. To postawi go w kłopotliwej sytuacji... Choć był pewien, że znajdzie jakiś sposób by jeszcze skorzystać na swych wywiadowcach. Wielu było w końcu jego starymi znajomymi.

- Zaś ty będziesz mógł bez przeszkód poświęcić się owemu zadaniu. Nie muszę chyba podkreślać jego wagi? Widzę, że aż drżysz z niecierpliwości, by dowiedzieć się, na czym polega. Otóż istnieje zjawisko, nie nazwę go rzeczą, nie nazwę istotą, którego moc we właściwych rękach jest w stanie odmieniać umysły i serca. Daleko skuteczniejsze niż Imperius, gdyż nie działa na wolę lecz na uczucia i podświadomość. Twego największego wroga może zmienić w twego poplecznika. By je jednak znaleźć, trzeba odkryć jego prawdziwą naturę. Tropy zaś są mnogie i ulotne, sam nie zdołam nimi wszystkimi podążyć. Znajdziesz je dla mnie, Lucjuszu.

Malfoy poczuł się lekko skołowany. Jakaś... rzecz? Mitologiczna, zapewne? Starożytne czary-mary? I on - rasowy polityk wierzący w moc solidnej różdżki i pieniądza miał ścigać cienie? To Czarny Pan nie miał od tego innych oszołomów?

- Ale... Co to jest, mój panie?

- Ma tysiące imion.

- Czym jest? - spytał w czarnej rozpaczy Lucjusz.

- Zorzą, pierwszym czarem, kobietą, drzewem, pojęciem, szatą, zamkiem, książką, eliksirem. Tak sugerują moje dotychczasowe wyniki poszukiwań. Prócz tego to jedyna, i uwierz mi, że kiedy tak mówię, Lucjuszu, mówię prawdę, [i]jedyna[/i] metoda na bezkrwawe opanowanie chaosu zeszlamionej Anglii.

Lucjusz nie wierzył. Romantyczne wizje nie przystawały do jego racjonalnego sposobu bycia. Miał własne zdanie jeżeli szło o walkę o władzę, a brzmiało ono: każdy sposób jest dobry, o ile prowadzi do celu.

- Z całym szacunkiem, mój panie... Mam poświęcać czas i środki na szukanie tej... Jedynej, o której wiemy tylko tyle, że istnieje? Wtedy, kiedy nasz sukces jest całkiem realny bez tej... Jedynej?

- Powolny! - odparował ostro Voldemort. - Powolny i krwawy! Krew nie przysporzy nam wielu zwolenników, o ile nie będziemy w stanie ich przekonać, że była słusznie przelana. Jedyna, jak elokwentnie nazwałeś nasze zjawisko, nam to umożliwi! Czy twój ciasny umysł nie jest w stanie pojąć, że dłubanina, podsiadanie stołków i kopanie pod innymi dołków was upadla? Już teraz zachowujecie się jak jacyś Mugole! Gdzie wasza wiara w potęgę magii?

- Mój panie...

- Znajdziesz dla mnie Jedyną, czy mam cię zacząć traktować jak Mugola, na którego się kreujesz?

Lucjusz uznał, że lepiej będzie dla niego jeśli spuści z tonu. Wściekły Voldemort nie wróżył nic dobrego.

- Znajdę panie. Zrobię wszystko w mojej mocy...

- Mam nadzieję - rzekł wcale nie udobruchany Czarny Pan. - Wysłałem naszą młodzież w rozmaite miejsca, które mogą nas naprowadzić na trop. Gdy zaczną spływać do ciebie raporty, a zaczną niebawem, lepiej pojmiesz dlaczego odszukanie Jedynej jest dla mnie tak istotne. Oni poddadzą ci ślad - twoją rolą jest nim podążyć.

I tak zakończyła się dyskusja z Voldemortem. Bardziej przypominała ona pokorne przyjmowanie batów niż partnerską rozmowę, lecz Lucjusz był dobrej myśli. Był potrzebny, nawet bardzo, a to oznaczało profity. Będzie musiał jedynie wymyślić, jak wyciągnąć najwięcej dla siebie. Było to możliwe, nawet podczas pogoni za wiatrakami.

* * *

><p>Severusa raz pierwszy w życiu kopnął zaszczyt bycia zaproszonym do pałacu Lucjusza. Właścicielem posesji był co prawda Malfoy Starszy, ale obecnie przebywał na już pięcioletnich wakacjach w Ameryce, gdyż wielce zagustował w Jankesach. Połowę majątku i całość obowiązków powierzył latorośli. Od czegoś w końcu tę latorośl posiadał.<p>

Lucjusz był więc władcą niepodzielnym i jako taki występował. Przedsiębiorczość miał we krwi, więc w wieku lat dwudziestu trzech już dysponował swą siatką znajomych i układami. Chodziły słuchy, że jego celem jest zostanie Ministrem Magii. Dla pewnych ludzi był bóstwem.

Severus do ich grona był się zaliczał, póki po jego systemie wartości nie przejechała się Rookwood. Teraz zaś, kiedy pod czarnymi kudłami Snape'a zaczęły się mnożyć wielkie, mroczne plany, przed powiedzeniem Malfoyowi kilku gorzkich słów chroniła go jedynie wrodzona ślizgońska przezorność. I chwała jej za to, że przeganiała do kąta błyskawicznie puchnące ego Severusa.

Grzecznie przysiadł więc na szerokiej, skórzanej sofie i, oczekując na gospodarza, przekartkował ostatnie numery Proroka. Jego uwagę przykuły perypetie niejakiego Feedle'a, sekretarza Wizengamotu, który musiał sobie zasłużyć na nienawiść wielu potężnych wrogów, jeśli można się było sugerować opinią dziennikarza. Severus przez chwilę kontemplował obdzieranie ze skóry i doszedł do wniosku, że chętnie by coś takiego zobaczył. Ciekawe, czy odchodziła łatwo, czy trzeba się było mordować nad każdym centymetrem? Mógłby wypróbować na Potterze.

Wkrótce zjawił się Lucjusz. Skinął głową gościowi i zajął miejsce w swym ulubionym skórzanym fotelu. Dwa charty patrzyły tępo na Severusa, który poczuł ogromną ochotę by jednego kopnąć, choćby po to, żeby zobaczyć jaka będzie jego reakcja. Duchołaki zawsze napawały go obrzydzeniem.

Były niemal tak idealne jak ich właściciel. Lucjusz był przystojny, dobrze wychowany, miał gładką mowę i łatwy uśmiech. Władczość biła z niego niczym światło z tarczy słońca. Uosabiał to wszystko, czym Severus nie był, gdyż tak ubzdurali sobie bogowie. Obaj mężczyźni dzielili jednak ślizgońską ambicję, której rozmiary przekraczały nie tylko granice Anglii ale i całego świata. Dlatego też potrafili znaleźć wspólny język.

Lucjusz zaczął od pytań o rodzinę i szkołę. Severus odpowiadał półsłówkami lub kamiennie milczał, obracając w dłoni kieliszek z jakąś whisky niezłego gatunku. Spytał o Narcyzę, "Tak, doskonale. Myślę, że niedługo będę miał dziedzica." "Potter nadal daje ci się we znaki?" "Nie, ostatnio szaleje za Evansówną. A jego głupi łeb nie jest w stanie pomieścić więcej niż jednej myśli". W czasie tej jałowej dyskusji Severus rozglądał się dyskretnie i obserwował sobie jak to żyją milionerzy, gdyby sam musiał na coś wydać własne miliony. Kominek w salonie zasyczał cichutko i na dywanik jak płatek śniegu spłynął list. Na pieczęci widniał herb Blacków.

Przez to rozproszenie uwagi niemal przegapił rewelacje, jakie wyłuszczał mu Malfoy.

- Ile za jeden?

- Dwa do dziesięciu galeonów, zależnie od wkładu pracy.

- Ale dlaczego ja?

- Nie bądź taki skromny, Severusie. Wszyscy wiedzą, jak świetnie radzisz sobie z eliksirami...

- Nie podzielasz opinii Gryfonów? Mają mnie za najgorszego warzyciela wszechczasów...

- Nie liczę ludzkich form przetrwalnikowych. Ktoś kto kłóci się z podręcznikiem, z pewnością nie będzie miał trudności z wykonaniem kilku eliksirów z wyższej półki. Poza tym - masz czas. I chyba nie pogardzisz paroma galeonami?

Ba, o czym tu w ogóle mówić. Severus mógłby uzbierać niezłą sumkę, starczyłoby na nowe szaty, książki... Z pewnością nie dostanie nigdzie lepszej fuchy.

Coś go zastanowiło.

- To będą czarnomagiczne eliksiry, prawda?

- Rozgryzłeś mnie. - Malfoy westchnął. - Rzeczywiście, może się kilka przewinąć...

- Omnium mortis?

- Jest to prawdopodobne.

- Nie wykręcaj się! - przerwał mu ostro Snape. Już wiedział gdzie mają iść zrobione przez niego eliksiry i musiał być pewien, że gra jest warta świeczki. - Będzie, czy nie?

- Bierzesz czy mam znaleźć kogoś innego? - odgryzł się Lucjusz.

- Jeśli tak, to chcę trzydzieści galeonów za ten eliksir.

- Proszę, proszę! Kogucik porósł w piórka? Nie dam ci więcej niż dziesięć i powinieneś mi być za to wdzięczny!

- Trzydzieści, Lucjuszu, albo szukaj sobie kogoś innego. Dla prostego rachunku podpowiem ci, że na czarnym rynku jego uwarzenie będzie cię kosztować najmarniej stówę. I tak robię ci przysługę. Ten eliksir jest wybuchowy jak mało który. No więc jak?

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z nowym zainteresowaniem.

- Dwadzieścia, Severusie. Ofiaruję ci składniki i pracownię. Tak czy nie? Jeśli nie, to uznaję rozmowę za skończoną.

Snape pomyślał, że lepiej ustąpić. Zrażenie do siebie Lucjusza, przynajmniej na tym etapie, nie było warte tych dziesięciu galeonów. Coś w nim zżymało się co prawda na myśl, że miał harować dla niedawno zdeklarowanego wroga, ale wizja stosów galeonów była niczym syreni śpiew. W dodatku, przekonywał sam siebie, zamiast bezproduktywnie tkwić na swej wsi, wyląduje w samym centrum wydarzeń. Tylko pomyśleć o rzeczach, których mógł się dowiedzieć o śmierciożercach i o samym Malfoyu... Już upatrzył sobie jednego, smętnieszego niż inne skrzata. Wyglądał naprawdę nieszczęśliwie. Skłonić takiego do mówienia był niemożliwością, ale może znał jakieś tajne przejścia?

- Zgadzam się.

- Doskonale. - Przez twarz Lucjusza przebiegł cień ulgi. - Jeśli chcesz, możesz spać tutaj. Dam ci skrzata do pomocy i pieniądze na zakup składników. Te rzadsze już są na miejscu. - Strzelił palcami i ów smętny skrzat, który wcześniej w holu odgrywał rolę wieszaka na płaszcze, pojawił się w pomieszczeniu. Wyglądał na młodzika, jego czaszkę wciąż pokrywał dziecięcy meszek. Miał żałosną minę i obandażowane palce, a przybrudzona biała szmata, pełniąca rolę ubrania, zwisała na jego chudym ciele. - Zgredek, zaprowadzisz pana Snape'a do jego pracowni i będziesz mu tam pomagać. Masz mu okazywać bezwzględne posłuszeństwo. Nie pojawianie się tu na górze przez następny miesiąc dobrze ci zrobi, może Narcyza zdoła do tego czasu zapomnieć że oblałeś ją wrzątkiem.

- Tak, proszę pana! - pisnął cienkim głosikiem skrzat.

- Jest niezręczny, ale do dźwigania ciężarów i robienia posiłków się nadaje - podsumował go Lucjusz. - Tylko pilnuj, żeby nie podchodził za blisko ciebie z niczym gorącym - dodał drwiąco. - Za zamordowanie skrzata grozi dość wysoka grzywna. Ale jeśli go kopniesz porządnie parę razy, to szybko się nauczy gdzie jego miejsce.

- Zapamiętam. - Severus popatrzył na stworzenie, kulące się pod spojrzeniem swego pana i ssące nerwowo koniuszek ucha, co potrafiły tylko naprawdę młode skrzaty. - Zgredek, idziemy!

Pognało przodem, chcąc widocznie jak najszybciej zniknąć z oczu Lucjuszowi. Niewielki pokój z łazienką wyglądał prosto i przytulnie, zaś zaraz po drugiej stronie korytarzyka znajdowała się pracownia. Gdy zaś Severus trafił do tego raju pipet, błyszczących kociołków i stymulującej mieszanki egzotycznych barw i zapachów, wszelkie wątpliwości jakie w nim pozostały, natychmiast wyparowały.

Od razu zaczął przeprowadzkę.

_CDN_


	7. Część I, rozdział 7

Część I: Plany i spiski

**7.**

- To jest dokładnie to co ci chciałem pokazać, Karolku. Połóż blisko ściany ale jej nie dotykaj , bo ci mózg uszami wypłynie. Tu będzie doskonale. A teraz uruchom to...

Urządzenie natychmiast zaczęło wyć i skwierczeć. Z wahadła umieszczonego na skomplikowanym stelażu zaczął unosić się dym. Samo wahadło drgało jakby niepewne, w którą stronę sie przechylić. Kilka ciekawskich lub zaniepokojonych twarzy ukazało się w uchylonych drzwiach gabinetów, ale groźny mars na czole ciemnowłosego mężczyzny zniechęcił ich do ewentualnych pytań. Mężczyzna ów miał do marsów wrodzony talent.

- Wynocha! Aurorskie dochodzenie! - warknął i twarze wycofały się pośpiesznie. Nikt nie był w nastroju by zadzierać z najskuteczniejszym łowcą czarnoksiężników na Wyspach.

Człowiek nazwany Karolkiem kopnął wahadło z impetem, aż poszybowało przez korytarz i grzmotnęło w drzwi Biura ds. Zwierząt Pierzastych, milknąc przy tym ku uldze obu aurorów. Warto nadmienić przy tym, że człowiek ów, mimo wyraźnie przekroczonego wieku emerytalnego, wciąż mógł się pochwalić niebanalną tężyzną fizyczną i wielkim zapałem do pracy. Nosił więc wciąż aurorskie barwy, zaś żaden z jego przełożonych nie śmiał mu nawet zasugerować rezygnacji z aktywności zawodowej. W ministerstwie zbyt ceniono Karlusa Pottera.

- Żadna bomba, Alastorze - rzekł teraz głosem starego wiarusa. - Choć nie wykluczyłbym, że ktoś rzeczywiście przy tym majstrował.

- Ale magia, Karolku! W tych ścianach może się czaić jakaś złowroga magia! To trzeba sprawdzić! A co, jeśli ktoś nastaje na życie pracowników Ministerstwa?

- Na panią Basię od licencji na miotłę? Ależ to cudowna kobieta, do rany przyłóż! Poważnie, Alastorze, to co trzeba sprawdzić to ten zwichrowany detektor wrogich zaklęć. Żaden inny...

- A co, jeśli ktoś nas szpieguje? - młodszy auror wydawał się być w swoim świecie, nie słuchał wcale starszego kolegi. Rozbiegane czarne oczy lustrowały podejrzliwie każdy fragment krajobrazu. - Lub zatruwa wodę w naszych kranach? Wiesz na ile sposobów można nam zaszkodzić, manipulować nami? Trzeba wszystko sprawdzić bo wyrżną nas jak kaczki!

- Alastorze...

- Natychmiast zawiadomię...

- Alastorze! Najpierw sprawdźmy co jest nie tak z tym detektorem, w porządku? Wszystkie inne są grzeczne. Poczekajmy na Thundera, on będzie wiedział co robić.

- A jeśli to ten ma rację? W tej chwili mogą nas...

- Kiedy ostatni raz wybrałeś się na urlop? Przydałby ci się.

Alastor nasrożył się i urósł co najmniej z pięć centymetrów.

- Urlop? - Jego dudniący głos niósł się rzez chwilę po korytarzu. - Urlop, kiedy zło szaleje po Wielkiej Brytanii, a Voldemort dobiera nam się do skór? Nasze miejsce jest tutaj, Karolku! W pełnym pogotowiu!

Na szczęście, nim auror Moody zdążył się na dobre rozkręcić i swymi tyradami zepsuć do końca humor swemu spokojniejszemu towarzyszowi, w okolicy wind zamajaczyła chuderlawa sylwetka rudego jegomościa uzbrojonego w potężnych gabarytów szczypce. Jegomość z uśmiechem tak szerokim, że wydawał się przedzielać na pół jego piegowatą twarz podszedł do aurorów i uścisnął dłoń Karlusa, po czym podjął próbę uściśnięcia dłoni Alastorowi. Spotkał się z roboczym końcem różdżki. Odchrząknął, zakłopotany.

- Dzień dobry, panowie aurorzy! Dobrydzień! Yyy... Pan Potter, tak? Nazywam się Artur Weasley, dumny pracownik Działu Niewłaściwego Użytkowania Produktów Mugoli. Mam panom coś wywłóczyć i odśrubować, tak?

Karlus popatrzył na swoją prawą dłoń, na której widniała brunatna oleista smuga. Mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Alastora.

- To chyba nasz ekspert - wyjaśnił półszeptem.

- Zaraz, zaraz! - Moody nie dawał się tak łatwo spacyfikować. Chwycił nowo przybyłego za połę szaty i szarpnięciem przyciągnął do siebie aż znajdowali się niemal nos w nos. - Prosiliśmy o Nicolasa Thundera, a ty, młokosie, nie wyglądasz jak on. W ogóle nie jesteś magmechanikiem, prawda? Co to za farsa, ten dział produktów Mugoli? My tu mamy do czynienia z niebezpiecznym magicznym urządzeniem!

Weasley spurpurowiał pod piegami. Nie wyglądał na przestraszonego, raczej na zgniewanego.

- Tylko bez żadnych takich, panie auror! Tu mam identyfikator, niech pan sobie sam zobaczy! - Wyrwał się z uścisku i otrzepał z godnością swoją rudobrązową szatę. - Znam się nie tylko na produktach Mugoli, jestem ekspertem od wszystkiego co brzęczy i świszczy. Proszę wskazać obiekt nieskoordynowany, ja go rozbiorę na czynniki pierwsze i napiszę raport...

- Gdzie. Jest. Thunder?

- Nick wraz z całą ekipą rozbraja jakiś wyjątkowo wredny ładunek wybuchowy w jednym ze sklepów na Pokątnej. Zabrał ze sobą wszystkich magmechaników, więc zostałem na straży. Ale ja się na tym doskonale znam! - zapewnił gorąco. - Studiowałem magmechanikę, ale Mugole są po prostu ciekawsi!

Obaj aurorzy spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem i, w przypadku Alastora, lekkim niesmakiem. Karlus pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Pasjonat, tak? Niech ci będzie, wyglądasz wiarygodnie. Do jutra chcę na biurku dokładny raport.

Rudzielec z pietyzmem ujął szczypcami zwichrowany sprzęt i, ostrożnie odmierzając kroki, udał się do windy.

- Puściłeś go tak? - zdumiał się Moody. - A jeśli on się tylko podszywa pod pracownika?

- Znam go, to nasz człowiek.

- Powiedział że studiował magmechanikę... Wcale nie powiedział, że ją skończył.

- Mam przeczucie - odparł Karlus, uśmiechając się pod nosem - że to właściwy człowiek do tej roboty.

* * *

><p>Kodeks Ministerstwa, zawierający czterysta siedemnaście norm i reguł, obowiązywał każdego pracownika, ze wskazaniem na tak zwanych "nowych ludzi". Była to lektura tak fascynująca, że w tym akurat egzemplarzu brakowało licznych kartek, wyrwanych zapewne w czytelniczej ekstazie. Kilka z nich zostało powtórnie zużytkowanych do przykrycia stołu na którym Artur właśnie rozmontowywał detektor. Odłożył kolejną strunę na ustęp o właściwym wykorzystywaniu papieru toaletowego i odgiął się do tyłu na krześle, masując obolałą szyję.<p>

Jego gabinet był małą klitką z dala od głównego krwiobiegu Ministerstwa, ale dla Weasleya stanowił cały wszechświat. Miał tu półki wypełnione aż po sufit swoją pasją i stosy zwykłych przedmiotów do skatalogowania, przedmiotów które mogły się przypadkiem okazać całkiem niezwykłe. Perkins, jego współpracownik, był zajęty opisywaniem trójkołowego pojazdu niskopiennego w kolorze jaskrawoczerwonym zwanego "rowerkiem dziecięcym". Artur wstał od stołu i zrobił te dwa kroki, które dzieliły ich stanowiska pracy. Zajrzał koledze przez ramię. Perkins nadal machinalnie wypełniał tabelki. W rubryce "sposób niewłaściwego użytkowania" napisał "posadzenie na nim żyrafy".

- Żyrafy?

- Sąsiedzi widzieli żyrafę jeżdżącą tym pojazdem i przeszkadzało im, że śpiewała sprośne piosenki.

- Sama żyrafa nie?

- Wzięli ją za reklamę nowego sklepu z pralkami.

- Tym mugolskimi narzędziami tortur?

- Tak.

- Mugole są zdumiewający.

Wrócił do siebie i klapnął na rozklekotane drewniane krzesło, nie zauważając, że samotna drzazga przebiła mu materiał spodni, nieledwie zahaczając o skórę. Koniuszkami palców ujął zegarmistrzowski śrubokręt i precyzyjnymi ruchami rozkręcił czarną puszeczkę zawierającą napęd dla detektora. W środku gęstwina cieniutkich nitek drgała i brzęczała delikatnie, poruszana niewidzialną energią. Mikrostruny, podrażnione magią, wprawiały w ruch duże struny na zewnątrz puszki i stąd sygnał, odpowiednio wzmocniony, szedł do odbiornika. Jednak te nie miały prawa działać jak trzeba - w samym środku, niszcząc delikatną strukturę podobną pajęczej sieci, tkwił jarzący się oślepiającym światłem kryształ. Wyglądało, że ktoś wcisnął go tam na siłę -

zaraz po otwarciu puszki zaczął sie wysuwać, aż wypadł całkowicie. Leżąc na blacie stracił swój blask - był małym, żółtawym kamykiem.

- A to ciekawe - mruknął Artur, trącając kryształ końcówką śrubokręta.

Z powrotem zmontował urządzenie i odstawił na półkę. Z szuflady wyciągnął kilkanaście narzędzi i, po kolei, zaczął nimi testować dziwny kryształ. Potem wydobył kolejne. Z szafki wygrzebał zestaw eliksirów. Zdjął z półek skomplikowaną aparaturę badawczą i również jej użył.

- A to ciekawe - rzekł jakieś trzy godziny później.

Jego oczy błyszczały prawdziwą pasja badacza. Żółty kryształ wielkości paznokcia leżał niewinnie na papierze.

* * *

><p>- Nikt nie rozumie! Nikt nie docenia straszliwej powagi sytuacji! Ach, ja nieszczęsny! - rozpaczał rudowłosy mężczyzna, przechadzając się wielkimi krokami wzdłuż korytarza i teatralnie wymachując rękami. Spieszący do swych spraw urzędnicy mijali go, jakby był przezroczysty.<p>

James zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi głównej kwatery aurorów, gdzie odwiedzał ojca, chwilowo nieobecnego i załatwiał kilka drobnych, pobocznych spraw. Na widok rudzielca oczy mu rozbłysły. To była jego szansa wobec klęski jaka stała się jego udziałem podczas utarczki z panią Lucynką, strażniczką kluczy do archiwum. Cudza desperacja mogła mu pomóc tam, gdzie nie zdziałał urok osobisty. Młody Potter ruszył do ataku.

- To musi być okropne - rzekł współczująco w kierunku zaaferowanego mężczyzny. - Sam doświadczyłem tego nie dalej jak dziś rano. Kolejna petycja trafiła do kosza na śmieci. Nie rozumieją, że ja naprawdę potrzebuję tych planów już, w tej chwili, bo przyjdzie zima i utknę w połowie budowy. Do diaska, gdybym miał w archiwum tak dobre układy jak z aurorami...

- No właśnie! - wykrzyknął rudzielec. - Od rana bębnię w ich drzwi, bez skutku, mówię im że katastrofa się stała, że ten przyrząd był niezwykle cenny, że nie zaginął bez powodu, i co? I nic! Zajęci, ciągle zajęci! Bo przestępcy, bo wiedźma przeklęła jakiegoś Mugola, bo papiery, bo wszystko tylko nie Artur Weasley, specjalista od samozatykających się toalet! A tym czasem ktoś właśnie może... Zaraz, czy mówił pan, że ma znajomości?

James przytaknął.

- Kilka grubych ryb. Chce się pan przedrzeć przez ich ogniową zaporę? Może pan na mnie liczyć.

- Dzięki Merlinowi! - ucieszył się rudzielec. - Chodźmy tam teraz, już, natychmiast!

James zastopował jego zapędy.

- Aurorzy skończyli pracę. Został tylko woźny i jeden dyżurny, zamknął się na cztery spusty, chyba śpi. Umówmy się tak: Obgadam to z nimi, do jutra postawię na nogi cały departament. Tylko o co chodzi?

- Chodź pan do mnie! - rudzielec chwycił go za rękaw i pociągnął za sobą. Jamesowi nie pozostawało nic innego jak podążyć w nieznane. - Ratuje mi pan życie, panie... No właśnie, jak pańska godność?

- James Potter - rzucił w pędzie nasz bohater, modląc się, by rudzielec nie był przypadkiem dobrym znajomym jego ojca. Powodzenie planu zależało od dyskrecji.

Otrzymał roztargnione spojrzenie znad okularów.

- Pan jest krewnym Karlusa Pottera, tego aurora?

- Kuzynem - zełgał James. - Ale świetnie się dogadujemy. Jesteśmy niemal jak bracia.

Wybacz, tato.

- Właśnie do niego próbowałem dotrzeć! On sam dał mi ten wykrywacz do badania, a teraz zupełnie mnie ignoruje!

James pomyślał, że tatko pewnie zapomniał. Często mu się to zdarzało, zwłaszcza jak miał tyle spraw na głowie co obecnie.

- Mnie nie zignoruje - zapewnił gorąco. - Ma to pan jak w banku.

- Cudownie! Cudownie! Zapraszam więc do siebie, zademonstruję w czym rzecz.

Zaraz za małymi obskurnymi drzwiami Jamesa przywitało królestwo nieładu. Dwa biurka, ledwie widoczne spod stert papieru, dwa krzesła, jedno z nich zasiedlone przez chrapiącego mężczyznę i regał stanowiły całość umeblowania. Resztę klitki zajmowały stosy przedmiotów jak ze snu zwariowanego kolekcjonera.

- Nie! - Artur chwycił go za ramię, chroniąc przed nastąpieniem na jeden z niewinnie wyglądających drewnianych klocków. - Musiały roztopić półkę i spaść. Nie wiem, jak reagują na gumę.

James pokiwał głową.

- Dziury w stopie to fatalna rzecz - potwierdził.

- To tu! - Wyjaśnił Artur tryumfująco, wskazując na opustoszały fragment zagraconego regału. - Oto i miejsce zbrodni!

- Jakiej zbrodni?

Artur wyłuszczył mu sprawę najoględniej jak potrafił, co wcale nie znaczyło że krótko. Młody Potter słuchał uważnie, kiwając głową w odpowiednich momentach. Już w połowie opowiadania przesiąkniętego opisami śrubek, strun i trybików zorientował się, że ma do czynienia z fanatykiem a może nawet świrem. To mu oczywiście nie przeszkadzało, ze świrami zawsze bardzo przyjemnie mu się rozmawiało. Sztuką było załapać na jakiej fali nadają, potem już szło jak z płatka.

- Tak więc złożył pan ten raport, a zaraz następnego dnia ten wykrywacz wyparował? To rzeczywiście straszne! Prawdziwa zbrodnia! - oświadczył z mocą James. - Musimy znaleźć winnego, przecież nie można tego tak zostawić odłogiem!

- Pan mnie rozumie! - wykrzyknął Artur. Niemal miał łzy w oczach. - Pan będzie wiedział jak przemówić aurorom do rozumu!

James skłonił się teatralnie. W głębi serca uważał, że po prostu aurorzy przyszli odebrać swoją własność i "zapomnieli" poinformować o tym Weasleya, ale nie zamierzał dzielić się tymi spostrzeżeniami. Niech tatko sam rozwiązuje swoje problemy.

- Z dziką przyjemnością.

- To wspaniale! To cudownie! Jak ja się mogę panu odwdzięczyć?

- Zna pan może kogoś kto udostępniłby mi...

- Archiwum? O, ale ja mam chyba zapasowy kluczyk! Często tam zaglądam i nie chciało im się za każdym razem otwierać mi drzwi. Zaraz, gdzie ja go posiałem...

Pięć minut gmerania w szufladach później James został wyekspediowany przed drzwi ze srebrnym kluczykiem w ręku. Podążając windą w dół skonstatował ze zdumieniem, że świat jest pełen cudownie naiwnych ludzi.

Drzwi do archiwum wyglądały jak wejście do kasy pancernej. Po upewnieniu się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu James włożył kluczyk w trójkątną dziurkę. Coś kliknęło cichutko i metalowe drzwi ustąpiły po lekkim pchnięciu.

Wnętrze było duszne i ciemne. Wszechogarniający zapach starego papieru drażnił nos. Przy wejściu leżał stos świetlików. James uruchomił jeden z nich i podążył w kierunku rozpierającej się na stojaku słoniowej wielkości księgi katalogu. Chwycił leżący z boku srebrny wskaźnik i stuknął nim w stronicę.

- Szukaj hasło: Restauracja "Werona" - rozkazał.

Zaszeleściły przekręcające się strony. Do interesującego go tematu było trzydzieści siedem odnośników. Z ciężkim westchnieniem zabrał się do szukania pierwszego z nich. Dogrzebał się fascynujących informacji na temat aresztowania jednego z pracowników pod zarzutem podtruwania klienteli, z datą osiemnastu lat wstecz. O ile pamiętał, osobnik ten pracował w obecnej chwili w cateringu jednego z hoteli dla czarodziejów, co dla Jamesa było kompletnie niezrozumiałe.

W momencie gdy sprawdzał odnośnik numer trzy, usłyszał czyjeś ciche kroki. Zamarł z księgą w dłoni. Jakiś niski człowieczek podszedł do katalogu, James wstrzymał oddech. Człowieczek pomruczał coś do siebie przez chwilę, zaszeleściły kartki i intruz zniknął w szarym końcu archiwum, tam gdzie trzymano dokumenty sprzed wieków.

James od tego momentu starał się spieszyć, choć jeszcze pół godziny zajęło mu dogrzebanie się do interesujących go danych. Był to projekt budynku. Normalny człowiek nie pojąłby znaczenia gęstwiny kresek i krzywych które widniały na pergaminie, ale dla Jamesa rozszyfrowanie ich nie stanowiło problemu. Kochał mapy. Przekopiował projekt i dyskretnie starał się opuścić archiwum, kiedy usłyszał za sobą pokasływanie. Odwrócił się, starając się nie pokazać po sobie zdenerwowania.

- Młodzieniaszek, tak? Długo was tu trzymają.

Blade błękitne oczy świdrowały go z pooranej zmarszczkami twarzy. James zrobił markotną minę.

- Orają nami.

- Doskonale - staruszek zachichotał, co zabrzmiało jak rechot żaby. - Uczcie się prawdziwej pracy.

- Staram się jak mogę.

James skłonił się pospiesznie i zmył w bezpieczniejsze rejony. Zwrócił klucz Arturowi, który tkwił po uszy w jakimś mugolskim urządzieniu i nawet nie zauważył jego przyjścia. Był chyba jednym z niewielu, którzy tkwili tu dobrowolnie po godzinach, bo korytarze ministerialne świeciły pustkami. Wychodząc z Ministerstwa, James zatarł ręce z uciechy. Plan się rozkręcał.

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia, a był to czwartek, James wyruszył na wyprawę w pogardzane i zaplute rejony czarodziejskiego świata. Założył najmroczniejszy z posiadanych płaszczy, nasunął kaptur tak głęboko na oczy, że by widzieć więcej niż koniuszki swych butów musiał nieźle wykręcać szyję, ale i tak odznaczał się na tle mętów z Nokturnu niczym jasna plama na tle jednolitej czerni. Nokturn był wąski, ciasny, nieprzyjemny i śmierdzący, jednym słowem nic się nie zmienił od dnia, gdy czwórka Huncwotów udała się tam "dla zgrywy". Jednak dziś młody Potter przybywał sam i w poważnych interesach. Z zaciętą i nieprzyjazną miną, którą zaobserwował na twarzach niemal wszystkich mijających go przechodniów, lawirował między straganami obsługiwanymi przez obsypane brodawkami jędze. Oganiał się od nich i od towarów które próbowały mu wcisnąć, a w które nawet nie chciałby wdepnąć, co dopiero kupować. Jedna chwyciła go za rękaw, więc, wzorem innych, przygrzał babie zaklęciem. Odskoczyła, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa od których włoski stanęły mu na karku. Kilka osób, przechodząc, musnęło go choć generalnie, mimo panującej tu ciasnoty, ludzie starali się nie dotykać.<p>

Zagapił się w wystawę mijanego sklepu, na której wspaniale prezentowała się zielonkawa od pleśni głowa umarlaka. Zderzenie nastąpiło, gdy James cofnął się mimowolnie, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem przełknie dzisiejszy obiad.

Zderzenie było głowowe co znaczyło tyle, że czoło tamtego przygrzało Jamesa w potylicę. Nasz bohater przez chwilę ujrzał przed oczami wszystkie gwiazdy. Zatoczył się lekko do tyłu, wprost na czubek różdżki tamtego. Instynktownie chwycił za swoją różdżkę, dziabiąc na oślep. Chyba trafił w brzuch, bo usłyszał syknięcie przeciwnika.

- Jeden ruch, a moje zaklęcie pozbawi cię przyjemności przebywania z kobietą do końca twych dni - warknął James, cytując swego ulubionego bohatera z cyklu komiksów "Czarodziej na Dzikim Zachodzie". Nim jednak zdołał nacieszyć się własną erudycją został brutalnie odepchnięty, niemal wpadając na kolejną dwójkę przechodniów. Odwrócił się by zbluzgać przeciwnika.

Para czarnych oczu spojrzała na niego z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem. Należały do gęby, której James miał szczerą nadzieję nie oglądać aż do września.

Nagle, Snape odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie z takim pośpiechem, że nie dał Jamesowi czasu na właściwą ocenę sytuacji. To zirytowało Pottera. Nie lubił być lekceważony. Podążył za swoim starym wrogiem.

- Na zakupy się wybieramy, co, Snape? - wyszeptał mściwie w stronę kaptura.

Snape maszerował w milczeniu, z wzrokiem skierowanym przed siebie. Gdy James już niemal stracił nadzieję na jakąkolwiek narrację, smukła dłoń wystrzeliła spod peleryny i schwyciwszy Jamesa za rękaw Snape zaciągnął go w jeden z zaułków. Tam Potter spotkał się twarzą w twarz z bladą z wściekłości facjatą swego śmiertelnego wroga.

- Twoja gryfońskość bije w oczy jak tyłek pawiana, Potter! - warknął Ślizgon. - Chcesz ściągnąć kłopoty na nas obu? Tutaj aż roi się od aurorów! Wracaj na ulice dla grzecznych dzieci, patafianie, i przestań zagrażać bezpieczeństwu publicznemu!

Jamesa z lekka zatkało. Ta elokwentna wersja Snape'a była zjawiskiem, z jakim do tej pory się nie spotkał. Po chwili jednak ogarnęło go oburzenie. Nie da się strofować jak jakiś pierwszak, co to, to nie!

- Pozbawiłbym cię kilku zbędnych sztuk uzębienia i zrobił miejsce dla reszty, Smarkerusie - rzekł słodko. - Ale masz szczęście, że nie chcę odsypiać nocy w komisariacie. Choć może to dla ciebie i gorzej, naprawdę ktoś powinien ci je naprostować.

- Ty!... - syknął Snape, cały purpurowy. Drżącą ręką chwycił za różdżkę. Tego sobie nie zaplanował, domyślił sie James. A co, sądził, że Potter będzie się przed nim kajał, kutafonem jednym?

- Oj, już żadna mądrość nie spłynie z twoich ust? - James udał, że robi mu się przykro. - Jaka szkoda. Może jednak to ty powinieneś stąd iść, jeszcze zaczną cię wyzywać, a może nawet gorzej, odwrócą do góry nogami...

- Zamorduję cię! - wycharczał Snape. Wyglądał dość komicznie z wybałuszonymi oczami.

- ... i tym razem nie będzie w pobliżu żadnej dziewczyny, która mogłaby cię wybawić z opresji. Tak, jasne, następnym razem rozkwaszę ci nos. A teraz wybacz, mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż pogawędka z tobą.

James odszedł, wielce z siebie zadowolony. W kilku słowach odpłacił Snape'owi za cały poprzedni rok i za poprzednią pełnię. Choć tego ostatniego Snape nie wiedział i nie miał dowiedzieć się nigdy.

Apteka której szukał miała jedną charakterystyczną cechę: po bajońskiej sumie można tam było dostać składniki, których nie sposób było znaleźć gdzie indziej. W tej chwili był jedynym klientem, za co był wdzięczny. Zaraz po tym jak wszedł drzwi na zaplecze uchyliły się i szurając stopami po ziemi wyszedł zza nich garbaty staruszek.

- Czego? - warknął, taksując go mało przyjaznym spojrzeniem.

- Chciałbym Korzeń Hesperyd - powiedział James.

Staruszek odkaszlnął w rękaw i ruszył na zaplecze. W tym samym momencie zadźwięczał dzwonek u drzwi i James zaklął pod nosem, gdy zobaczył kto wchodzi za nim do dusznego wnętrza. To byłoby za wiele, prosić by Snape go nie śledził, prawda?

- Robimy zakupy, Potter? - spytał Ślizgon zarozumiałym głosem.

Staruszek wychynął na światło dzienne i rzucił na wagę zasuszony korzonek. Zapisał coś w notesie, włożył korzonek do torebki i położył na ladzie.

- Sześćdziesiąt trzy galeony.

James odliczył złoto, jeszcze raz ciesząc się, że jest obrzydliwie bogaty. Sięgnął po paczuszkę, lecz wyprzedziła go czyjaś ręka.

- Hej! - wykrzyknął. - Jak ty...

Snape już trzymał korzonek w dwóch palcach. Niuchnął go badawczo, po czym z pogardliwym grymasem na twarzy wrzucił go z powrotem do torebki i... oddał sprzedawcy.

- Powinien pan wiedzieć, że nie lubię, kiedy ktoś oszukuje mych niepełnosprytnych przyjaciół - rzekł z wszechwiedzącą miną. - Proszę postarać się lepiej i przynieść świeży korzeń. Jestem pewien że pański klient nie zamierzał otruć swej ofiary. Nie jego wina, że jest tępy z przyrodzenia, widzi pan, rodzice mieli go w późnym wieku. Biedactwo. Ale to nieładnie oszukiwać ludzi... Co pan tu jeszcze robi?

Groźny wzrok, który w Hogwarcie przestraszyłby co najwyżej Puchona, sprawił, że sprzedawca z niskim ukłonem pospiesznie zniknął za drzwiami. James ze zdumieniem skonstatował, że właśnie został obrażony w eleganckim, całkiem niesmarkowym stylu. Zerknął kątem oka na Snape'a, bo może to nie on tylko, na przykład, taki Lucjusz Malfoy? Spotkał się z szerokim uśmiechem, nie ukrywającym nic z tragedii jaką było uzębienie Ślizgona.

- Debil - rzekł radośnie Snape.

To jednak on, zadecydował Potter. Otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć czymś znacznie gorszym, ale tym razem Ślizgon nie pozwolił sobie odebrać pałeczki.

- Nie widziałem cię tu, Potter, a ty nie widziałeś mnie. Jeśli ta historyjka się rozejdzie, to wiedz, że cały świat będzie słyszał o tym że James Potter uwarzył Płynnego Imperiusa. Tak samo, jeśli przez ten twój kudłaty łeb przejdzie choćby cień myśli by użyć eliksiru na Lily Evans. Zrozumiano?

Sprzedawca ponownie się pojawił i Snape zamilkł. Jego słowa przypomniały Jamesowi długo zapomnianą prawdę, że nie jest jedynym samcem uganiającym się za Lily.

- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja nie potrzebuję brudnych sztuczek by skłonić ją do czegokolwiek - oświadczył mściwie Gryfon. - Bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie ja posiadam coś, co się nazywa urokiem osobistym. Dlatego właśnie wybierze mnie. Jeśli ci się śni, że ją dostaniesz, to spójrz w lustro.

Sprzedawca przerwał mu tyradę.

- Szesnaście galeonów więcej.

O nie! Drugi raz James wykołować się nie da.

- Nie ma mowy - odwarknął.

Staruszek wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie ma forsy, nie ma towaru.

Obok niego, Snape uśmiechał się pod przerośniętym nochalem. James pomyślał intensywnie. Co mu podpowiadała intuicja? Sprzedawca miał zielonkawe cienie pod oczami.

- Nie ma dostaw tego szarego proszku który tak kochasz. - Gryfon także wzruszył ramionami.- Znów przyszła pora na demaskatora, jak to mówią. I zgadnij który dealer pójdzie pierwszy za kratki. Hammiltona strzyka w krzyżu po ostatnim razie. Tego może nie przeżyć.

Po tego rodzaju groźbie transakcja zdumiewająco szybko doszła do skutku. James miał nadzieję na podglądnięcie co też nabywa Snape, ale nadzieje szybko się rozpłynęły.

- Zapakuj mi to na zapleczu - rozkazał Ślizgon, podając listę sprzedawcy.

- Hammilton?

Snape spoglądał na Jamesa z pytaniem w czarnych oczach. Niespodziewanie dla samego Pottera, wyjaśnienie samo cisnęło mu się na usta.

- Główny dealer na Nokturn. Kupa znajomych, mnóstwo zniżek dla stałych klientów. - Zorientowawszy się, że rozmowa staje się niebezpiecznie cywilizowana, James nie omieszkał zakończyć wypowiedzi groźbą. - Pamiętaj, Snape, że _ja_ pochodzę z aurorskiej rodziny.

* * *

><p>Tatko siedział rozparty w fotelu, najwyraźniej czekając na obiad. Z kuchni dochodziły smakowite zapachy.<p>

- I jak, James? Załatwiłeś wszystko na Pokątnej?

- Nie mieli "Szybkiej powtórki z transmutacji", ale poza tym tak - odparł jego syn. - Jakieś wiadomości dla mnie?

- Syriusz poprosił o przekazanie ci, że jesteś obrzydliwym kujonem. - Karlus puścił oko do syna. - Siedzą na górze z Peterem. Powiedz im, że niedługo obiad. Prócz tego, ArturWeasley niemal rozpłynął się z wdzięczności, że przekazałeś mi informacje o detektorze. Rzeczywiście, był przekonany że ty i ja jesteśmy kuzynami, nie miałem serca wyprowadzać go z błędu. Zabawny człowiek. Założę się, że sam gdzieś podział ten detektor. Dla świętego spokoju sprawdzimy, choć nie spodziewam się niczego wielkiego.

James skinął głową, nic go nie mogło zdziwić po wizycie w rupieciarni Artura. Ten człowiek był prawdopodobnie w stanie zgubić większe rzeczy niż detektor magii. Pewnie nawet i własną głowę.

Tuż po obiedzie James zamknął się w swym pokoju wraz z dwójką przyjaciół. Z wielce tajemniczą miną posadził ich na łóżku. Na haftowaną w złote lwy narzutę cisnął naręcze zrolowanych pergaminów.

- Częstujcie się deserem - zaprosił ich.

Syriusz otworzył pierwszy z pergaminów. Jego czarne brwi powędrowały do góry.

- Czy to... Plan? Zaraz... To restauracja, prawda? I to nie byle jaka, tylko "Werona"! Arystokratyczne szambo! Czy ty myślisz, co ja myślę? Rogacz, czy ty chcesz się tam... wedrzeć? Tak przemocą?

- Aprobujesz?

- Jak cholera! Jaki jest plan? Wal prosto z mostu! - nakazał Syriusz.

- Pamiętasz jak opowiadałeś mi o sobotnich obiadkach arystokratów? To nasunęło mi świetny pomysł ośmieszenia Malfoya... I to ty będziesz głównym wykonawcą!

- Wow! Jak zdobyłeś taką mapę? - szepnął Peter, zaglądając przez ramię Syriuszowi.

- Jestem dobry także w innych rzeczach prócz podrzucania znicza - zażartował James. Spojrzeli po sobie z Łapą, młody Black mrugnął porozumiewawczo. - Gwizdnąłem to z archiwum Ministerstwa.

- Będę mógł wam jakoś pomóc? - spytał Peter, tak rozemocjonowany, że nie mógł spokojnie usiedzieć na miejscu. Jego tyłek już wywiercił zagłębienie w pościeli. - Choć troszkę?

- Ty, szczurze serce? - James uśmiechnął się konspiracyjnie. - Jak zwykle zagrasz główną rolę!

* * *

><p>Tuż po godzinie siedemnastej sobotniego popołudnia przez drzwi kuchenne niezwykle ekskluzywnej restauracji "Werona" wślizgnął się szary polny szczur. Jego nagi ogonek wystawał spomiędzy skrzynek wypełnionych po brzegi świeżymi małżami i krewetkami, ale wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci przygotowaniami, by zwrócić na to uwagę. Od tego rodzaju spraw były w końcu czary odstraszające szkodniki, którymi wytapetowano wszelkie wyjścia, okna i otwory.<p>

Czary zaś odczytały: "człowiek" i zamilkły na dobre, bo co im do ludzi.

Szczur zastrzygł wąsikami i spuścił się w dół po pękatych pakunkach, kryjąc się za kuchenną szafką. Chwilę potem pomykał wzdłuż ścian, lawirując między nogami od krzeseł i węsząc zapachy, niezwykle atrakcyjne dla szczura. Wychapał kęs z opartego o ścianę dwudziestokilowego kręgu sera i podskubując go z ukontentowaniem czekał, aż kuchnia opustoszeje.

Wskazówki przesuwały się powoli do przodu, a przez kuchnię wciąż przewalały się tłumy. O wpół do szóstej w pomieszczeniu chwilowo przebywali jedynie szczur i rudowłosy kuchcik uwijający się między dymiącymi garami.

Peter uznał, że lepszej okazji juz mieć nie będzie. Potruchtał na środek podłogi, przykucnął na tylnych łapkach i pisnął ile sił w miniaturowych płucach. Po czym, nie czekając, aż zdezorientowany kuchcik znajdzie w otchłaniach białego fartucha swą różdżkę, czmychnął przez otwarte drzwiczki do spiżarki. Tam przycisnął szare ciałko do drugiego schodka i gdy tylko zobaczył nad sobą wielki czarny bucior, pognał z powrotem przez próg. Następnie powrócił do ludzkiej postaci i zatrzasnął drzwi. Oraz zaryglował. Kuchcik dobijał się od drugiej strony, stłumione uderzenia, pam, pam, wymieszane z przekleństwami rozlegały się w kuchni. Peter szybciutko otworzył wejście od podwórza.

- Jesteście? - wysłał to nerwowe pytanie w kierunku kręgu światła rzucanego przez żółtą żarówkę. Kwiknął, gdy ktoś klepnął go w plecy.

- Co tak długo? Czas nas nagli!

- Uwaga! - oczy Petera wybałuszyły się ze strachu, by w ułamku sekundy skurczyć się do pary czarnych ślepek rozmiaru rodzynek. Ich właściciel wbiegł po nogawce niewidzialnego Syriusza i skulił się w jego niewidzialnej kieszeni. Przygrzane zaklęciem, drzwi do spiżarki dosłownie wypadły z zawiasów. Kuchcik z obłędem w oczach wypadł do kuchni. Jednocześnie zjawiło się kilku jego kolegów, zaniepokojonych hałasami.

- Szczur! Szczur! - wrzasnął rudzielec. - Zamknął mnie, a teraz ograbia nas z zapasów!

Jeden z kucharzy popukał sie w głowę.

- Jasne, Ernest. Szczur. To był przeciąg, młotku. Patrz, ktoś zostawił otwarte drzwi. Zabiję, kretyna!

- Ale naprawdę widziałem szczura!

- Wlazł przez drzwi - zawyrokował inny. - Cholera, i to w taki zwariowany dzień. Chodźcie, poszukajmy go lepiej. Mówisz, że zszedł do spiżarni?

Gdy całe towarzystwo przegalopowało schodami w dół, dwie niewidzialne sylwetki odkleiły się od ściany, wzdychając z ulgą. Szczur popiskiwał cicho.

- Prawie mnie zobaczyli - skarżył sie Syriusz. - Już nie mieścimy się pod twoją peleryną, James. Czas wybrać się do krawca.

Bez większych przeszkód dotarli do strefy toalet i zadekowali się w środkowej kabinie. Nie musieli zbyt długo czekać. Ich ofiarą okazał się młody kelner. Zanim zorientował się w czym rzecz, dostał w brzuch petrificusem, został rozebrany do bielizny, starannie związany i zakneblowany.

James przebrał się szybko w jego uniform i przyczepił do piersi plakietkę "Chris Connor". Rękawy i nogawki były trochę przydługie, ale po wypiciu eliksiru wszystko się unormuje. Na dłonie wsunął dwie pary rękawiczek - cieniutkie i przezroczyste jak błonka, ze spreparowanej łodygi giętkodrzewu i na to białe, satynowe, należące do kelnera.

- A co z nim zrobimy? - Syriusz wskazał na więźnia.

- Możemy transmutować go w bidet - radośnie zapodał James.

Biedny więzień wydał z siebie pomruk i szarpnął się w więzach.

- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie czuję się na siłach. Bidetów nie przerabialiśmy.

- W dodatku można wylądować za to w dementorowie - dodał zamyślony James.

- No co ty nie powiesz. - Syriusz zajął się sprawdzaniem wszystkich po kolei kabin. Sapnął z zadowolenia przy ostatniej. - Tu go wrzućmy. Nikt nie bierze o tej porze prysznica.

Jak rzekli, tak i zrobili. Syriusz uszczelnił dodatkowo drzwi wyciszającym, po czym skonfiskował pelerynę Jamesa i z Peterem w kieszeni ruszył po wąskich schodach na galeryjkę ciągnącą się wokół jadalni. James życzył mu w myślach powodzenia, choć on sam miał do wykonania o wiele bardziej skomplikowaną misję.

Pochłonął pierwszą porcję Wielosokowego cuda z wkładką z włosia kelnera. Nieco bał się o efekt. Ale świsnął eliksir z ministerialnych zapasów, więc miał przynajmniej pewność, że pije coś z atestem. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, po czym twarz Jamesa zaczęła się wybrzuszać, a rysy rozmazywać. To obrzydliwe, pomyślał Potter, z niemą fascynacją wpatrując się w swe odbicie w lustrze. Po chwili ktoś kto wyglądał jak Chris Connor poprawił krawat, wygładził poły białego fraka i sprężystym krokiem zadowolonego z siebie faceta ruszył do kuchni.

Dochodziło wpół do siódmej. Gdzieś za godzinę zaczną schodzić się goście.

W kuchni został zburczany przez kierownika sali, który, jak się okazało, wszędzie go szukał. A szukał, gdyż pan Connor był potrzebny już, zaraz, natychmiast, do nakrywania stolików. Nakrywanie stolików było zaś obowiązkiem młodszych kelnerów, co, czy pan Connor tego nie wiedział? Po tych pokrzepiających słowach James został oddelegowany na salę z koszem białych pakunków.

Potter nie miał zielonego pojęcia co z tym białym fantem zrobić. Spodziewał się bardziej tradycyjnych metod, zajrzał nawet do odpowiedniej książki by sprawdzić w jakiej kolejności idą widelce i jak, do diabła, wyglądają. Miał też nadzieję na chwilkę samotności z owymi widelcami, chwilkę która dałaby mu w pełni rozwinąć swój plan. Ale nie, dostał do rąk małe, białe kwadraty. Obrócił jeden z nich w palcach i potrząsnął na próbę. Zagrzechotał. Położył go na blacie, nie oczekując większego efektu. I słusznie. Postukał różdżką w paczuszkę, wypowiadając zaklęcie otwierające zamknięte przedmioty. Poczuł, że zaczyna się pocić pod frakiem kelnera. Wziął paczuszkę w ręce i spojrzał na nią ze złością. Jeśli go teraz nakryją, to po ptakach.

Z drugiego końca sali szedł ku niemu kolega po fachu. Przyjaźnie klepnął Jamesa po plecach i zajrzał do kosza.

- Wszystko w porządku, Chris? Zrzucaj tę zastawę, mamy jeszcze mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia.

Zrzucaj? Ale jak, do cholery? Czy te świństwa miały doczepiony jakiś mini-spadochron? Ukryty guzik? James wyczuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie kolegi. Postanowił rżnąć głupa.

- To jakoś... Dziwnie tyka! - wychrypiał, wlepiając przerażony wzrok w identyfikator faceta. Przycisnął paczuszkę do ucha i zachłysnął się powietrzem. - Posłuchaj tylko! Merlinie, to naprawdę tyka! A co, jeśli w środku jest jakieś przekleństwo z opóźnionym zapłonem? Nie chcę obudzić się jako królik albo jako trup! To może być zasadzka, może chcą pomordować nas wszystkich, Will, trzeba to koniecznie pokazać szefowi!

Will Houston jednym szybkim ruchem pozbawił swego spanikowanego kolegę pakunku. Chwilę posłuchał uważnie.

- Zwidy masz, czy jak?

Po czym ze złością cisnął paczuszkę na sam środek blatu. Rozwinęła się w śnieżnobiały obrus i cztery komplety srebrnych sztućców.

- Och!... Uff! - James udał, że ociera czoło z potu. - Masz szczęście, tam mógł być dementor albo inne licho! Nie rób mi tego więcej!

- Dobrze się czujesz? - Kolega po fachu przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie.

Potter oszacował przeciwnika, co zajęło mu ułamek sekundy. Zasadniczy facet, z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że powinien sie opiekować panem Connorem. Nie można mu było wciskać zbyt dużego kitu.

- Miałem niemiłą przygodę - wymamrotał, spuszczając głowę, by Will nie mógł odczytać kłamstwa w jego oczach. Poderwał wzrok i po swojej prawej ujrzał przyglądającego się im groźnie kierownika sali. - Zresztą, nieważne.

Schwycił swój kosz i miał odejść, kiedy Will złapał go za ramię.

- Ja się tym zajmę - zadecydował. - Masz, pościeraj stoliki dwadzieścia cztery do sześćdziesiąt. Twoje ataki paranoi nikomu w tym momencie nie pomogą.

James z pokorą przyjął ofiarowaną mu ścierkę. W głębi ducha zaś aż skakał ze szczęścia. To była jedna z jego okazji. Wsunął dłoń do kieszeni i wyłuskał stamtąd płaską fiolkę z Płynnym Imperiusem. Kilka kropli skapnęło z dozownika i niemal natychmiast wsiąknęło w bawełnę, która zaczęła wydzielać lekki ziołowy zapaszek. Idąc dalej przed siebie jakby nigdy nic, James zmiął w dłoniach ścierkę, by dobrze rozprowadzić eliksir. Świństwo miało cudowną właściwość przenikania przez każdą tkaninę i przez skórę - zaborczy mężowie skrapiali nim obficie pościel, by zniewolić swe małżonki.

Następnie, z godną podziwu werwą zabrał się do przecierania blatów oraz, z rozpędu, poręczy i oparć krzeseł. Pół godziny później, zmachany ale szczęśliwszy, skończył. Pozostały jedynie pierwsze dwadzieścia trzy stoliki, których nie ważył sie tknąć pod czujnym okiem kierownika sali.

Skręcił w lewo, w korytarz który wiódł na zaplecze. Po drodze były toalety dla gości i James zboczył do męskiej. Tam przetarł wszystkie klamki i wlał po kilka kropel do dozowników z mydłem. Jego odbicie mrugnęło doń porozumiewawczo i zachichotało.

Musiał jeszcze tylko znaleźć miejsce, w którym trzymali menu. Był niemal pewien, że gdy wychodził ze sztućcami, leżały na małym stoliku tuż obok prawostronnego wejścia do sali. Ruszył szybko w tamtym kierunku, mając nadzieję, że nikt go po drodze nie dostrzeże. Obficie skropił ścierkę eliksirem.

Przykryty białą serwetą stoliczek stał na swoim miejscu. Kłopot w tym, że był pusty. James zaklął pod nosem. Musiał dopaść te menu, i to szybko. Z sali dobiegło go przekleństwo i ktoś burknął "I gdzie znowu się podział ten pieprzony niedorozwój?". James domyślił się, że mówią o nim i że maja go za idiotę. To powinno ułatwić sprawę. Jakby co, zwali winę na przemykających zapleczem dementorów.

Przebiegł z powrotem koło kuchni, niemal wpadając na kelnera z tacą pełną ręczniczków do rąk.

- Szukają cię! - warknął ten i ruszył dalej. James odczekał moment i wsadził głowę do kuchni. Nie, tam ich niestety nie było. Tylko mnóstwo kucharzy, kuchcików, odgłosy siekania i szatkowania i zasłaniające wszystko kłęby pary. James wyszedł szybkim krokiem, kierując się do drewnianych drzwi prowadzących do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, które w jego planie były magazynem. Po drodze rzucił okiem na zegarek, zostało mu jakieś piętnaście minut do wypicia kolejnej porcji eliksiru.

Tam też leżał stos menu. Kucharz siedzący na wysokim zydlu podniósł wzrok znad karty.

- Kierownik przysłał mnie tu... - wysapał James. - ... do pomocy.

- Najwyższa pora - burknął mężczyzna, zeskakując z zydla. - To nie moja robota. Tu masz wzór, przekopiuj to tylko na resztę. I pośpiesz się, z łaski swojej! - rzucił na odchodne, trzaskając drzwiami.

James klasnął w dłonie i z miejsca zabrał sie do roboty. Każdą skopiowaną kartę przecierał szmatką nasączoną eliksirem. Był już w trzech czwartych, gdy drzwi nagle zaczęły się otwierać. James natychmiast cisnął szmatę pod stół. Zsunęła sie z leżących tam pudeł i wpadła w szparę między kartonami a ścianą. Tymczasem, do środka zajrzał jeden z kelnerów.

- Ponoć miałem... - Zamrugał, gdy zobaczył Jamesa. - Chris?

- Już niemal skończyłem - rzucił szybko James. - Jedne z kucharzy przyciągnął mnie tu za ucho, wywrzaskując że to nie jego robota.

- Normalka. - burknął chłopak. - Za kogo sie oni, do diaska, uważają? Daj, wezmę połowę, to szybciej skończymy.

- Co ty, nie trzeba. Lepiej tam wróć, bo już mnie pewnie ścigają, a jak i ciebie nie będzie, to katastrofa. - James przewrócił oczami.

- Nic tam teraz nie ma do roboty. Podziel się, zrobimy to rzutem na tacę.

James był na siebie trochę wściekły, że nie zorientował się wcześniej. Ale cóż, przepadło. Razem zanieśli menu na salę. Gdy tylko przestąpili próg, karty wyrwały się z objęć kelnerów i pofrunęły na swoje stoliki. James musiał przyznać, że to niezły patent.

Między nimi przejechał kelner z wózkiem, na którym piętrzyła się ogromna góra kryształowych kieliszków do wina. Stanął na środku i uniósł różdżkę niczym batutę. Kieliszki, podzwaniając lekko, zerwały się w powietrze. Utworzyły kryształową spiralę, która, rozszerzając się powoli, lśniącymi strugami osiadała na stolikach. James złapał się na tym, że gapi się z otwartą gębą i zaraz ją zamknął. Kelnera nie powinno to w końcu dziwić.

Niespodziewanie poczuł coś, jakby mrówki chodzące mu pod skórą. Najpierw kilka, potem więcej i więcej... James zmartwiał, przypomniawszy sobie o Eliksirze Wielosokowym. Miał zaledwie kilka minut... W te pędy rzucił się do łazienki. Napotkawszy zdziwione spojrzenie jednego z kelnerów, znaczącym ruchem chwycił się za pęcherz. Szybciej, szybciej... Wpadł do łazienki i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Cisnął do umywalki białe rękawiczki kelnera i starannie umył ręce. Zostawił strumień gorącej wody spływający na rękawiczki. Odkorkował butelkę i upił solidny łyk eliksiru. W samą porę. Jego twarz już zaczynała bulgotać.

* * *

><p>Sobotnie Obiady były wydarzeniem, które przyciągało śmietankę czarodziejskiego świata, i to nie tylko z Anglii, ale i z krajów ościennych. Dzisiejszym gościem specjalnym miał być Nihiliceusz, czy raczej Gilles Roux, który przybrał pseudonim z powodów czysto medialnych. Był twórcą (złośliwi twierdzili, że propagatorem) systemu filozoficznego zwanego Filozofią Nicości. Wiadomym było więc, że dzisiejsze dyskusje krążyć będą wokół niebytu. Nic nie mogło bardziej radować Lucjusza, jak kolejna wspaniała okazja, by zadrwić ze swych pesymistycznie nastawionych do życia rywali.<p>

Co prawda, nie mogła istnieć chyba mniej odpowiednia sceneria do rozgryzania tajemnic wieczności, niż kremowa kolorystyka wnętrza, rokokowe zdobienia na ścianach i jedwabne obrusy spływające niemalże do podłogi deszczem białych falban. Ale, pomyślał rozbawiony Lucjusz, podsuwając krzesło swej żonie i samemu zasiadając przy stoliku numer dwadzieścia jeden, zawsze można spróbować.

Byli już niemal wszyscy. Wokół rozbrzmiewał przyjemny dla ucha brzęk przytłumionych rozmów. Sam gość specjalny też przybył i toczył dysputę z dwoma fanatykami filozofii. W jednym z nich Lucjusz rozpoznał swego kuzyna ze strony matki, Conwaya, który chełpił się niejednokrotnie swymi literackimi znajomościami.

Malfoy przez chwilę uważnie studiował kartę, po czym wybrał wino, przystawki i danie główne. W tym czasie doszły ostatnie osoby. Niemal natychmiast leżące przed każdym z nich notatniki otwarły się na pierwszej stronie.

_Gdzie się kończymy?_, brzmiało pytanie.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął sie do siebie lekko i napisał pod spodem: "W miejscu, w którym się zaczęliśmy". Niemal natychmiast pod jego linijką pojawiła się cała lista odpowiedzi. Niektóre były zabawne, jak "Kończę się na sznurówkach", inne głupie: "Skończę się, gdy się wykończę". Bella swym eleganckim pismem wykaligrafowała: "Kończysz się tuż przed ostrzem noża". Jakie to do niej podobne.

_Czy naszym Sądem Ostatecznym będzie robactwo?_

Lucjusz pomyślał, że pytanie jest co najmniej dziwaczne. Narcyza zacisnęła usta w dezaprobacie.

- Kochanie, to jakiś oszołom.

- Z pewnością gdzieś po drodze potkniemy sie o głęboki, metafizyczny sens jego wywodów.

"To cytat?", napisał Lucjusz.

"Rozkoszne, mięciutkie stworki". Litery z pióra Belli rozbiegły się po stronicy niczym korowód czarnych mrówek. Lucjusz odchrząknął, tłumiąc śmiech. Jego szwagierka miała makabryczne poczucie humoru, nie licujące z jej pełną słodyczy fizjonomią. Przed oczyma blond arystokraty jak żywy stanął obraz: widelec z nadzianym na każdy ząb wijącym się robakiem i Bella, szepcząca do owego sztućca słodkie słówka. Tym razem nie potrafił powstrzymać chichotu. Grymas na twarzy jego żony przybrał na sile.

- Moja siostra jak zwykle musi szokować. Doprawdy, potrzeba jej męża...

Lucjusz nie słuchał jej nasączonych jadem wywodów, czytał dalej i znakomicie sie bawił. "A nie zeżre nas po prostu?", spytał Mariusz Goyle, pieszczotliwie nazwany Marcepankiem po tym, jak za pomocą garści marcepanowych przysmaków wywołał pożar wschodniolondyńskiej sieci Fiuu. "Robaki nie mają nade mną żadnej władzy, tak samo jak wszelkie transcendentalne przypadłości typu aniołów, Anubisów czy Charonów", odparł pompatycznie lord Rookwood. Nudziarz. "Bluźnisz, chłopcze. Bogowie pokarzą cię za brak wiary. Obetną ci uszy, język i wyłupią oczy.", napisał potomek Carolbridge'ów. Lucjuszowi wydało się to okropnie zabawne i skrył się za serwetką, by nikt nie zauważył, jak parska śmiechem.

- Żenujące - stwierdziła Narcyza i zabrała się za swoje udka kraba.

"A nie przypłyną do nas na złotych łodziach giganci z grubymi złotymi różdżkami którymi głęboko pokarzą czarnoksiężników i wiedźmy?", zdziwił się Nott.

_Odpowiedź na te pytania jest oszałamiająco prosta, jeśli przestaniemy się kurczowo trzymać starych dogmatów._

_W momencie śmierci._

_Tak._

_Trwałość duszy? Jej zwartość, niepodzielność, niezmienność, czyli, w skrócie, nieśmiertelność? Żaden z wielkich magów przeszłości ani prowodyrów wielkich religii przemawiających ogniście z ambon świata nie stanął nigdy twarzą w twarz z duszą. Oprócz starych legend nie mamy żadnych dowodów na życie po śmierci. Ale mimo to zakładamy istnienie nieśmiertelnej esencji człowieka. Czy to nie paradoks?_

_Już starożytni zwrócili uwagę na to, że wszytko w przyrodzie podlega przemianom. Im bardziej zagłębiamy się w przyrodę, tym bardziej widzimy, że nie ma w niej stałych elementów - ani w materii, ani w energii, ani w magii. Czy dusza jest wyjątkiem? Każdy z was zapewne uczył się, że można ją rozerwać, rozkawałkować, nieodwracalnie podzielić. Niektórzy słyszeli o czarnej magii, która jest w stanie przekształcić duszę. Dementorzy wypijają z nas duszę, trawią ją, unicestwiają. Słusznym więc jet założenie, że dusza nie jest tworem stałym, a raczej podlegającym zmianom i niszczejącym. Gdzie więc nas to zaprowadzi po śmierci?..._

Lucjusz zmarszczył arystokratyczną blond brew. Zebranie do kupy myśli przychodziło mu nadspodziewanie trudno. Nie sądził, że ten rocznik Merlota tak bardzo uderza do głowy.

Przekształcić duszę!

Myśl uciekła równie szybko jak się pojawiła. Wokół Malfoya wrzała filozoficzna dysputa.

* * *

><p>Syriusz podniósł do twarzy dłoń, na której balansował szczur.<p>

- Jesteś gotów na pokaz?

Szczur kiwnął szarym łepkiem.

Łapa wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty odrobinę wymiętoszoną paczkę szczurożelek. Kiedy James w swych wyjaśnieniach doszedł do tego podpunktu planu, Syriusz uśmiechnął się diabolicznie.

- Rogacz, jesteś _zły_.

Black rozerwał paczkę. Kolorowe stworki posypały sie na podłogę, niemal natychmiast i zgodnie z instrukcją przekształcając się w pelnosprytne, pełnowymiarowe, szare szczurzyska. Szczurożelki były w dziesiątce najbardziej przerażających słodyczy Doktora No, złego brata Doktora Filibustera i bożyszcza wszystkich magicznych łobuziaków. Były wyklęte do tego stopnia, że w Anglii zabroniono ich sprzedaży i trzeba je było importować.

Peter zbiegł po szacie Syriusza na podłogę. Podniósł się na tylnych łapkach i zapiszczał przeciągle, tak jak to ćwiczyli w domu Jamesa. Wszystkie szczurki wyciągnęły pyszczki, słuchając w napięciu.

- Panie i panowie! - zawołał Syriusz, majestatycznym krokiem schodząc po drewnianych schodach galeryjki. Miał ich uwagę. Karminowego płaszcza szerokiego niczym płachta na byka nie sposób było przegapić. - Specjalnie dla państwa, tego wieczoru, Wielki Szczurołap i jego cyrk gryzoni!...

James nieomal wypuścił z rąk tacę z winem. Opanował się z wielkim trudem - musiał wyglądać profesjonalnie. Wszystko jak na razie przebiegało zgodnie z planem, goście wyglądali na bardzo zrelaksowanych. Może odrobinę przesadnie, ale Rogacz nie był w końcu mistrzem w warzeniu eliksirów. Teraz z zainteresowaniem śledzili występ Szczurołapa, który dyrygował szczurami tak, by utworzyły piramidkę, czworobok i węża. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na to, że tak naprawdę to jeden ze szczurów rozkazuje innym, jak mają się ustawiać. Syriusz radził sobie świetnie, miotając się po kawałku pustej podłogi, który robił za scenę. Nic dziwnego, zawsze miał zapędy teatralne. Mimo to, James nie mógł pozbyć się dojmującego uczucia, że coś jest nie w porządku. Zajrzał już nawet do kuchni i przekonał się, że ci którzy tam byli, niczego nie podejrzewali, biorąc to za kolejny wymysł szefostwa. To tylko lęki fuksa, zapewniał sam siebie Potter. Mimo to skrzyżował palce u stóp (ręce miał zajęte usługiwaniem tłustej i żarłocznej dziedziczce McIntoshów) i z niepokojem śledził bieg wydarzeń...

* * *

><p>Mężczyzna w bijącej po oczach pelerynie i czarnym kapeluszu wysokim do nieba wykonywał jakiś dziwny taniec, składający się z kroków wprzód, kroków w tył i podrygów z towarzystwem długiego kijaszka. Przy tym jego szczury posłusznie układały się w różne kształty. Jedna czy dwie panie zapiszczały, gdy gryzonie podeszły do nich zbyt blisko, ale większość śmiała się z zabawnych stworzeń. McIntoshówna zarumieniła się jak jagoda, gdy trzy szczurki wręczyły jej różę.<p>

- Czy ja zapłaciłam po to, by oglądać kolejnych pajaców? - spytała gorzko Narcyza. Miała wyraz twarzy, jakby kawałek łososia utkwił jej w gardle i za nic nie mógł przejść dalej. Gdy jeden ze szczurów przebiegł pod ich stolikiem, wzdrygnęła się.

Lucjusz zamrugał. Czuł się nadspodziewanie szczęśliwy. Jego żona wydawała mu się piękniejsza niż zwykle. Mógłby jej słuchać godzinami, wpatrzony w perłowe usteczka.

- Mów dalej, to fascynujące.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że szeroki, wariacki uśmiech rozjaśnia jego oblicze. Gdyby rozejrzał się po sali, dostrzegłby ich więcej. Jeden z mężczyzn w odległym końcu sali spadł z krzesła na ziemię i turlał się tam przez chwilę, rozbawiony swoim dowcipem.

- Kochanie, dobrze się czujesz? - spytała Narcyza, kładąc dłoń na przedramieniu męża. Z jakiegoś powodu wyglądała na zaniepokojoną.

- Doskonale.

- Może powinieneś zobaczyć uzdrowiciela?

Lucjusz pomyślał, że to doskonały pomysł.

- Tak kochanie. Idę tam natychmiast!

Lucjusz, wciąż w szampańskim humorze, zaczął sie zbierać do wyjścia.

- Może jednak zostaniesz?

- Oczywiście, w tej chwili! - Lucjusz usiadł z powrotem i jakby nigdy nic wrócił do sączenia swego wina. - A ty, dobrze się czujesz? Jesteś bardzo blada, najdroższa...

Do diaska, pomyślał James, zajęty podnoszeniem turlającego się gościa. Naprawdę schrzanił eliksir. A sądził, że wszystko zmieszał i wybełtał prawidłowo.

- Powinien pan siąść.

- Dziękuję, ale dobrze mi tu, gdzie jestem!

Płynny Imperius. Jasne.

- Może jednak by pan siadł?

- Tak pan sądzi? W takim razie już siadam!

Może nie wszystko jeszcze było stracone. Palce od stóp juz zaczynały go piec.

- Moje szczury szukają ochotnika! - wykrzyknął tubalnym głosem Syriusz. - Może pan?

Lucjusz, chichocząc, wyszedł zza stolika i ruszył na prowizoryczną scenkę. Mógł być ochotnikiem. Cyrk szczurów przedstawiał sie doprawdy wyśmienicie, szczególnie podobał mu się szczurzy walc. Miały, bestie, niesłychany talent. Wzięli go na ochotnika. Ciekawe o co chodzi? Może chodzi o szczury? Będzie chodził po szczurach? Ha-ha, przecież je rozgniecie.

- Czy czuje się pan godny, by stanąć do walki przeciwko rodowitemu Brytyjczykowi?

Lucjusz stanął oko w oko z małym stworkiem z wykałaczką w łapce. Szczur łypał na arystokratę czarnymi ślepkami. Nie wyglądał specjalnie niebezpiecznie. Malfoy roztrzaskał go na kawałki. _Voila_.

Czy to już wszystko? Nie, nie wszystko. Co do diaska? Z każdego kawałeczka narodził się kolejny szczurek. Trzymały w łapce po wykałaczce. Trzęsły się niczym szczurożelki. Arystokrata przetarł oczy ze zdumienia. Za dużo Merlota. Tak.

Owładnięty nieprzyjemnym poczuciem nieokreślonego niebezpieczeństwa, Lucjusz podpalił je i patrzył jak zmieniają się w kolorową kałużę. Z kałuży wyklęło się trzy razy tyle szczurków.

Podeszły trochę bliżej. Nasz arystokrata poczuł, że stąpa po niepewnym gruncie, szczególnie że patrzyło na niego tyle czarnych ślepków. Wstrętne szkodniki. Tym razem je odparował.

I został osypany miękkim deszczem spadających gryzoni. To zaczynało się robić z lekka obrzydliwe. Spora rzesza osób zachichotała, gdy jeden szczur siadł mu na ramieniu i smyrgnął go za uchem. Strząsnął go pogardliwym gestem.

- Dobry panie, pamiętaj by nigdy nie lekceważyć szczurów, a szczególnie szczurów szkockich! - wykrzyknął Szczurołap. Jego słowom zawtórowała salwa śmiechu.

Lucjusz w odpowiedzi zmroził łan gryzoni po czym ruszył do stolika, miażdżąc je pod butami. Po kilku krokach poczuł, że cos trzyma go za stopę.

Kilkanaście szczurzych łapek wbijało pazurki w jego but. Parę z nich wspinało się wyżej. Lucjusz tupnął, strząsając je. Ale już miały jego drugi but. Spojrzał po sali, ale spotkał sie jedynie z drwiącymi chichotami. Nawet Narcyza gdzieś wybyła, ich stolik ział pustką. Resztki wesołości ulotniły się z niego jak z pękniętego balonu i poczuł absurd sytuacji, w której się znalazł.

- Nie ruszycie się? - spytał swych znajomych.

- Polecono nam nie wtrącać się w pokaz - rzekł z uśmiechem Conway. - A to wyśmienity pokaz.

- Musisz po prostu zjeść je wszystkie. Wierzymy w ciebie, Lucjuszu! - dodała swe trzy grosze Bella.

Lucjusz zzieleniał.

- Że co proszę?

- Patrzcie, patrzcie! - zawołał Szczurołap. - Czyżby pan Malfoy nie był w stanie zmierzyć się ze zwykłym polnym szczurem? Pan Malfoy okazał się być niegodnym przeciwnikiem tego dziesięciocalowego bojownika?

Lucjusz poczuł, że znajduje sie w niebezpiecznie żenującej sytuacji. Gdzie była Narcyza, gdy jej potrzebował? Przecież przysięgali sobie wierność, miłość i wzajemne wyciąganie sie z kłopotów!

Wtedy właśnie żona, wypełniając ślubne obietnice, przyszła mu na ratunek.

Weszła na salę dystyngowanym krokiem, bynajmniej się nie śpiesząc. Poprzedzało ją dwóch magpolicjantów o srogich minach i zdezorientowany właściciel lokalu. Niebieskie różdżki niemal natychmiast obezwładniły domniemanego Szczurołapa. Grubiutki szef restauracji chwycił się za głowę widząc pobojowisko, a z jego gardła wydobył się jęk sugerujący, że przeżywa męczarnie co najmniej równe, a nawet większe od tantalowych.

- Szczury! W moim lokalu! - Jego małe, wyłupiaste oczka zaszły łzami. - Szczury!

* * *

><p>James w ostatniej chwili zauważył, że żona Lucjusza wymyka się cichcem z sali. Odstawił tacę na najbliższy stolik nie zważając na to, że wraził ją komuś w sałatkę i ruszył za w pościg za Narcyzą.<p>

Zniknęła za przepierzeniem oddzielającym część służbową od części dla gości. James udał się tam pospiesznie. Niewielki korytarzyk był pusty. Klnąc pod nosem zajrzał do kuchni, gdzie kucharz tęsknym wzrokiem wpatrywał sie w do połowy opróżniony gar. Może żałował jego zawartości na tak niewdzięczne gęby.

- Przechodziła tędy dama w różu?

- Nie, dlaczego pytasz?

- Zabłądziła, polecono mi ją odszukać.

Następna w kolejce była spiżarka i schowek na produkty suche. Tam też ani śladu Narcyzy. W schowku przyczaiła sie wysoka szafa. Zajrzał za nią. Nie było tam niczego prócz kilku podłużnych pakunków obwiniętych brązowym papierem, mogących być ekstremalnie długim spaghetti.

Odwrócił się i w tej samej chwili ujrzał ludzki cień rysujący sie na tle wejścia. Chwycił za różdżkę, ale czarownica była niespodziewanie szybka. Wytrącona mu z ręki broń została zgrabnie przechwycona przez dłoń w koronkowej rękawiczce.

- Proszę, czyżbym znalazła gagatka, który próbował zrobić pośmiewisko z mego drogiego męża? Szukałeś mnie, chłopczyku, oto i jestem. Widzę, że zrzedła ci mina. Utrata pracy nie będzie największym z twoich problemów.

- Twój maż to oszukańczy, tchórzliwy sukinsyn - rzekł z jadem w głosie James. Kątem oka dostrzegł opartą o ścianę miotłę wyścigową, bardzo stary model, służącą chyba do zamiatania mąki, sądząc po jej zakurzonych i poszarpanych witkach. Po prostu, świętokradztwo. Gdyby stał odrobinę bliżej, pokazałby złośliwej wiedźmie do czego służy miotła.

- Jakim prawem tak go nazywasz, pędraku? - zaperzyła się Narcyza. - Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? Zarozumiały dzieciak, który myśli, że zjadł wszystkie rozumy? Widzę, że nie odebrałeś jeszcze swoich lekcji. Niech ta będzie pierwszą!

Dłoń Jamesa zacisnęła się na śliskim drewnie. Miotła zaczęła wibrować i chłopak napiął mięśnie, by dosiąść jej jednym susem...

- _Crucio!_

* * *

><p>Deska z nieheblowanego drewna służyła za łóżko. James był wdzięczny nawet za to, jego obolałe kończyny pulsowały zmęczeniem, w głowie zaś dudniło jakby przez jego mózgowie przewalała się lawina.<p>

Syriusz siedział na zimnej posadzce, bawiąc się szczurem, który wybiegł mu z kieszeni zaraz po tym, jak wrzucono ich do celi w ministerialnym areszcie. Nie był to Peter, co Łapa zaakcentował w ten sposób, że odgryzł mu kawałek ogona.

- Idiota - rzekł, miętosząc w ustach żelkę. - Nie pomyślał, że trzeba to zeżreć.

- Mhm - mruknął niechętnie Potter.

- Czemu ty taki skoszony?

- Pewnie temu, że mnie skosili. Oszałamiający prosto w pysk.

James kłamał i sam nie by pewien dlaczego. Może nie chciał współczucia. Współczucie było dla bab, jemu pozostawało mężnie znosić upokorzenie. Poległ z kobiecej ręki. O wstydzie i sromoto! Cruciatus bolał jak samo piekło, ale kiedy przestał, gorzej dokuczała mu zraniona duma.

- I tak miałeś lżej niż ja. Spętali mnie jak kurczaka. Nawet jaja mi dokuczają. Byłem wydziedziczonym synem, teraz w dodatku jestem tkwiącym w kiciu kryminalistą. Ale wiesz - było warto! Lucek i lawina szczurów. Piękne.

- To on powinien tu tkwić! - rzekł ze złością James.

Syriusz zaśmiał sie sucho.

- Rogacz, słonko, już to przerabialiśmy, prawda? Wtedy, kiedy nie mogłeś dojść do siebie po moim "małym wypadku". Nie pamiętasz co ci mówiłem? Drobne sukinsyny idą do pierdla, wielkie sukinsyny tarzają się w złocie. Tak jest skonstruowany ten pieprzony świat. Myślisz, że czemu nie wywalili nas ze szkoły po tym, jak napędziliśmy stracha Smarkowi? Lucek nigdy nie trafi za kratki.

- Musi być na niego jakiś sposób - upierał się James.

- Koegzystencja - odparł filozoficznie Syriusz. - I drobne nieprzyjemności, takie ja ta. Plan był bombowy, James, po prostu coś nie wypaliło.

- Nie był bombowy. Był cholernie trudny technicznie. Zrobiłem co mogłem, ale nie dało się...

- Zrobiłeś to świetnie.

- Zawaliłem, Łapa. Schrzaniłem eliksir. Wyszedł mi jakiś napój rozweselający. Ominąłem część stolików. Nie wyrobiłem sie ze wszystkimi kartami. Wreszcie, nie zatrzymałem Narcyzy. To musiało skończyć się katastrofą.

- Merlinie, James, nie rozumiesz, że to co wymyśliłeś i zrobiłeś było super-niesamowite? Nie musisz być idealny, i tak jesteś najlepszy, jesteś gość, rozumiesz? Mam cie jeszcze pocieszać? Weź się w garść, brachu, masz prawo zadzierać nosa! Tylko nie za wysoko, bo zaczniesz się potykać o ludzi.

James uśmiechnął się słabo. Czuł się smętnie, ale dla przyjaciela mógł udawać, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku.

Syriusz juz otworzył usta, by powiedzieć o czymś jeszcze, kiedy metalowe drzwi celi otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem. Stał w nich nachmurzony Karlus Potter. Ponurym wzrokiem zmierzył zawartość celi w postaci dwóch, nagle bardzo skruszonych, nastolatków.

- Tu jesteście, gagatki. Czy mogę wiedzieć, co wyście najlepszego zrobili? Jesteście oskarżeni o użycie bez zgody podmiotu działań dwóch eliksirów, w tym jednego zastrzeżonego i jednego nielegalnego, o atak na pracownika oraz o wtargnięcie na teren prywatnej posesji. Wiecie co wam za to grozi?

- Przepraszam, tato - rzekł ze spuszczoną głową James.

- Będziesz przepraszał jak się dowiesz! Za wtargnięcie bez rabunku jeden rok, za atak dwa lata, za Eliksir Wielosokowy dwa lata zaś za ten ostatni... Zgadniesz ile? Dziesięć lat! Podliczywszy: piętnaście lat w Azkabanie, w tym ostatnie dziesięć bez zawieszenia! Zrzedły wam miny? Tyle właśnie dostalibyście, gdybym nie interweniował! Upiekło sie wam! Tym razem! - warknął pan Potter.

- Dzięki, tato.

- Dzięki, wujku.

- Nie dziękujcie mi jeszcze, w domu czeka nas bardzo długa i bardzo poważna rozmowa. - Pan Potter pogroził im palcem. - Plus, rzecz jasna, macie szlaban do końca wakacji.

Syriusz i James spojrzeli po sobie smętnie.

- Jak to możliwe, że inni wasi przyjaciele potrafią zachowywać sie odpowiedzialnie?

- Następnym razem to Peter nadstawia karku - warknął Syriusz w ucho Jamesa.

_CDN_


	8. Część I, rozdział 8

Część I:Plany i spiski

**8.**  
>Severus zabrzęczał monetami w trzosiku. Dziś to on był panem – takiego kieszonkowego nie miał nigdy w życiu. Rzucił barmanowi srebrnego sykla i osiem knutów.<br>- Pintę piwa.  
>Usiadł na wysokim zydlu, wypolerowanym setkami tyłków innych klientów. Ciemny i duszny bar dla czarodziejów był jednym z kilkunastu, jakie czaiły się wokół Manchesteru. Szemrana grupka w kącie rżnęła w karty, dwóch samotników przy barze sączyło swoje piwa. Jeden z nich obserwował Snape'a odkąd ten wszedł do lokalu. Za chwilę też zaczął się przysuwać.<br>- Phil Thewlis – przedstawił się, osiągnąwszy cel. – Wybacz śmiałość, ale wyglądasz na kogoś, kto jeszcze dobrze nie skończył Hogwartu. Niezły cyrk z tą knajpą Verona, prawda? - Potter to idiota – wycedził Severus.  
>Nie mógł jednak nie przyznać, nawet jeśli tylko przed sobą, że pomysłowy idiota. Snape był… może nie pod wrażeniem, ale z całą pewnością zaintrygowany poziomem inwencji, o jaki nie podejrzewałby tego kapuścianego głąba.<br>- W artykule była mowa o młodocianych sprawcach – zauważył chytrze facet. Snape'owi wydało się nagle, że gdzieś słyszał jego nazwisko. Jeden z uczniów?  
>- Znam go – odparł wymijająco Severus. – Nie mógł utrzymać gęby na kłódkę.<br>Nie Potter, którego od owego pamiętnego dnia na Nokturnie nie widział na oczy, ale boski Lucjusz. Choć tego ów Thewlis, kimkolwiek był, wiedzieć nie musiał.  
>- Niezły świr z niego, nie sądzisz?<br>- Jesteśmy na jednym roku. To nie pierwszy jego wyskok, choć ten przebił wszystkie inne. Potter jest bezczelnym gówniarzem, któremu się wydaje, że jest ponad zasady obowiązujące innych śmiertelników.  
>Mężczyzna pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i Snape poczuł przypływ dzikiej satysfakcji. Każdy dzień był dobry by oczernić swego największego wroga.<br>- Złamał niemal każdy punkt szkolnego regulaminu. Kilka wymyślono specjalnie dla niego.  
>- Prawo czarodziejów traktuje równie lekceważąco.<br>To było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie. Severus przytaknął skwapliwie.  
>- Jest zdolny do wszystkiego. Potter to urodzony przestępca, założę się że gdyby nie jego tatuś Auror, już dawno wylądowałby w Azkabanie. – Severus nachylił się konspiracyjnie do nieznajomego. – Widziano go raz na Nokturnie jak kupował składniki do zakazanych eliksirów.<br>Oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się.  
>- Czyżby…<br>- Czy ktokolwiek z was widział Stana?  
>Te słowa wydobyły się z ust świeżo przybyłego, który nawet nie zadał sobie trudu by się przywitać czy zająć miejsce. Stał oparty o framugę, dysząc, a po jego czole spływały wielkie krople potu. Niósł się za nim zapach świeżo pieczonego chleba, szeroki fartuch był ubrudzony mąką.<br>- Po co ci on? – spytał barman, nie przestając polerować kufli.  
>- Po to, że jego biznes się pali!<br>To wzbudziło zainteresowanie. Wokół mężczyzny zaczęła się zbierać grupka klientów. Dołączył do nich i towarzysz Severusa. Snape, początkowo zirytowany, że ktoś zepsuł mu dobrą zabawę, po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że może nadarza się lepsza.  
>- Wyjmowałem właśnie z pieca trzecią partię, kiedy usłyszałem te straszne wrzaski… Wybiegłem z piekarni, wszyscy miotali się na oślep, wyli i uciekali ścigani… Merlinie i Wielcy Magowie Wszechczasów, to było przerażające! Płomienie, wszędzie szalejące płomienie, rozedrgane i wijące się jak węże… Pożarły już sklep jubilera i dobierały się do sąsiednich budynków, wypełzały na ulice i goniły przechodniów! To jakaś czarna magia, mówię wam, i te płomienie… Języki węży… I woda, woda nawet nie ruszała tego ognia…<br>- To niemożliwe! – wykrzyknął jeden z bywalców. – Wydawało się panu!  
>- To możliwe! – sarknął Severus. Idioci! – To Fiendfyre.<br>- A co to za dzieciak?

* * *

><p>Ale Snape'a nie obchodziło co o nim myślą. Teleportował się na Wsteczny Gaj, magiczną ulicę Manchesteru. Zawsze pragnął zobaczyć to przekleństwo w akcji i nie mógł przegapić takiej okazji. Widowisko rzeczywiście było przednie. Wokół sklepu jubilera rozszalało się piekło i Snape z błyszczącymi oczyma wpatrywał się w porażające piękno niszczycielskich płomieni. Jego serce śpiewało z radości, gdy widział daremną walkę niebieskich różdżek z przeklętym ogniem. Jeden z nich odgryzł stróżowi porządku kawałek ciała i ten upadł na ziemię, wrzeszcząc. O, to była magia! Wielka magia, nieposkromiona.<br>Ciskane w ogień zaklęcia i kubły wody tylko bardziej rozjuszały ogniste stwory. Do świadomości ślizgona przedostała się myśl, że jeśli to dłużej potrwa, to facet z którym miał się spotkać zwinie interes i z zamówienia nici. Nie bez żalu ruszył więc wzdłuż ulicy, przeciskając się między stojącymi w rozsądnej odległości gapiami. Za jego plecami zaczęli zjawiać się pierwsi aurorzy.  
>Antykwariat Terence'a znajdował się w Piątej Odnodze Wstecznego Gaju. Na wystawie wyeksponowano kilka antycznych książek, teleskop i niewielką Wieczną Latarnię, przebłyskującą tajemniczo zza zakurzonego abażuru. Za wystawą widać było fragment mrocznego wnętrza sklepu.<br>Severus otworzył drzwi, co uruchomiło skomplikowany mechanizm, który głosem świerszcza poinformował o pojawieniu się klienta. Przeszedł pod pozłacanym napisem „Javier Terence i synowie. Księgi i artefakty używane", przycisnął dzwonek i oparł się o kontuar. Z wielkiego słoja mrugały doń kolorowe oczka. Sapała leżąca na kontuarze sążnista księga. Zawalona papierami i przedmiotami komoda wydawała z siebie dyskretne skrzypnięcia. Tykał zegar z kukułką.  
>To idiotyczne, pomyślał Snape pięć minut później. Właściciela wciąż nie było. Zadzwonił ponownie. Jeśli Terence wyszedł, to czemu nie zamknął sklepu? Jeśli zaś był na zapleczu… Boczne drzwi mogły tam prowadzić. Severus spróbował klamki, bez rezultatu. Księga sapnęła głośniej i odwrócił się, spłoszony. Nie, to nie sklepikarz. Zapchane skarbami regały zachęcały do myszkowania i ślizgon szybko zapomniał matczynej przestrogi, by nie dotykać niczego, co do niego nie należy.<br>Znalazł kilka interesujących pozycji, zestaw śpiewającej porcelany, zaś pod sapiącym grimoirem mosiężny klucz. Doskonale pasował do bocznych drzwi. Severus bez wahania ruszył nasycić niepohamowaną ciekawość, która wpędzała go we wszystkie kłopoty tego świata.  
>Zaplecze, bo tylko tak można było nazwać to zagracone pomieszczenie, sprawiało wrażenie słabo używanego. Ciemnożółte światło sączyło się ze starodawnej lampy naftowej, oświetlając ocean kurzu. Jego wezbrane fale rozciągały się aż do drzwi i kroki Snape'a wzbiły te płachty w powietrze. Kichnął z wigorem, co obudziło śpiącą na żerdzi jaskrawą papugę. Nie wiadomo, co zwierz robił w tym grobowcu. Czarne oko skierowało się na niego i ptak zaskrzeczał ochryple:<br>- Strzeżcie się wrogowie Starego Ładu! Śmierć znów będzie rządzić Anglią!  
>- Że co? – Severus uniósł brwi. – O czym ty gadasz?<br>- Strzeżcie się wrogowie Starego Ładu!...  
>- Nie słuchaj tego, chłopcze. To nie jest żywe.<br>Te słowa przeplotły się z gruźliczym kaszlem. Snape obrócił się na pięcie, przestraszony, że wrócił właściciel i go nakrył. Ale zaplecze pozostawało puste.  
>- Na prawo! Na prawo patrz! I wytrzyj nas trochę, ten kurz szkodzi na suchoty mojego męża.<br>Severus nie wątpił w to. Ten kurz był zdolny udusić pułk wojska. Rękawem wytarł obraz sielskiej łąki i wiejskiego domu. Parka starszych ludzi siedziała na ganku. Kobiecina spoglądała nań podejrzliwie.  
>- Nie wyglądasz mi na pomocnika.<br>- Ja… Nie całkiem – przyznał Severus. W myślach palnął się w czoło.  
>- Acha! Czyli myszkujesz tu? Jesteś złodziejaszkiem, tak?<br>- Jestem klientem! – zaprzeczył oburzony Severus. – Mam pilne zamówienie i nie mogę zlokalizować właściciela.  
>- I sądzisz, że ukrył się przed tobą na zapleczu? Oj, coś kręcisz, kotku!<br>- Czekałem na sklepie. Ale drzwi były otwarte.  
>- Tere-fere! Słyszałam szczęk zamka! – sarknęła kobiecina.<br>- Klucz leżał na ladzie! – odparował Snape podobnym tonem. – I wcale nie musze gadać z jakimś głupim obrazem! Lepiej rzeczywiście przyjdę później…  
>- Czekaj, chłopcze. Mówisz, że mistrza nie ma? I zostawił klucz na widoku dla niepowołanych? – To był mężczyzna. Wyglądał na przyjaźniej nastawionego.<br>- Nie całkiem na widoku – przyznał Severus. Skoro mówił już prawdę jak jakiś głupi gryfon, to mógł pójść na całość i zobaczyć co z tego wyniknie. Kto wie, może coś pożytecznego. – Leżał pod wielką sapiącą księgą.  
>- On…<br>- …będzie rządzić Anglią!  
>- Tak nie można rozmawiać. Młodzieńcze, wpierw wyłącz ten automat.<br>- Jak?  
>- Utnij mu łeb. Nie martw się, do jutra odrośnie. – Mężczyzna znowu się rozkaszlał. – W koszu po prawej leżą jakieś ostrza.<br>Severus wydobył stamtąd coś, co budziło skojarzenia z mieczem z epoki króla Artura. Było ciężkie i nieporęczne, ale miało sporą siłę rażenia. Łebek papugi odpadł ze stukotem, reszta wciąż siedziała na żerdzi. Strzeliła samotna sprężynka. Severus stał z opuszczonym mieczem nad trupem papugi i czuł się, prawdę mówiąc, idiotycznie.  
>- Obrzydlistwo – skomentowała kobiecina.<br>- Teraz lepiej. Musisz… - ponownie się rozkaszlał. Severus pomyślał, że to irytujący sposób spędzania wieczności. – Ta księga nie powinna sapać. Mistrz nigdy… Znasz zaklęcie Trzeciego Ujawnienia?  
>- Znam.<br>Ze słuchu, ale to nie był zbyt dobry moment, by się skarżyć. Facet z portretu miał wygląd człowieka, który pragnie komuś wyjawić wielka tajemnicę i jest w dość rozpaczliwym położeniu, bo jedyna osoba w pobliżu nie jest tą właściwą.  
>- Odczyń to zaklęcie na księdze. Biegiem, chłopcze, biegiem!<br>Severus próbował wygrzebać z przepastnych głębin pamięci właściwą sekwencję ruchów różdżki. W prawo, młynek, uderzenie z czterdziestu pięciu stopni, różdżka wskazuje miejsce tuż nad przedmiotem i… _Revelo animis!_  
>Księga sapnęła gwałtowniej. Snape'owi wydawało się, że drgnęła. Czyżby… Zaintrygowany, przekartkował kilkanaście stronic. Zapisana drobnym drukiem czerwonym atramentem, wyglądała na pamiętnik. Jej karty były podziurawione i poszarpane, jedna z nich pod jego dotykiem rozpadła się. Towarzyszyło temu pełne bólu westchnienie. Severus poczuł ukłucie irracjonalnego strachu i szybko zatrzasnął księgę.<br>- _Revelo animis!_  
>Tym razem grimoire wydał z siebie głuchy jęk i zaczął puchnąc i zmieniać kształt. Ze stronic uformowały się nogi, wystrzeliły jak gałęzie ręce. I krew… Wszędzie nagle było pełno krwi. Severus zauważył, że spływa po kontuarze i kapie mu na szaty. Cofnął się gwałtownie.<br>Średniego wzrostu szczupły mężczyzna leżał jak wymięta szmata. Jego pierś ledwie się unosiła, z kilkudziesięciu bardzo głębokich ran umykało to, co jeszcze zostało w pękniętym naczyniu jego ciała. Snape nie znał przekleństwa które tak mogło urządzić człowieka, ale wiedział jedno – nie chciałby go poczuć na własnej skórze. Z gardła antykwariusza wydobył się bulgot. Odwrócił głowę i wypluł sporą ilość krwi.  
>- Śmierciożercy – wyszeptał. – Jesteś jednym z tych oprawców?<br>W tym momencie Severus poczuł dziwną lekkość w głowie. Zobaczył siebie, jak stoi nad umierającym z paskudnym uśmiechem na twarzy. „Tak, zdychaj!", mówi. Zamrugał. To musiało być dejavu.  
>- Nie. Ale cię dobiłem, prawda?<br>Poczuł się z tą myślą dziwnie nieswojo.  
>- Nieistotne. Proszę… Zanieś mnie…<br>Tu słowa antykwariusza zmieniły się w przedśmiertny charkot. Całe pomieszczenie zalał blask, krótki jak uderzenie pioruna. Przed ślizgonem znów leżała księga, krew wylewała się spomiędzy jej stronic. Snape nie miał wątpliwości, że mężczyzna jest martwy i że jedynym rozsądnym posunięciem jest zabranie księgi. Zagadka tak fascynująca domagała się rozwiązania. Brudząc ręce krwią, wcisnął zdobycz do torby. Już kierował się w stronę wyjścia, gdy w witrynie zamajaczyły sylwetki.  
>- Otwierać! Aurorzy!<br>Odruchowo, spróbował się teleportować i upadł tam gdzie stał, tłukąc sobie kolano. O, szlag. A żeby to wszyscy diabli. Złapanie na scenie zbrodni, w dodatku z trupem w torbie… To mogło oznaczać bilet do Azkabanu, bez przesiadek. Niewiele myśląc, prysnął na zaplecze, maskując drzwi zaklęciem. To da mu jakąś minutę albo dwie przewagi.  
>- Mam go! – wysapał w kierunku obrazu. – Ale jest w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie! Jak stąd można zwiać?<br>- Skąd niby mamy wiedzieć…  
>- Cicho, kobieto! Wejdź na te pudła. Zobaczysz klapę w suficie… to przejście na strych.<br>Stanąwszy na palcach na chwiejnej konstrukcji mógł końcami palców dotknąć klapy. Otworzył ją zaklęciem. Odskoczyła, ukazując pierwszy stopień drabinki. Snape podskoczył, chwytając za niego. Konstrukcja zadrżała mocno, ale nie rozpadła się. Severus zwisał z drabinki machając nogami w powietrzu, na próżno szukając punktu podparcia. No pięknie, pomyślał, i co teraz? Ciężar całego ciała i torby na ramieniu ciągnęły go do ziemi. Naprężył się, ale jego mierna muskulatura nie dawała rady – nigdy nie planował kariery małpy. Za zamkniętymi drzwiami usłyszał głosy, gniewne, nakazujące przeszukanie obiektu i wystawienie straży. Wtedy jego stopa na cos natrafiła. Żerdź automatycznej papugi. Wsparłszy się na niej, stękając i sapiąc, zdołał wspiąć się na drabinkę.  
>Jakieś cztery pietra wyżej natrafił na zablokowaną klapę. Głosy zdawały się przybierać na sile. Już wiedzieli, że tu jest. W czystej desperacji, uderzył całą mocą najsilniejszego zaklęcia otwierającego.<br>Coś huknęło, jakby kilkadziesiąt kilo runęło na podłogę. Tona kurzu spadła Severusowi na twarz. Kaszląc i plując wygramolił się z otworu i rozejrzał po przybytku. Jeśli kiedyś był zamieszkany, to wieki temu. Warunki atmosferyczne wpadały swobodnie przez wybite okno i czyniły swoje porządki. Severus spróbował teleportacji, ale bariera obejmowała cały budynek. Wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Niżej… dużo niżej… małe, betonowe podwórko. Pilnował go samotny auror. Severus poślinił koniec różdżki na szczęście. Dziś był jak widać jego dzień na zaklęcia, których nigdy wcześniej nie próbował. A przynajmniej nie na ludziach i nie z tej perspektywy. Przymknął jedno oko i starannie wycelował…  
>- <em>Confundus!<em>  
>Złoty promień uderzył w czubek głowy aurora, który zachwiał się lekko i zaczął rozglądać dookoła, jakby nie bardzo wiedział, co tu robi. Severus miał kilkadziesiąt sekund…<br>Strzelił w przestrzeń pod sobą zaklęciem poduszki, w myślach poprosił bogów o ratunek i skoczył.  
>Płomień bólu przeszył jego plecy. Stłumiony wrzask, który wydobył się z jego gardła zabrzmiał jak szczeknięcie. Zaklęcie zadziałało niemal prawidłowo, co uratowało mu życie. Ale znacznie utrudniło chodzenie, o czym przekonał się, wstając.<br>Auror spoglądał na swoje paznokcie. Chwilowo był niegroźny. Ale i sam Severus czuł się w znacznym stopniu unieszkodliwiony. Każdy krok wywoływał iskrę bólu. Coś sobie złamał? Do ciężkiego kociołka, nie był stworzony do takich akcji!  
>- Oficerze Bags?<br>A teraz był już skończony. Drugi auror wyszedł z sąsiednich drzwi. Lepiej od razu się poddać.  
>- Melduję, że… Oficerze?<br>Nie, jednaj nie auror. Jeszcze nie. Snape nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście.  
>- Longbottom!<br>Frank nie tracił czasu. Zza różdżki wycelowanej w Severusa spojrzały spokojne, wyrachowane oczy.  
>- To ty go tak urządziłeś?<br>- Daj spokój! Wszedłem do sklepu i nagle dosłownie potknąłem się o scenę zbrodni. Musiałem zwiewać!  
>- A nie łaska poczekać na aurorów?<br>- Żeby mnie wsadzili do pierdla?  
>- Niby czemu mieliby to zrobić? Chyba go nie załatwiłeś? Załatwiłeś go?<br>- Nie, ale… - Severus stęknął z bólu. – Wytłumaczę ci, okej? Tylko pomóż mi się stad wydostać. To jakaś cholernie śliska sprawa i nie chcę być głównym podejrzanym!  
>Frank rzucił mu spojrzenie spode łba.<br>- Jesteś najbardziej irytującym ze ślizgonów.  
>- Kadecie Longbottom, co…<br>- Confundus! – sarknął Frank. Auror usiadł na ziemi z błogim uśmiechem na ustach. – Dobra, Snape. Wiedz, że ja zawsze dotrzymuję obietnic. Mam tylko nadzieję, że wytłumaczenie będzie naprawdę dobre. Łap za mój świstoklik i czekaj na mnie. Nigdzie nie wychodź. Nie chciałbyś spotkać mojej mamy.

* * *

><p>Severus wylądował na brzuchu na kanapie, która prawdopodobnie należała do Franka. Poduszka stłumiła wycie, jakie wydobyło się z jego gardzieli. Był pewien że umiera, a co najmniej skończy sparaliżowany od pas w dół. Jednak po chwili potworny ból zelżał i Snape na czworakach, wlokąc za sobą torbę, spełzł z pościeli.<br>Gdy zaczął cos widzieć przez mgiełkę bólu, dostrzegł że pokój Franka był urządzony w wygodnym stylu arystokratycznych ślizgonów. Meble jeszcze z zeszłego wieku były wygodne i eleganckie zarazem, podobne do tych, jakie Snape widział w siedzibie Lucjusza. Na rzeźbionych półkach, za szkłem, stały rzędem książki, głównie podręczniki hogwarckie i aurorskie, a także kilkanaście interesujących pozycji o obronie przed czarną magią. Na biurku, masywnym rozległym sprzęcie, panował nienaganny porządek. Zdjęcie rodziców Franka zdobiło jedną ze ścian. Jego matka, co Severus szybko zauważył, miała minę osoby nie bojącej się niczego i nikogo. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby przy herbacie chwaliła się swym przyjaciołom, że samopas może zdjąć Czarnego Pana. Ojciec Longbottom był spokojnym człowiekiem, najwyraźniej wystraszonym energią żony.  
>Zlustrowawszy pokój, Snape przypomniał sobie o trupiej książce, która wciąż tkwiła w jego torbie, niczym nieme wykrzyknienie. Pomyślał, że dobrze byłoby jej się przyjrzeć, zanim Frank wróci. W ten sposób wiedziałby co może, a czego nie może zdradzić drugiemu ślizgonowi. Wciąż nie był w stanie usiąść na tyłku, jednak po chwili wiercenia się znalazł znośną pozycję. Księga była cała uwalana krwią, jak zresztą i jego torba oraz on sam. Severusowi zdawało się, że wciąż śmierdzi trupem. Pokonując wstręt, otworzył na pierwszej stronicy.<p>

_D.../_trochę rozmazane, potem przerwa/ _Alcar.../_rozmazana litera, dłuższa przerwa i kilka niewyraźnych plam mogących być literami/..._ga_

Zmarszczył brwi. Tu powinna być dedykacja, prawda. Ale czemu była nieczytelna? Przerzucał kolejne strony, a jego serce biło coraz szybciej, aż czuł że za chwilę wyskoczy mu z piersi. Zaklął szpetnie i uderzył pięścią w otwartą stronicę. Miał tu przed sobą tajemnicę, tajemnicę wielką i frapującą jak mógł wywnioskować z tego co zobaczył. Tyle że… Czy teraz ktokolwiek zdoła ją odcyfrować? Przekartkował resztę księgi, lecz pogrom który ujrzał na początku dotyczył całości. Wspomnienia człowieka, z którego ciała powstała, wspomnienia które widział zapisane gęstą czcionką, spłynęły razem z krwią. Były teraz na dłoniach i szacie Severusa, zostały w antykwariacie, wielka czerwona plama zmarnowanych liter. Nie do odzyskania. Pojedyncze słowa i zdania wśród pustki stronic nie miały żadnego sensu. Severus zrozumiał, jakim idiotą się okazał. Gdyby tylko wiedział wcześniej, gdyby się domyślił…  
>- Jestem. – Frank wszedł i dokładnie zamknął za sobą drzwi. – Merlinie, Snape, wyglądasz jakbyś właśnie kogoś zamordował.<br>- Szczęście, że byłeś w pobliżu – wszedł mu w słowo Severus. – Już przyjęty do aurorów? – spytał lekkim tonem.  
>- Nie całkiem. Mam właśnie tydzień próbny. Sprawdzają, czy wyrobimy psychicznie, rozumiesz. Krew, flaki, próby szantażu itede. Akurat zabrakło im ludzi, więc zabrali mnie i kolegę jako chłopców na posyłki. Ale… - groźnie zmarszczył brew i Severus poczuł przebiegający mu po plecach dreszcz. Frank mimo tego, że wszyscy uważali go za przesympatycznego gościa, potrafił być niebezpieczny. – Wróćmy do ciebie. Jak już mówiłem, obiecałem ci pomóc, a ja zawsze dotrzymuję słowa. Nawet danego takiemu lisowi, który lubi węszyć w cudzych kurnikach.<br>- Byłem tam przypadkiem!  
>- Rąbnąłeś tego gościa?<br>Krótka piłka. Severusa na moment zatkało.  
>- Oczywiście, że nie! – odparł ze świętym oburzeniem. – Za kogo ty mnie masz? Nie biegam po ulicach i nie zarzynam ludzi!<br>- To dlaczego zwiewałeś przed aurorami? Tylko szczerze! Oczekuję niczego mniej tylko absolutnej prawdy w zamian za ryzykowanie mojej kariery. I to dla kogo? – Przewrócił oczami. – Moja matka obdarłaby mnie ze skóry, gdyby się dowiedziała. Patrz, jaki jestem pełen życzliwości.  
>Severus patrzył i widział tylko Franka. A może <em>aż<em> Franka. Trudno było mu to ocenić z pozycji bolącego zadka.  
>- Ryzykowanie kariery?<br>- A coś ty myślał? Nakłamanie przełożonemu, rzucenie zaklęciem oszałamiającym w aurora! Musiałem osobiście się upewnić czy Bags nie zajarzy, że dostał dwoma a nie jednym… Masz ty pojęcie w jakim ja byłem stresie? Jasne że nie, cwaniaczku! Brakuje mi tyle do zostania kadetem, nie chciałbym odpaść w takiej chwili za niesubordynację!  
>- Rozumiem, jasne? – Severus uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. – Prawda jest prosta i niepiękna. Miałem trupa w torbie.<br>- Że jak? – Tym razem to Frank wybałuszył oczy. Severus prawie widział, jak pod kopułą czaszki przeskakują mu trybiki. – Transmutowałeś go, czy co? I po co ci był on?  
>- Sam się transmutował. Wcześniej kazał się zabrać. Jak mogłem nie spełnić ostatniej prośby zmarłego? – dodał z kwaśnym uśmiechem.<br>- No to… Chyba rzeczywiście rąbnąłeś gościa – zakonkludował Frank.  
>Severus opowiedział mu ze szczegółami całą historię, pomijając jedynie drobny szczegół, kto i po co właściwie wysłał go do antykwariatu. Frank był ślizgonem, więc na pewne sprawy mógł przymknąć oko. Ale ewidentne łamanie prawa z pewnością spotkałoby się z potępieniem.<br>- No to klops – stwierdził Longbottom. – Nie oddamy tego teraz władzom, bo oskarżą nas o współudział. Swoją drogą, ciekawa lektura. – Z obrzydzeniem pomieszanym z fascynacją przeglądał stronę za stroną. – Powiedzenie, że każdy człowiek jest w stanie napisać jedną książkę w życiu nabiera całkiem nowego znaczenia. Dlaczego nie siadasz?  
>- Stłukłem sobie tyłek, skacząc z piątego piętra – wyjaśnił Snape, czerwieniąc się.<br>- Cokolwiek by o tobie nie rzec, odwagi ci nie brak – sarknął Frank. – Użyteczne eliksiry znajdziesz w trzeciej szufladzie biurka. Obsłuż się.  
>Severus wprawnym okiem wyłowił dwie niezbędne mikstury i wychylił je duszkiem. Ból zniknął jak ręką odjął. To były naprawdę dobrej jakości eliksiry, ale w końcu Longbottom był bogatym człowiekiem. Z klinicznym zainteresowaniem Snape zbadał maleńką dziurkę od klucza w tylnej ściance szuflady. Tymczasem, Longbottom wzdychał nad książką.<br>- Masz rację, niemal wszystko spłynęło z krwią. – Żal w jego głosie był typowo ślizgoński. – Może ktoś inny miałby więcej szczęścia w odcyfrowaniu tych resztek, na przykład adresat dedykacji…  
>- Alcar-niewiadomoco-ga. I bądź tu człowieku mądry – burknął Severus. – Gdybym wiedział, że należy zostawić gościa tak jak jest…<br>- Daj sobie spokój z tym samooskarżaniem, niby skąd miałeś wiedzieć? To co mamy, to część nazwiska. Lepsze niż nic.  
>- Śmiesznie mało. Tysiące ludzi…<br>- Ma na imię Alcar? Wcale nie. Imię jest charakterystyczne.  
>- A jeśli to tylko pseudonim?<br>- Musimy przyjąć najbardziej prawdopodobne założenie, inaczej nie mamy szans na rozwiązanie tej zagadki. Czytałeś „Zagubiono, znaleziono"? To książka o metodach poszukiwania ludzi, świetna lektura na wakacje.  
>- Wchodzisz w to? – Severus uniósł brwi. – To znaczy… Nie planowałem…<br>- Hej, ja też podjąłem pewne ryzyko, prawda? To najciekawsza rzecz jaka przytrafiła mi się od wakacji sześć lat temu. Nie myśl, że się wykręcisz, chcę wiedzieć o co tu chodzi. – W głosie Franka brzmiał ledwo powstrzymywany entuzjazm. Severusowi skojarzył się w tym momencie z psem gończym, który zwietrzył trop. – Szkoda, że nie możemy wrócić do antykwariatu.  
>- Nie?<br>- Nie da rady. Scena zbrodni, aurorskie pieczęcie. Zapuszkowaliby nas, zanim zdążyłbyś powiedzieć „Co się dzieje?". Posłucham na początek, co gadają aurorzy. To co się dzisiaj zdarzyło było wystarczająco dziwne by wzbudzić sensację. Popytam też dyskretnie o niejakiego Alcara…  
>-Frank, obiad czeka!<br>- Muszę iść, mama woła. – Longbottom uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Ona naprawdę nie lubi czekać. Hmm… Wyśle ci sowę jak coś znajdę, dobra? Zabierasz ze sobą trupa?  
>- Zabiorę. – Choć przysporzyła mu tyle kłopotów, książka wciąż była jego zdobyczą. A może właśnie dlatego. – Ale… Moglibyśmy umówić się jakoś inaczej? Nie wiem, czy sowa mnie znajdzie.<br>- Zwykle nie mają problemów… - Nagle Frank zrobił poważna minę. – Snape, tylko nie mów że wplątałeś się w coś głupiego.  
>Do diaska. Frank był czasem tak ślizgoński, że aż niebezpieczny.<br>- Zarabiam na życie – odparł hardo Severus, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Szef nie lubi ptactwa, szczególnie takiego z listami.  
>- Aha, Mugol. – Longbottom pokiwał głową, wyraźnie uspokojony. – Nie martw się, to żadna hańba. W takim razie w porządku, mogę ci zostawiać wiadomości na poczcie. Ale sam musisz się pofatygować, a poczta pobiera opłatę za przechowywanie korespondencji.<br>- Zapłacę – burknął Snape. Wolał to, niż wściekłość Lucjusza, gdyby ten zorientował się, że jego podwładny knuje coś za jego plecami. I tak miał już na sumieniu zaznajomienie się z kilkoma małymi tajemnicami zamku Malfoyów.  
>- W takim razie w porządku. Gdybyś coś odkrył, pisz śmiało na oficjalny adres Longbottomów. Chodź, odprowadzę cię do furtki. I radzę wcześniej skorzystać z łazienki – wciąż wyglądasz jak rzeźnik.<br>Snape przewrócił oczami ale skorzystał z rady. I dobrze, bo już na parterze willi napotkał podejrzliwy wzrok madame Longbottom.  
>- A to kto?<br>- Mój znajomy ze szkoły. Severus Snape.  
>- Yyy… Madame… - Severus wykonał niezgrabny ukłon, wygrzebując z głębin pamięci lekcję etykiety udzieloną mu kiedyś przez jego matkę. W czasach, gdy jeszcze pamiętała o swym pochodzeniu.<br>Czarownica spojrzała na niego jak na karalucha. Snape uświadomił sobie nagle w całej rozciągłości ogrom niestosowności swego ubioru – co gorsza, wciąż utytłanego krwią i kurzem. Jego włosy także były w dalszym ciągu jego włosami. Po raz chyba pierwszy w życiu poczuł przemożną chęć, by się wykąpać.  
>- A cóż ci się stało?<br>- Zbieg okoliczności, madame – wymamrotał, płoniąc się jeszcze bardziej.  
>- Hm.<br>To było najbardziej lodowate „hm" w życiu Snape'a.  
>- Severus właśnie wychodził – pospieszył zapewnić ją Frank.<br>- Moja mama – wydyszał gdy już ewakuowali się z budynku. - Najwspanialsza kobieta świata. Ale biada temu, kto nastąpi jej na odcisk.  
>- Na przykład ja?<br>- Coś ty, była tylko lekko zirytowana, że przyprowadziłem takiego kocmołucha. Nie obędzie się bez wyjaśnień. – Frank skrzywił się lekko. – Oto i furtka. Tu już możesz się teleportować. Pamiętaj, żeby sprawdzać pocztę.  
>Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Severus odwrócił wzrok, zakłopotany, gdyż z nagłym podskokiem dudniącego mu w piersiach serca uświadomił sobie, że był to pierwszy szczery uśmiech skierowany w jego stronę od czasu, gdy stracił przyjaźń Lily. Nie całkiem wiedział jak zareagować na ten fenomen, ale czuł, że czegoś brakowało. Jakiejś deklaracji z jego strony. Wyjaśnienia, wyjaśnienia… Snape nie był dobry w te klocki. Najprzyjemniej niczego nie oczekiwać i nie pozwalać by inni oczekiwali. Wolność, bez zobowiązań. Ale czy wypadało zostawić tą milczącą ciszę między nim a Frankiem, jeśli Longbottom tyle już dla niego zrobił?<br>- Wiesz… - zaczął, zastanawiając się rozpaczliwie nad częścią dalszą. – Gdybyś kiedyś czegoś… no wiesz… potrzebował, zawsze mogę pomóc.  
>To zabrzmiało żałośnie. Czego taki członek arystokratycznego rodu, na dobrej drodze do zostania aurorem, mógłby od niego chcieć? Czegoś co mogło jego, Severusa, kosztować zbyt wiele? Nagle oblał go zimny strach. Ale słowo się rzekło.<br>Frank uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
>- Dzięki – rzucił beztrosko, jakby Snape nie położył właśnie na szali całego swojego życia. Severus poczuł absurdalną ulgę. – Do usłyszenia i powodzenia w Hogwarcie.<br>- Powodzenia w karierze stróża porządku publicznego. – Snape wysilił się na uśmiech. Musiał w tym celu uruchomić kilka dziwnych mięśni. – Mam nadzieję, że cię nie wykończą.  
>- Ciebie też, ślizgonie. Ciebie też.<p>

_CDN_


	9. Część I, rozdział 9

Część I: Plany i spiski

**9.**

Kilka wskazówek na zegarze poruszało się w skomplikowanym tańcu. Były jak myśli w głowie Malfoya - pokonujące swe trajektorie całkiem niezależnie, a jednak wplecione w całość misternego planu. Gazety rzucone niedbale na biurko - jedna z nich otwarta na doniesieniu o kolejnym rabunku, tym razem na Pokątnej. Prasa biła na alarm, wszędzie widząc potencjalnych sprawców. "Zachowują się jak młodociane złodziejaszki", mówiono, nie wiedząc, ile było w tych słowach prawdy. Przyszli śmierciożercy rozwijali skrzydła, robiąc przy tym dużo zadymki i niepotrzebnego hałasu.

Severus zaś umierał z ciekawości, czy atak na Javiera Terence'a był w jakiś sposób związany z Lucjuszem. Umierał, ale wiedział, że nie wolno mu zapytać. Szczególnie, gdy pan domu spoglądał z tak wielkim potępieniem na swego wyrobnika eliksirów. Dzieliły go od Snape'a dwa metry mahoniowego blatu, przepaść nie do przebycia.

- Nie zasłaniaj się bzdetami, Snape. To było proste zadanie.

- Aurorzy tu i ówdzie wydatnie je utrudnili - odburknął Severus.

Malfoy westchnął, wyraźnie poirytowany. Nie musiał nazywać swego podwładnego durniem, jego mina mówiła to aż nadto wyraźnie.

- Nie każ mi strofować cię jak pierwszaka ani wspominać, że gdybyś nie zatrzymał się w sklepie ze słodyczami, to miałbyś dość czasu...

- Skąd ta pewność?

Twarz Malfoya wykrzywił gniew. Nie cierpiał, gdy mu przerywano. Severus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że zbliża sięe niebezpiecznie do skraju przepaści i że musi spuścić z tonu. Przełknął więc gulę w gardle i udało mu sięe nie palnąć większej głupoty.

- Coś za bardzo obrosłeś w piórka, Snape. Chyba zapomniałeś, że opuszczenie wyspy nie oznacza zwycięstwa. Poszybujesz za wysoko, wosk się stopi... I i runiesz na łeb, na szyję. Pewne rzeczy wymagają cierpliwości, inne właściwej troski... - Ppan domu zawiesił na chwilę głos, łypiąc na Severusa znad splecionych rąk. - Chcę mieć ten eliksir. Jeśli do pojutrza nie znajdzie sięe na moim biurku, wywieszę twoje flaki na maszcie niczym flagę. Miłego dnia, Snape.

Tymi słowami Severus został odprawiony. W drodze do drzwi towarzyszyło mu obojętne bębnienie ogonem o parkiet. Duchołak gapił się nań bezmyślnie, co dodatkowo nadszarpnęło nerwy Ślizgona. Na jego ścieżce stała jakaś ładnie wyglądająca waza. Kopnął ją. Najwyraźniej jednak ktoś pomyślał o poirytowanych petentach i o tym, co mogą zrobić po wyjściu z gabinetu Malfoya, gdyż przytwierdził ją do ziemi solidnym zaklęciem. Snape krzyknął krótko i pokuśtykał dalej, a czarne myśli krążyły wokół niego na podobieństwo burzowej chmury.

Z pewnością nie był pierwszym sługusem objechanym przez wielmożnego pana Malfoya. To było bardzo w jego stylu, powiedzieć: "Nie obchodzi mnie jak, ale masz to zrobić" i odwrócić się do ciebie plecami. Jednak Severus czuł się z tym znacznie gorzej niż powinien. Prawdę mówiąc, miał ochotę zadźgać pana domu tępym kołkiem osinowym. Do tej pory zawsze szczycił się mianem jednego z puplików Malfoya, a teraz... Taka degradacja. Lucjusz poczuł, że ma go w garści i pomyślał pewnie, że teraz może sobie z nim robić, co mu się żywnie podoba.

Nie ma co, musiał uwierzyć Rookwood. Ją też chętnie by zadźgał, gdyby nie to, że -, co uświadamiał sobie z rosnącym przerażeniem -, była jedyną osobą na świecie, która wydawała się być z nim absolutnie szczera.

To też było dziwne. Wszak Severus, jak każdy przyzwoity Ślizgon, potępiał szczerość. Zdumiało go więc, że brutalna prawdomówność Krukonki przyciągała go niczym magnes. Tłumaczył to sobie nowością w stylu komunikacji, a także pewną chorą ciekawością, co też Rookwood wydawało się, że wiedziała o Severusie Snape'ie.

Myśl o Ewie przypomniała mu, że w jego popapranym życiu pojawił się konkretny cel. Nie poprawiło mu to jednak na długo humoru. I co z tego, że miał takie fantastyczne pomysły? Oto na horyzoncie wyrósł prawdziwy problem z którym musiał się zmierzyć, problem wielkości góry lodowej pędzącej wprost na jego wątły stateczek. Co na niego Severus? Nic, kompletnie nic. Nagle okazało się, że nie miał się do kogo zwrócić o pomoc, a nie wszystkie składniki eliksirów rosły na drzewach.

Po naciśnięciu na krzywy nochal rycerza jeden z jadowicie zielonych arrasów w północnym przejściu zrolował się, odsłaniając wąski otwór. Szeroki na półtorej stopy korytarzyk wbudowany w grube mury rezydencji zwykle służył nieskrzaciej służbie, ale Snape używał go jako skrótu między gabinetem Lucjusza a jego pracownią. Korytarzyk biegł dalej, zakręcając na wschód w kierunku kuchni, następnie opadał stromymi schodkami kończąc sięe ślepą ścianą. Było to zapasowe dojście do lochów, od dawna zamurowane.

W niewielkiej sypialni pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy była rozłożona na pościeli zdobyczna księga. Przed zaśnięciem usiłował odcyfrować z niej cokolwiek cokolwiek, co poddałoby mu jakiś trop i zapomniał ją schować. Zły na siebie, cisnął ją do kufra i z hukiem zatrzasnął wieko.

- Zgredek!

Cisza.

- Zgredek, do nogi! - warknął poirytowany Severus. Nawet toto go lekceważy?

Skrzat pojawił się z pyknięciem. Piszczał i tarmosił się za uszy. Na jego poszewce widniała świeża plama z jakiegoś soku.

- Zgredek przeprasza! Zgredek był...y...Zgredek przeprasza!

Severusa ręka świerzbiła, by trzepnąć irytującego stwora w tył głowy. Nie pierwszy raz zastanawiał się, skąd Lucjusz wytrzasnął takiego nieudacznika.

- Przestań wiercić tyłkiem, ty niewarty funta kłaków skrzacie! Wyruszamy na Śmiertelny Nokturn, natychmiast! I masz nie wpadać na przechodniów i nie piszczeć za każdym razem, gdy w coś wdepniesz!

- Zgredek będzie grzeczny! Zgredek obiecuje!

Severus nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Zarzucił płaszcz na ramiona i wyszedł.

* * *

><p>Nigdy nie jest tak źle, by nie mogło być gorzej. Stare porzekadło znów objawiło swą moc, gdy tylko Severus skręcił z Pokątnej na Nokturn. Uliczka, której w normalny dzień koniem byś nie przejechał, teraz została całkiem zablokowana. Bardzo energiczna młoda osóbka, rycząc niczym bawolica, usiłowała wydrapać oczy komuś, kto ewidentnie wyglądał jak czarny charakter. Stosowała tą niespotykaną metodę ataku, gdyż ktoś życzliwy zdążył już pozbawić ją różdżki.<p>

- Oddawaj mi mojego męża, skurwielu! - wyła. - Oddawaj go natychmiast albo urwę ci jaja i wcisnę do gardła, ty łachudro, ty czarnonędzniku!...

Ostatnie słowa zaakcentowała dwoma mocnymi kopniakami w przyrodzenie adwersarza. Wmieszany w tłum gapiów, Severus nerwowo sprawdził całość swoich darów natury, łącząc się w bólu z leżącym draniem. Uprzejmy jegomość odciągnął kobiecinę delikatnie lecz stanowczo.

- No, już. Proszę się uspokoić. Jestem pewien, że ten człowiek nic nie wie o zaginięciu pani męża.

- Nie wiem! Nic nie wiem! - zajęczał poszkodowany.

- Ty parszywy kłamco! On szedł do ciebie, a wiem, że groziłeś mu śmiercią!

Od tej frapującej wymiany zdań oderwała Severusa wiadomość, przekazywana gorączkowo z ust do ust. Aurorzy! Tłum natychmiast zaczął się przerzedzać, gdyż rozmaite indywidua teleportowały się lub wybywały do sklepików i mrocznych bram.

Severus, wycofując się, poczuł jak coś szarpie go za rękaw. Bardzo stanowczo, jak na kurduplowatego skrzata.

- Co? - syknął, wlepiając wzrok w mijany właśnie stragan.

- To nie ten czarodziej porwał Artura Weasleya - wyjaśnił skrzacik, niemal pękając z dumy. - Zgredek wie, bo Zgredek widział męża kobiety...

Tu nagle skrzat się zaciął i pisnął boleśnie.

- Zgredek zły sługa, bardzo zły - kontynuował stworek swym zwyczajnym, żałosnym tonem. - Zgredek nie trzyma języka za zębami jak powinien.

- Nie możesz to nie mów - prychnął Severus. - Lucjusz ma z tym coś wspólnego, tak?

- Zgredek zdradza tajemnice państwa i musi się ukarać...

- Nie tutaj, dobra? - Severus rozejrzał sięe spłoszony. Na szczęście wszyscy byli zajęci jednoosobowym cyrkiem żony Weasleya. - Możesz powstrzymać się od robienia tego w miejscu publicznym?

- Ale Zgredek nie może patrzeć na... niektóre rzeczy. Zgredek to nędzny sługa.

- Sam nie mogę patrzeć na niektóre rzeczy - mruknął Snape, mając na myśli członków rodu Potterów. Nie zauważył, że skrzat spojrzał na niego z dziwnie roziskrzonym wzrokiem.

- Czy ty nie jesteś przypadkiem kolegą mojego syna? - spytał go Karlus Potter, obserwując z groźnym marsem usiłującego wyminąć go młodzieńca.

Był to postawny, siwowłosy auror. Mimo wielu lat przepracowanych w zawodzie wciąż promieniował wrodzoną pogodą ducha, która sprawiała, że ludziom takim jak Snape chciało się rzygać.

Severus zwrócił się doń, zachowując kamienną minę.

- Pomylił pan domy, sir.

Zmieszana twarz aurora była widokiem tak cudnym, że dopiero kilka kroków dalej Severus zdał sobie sprawę z własnego serca, łomoczącego w piersi tak, jakby chciało wyskoczyć. Schował wciąż drżące dłonie pod peleryną czując, że jego złość na Malfoya zelżała odrobinę. Wymienił w myślach tępy osinowy kołek na ostry.

- Amulet Kaliope? Nie mam niczego takiego.

- Musiał pan słyszeć, gdzie go mają - upierał się Severus, choć dość słabo. To był już piąty z rzędu kolekcjoner osobliwości, którego nagabywał o brakujący składnik eliksiru. Pozostali także odmawiali mu zarówno towaru jak i jakiejkolwiek informacji na ten temat. Można by pomyśleć, że panowała między nimi osobliwa zmowa milczenia. - Niech pan słucha, nie przyszedłem tu, by nikogo zabić. Chcę towaru, jasne? Zwykła wymiana handlowa. Ja daje pieniądze, pan amulet.

Sprzedawca potrząsnął głową.

- Niestety, nie mogę panu pomóc.

Ślizgon wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Był wściekły i zmęczony. Bolały go barki, głowa i czuł się taki bezużyteczny. Odnalazł wszystkich, o których wiedział, że mogą mieć brakujący artefakt. Za każdym razem odchodził z kwitkiem, bez choćby najmniejszej wskazówki, gdzie mógłby go znaleźć. Najwyraźniej nie docenił efektu, jaki na sprzedawcach osobliwości wywrą ostatnie "zbiegi okoliczności". Wyglądali, jakby gotowali się do jakiejś wojny i traktowali wrogo każdego klienta. Może i wydusiłby z nich coś, cokolwiek, gdyby tylko znał właściwe słowa. Właściwych ludzi. Góra lodowa była tuż-tuż, zaraz roztrzaska dziób statku.

"Frajer, jesteś zwykłym frajerem, Smarkerusie", odezwał się w jego głowie szyderczy głos Blacka i Snape nagle wyprostował się jak struna. O nie, nie będzie niczyim skrzatem! A już najmniej Lucjusza. Był przecież wykształcony i doskonale wiedział, co robić. Bał się jeszcze trochę, ale już niedostatecznie. Niech Lucjusz ma za swoje.

- Zgredek, wracamy - zarządził.

Wszystkie składniki stały już, przygotowane i wypreparowane na szerokiej ławie. Ten jeden, brakujący, można było w pewien sposób zastąpić, choć niewielu by się na to odważyło. Ludzie szaleni, może. Efekty bywały katastrofalne. Jednak Severus był wściekły, tym rodzajem twórczej wściekłości, która popychała go częstokroć do najodważniejszych i najgłupszych eksperymentów. Czuł jak magia, niby iskry elektryczności, tryska mu między palcami. Jeżyła mu włosy i rozpalała ogień w nozdrzach. Wiedział, że spróbuje.

Z szuflady wygrzebał odłamek potłuczonego lustra. Rozkruszył go i za pomocą specjalnego eliksiru roztopił razem z garścią soli morskiej i szczyptą łusek trytona. Składnik zastępczy był gotowy.

- Zgredek, za pół godziny będę miał ochotę na gorącą herbatę - rzucił Severus. Skrzat zniknął z pyknięciem. Był to cudny sposób na pozbycie się go z zasięgu łatwopalnych i wybuchowych składników. Severus wpadł na niego metodą prób i błędów.

Gdy już różnokolorowe ciecze bulgotały w dwóch kociołkach - potem zamierzał je połączyć - Severus roztarł na proszek sześć cali twardego drewna z milczącego dębu. Czynność ta rozgrzała go tak bardzo, że krople potu spływały mu po skroniach i dosypując startego drzewa do zielonej bazy zaczął się zastanawiać, czy herbata była aż tak dobrym pomysłem. Po czym zaczął rozważać, czy planowanie na kilka lat na przód było aby takim dobrym pomysłem. Ta myśl zaś zaprzątnęła go tak bardzo, że nawet nie zauważył jak pół godziny upłynęło i pojawił się Zgredek z herbatą.

- Chyba się jednak nie napiję - zadecydował Severus. - Przepowiednie to dość głupi wynalazek, nie sądzisz?

- Zgredek nie rozumie. Herbata za ciepła? - spytał rozpaczliwie skrzat.

Severus zbyt późno przypomniał sobie, że za jedynego towarzysza rozmów ma idiotę. Skupił się całkowicie na eksperymencie.

Wkraczał w tym momencie na nieznane wody, gdzie ufał bardziej swym naturalnym zdolnościom niż przepisowi. Przepisy były zresztą, według Severusa, podatne na weryfikacje. Ta, autorstwa jednego z producentów oszukańczych eliksirów, brzmiała wiarygodnie. Pipetką podawał zastępczy składnik, inaczej niż przy podawaniu samego amuletu nie utrzymując cały czas temperatury wrzenia, lecz obniżając ją o dokładnie ćwierć stopnia po każdej kropli. To była żmudna i precyzyjna robota, lecz według autora mogła nadać zwykłemu kawałkowi posrebrzanego szkła niemal takie same właściwości jak prawdziwego amuletu.

Dlatego właśnie Severusa zirytował niespodziewany wrzask.

- Kto się tak wydziera? - poskarżył się. - Nie mogę się skupić.

Zgredek milczał jak zaklęty i patrzył na niego wielkimi oczami. To dawało do myślenia. W równym stopniu jak jego ręka wskazująca kierunek "dół".

- Lochy? - spytał Snape, dodając kolejną kroplę. Starannie zmniejszył płomień i sprawdził odczyt termometru. - Lucek musi się zabawiać akurat teraz, kiedy pracuję, prawda?

Skrzat miał nieszczęśliwą minę. Severus dodał ostatnie dziesięć kropel, pozwolił kociołkowi pyrkotać przez kolejne pięć minut i zakręcił palnik. Sprawdził konsystencję i nastawił alarm na za godzinę, dając czas eliksirowi na powolne wychłodzenie się.

- Dobra. Którędy do lochów? - rzucił tonem, jakby pytał o pogodę.

- Dlaczego pan Severus chce iść do lochów? - spytał piskliwie skrzat.

Bo jestem cholernie ciekawy brudnych sprawek Lucjusza, przebiegło przez myśl Severusa. Ale nie wypowiedział tego głośno, gdyż tego rodzaju rzeczy nie mówiło się przy skrzatach.

- Chcę się przekonać, czy twój pan nie robi czegoś głupiego, co mogłoby mu zaszkodzić.

Skrzat tylko na to czekał. O dziwo, zdaje się, że zrozumiał ukryte przesłanie. A przynajmniej jakieś ukryte przesłanie, które mu odpowiadało, gdyż z szerokim uśmiechem poprowadził Severusa w kierunku dobrze znanego sekretnego przejścia. Zeszli po schodkach tak wąskich, że Snape musiał bardzo uważać pod nogi.

- Gdzie ty mnie ciągniesz? Tu jest tylko ślepa ściana.

- Nie dla skrzata, sir! - pisnął Zgredek. Łapką nacisnął coś na wysokości swojej piersi, czego Severus nie był w stanie dostrzec. Ściana natychmiast zdematerializowała się. Przed nimi czerniło się przejście do lochów.

Severus poczuł, jak skrzat chwyta go za rękaw. Dał się prowadzić wzdłuż chropowatej ściany, poruszając się tak cicho, jak potrafił. A był w tym naprawdę niezły, przez lata ćwicząc się w sztuce skutecznego śledzenia Gryfonów. Za zakrętem, wyraźnie odgraniczana plama światła rozjaśniała fragment kamiennej podłogi. Zapach wilgoci ustąpił miejsca aromatom płonącego kaganka i eliksirów. Pod nimi ukrywał się inny zapach, słabszy ale znacznie bardziej drażniący powonienie. Metaliczny zapach krwi. Znał go aż za dobrze. Kojarzył mu się z lękiem i skrzypiącymi drzwiami szafy, w której zwykł się chować, gdy nadchodziły [i]te[/i] chwile. Był wtedy tak chudy i mały, że z łatwością znikał między zimowymi paltami. Ale zapach... ten zapach. Dochodził go nawet tam. Palta były nim przesiąknięte. Może ta krew była jego. Nie pamiętał.

Ktoś tam w głębi korytarza krwawił. Severus poczuł przemożną chęć wycofania się. Skrzyczał się za nią w myślach. Głupi, głupi dzieciak. Niech zamilknie. Teraz był łowcą, kimś, kto podążał za takimi tropami. Wyobraził sobie siebie - ostre zęby, pazury - i momentalnie poczuł się lepiej. Tak, właśnie tak. Postąpił jeszcze krok i przywarł do ściany w momencie, gdy jedna z zamaskowanych sylwetek poruszyła się. Było ich trzy. I nie nosili strojów śmierciożerców.

- Wrzućcie go do lochu niech trochę skruszeje - rozległ się łatwo rozpoznawalny głos jednego z pachołków Malfoya. - Jutro z nim skończymy, chyba że się namyśli.

- Może by jeszcze raz...

- Ani jednego cruciatusa więcej! - zakomenderował głos. - Jak zeświruje to już niczego się nie dowiemy.

Chwycił leżącą sylwetkę za kołnierz szaty i bez wysiłku uniósł do góry. Prawa ręka mężczyzny zwisała pod dziwnym kątem, kilka palców było najpewniej wyłamanych. Z ust wyciekała strużka krwi, spływając po brodzie i kapiąc na podłogę. Ubranie też było nią poplamione, i włosy. Choć nie, to był ich naturalny kolor, o dwa tony jaśniejszy od włosów Lily. Mężczyzna zajęczał cicho.

- Może odpowiesz mi grzecznie, gdzie schowałeś kryształ z wykrywacza, zanim całkiem stracę do ciebie cierpliwość?

- Całuj w tyłek smoka - zagulgotała jego ofiara.

Rudowłosy mężczyzna został brutalnie ciśnięty do celi przez jednego z dwóch pozostałych oprawców.

- Nic do picia i nic do jedzenia - zarządził ich przywódca. - Niech sobie trochę pozdycha.

Niewielka chuda sylwetka, słysząc jego słowa, skłoniła się w pas.

- Oczywiście, panie. Muszka nie poda ani grama wody - zapiszczał cieniutki głosik skrzata.

Oprawcy ruszyli w kierunku, gdzie stał Severus. Snape zamarł, wstrzymując oddech. I co teraz? Nie powinien tu być! Wywalą go, zaavadują, musi coś wymyślić... Coś jak...

Nie dokończył myśli, gdyż wtedy właśnie zaszło coś niezwykłego. Oczy Severusa i skrzata o imieniu Muszka, który wnioskując z tembru głosu był płci żeńskiej, spotkały się. Zdumiała się, co nie trwało dłużej niż ułamek sekundy, po czym wykonała dyskretny gest dłonią. Sługusi Malfoya przeszli obok, nie zwracając na Snape'ań najmniejszej uwagi.

- To było dziwne. Nie zobaczyli mnie. Naprawdę mnie nie zobaczyli! - wymamrotał Severus, czując na całym ciele rzęsisty deszcz ulgi.

- Goście widzą tylko to, na co pozwalają im domownicy - odparł Zgredek głosem, którego używał bardzo rzadko, tylko wtedy gdy nie mógł zrozumieć czemu Severus nie orientował się w tak podstawowych kwestiach.

- Co jest z wami nie tak, skrzaty?

Zgredek zamrugał. Minę miał absolutnie niewinną.

- Co pan teraz zrobi?

- Dobre pytanie.

Severus zmarszczył brwi. Mężczyzna nie przeżyje długo, jeśli kompani Lucka nadal będą się z nim tak zabawiać. Nie, żeby Snape'a bardzo interesował jego los, ale... Nagle do jego głowy wpadła myśl tak genialna, że uśmiechnąłby się, gdyby nie wlepiające sięe weń spojrzenie wielkich, proszących oczu skrzata. Snape nigdy nie podejrzewałby tych smętnych stworzonek o jakiekolwiek przejawy współczucia.

- Może czas na małą reklamę...

* * *

><p>Wszystko było ciemnością i bólem, dopóki jego czoła nie dotknęła chłodna ręka. Artur z trudem otworzył zapuchnięte oczy. Z niejakim zdumieniem spostrzegł, że jego oprawca tym razem miał twarz. Czarne oczy przypatrywały mu sięe czujnie, kącik ust drgnął nerwowo, gdy Artur poruszył biodrami, by zorientować się, czemu nie czuje swojego tyłka. Wtedy go poczuł i to na tyle dotkliwie, że zajęczał. Gdzieś tam była otwarta rana, ciągnąca się aż do łopatki, bardzo paskudne przekleństwo. Chłopak, bo był to bardzo młody czarodziej, wciąż tkwił nieruchomo. Weasleyowi skojarzył się z małym drapieżnikiem przycupniętym nad czymś, co mogło być zdobyczą, choć wydawało się za duże i zbyt niebezpieczne póki jeszcze żyło.<p>

- Hej, lisku, czyżbyś przyszedł mnie zagryźć? - rzucił, czując iskierkę humoru przebłyskującą jak światełko morskiej latarni przez mgłę bólu.

Chłopak przekrzywił głowę, wydając się to rozważać.

- Przymierzam się - rzekł w końcu.

Artur poczuł ukłucie strachu. W bladej twarzy dzieciaka nie było nic, co wskazywałoby na to, że żartował.

- Wyśpiewałem wam już wszystko - wymamrotał. - Czego jeszcze ode mnie chcecie?

- Fałszujesz przy śpiewaniu. Oni też to wiedzą, nie bój nic. Zostawili ci teraz trochę czasu, żebyś przemyślał opcje.

- Opcje? - spytał Artur drżącym głosem. - Jakie opcje?

- Wydaje mi się, że dają ci wybór między łatwą a trudną śmiercią. - Nic w głosie chłopaka nie świadczyło o tym, by go to w jakikolwiek sposób obchodziło. Artur poczuł narastającą panikę. Kim był ten czarnowłosy dzieciak. Posłańcem?

- Ale ja mam rodzinę, dzieci!

Jego ciałem zaczęły wstrząsać dreszcze. Pewnie przez to, że stracił tyle krwi. I bał się też. Troszeczkę. No dobrze, bardzo! Bał się śmierci, chyba miał do tego prawo? Był w końcu tylko urzędnikiem. Umiał sklecić to i owo, ale w końcowym rozliczeniu nie można było wymagać od niego więcej niż od każdego, szarego obywatela.

- Smutne. - Ten sam obojętny ton. - Szkoda tylko, że nie masz sprzymierzeńców.

- Mam...

- Kiepskich jakiś - zauważył ze szczerą brutalnością Lisek, jak go w myślach nazwał Artur. Rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby pilnie czegoś szukał. - Nie widzę ich tu, ratujących ci życie. Jestem tylko ja.

Wyszczerzył zęby w grymasie, który był zarazem radosny i drapieżny. Tego było rudzielcowi za wiele. Może i szary obywatel, ale znieważać się nie pozwoli! On był Artur, pierwszorzędny Gryfon i chluba swego roku. Nawet, jeśli w tym momencie bez różdżki, za to z bolącym tyłkiem. Zaczęło nim trzepać jeszcze bardziej, co sprawiło, że z bólu w oczach stanęły mu łzy.

- Nie myśl że mnie przestraszysz! - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Przysłali cię tu, żebyś napędził mi pietra, tak?

- Nie jestem jednym z nich - odparł jago rozmówca. - Przecież widzisz, że nie kryję się przed tobą.

Jakby w dowód tego, Lisek uraczył jego wymęczone ciało zaklęciem ogrzewającym. Na twarzy miał wypisane wyzwanie. Artur poczuł absurdalną wdzięczność.

- A oni to kto? Gdzie ja jestem?

- Oni są nie tak całkiem niewinną ekstremistyczną partyjką polityczną - zadrwił chłopak. - Pewnie słyszałeś już gdzieś tę nazwę... A jeśli nie, to słuchaj dobrze i zapamiętaj na całe życie: Śmier-cio-żer-cy. Na drugie pytanie mógłbym ci odpowiedzieć... Tyle, że potem sam musiałbym cię zabić.

- Kto? Co? Śmierciożercy?

- Istotnie.

- Nie znam takich!

- Niewinna duszyczka!

- A kim ty...

- Można powiedzieć że... konkurencją.

- Dla... Nich? Tych... Śmiercio-żerców?

Arturowi w głowie nie mogło się to wszystko pomieścić. Szczególnie, że głowę miał obolałą i nie był nawet pewien, czy w pełni sprawną. To wszystko, pomyślał smętnie, nie zdarzyłoby się, gdyby aurorzy rzeczywiście mi uwierzyli. Jednak był tu ktoś, kto najwyraźniej mu wierzył. Uczepił się tego jak ostatniej deski ratunku.

- Więc przyszedłeś mnie uratować?

- Masz ten kamyk, na którym tak bardzo im zależy, prawda? - odpowiedział pytaniem Lisek.

Artur poczuł, że płoni się z oburzenia. To dodało mu sił. Nawet uniósł się na łokciu. Drugi był chwilowo bezużyteczny.

- To tak? - sarknął. - Myślisz, że wydobędziesz ze mnie informacje dając mi fałszywe nadzieje? Nie dam się przerobić na szaro!

- Wiesz chociaż do czego to służy?

- Musi być ważne, skoro takie kanalie jak oni i ty porywają mnie, torturują i przetrzymują w zatęchłych lochac,h, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie schowałem kryształ! - rzekł z emfazą Artur. Spróbował też wymachiwać ręką, co nie było jednak aż tak dobrym pomysłem. Skulił się z bólu, choć ogień walki płonął w nim wciąż jasno. - Wolałbym umrzeć!

- Naprawdę? - Lisek wyglądał na szczerze zdumionego. - Nawet jeśli na nic ci się to nie przyda? Zostawiłbyś żonę i dzieci?

- Tak - rzekł z mocą Artur.

- Po jaką cholerę?

Artur uświadomił sobie, że sam nie bardzo wie. Kamyk był fascynujący, ale nic poza tym. To prawda, że robił dziwne rzeczy z metalami - zmieniał ich wagę i właściwości.

Ale były jeszcze Priorytety. Chłopak najwyraźniej ich nie rozumiał.

- Bo to słuszne! Coś, co może zaszkodzić innym nie powinno nigdy ujrzeć światła dziennego!

- A twoje dzieci, itepe?

- Moje dzieci będą dumne z ojca, który w imię słusznej sprawy oddał swoje życie. Wolę to niż egzystować, będąc tchórzem.

Lisek patrzył na niego jak na dziwny okaz zwierzęcia. Długo się namyślał. Czarne oczy błyszczały wrodzoną ciekawością świata i miało się wrażenie, jakby z trudem powstrzymywał się od zadania tysiąca pytań.

- Ale wolałbyś tu nie umrzeć? - upewnił się.

- Czy ja wyglądam na idiotę albo na samobójcę? Oczywiście, że nie.

Kolejna chwila ciszy, sączącej się, lepkiej. Oczywiste było, że chłopak staczał wewnętrzną walkę. Merlin wie, jakie imiona nosiły jego demony. Podłużna blada twarz Liska krzywiła się, jak gdyby coś zadawało mu wewnętrzny ból.

- Ja...

I zamilkł, zaciął się. Artur poczuł przemożną chęć położenia dłoni na jego ramieniu. Wreszcie chłopak odetchnął, głęboko, jakby z tym westchnieniem wyrzucał z siebie wszystkie złe duchy. Jego oczy przestały przypominać czarne tunele, znów rozbłysło w nich światło.

- Musimy wyjaśnić sobie kilka rzeczy - powiedział powoli. - Nie jestem kanalią, nie przetrzymuję cię w lochach ani nie torturuję. Wkroczyłem w sam środek tej opowieści. Nie znam jej początku, choć z radością bym go poznał. Stoi za mną ktoś potężny, ktoś, kto nie chce by pewne rzeczy dostały się w pewne ręce.

Wstał i wyciągnął rękę do Artura.

- Możesz chodzić?

Z zawiązanymi oczami, na co nalegał Lisek, Artur czuł się jak ślepiec. Po kilku wilgotnych zakrętach wyszli na świeże powietrze. "Wyszli" było tu przenośnią, gdyż Artur był bardziej lewitowany niż szedł o własnych siłach. Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej znaleźli się w jakimś szczerym polu. Trawy łaskotały go w łydki. Lisek zdjął zaklęcie i rudzielec upadł ciężko na kolana i na zdrową rękę. Zacisnął zęby, by nie wrzasnąć.

- Teleportuj się w cholerę - poradził mu Lisek. - Najlepiej tam, gdzie udzielą ci pomocy.

Artura ogarnęła nagła podejrzliwość.

- A co ty z tego będziesz miał?

- Dług wdzięczności. I nie zapomnij o nas.

- O kim? - prychnął Artur.- Nie znam nawet twojego nazwiska, co dopiero tego kto za tobą stoi!

- Gdyby się pytali -– w głosie chłopaka czaiła się nutka goryczy i Artur nie rozumiał czemu, - powiedz im, że lis wskazał ci drogę i machnął ogonem na pożegnanie. A teraz zjeżdżaj.

Gdy mężczyzna zniknął, Severus wzdrygnął siesię lekko. Wcale nie było mu do śmiechu, o nie. Nigdy jeszcze w życiu nie uczynił czegoś tak sprzecznego z samym sobą. Pragnienie poznania tajemnicy paliło go żywym ogniem i miał wielką ochotę odszukać faceta osobiście i wytrząsnąć z niego prawdę, choćby za pomocą piekielnego Levicorpusa. Miał go przecież na tacy, mógł go torturować, szantażować...

Przepuścił taką okazję, bo postanowił wcielić w życie jeden z punktów jego Wielkiego Planu. Ale to było takie trudne... Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś żywcem wyjadał mu wątrobę z każdym krokiem bliżej wolności Weasleya. Musiał powtarzać sobie w głowie, niczym mantrę: Masz zdobyć sprzymierzeńców. Idea, że to ludzie są najistotniejsi była nowa i wciąż go przerastała. W jego naturze leżało kolekcjonowanie wiedzy, rzeczy. Nie ludzi. Ludzie byli nieobliczalni. Kapryśni, knuli za twoimi plecami, ignorowali cię. Obrzucali szykanami, bez powodu. Zrywali znajomości, bez powodu. Zaprzyjaźniali się... też bez powodu. Nie wiedział jak z nimi postępować, nie w bezpośrednich kontaktach. Umiał ich od siebie oddalać. Ale czy przyciągać?

Zaś teraz...miał coś. Ale to coś było tak niestabilne w porównaniu do ryzyka, które wziął na siebie. Pajęcza nić, mogąca się w każdej chwili urwać zamiast solidnej informacji, twardego pieniądza. Wystarczy że wygada, że ktoś się zorientuje. I nikt nie mówił, że uhonoruje dług. Nie wiadomo, nic nie wiadomo, jak się potoczy, jak rozegra, nie znał go w końcu wcale... Zgroza i czarna rozpacz. Chociaż Frank, popatrz na Franka, on sięe odwdzięczył. Ale nie wszyscy byli tak równi jak on, to niemożliwe.

Severus Snape nie rozumiał ludzi.

I nic nie mógł z tym w tej chwili zrobić. Oraz, powinien zabrać się za robotę. Oddychając głęboko, by odzyskać wewnętrzną równowagę ruszył z powrotem. Miał jeszcze oszukańczy eliksir do skończenia.

_CDN_


	10. Część I, rozdział 10

Część I. Plany i spiski

**10.**

Chrapki Eulalii ruszały się w rytm kapiących kropel stearyny. Lśniący wosk tężał na wypełnionej wodą podstawce, tworząc fantastyczny kształt. Jeszcze kilka kropelek, jeszcze kilka... Zgasł zalany woskiem knot. Dziewczyny zapiszczały z podniecenia.

— Odwróć to, odwróć! — błagały. - — Pokaż, co sobie wywróżyłaś!

Cóż za idiotyczny zwyczaj, pomyślała Ewa.

Niechętnie spełniła prośbę przyjaciółki. Kształt z zastygłego wosku nie przypominał jej niczego, jak zresztą zawsze zresztą. Jednak dziewczyny rzuciły się do interpretacji dziwadła.

— To wielki ptak, chyba kruk — rzekła Lyria, głupia jak prawy but panny Rookwood. — Oooch, czeka na ciebie mroczny rycerz, piękny i gniewny!

— Nie, co ty! To przecież kołyska! — odparowała Eulalia, głupia jak lewy but panny Rookwood. — Ach, zostaniesz wkrótce mamą!

Zwykle Ewie było z nimi dwoma całkiem wygodnie, a przynajmniej nie uwierały. Jednak teraz czuła gryzącą jej trzewia irytację. Właśnie wróciła z miesięcznych wakacji z rodziną, pełnych wylegiwania się na plaży i poprawiania sobie urody maseczkami, masażami i liftingami. Czuła się jak lśniąca, wygłodniała kobra, wypoczęta i w pełni gotowa do ataku. Pragnęła zatopić w czymś zęby.

Zamiast tego lała wosk do miseczki i chichotała, by uczynić zadość tradycjom Balu Debiutantek.

— Przypatrzcie się, to wulkan. Za chwile wybuchnę — rzekła Ewa, wcale nie żartując.

— Panienki, obiad na stole!

Skrzat odezwał się tak niespodziewanie, że dziewczyny aż drgnęły.

— Co za źle wychowane stworzenie! — wykrzyknęła z oburzeniem Nastka. Poszukała wzrokiem skrzata, ale nie znalazła go. — Patrzcie go, zniknął! Czemu mu na to pozwalacie?

— Bo to Okruszek — odparła Ewa. Jak dla niej, wyjaśniało to wszystko.

— Powinniście go solidnie wybatożyć!

Ewa z trudem powstrzymała cisnący się jej na usta cierpki komentarz. Okruszek nie był ulubionym skrzatem Rookwoodów i nie raz nie dwa dostawał cięgi. Ale był zawsze absolutnie lojalny Ewie i doceniała to. Plus, pewnego dnia usłyszała od swego markotnego naówczas ojca historię stojącą za "mogłaś się wcale nie urodzić". Od tej pory jeszcze bardziej doceniała Okruszka.

— Nie zdecydowaliśmy jeszcze, co ci wyszło! — poskarżyła się Lyria.

— Poczekajcie chwilkę, znalazłam coś w Księdze! — Eulalia wskazywała na rycinę w manuskrypcie dotyczącym wróżenia z wosku. Kształt na rycinie ani trochę nie przypominał tworu Ewy. — To tutaj wygląda całkiem jak dziób gryfa, a to skrzydło jednorożca, jak malowane!

— Gryforożec? — zdumiała się panna Rookwood. — To ci dopiero egzotyka! Chodźcie dziewczyny, mój ojciec nie lubi czekać.

Poprawiła przed lustrem fryzurę. Duże owalne zwierciadło, oprawione w ciemne drewno z motywami z polowań było jej ulubionym. Przekonanie ojca, by wisiało w jej pokoju wymagało sporo starań. Mówił, że to nie lustro dla panienki, ale tak naprawdę to wiedziała, że sam je uwielbiał.

— Oj, wariatki. To przecież skrzyżowane róg jednorożca i sierp. — stwierdziła trzeźwo Nastka. — Oznacza rewolucję... Albo rozwód.

— Będę więc szczęśliwą dwukrotną mężatką — skwitowała Ewa.

* * *

><p>Na razie była tylko narzeczoną, ale ta rola bardzo ją męczyła. Walden Macnair nie był może jawnie złym kandydatem na męża, dawał jej w końcu podarunki i korespondencja w liczbie jednego listu na miesiąc kwitła. To nic, że listy owe zawierały z jego strony średnio trzy zdania, liczył się gest. Nie był też tak zupełnie pozbawiony kręgosłupa moralnego, jedynie jakiś taki niewyraźny na brzegach. Przynudzał i inteligencją nie błyszczał, ale dało się go znieść. Miał swoje sekretne pasje, polegające na patroszeniu czegoś tam w ciemnych piwnicach, ale Ewa nie wnikała.<p>

Układało się między nimi nie najgorzej. O romansie czy pożądaniu mowy nie było, ale to i tak rzadko się zdarzało w arystokratycznych małżeństwach. Mimo to, jego śliczna gębusia stanowiła miły bonusik.

Co Ewę męczyło jednak najbardziej, to, że świetnie dogadywał się z jej ojcem.

— Po cholerę Wizengamot zbiera się znowu? Przysiągłbym, że Minister coś zwęszył.

Richard Rookwood wydął wargi i cisnął na stół serwetkę. Ten mężczyzna, o budzącej grozie posturze i twarzy, która mogła być uznana za synonim mroczności, wielokrotnie wyrażał swą pogardę dla kręgów politycznych. Kręgi polityczne odpowiadały mu nienawiścią przemieszaną ze strachem — pan Rookwood wcale nie krył się ze swymi upodobaniami do magicznych rytuałów o wątpliwej reputacji. Był nieoficjalnym nekromantą w czasach, gdy nekromancję ścigano z urzędu i wedle Proroka Codziennego podobno bawił się w voodoo. Ostatnia wizyta majestatu prawa w jego posiadłości zakończyła się bardzo nieprzyjemnym miesiącem dla szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów.

— Minister może sobie węszyć do usranej śmierci, Walden. Nie ma siły przebicia, nie ma chyba niczego prócz wyślizganego stołka. Ale Feedle... Nasz główny inspektor Wizengamotu zaciął się w gniewie i uparł, by ukarać wszystkich winnych. Zdobył poparcie Mariusa Unihorna i jego aurorów i szykuje się do desantu, dupa jedna. Pewnie znowu utkwi w martwym punkcie, jak ostatnio.

— Bardzo swędzą go pięty...

Obaj wybuchnęli chrapliwym śmiechem. Ewa jednym uchem przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie, drugim łowiąc odgłosy dziewcząt opisujących wyjątkową piękność jakiejś widzianej ostatnio szaty.

— Słyszałem, że Unihorn traci poparcie.

— To nie tak, Walden. Ludzie go lubią, gdyż jest miły i układny. Ale ostatnio trzęsie portkami, przeczuwając, że nadchodzą "ciekawe czasy". Ma wrażenie, że zbliża się coś, czego nie będzie mógł ogarnąć i wtedy naprawdę wyleci z hukiem, pogrążając wraz z sobą cały departament. Myślę, że ta akcja będzie dla niego początkiem końca. Wymięka.

— I co wtedy?

— Wtedy trzeba będzie posadzić na stołku kogoś, kogo lubimy. Prawda, Walden?

— A ty co o tym sądzisz, najdroższa? — zapytał Macnair. Z założenia miało to zabrzmieć sardonicznie.

— Nie interesuję się polityką — odparła sucho Ewa.

— Jak każda rozsądna młoda dama — zgodził się ojciec, choć powiedział to tonem, jakby żałował, że jest wybrakowana. — Ale to przecież wasz dzień, dziewczyny. Porozmawiajmy o czymś... lżejszym. Wybieracie się dziś na zakupy?

* * *

><p>— Błękitna, prosta, bez żadnych zdobień. O, właśnie taka.<p>

— Ależ Ewa, to jest...nudne! — wykrzyknęła Lyria, aktualnie przymierzająca morze zielonkawych falbanek. Wygląda w nich jakby kąpała się w płynie do mycia naczyń, stwierdziła krytycznie panna Rookwood.

— Cudownie, moje dziecko — zachwyciła się matka Lyrii, równie pustogłowa jak córka.

— Nie nudne, eleganckie — sprostowała Ewa.

— Może chociaż rozkloszowane spódnice? Jakaś drobna krynolina?

— Z moimi krótkimi nóżkami? Będę bombką.

— Wcale nie — zaprotestowała Lyria mało przekonywująco.

Krawcowa udrapowała na niej błękitny jedwab. Wyglądał dobrze.

— Wszystkie twoje suknie są takie same! — zaprotestowała Nastka. — Zastanów się choć nad kryzą. Z jedwabiu, pod kolor. Może być malutka, ach, pomyśl, jak bardzo doda ci dostojeństwa! I w dodatku teraz są modne...

— Mam krótką szyję. Nie chcę wyglądać jak oficer na służbie. — odparła Ewa, okazując po raz kolejny kompletny brak litości dla swej urody. Nigdy nie miała co do niej żadnych złudzeń. Jej pospolitość źle prezentowała się w wymyślnych krojach, a chciała by patrzący widzieli w niej osobę, nie zaś dodatek do sukni.

Dodatki jako takie zajęły im jeszcze potworniejszą ilość czasu. Nie tylko one polowały tego dnia — gromady młodych panien przewijały się po ulicy Pokątnej, rozemocjonowane bliskością balu, pragnące zdobyć dla siebie co najlepsze artykuły. Trotuary brzmiały stukotem obcasów, a w powietrzu roznosiły sięe melodyjne chichoty. Mężczyźni byli mało widoczni, pochowali się przed wścibstwem czarownic. Towarzyszące im matki Lyrii i Nastki służyły dobrymi radami, ale Ewa i tak miała swoje zdanie.

— Bursztyny? Ależ kochanie, czy to na pewno rozsądny wybór? Wiesz że Macnairowie za nimi nie przepadają! Bursztyn to kamień naszych Żeglarzy po Kruszec, hrabiów Merlowów. Swego czasu byli najzacieklejszymi przeciwników Macnairów w Radzie Milordów. Nie tylko im zresztą zaleźli za skórę...

— Stare dzieje, moja droga! Merlowowie od stu lat już nie podróżują i nie rywalizują z Macnairami o wpływy w koloniach. Ostatni statek bawełniany Macnairów zniszczyli w tysiąc osiemset sześćdziesiątym szóstym roku. Rada zaś nie działa już od stu pięćdziesięciu lat. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli niedługo połączą swe rody, w końcu Robert Merlow jest w odpowiednim wieku dla Forsycji Macnair i wydają się dla siebie stworzeni...

— Przenigdy! Stare rody pielęgnują dawne urazy. Nawet jeśli Walden nie jest wyczulony na punkcie rodowych zawiści, to jego matka z pewnością nie spojrzy przychylnym okiem na Ewę...

— A i potem on sam może mieć jakieś nieprzyjemności — zauważyła trzeźwo Nastka.

— Powinnaś bardziej dbać o swego narzeczonego. On jest taki przystojny...

"...wprost przeciwnie niż ty", dopisała sobie w myślach Ewa. Zbyła uwagę Eulalii pogardliwym milczeniem.

— Ma rację — przytaknęła matka Nastki. — Jak ma się o ciebie troszczyć, skoro ty nie chcesz się zatroszczyć o niego?

* * *

><p>Ewa nie wzięła sobie tych rad do serca. Była cementowo pewna, że Walden i ona wylądują razem na ślubnym kobiercu, bursztyny czy nie. Rodzinny pakt był w końcu więcej wart niż czyjeś fochy. Ta biżuteria miała zaś dwojaką użyteczność. Primo — podkreślała kolor jej oczu, jedynego wartego spojrzenia elementu jej twarzy. Secundo, miała jej pomóc w pewnej istotnej misji, którą zaplanowała sobie na to przyjęcie. Dziwnym trafem, misja miała zawierać w sobie Dianę Merlow, młodą dziedziczkę rodu. Ale rzecz jasna nie mogła o tym rozmawiać z tymi plotkarami, które miały ją za głupią kwokę. Nabyła więc bursztynową kolię i kolczyki, niepomna ich potępiających spojrzeń i już szykowała się do wyjścia, gdy jej znudzony wzrok spotkał na swej drodze jakże znajome obłe kształty. Kręciły się w okolicach stoiska z obrączkami.<p>

— Cioteczka Łucja? — zdumiała się Ewa. — Nie mów mi, że rozglądasz się za kolejnym mężem!

— Ewunia, skarbie! A co ty tu... Ależ tak, przecież twój bal debiutancki! Wybacz starej ciotce zawirowania pamięci, Alfred pochłonął mnie całkowicie. Wiesz, cóż to za cudowny człowiek? Ooczywiście, jak każdy mężczyzna...

— Na krótki dystans — dokończyła za nią Ewa.

Było to motto życiowe jej ciotki.

— Kochanie, ależ ty mnie dobrze znasz! Tak, ale nie mówmy o Alfredzie, mówmy o tobie! Czemu nie powiadomiłaś starej ciotki? Takie wydarzenie! Pomogłabym wybrać ci coś na bal, biedactwo! Przecież ty nie masz do kogo zwrócić się o radę w tym tłumie mężczyzn!

— Ależ ma — zauważyła matka Nastki. — Nie, żeby ich słuchała.

— Moja dziewczynka! Greengrassowie zawsze mają własne zdanie, nieprawdaż, kruszynko? Jesteśmy twardymi kobietami, które znają życie i mężczyzn od podszewki!

Ciotka znała ich pod najdziwniejszymi kątami. Zawsze wybierała sobie oryginalnych gachów. I porzucała ich w tempie, w jakim nudziły się jej ich dziwactwa. Ostatni znany Ewie miał manię oblizywania korków od wina.

— Ale z pewnością dobrych rad nigdy za wiele, prawda? Masz teraz chwilę, by porozmawiać ze starą ciotką? Znam sympatyczną kawiarenkę nieopodal...

— Mam jeszcze do kupienia parę drobiazgów — wyznała z niechęcią Ewa. Rozmowy z ciotką były zawsze bardzo przyjemne i odświeżające, wprost przeciwnie do dusznego towarzystwa Lyrii i Eulalii.

— Ach to nic. Może być powiedzmy, za pół godziny? Kawiarenka jest dosłownie po drugiej stronie ulicy, nazywa się "U Alfreda" i zgadnij, kto jest jej szefem! — Cioteczka zachichotała, zadowolona. — Będę tam na ciebie czekać!

Tak zmobilizowana Ewa szybko zakończyła sprawunki i udała się we wskazane miejsce. Ciotka usiadła przy najmniej wyeksponowanym stoliku i szeptała o czymś z mężczyzną we fraku. Z jej szybkich ruchów można było wywnioskować, że jest podekscytowana.

— Kochanie, to jest Alfred. To moja siostrzenica, Ewa.

Alfred okazał się być pucułowatym jegomościem z uśmiechem tak szerokim, że widać mu było tylne zęby. Wyglądał na pierwszy rzut oka niewinnie.

— Specjalizuje sięe w gorącej czekoladzie. Sprowadza ją z najbardziej egzotycznych zakątków świata i musze powiedzieć, że jest wyborna. Wyborna, prawda, Alfredzie?

Mężczyzna przytaknął. W tej sytuacji Ewie nie pozostało nic innego jak (tylko) zamówić filiżankę.

— Oczywiście, będę na twoim balu — zapewniła ją gorąco ciotka. — Możesz na mnie liczyć. W razie czego zorganizuję ci wsparcie, a nawet odsiecz! Ach, właśnie, a jak tam twój piękny chłopczyk? Idziecie razem?

— Oczywiście. Przecież za dwa lata mamy zaplanowany ślub — zauważyła Ewa.

— Ach śluby, śluby! Nie martwi cię to?

— Czemu miałoby martwić? Wiem przecież o tym od zarania dziejów. Już zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić zarówno do niego jak i do idei ślubu. W dodatku jest rzeczywiście przystojny. Koleżanki zielenieją z zazdrości — rzekła Ewa z nutką mściwej satysfakcji. Nie przyznawała się do tego nikomu, najmniej samej sobie, ale gdzieś tam w głębi jej trzewi tkwił zapieczony żal do świata i genetyki.

— Ach, kochanie. Już od dawna zamierzałam porozmawiać z tobą o tym poważnie. Może najwyższy czas? W końcu jesteś już niemal dorosła. Naprawdę uważasz, że posiadanie narzeczonego z ładną buzią w jakiś sposób cię nobilituje? Że jesteś mniej warta dlatego, że nie jesteś urodziwa?

— Mniej warta nie. Ale z pewnością mniej atrakcyjna — odpadła chłodno Ewa. — A to przyjemnie też mieć coś z życia.

— Dziecko, wydaje mi się że nie pojmujesz istoty związku. Bycie z kimś jest czynnością intymną. Przyjemność przebywania z drugą osobą musi wychodzić ze środka, nie z zewnątrz. Ważne jest to, co stworzycie wy sami pomiędzy sobą, nie to, co się dzieje w relacjach między wami a resztą ludzkości. Związek na pokaz nie istnieje, jest tylko udawaniem.

— Mnie w zupełności wystarczy — odparła Ewa. — Będziemy razem ładnie się prezentować i będę mówić o nim z dumą "mój mąż". Będę czuć się na swoim miejscu. Czego więcej potrzeba arystokratce?

— Miłości?

— Ciociu, zostawmy te banały. Ja nie zakochuję się w mężczyznach. I zanim zaczniesz opowiadać o tym, że i na mnie przyjdzie czas, powiem, że to nie zależy od sprzyjających okoliczności. Po prostu taka jestem. To nie w moim stylu, zakochiwać się. Mężczyźni nie są warci zakochiwania się w nich.

— A ilu ich w życiu poznałaś? Oczywiście z wyjątkiem twego pięknego głuptaska bo, nie oszukujmy się, twój narzeczony za dużo rozumku nie ma. Jestem zdumiona, że w ogóle z nim wytrzymujesz. Taka inteligentna dziewczyna jak ty...

— Nie szukam u niego rozumu, a jedynie wsparcia finansowego i społecznego. Nie patrz tak na mnie ciociu, taka jestem. Nie potrzeba mi mężczyzny do szczęścia.

Łucja przyjrzała jej się krytycznie. Ewa odniosła wrażenie, że ciotka dostrzegła coś więcej, niż powinna i zadrżała. Jej ciotka, znawczyni ludzkich charakterów.

— A może jednak? Choćby dla twojego dobra...

— Ciociu?

Ale pani Greengrass już skończyła dyskusję. Nie była w stanie długo trzymać się jednego tematu, w ten sam sposób, w jaki nie mogła zbyt długo znosić jednego mężczyzny. Wsiadła na swego ulubionego konika, jakim były teorie spiskowe.

— Chciałabym poznać imię idioty, który rozjuszył Feedla — ruszyła z kopyta. — Jego wściekłość już zatacza kręgi. Wiesz oczywiście, o kim mówię?

— Trudno nie wiedzieć, skoro wszyscy dookoła plotkują o tym na potęgę. Inspektor Wizengamotu, któremu ostatnio jakieś typki zalazły za skórę. Dosłownie i w przenośni. Teraz podejmuje wszelkie starania, żeby sprawcy zostali ukarani.

— Szaleje! — rzekła z pasją jej ciotka, redaktor działu kryminalnego Proroka Codziennego. — Rośnie niczym góra lodowa. Powyrywa świadkom języki z gardeł, jeżeli języki powiedzą mu prawdę. Znamy go od tej strony... Ty pewnie nie, kruszynko?

— Chodzą słuchy, że jest dość cięty na przestępców...

— Dość! Sam jeden zapełnił pół Azkabanu i powiesił kilkunastu przemytników, którzy wybrali karę śmierci w czasach, kiedy jeszcze można było wybierać. Dziesięć lat temu jego imię budziło przerażenie. Wtedy był specjalistą od nielegalnego importu. Dziś jakby osiadł na laurach, rozleniwił sięe i rozpasł jak stary tygrys, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że nie ma zębów! Wiesz o czym pobrzękuje? Na razie to nieoficjalne i trzymane w sekrecie, ale... Chce zalegalizować Niewybaczalne. Jak za starych dobrych czasów Grindelwalda.

— Zalegalizować Niewybaczalne? — Ewa nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom. — To cofnie nas do epoki kamienia łupanego!

— Tylko dla swoich ukochanych aurorów, rzecz jasna.

— Przejdzie to?

— Mała szansa, póki szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów jest Marius Unihorn. On jest, na całe szczęście, psychicznie zrównoważony. Ale i tak zapowiadają się krwawe walki pomiędzy stronnictwami. Feedle grzmi o sprawiedliwości. Wierzy, że nadchodzi wielka wojna i mówi, że ma na to niezbite dowody. Na razie ich nie ujawnił. Ale jeden z jego współpracowników zwierzył się reporterom, że nasz inspektor uważa, jakoby zarzewiem wszelkiego zła byli ci zafajdani...

— Śmierciożercy — dokończyła Ewa.

Obie popatrzyły na siebie z uznaniem.

— Nowo wykluta partyjka polityczna. Kontrowersyjne poglądy, ale arystokracji się podobają. Kto by uwierzył?

— Ja wierzę. W końcu moja rodzina siedzi w tym po uszy. To wszystko to jeden wielki obornik.

— Zgadnij, kto jeszcze wierzy.

— Nikt, jak to w tym gównianym świecie bywa.

— Nie całkiem. Unihorn mocno powątpiewa, ale zaraził się ogniem od Arkadiusza Feedla. Nie mogą co prawda oficjalnie ogłosić polowania na śmierciożerców, skoro prócz nieprzyjemnej nazwy i ekstremistycznej ideologii nie mają im oficjalnie nic do zarzucenia. A to nie są podstawy do wystawienia listu gończego. Ale zatruć życie pojedynczym osobom, to i owszem, mogą. Zaś po nitce do kłębka...

— Ale jemu przecież skórę z pięt zdarli. To robota jakiś czopów, pał zakutych.

— Zakute pały, drogie dziecko, mają tę właściwość że sypią ostro. Wsypią szefa, a to już jeden śmierciożerca. Partyjka Voldemorta straci dziewiczą biel niewinności i wyłoni się nam z tego wszystkiego zbieranina łachudr.

— A wtedy Feedle rzuci się na polowanie, dzierżąc w dłoni avadę.

— Dokładnie tak.

Ciotka upiła czekolady i spojrzała wyczekująco na swą siostrzenicę. Ewa myślała przez chwilę.

— To się nie uda — stwierdziła w końcu, dziwiąc się samej sobie że tak szybko doszła do trafnego wniosku. — Śmierciożerca nie przyzna się do bycia śmierciożercą. Wybroni się kasą lub wpływami albo wybronią jego.

— Widzę, że nie wierzysz w naszego inspektora.

Ewa potrząsnęła głową. Nie chodziło jej o to, w co nie wierzyła, bardziej o to, w co wierzyła. Sporo czasu spędziła zastanawiając się, kim tak naprawdę był Voldemort, czego chciał i jak zamierzał to zrealizować. W wieku ośmiu lat zdarzyło jej się spojrzeć raz w czerwonawe oczy Czarnego Pana i to spojrzenie naznaczyło ją na całe życie. Wątpiła, by On o tym pamiętał, ale w jej snach często powracał obraz przystojnej twarzy. Jego oczy kryły w sobie nie tyle zło, co frapującą zagadkę. Ewa czuła, że była bardzo blisko jej rozwikłania.

— Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu on tego nie zrobi.

Jak miała wytłumaczyć ciotce, że by zmierzyć się z Voldemortem, trzeba myśleć tak jak on? Niewiele osób to potrafiło, ale z pewnością nikt o gorącej głowie. Gorącogłowi ludzie siali wokół siebie chaos, w którym osoby takie jak Czarny Pan poruszały się z gracją baletnicy. Ale dla ciotki taka informacja mogła być zbyt szokująca. Ewa nie zamierzała zdradzać swej prawdziwej natury, nawet cioteczce Łucji.

— Zauważyłaś, jak ostatnio namnożyło się dziwnych wypadków? Napady na antykwariuszy, od groma włamań, pożar na Wstecznym Gaju, porwania urzędników ministerialnych... Wszyscy jak jeden mąż mówią o zamaskowanych napastnikach. Nikt nie wspomina o śmierciożercach, ale po czym poznać śmierciożercę? Mają swoje maski kościotrupów...

— Których używają jedynie na oficjalnych spotkaniach. Nie są idiotami — stwierdziła cierpko Ewa. — Wiesz coś więcej o antykwariuszach?

— Tyle co vox populi, drogie dziecko. — Ciotce najwyraźniej ulżyło, choć Ewa nie była pewna dlaczego. — To kolejna szajka o międzynarodowych mackach. Jak każda szanująca się mafia, będą milczeć póki się da. Giną im różne przypadkowe przedmioty, co bardzo ich niepokoi. Głównie stare mechanizmy, zegarki, wysysacze koszmarów, lusterka—niewidki, magiczne pozytywki, klucze, baryłki—zagadki. Możesz to sama przeczytać w Proroku. Zostawiają za sobą nieco bałaganu, nic wielkiego. Kilku antykwariuszy wyszło ze spotkania z przestępcami z uszkodzeniami, co nie podoba im się jeszcze bardziej. Jeden zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach, pozostawiając za sobą tylko plamę krwi... — Tu ciotka zrelacjonowała wygląd sceny zbrodni. Złoczyńca najwyraźniej uciekł przez strych i wystrychnął na dudka kilku aurorów. Ewa wybuchła śmiechem, na konkluzję Łucji, że niektórzy przedstawiciele prawa ze świecąa muszą szukać swego tyłka. — Ale i tak nie pisną ani słowa. Jeśli już, to próbują to rozwikłać między sobą. Słyszałam, że kilku typków spod ciemnej gwiazdy znalazło właśnie zatrudnienie. Antykwariusze są hienami, a hieny mają mocne szczęki.

Ulicą przechodził mężczyzna o nalanej gębie. Ciotka spojrzała na niego przez szybę i przez chwilę na jej twarzy rozkwitła nienawiść. Nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób.

— Wiesz, czego szukają śmierciożercy?

— Gdybym wiedziała! — wykrzyknęła z autentycznym żalem w głosie Łucja. — W tym nie ma żadnego sensu, żadnej prawidłowości...

Dokończyły czekoladę, przerzucając się ploteczkami. Blackowie byli ostatnio dziwnie rozdrażnieni, a to w końcu znani kolekcjonerzy. Odrzuciły tę hipotezę. W końcu Ewa, jak zwykle, pożegnała ciotkę dwoma całusami i obietnicą, że gdyby usłyszała coś niezwykłego, w te pędy poleci do niej z nowiną.

— Moja dziewczynka — rzekła z uczuciem Łucja. — Jesteś wielką kobietą i będziesz jeszcze większą. I potrzeba ci wielkiego mężczyzny.

Nagle jej oczy rozbłysły i zawadiacki uśmieszek uniósł kącik jej ust. Na dłoni siostrzenicy umieściła małą plakietkę.

— Od dziś jesteś nieoficjalną członkinią. Gdybyś kiedyś szukała wsparcia, podążaj za tym znakiem.

—Co?...

Ale ciotka już maszerowała w dół Pokątnej. Ewa wzruszyła ramionami i zerknęła na dziwny symbol. Był to pierwszy raz, gdy ujrzała wizerunek nadgryzionej marchewki. Myślała, że może miał jakiś związek z gorącą czekoladą. Jednego była pewna: nikt nie zmusi jej do oblizywania korków od wina. Nigdy.

* * *

><p>Pierwszy raz od czasu bycia opieprzonym za głupi składnik eliksiru Severus wylądował na dywaniku u Malfoya. Czekając przed jego drzwiami na audiencję, czuł jak w jego głowie gromadzą się czarne myśli. Nie czuł się w tej chwili wszechmocny ani niezastąpiony. Błąd z podrobieniem eliksiru dla Czarnego Pana mógł być jego końcem w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Voldemort z pewnością nie tolerował ludzi, którzy próbowali go wystrychnąć na dudka. Wątpliwości szarpały jego trzewia, gdy próbował rozważyć pozostające mu opcje. Mógł oświadczyć, że dostał wybrakowany składnik... Ale nie miał na to żadnych dowodów. Który antykwariusz chciałby z nim współpracować za cenę narażenia swego życia? Wciąż tak bardzo brakowało mu sprzymierzeńców.<p>

Istniała jeszcze inna ewentualność. Lucjusz wiedział, że to Severus uwolnił jego więźnia. Mało prawdopodobne, chyba że jeden ze skrzatów się wygadał. Mógł się wygadać? Możliwe, jeśli zachowanie Muszki było pułapką, w którą on wpadł jak ostatni idiota. Skrzaty są wierne swym panom, dlaczego w tym wypadku miało być inaczej? Dlaczego Snape wierzył, że może być inaczej? Był idiotą, to był fakt. Poczuł zaciskającą mu gardło panikę.

Chciał uciec. Chciał ukryć się w szafie. Wszystko, byle nie sterczeć tu, w tym zimnym korytarzu, niczym skazaniec oczekujący aż na jego szyi zaciśnie się pętla szubienicy.

Alcar. Alcar jakiśtam. By uspokoić myśli, Severus po raz setny z rzędu zaczął rozkładać na czynniki pierwsze skomplikowaną zagadkę. Przewracanie zakurzonych woluminów w zakichanej czarodziejskiej bibliotece zajęło mu lwią część wolnego czasu. Nie było faceta w katalogach kolekcjonerskich. Świadczyło to jedynie o tym, że nie był żadnym tam zbieraczem rupieci, ale Snape nie miał w zwyczaju zamartwiać się nad fiaskiem eksperymentu, odhaczył więc po prostu jedną z pozycji i ruszył dalej. Przebłysk geniuszu z jego strony sprawił, że sięgnął po spis czarodziejów dziewiętnastego wieku zajmujących się niezbyt dozwoloną magią. Znalazł tam kilku Alcarów i jeszcze trzech Alcariuszy, zaś między nimi, ku swemu zdumieniu, odległego kuzyna Alcara Prince'a. Zaintrygowany, wgłębił się w jego życiorys. Żył we Francji i polerował dziwaczne rytuały ku czci duchów o niemożliwych do wymówienia imionacheniach, by w końcu swego żywota pozwolić się spalić na stosie.

Potem zwiał tylko po to, by zostać otrutym przez córkę, która w wyniku uczestniczenia w rytuałach straciła dziewictwo i spłodziła bękarta z duchem o niemożliwym do wymówienia imieniu. Sceptycy twierdzili, że duchem był jej ojciec.

Była to historia fascynująca sama w sobie, jednak nie wybawiła go z kłopotu. Alcar, którego szukał powinien wciąż żyć, a wszyscy na których się natknął zginęli bardziej lub mniej okrutną śmiercią. Alcar Lizzard jedynie dawał pewne nadzieje, gdyż zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach w kwiecie wieku około roku tysiąc dziewięćsetnego, podczas kolekcjonowania rzadkich odmian orchidei w selwie Ameryki Południowej.

Severus odrzucił tę myśl jako absurdalną i szukał dalej. Niestety wyglądało na to, że gdzieś na początku dwudziestego stulecia imię to wyszło z mody. Nie natknął się już na żadnych interesujących Alcarów.

Wstyd było sięe przyznać, ale utkwił w martwym punkcie. Zniecierpliwiony, wysłał nawet list do Franka. Ale w jego skrytce wciąż brakowało odpowiedzi.

Szpiegowanie Malfoya szło mu lepiej. Szczególnie, że Zgredek zalewał się łzami wdzięczności na sam widok Snape'a. Severus nie spodziewał się, że jego samolubna akcja uratowania tyłka gryzipiórkowi mogła mieć tak piorunujący efekt na małym skrzacie, ale cieszył się z tego i wykorzystywał Zgredka bezlitośnie i z premedytacją. Dzięki niemu znał kilka wygodnych sekretnych przejść i był ostrzegany za każdym razem, gdy gość przyszedł odwiedzić Lucjusza. Znał z widzenia większość przydupasów Malfoya. Raz czy dwa ujrzał jego szpiegów. Postarał się, by ich twarze wryły się w jego pamięć.

Żałował jedynie, że ściany gabinetu Lucjusza były dźwiękoszczelne. Nie mógł pojąć, co knuje ten młody arystokrata. Ale że knuł, to pewne. Na potęgę.

Niewiele będzie to jednak warte, jeśli przyjdzie mu zginąć z ręki Voldemorta... Zimny dreszcz przeszył go na wskroś, gdy drzwi gabinetu Malfoya otworzyły sięe z hukiem i wyszedł ze środka bardzo poirytowany drab. Gdy go mijał, splunął na ziemię ze złością.

— Severus, wejdź.

Był miły. Nazwał go po imieniu. Czyżby jednak eliksir uszedł mu płazem? Chyba że to pułapka i za chwilę go złapią i zakneblują...

— Tak, Lucjuszu?

— Czarny Pan jest zadowolony z twojej pracy.

Udało się! A jednak udało! Dwa tygodnie stresu i niepewności, ale Snape to zrobił! Przechytrzył samego Voldemorta! Czuł jak to uczucie rośnie, wypełnia go... Był wielki.

— Nie wyfruń przez okno, Snape. — Na twarzy Lucjusza pojawił się mały uśmieszek. Severus opamiętał się.

— To dla mnie prawdziwa rozkosz pracować dla niego — rzekł z kurtuazją.

— Szczególnie że ci za to płacą. — Mina Lucjusza spoważniała. — Słuchaj, Snape. Mam do ciebie sprawę. W tę sobotę odbędzie się u mnie ważna uroczystość. Słyszałeś o Balu Debiutantek? Tak, właśnie ta. Zjedzie się mnóstwo ważnych gości, którzy będą się plątać po mojej posiadłości, myszkować... Nie chciałbym, żeby wiedzieli, nad czym pracujesz. Jestem więc zmuszony poprosić cię, byś tej nocy znajdował się poza rezydencją. Daję ci więc dzień wolnego. Odwiedź rodzinę lub upij się na umór w barze, baw się dobrze.

Cała radość wyparowała z Severusa. Poczuł żal. I zazdrość.

— Jak miło.

— Jeszcze parę lat — pocieszył go Lucjusz. — Staniesz się Kimś. Nie ogonisz się od bali.

Łaski bez, pomyślał z ponurym zacięciem Snape. Skoro traktują go tu jak psa i wyrzucają za drzwi, gdy tylko przychodzą goście... Oho, zna psie przejścia do rezydencji Wielkiego Malfoya. Pojawi się, choćby na złość. I będzie się świetnie bawił.

_CDN_


	11. Część I, rozdział 11

Część I: Plany i spiski

**11.**

- Znasz młodego Malfoya?

- Słyszałam wystarczająco o tej rodzinie. Jego ojciec nie stronił od uciech które rozprzęgają umysł i wolę...

Głos starej arystokratki był cięty i pompatyczny. Jej grubiutka koleżanka zachichotała.

- Ach, Lucjusz. Lucjusz jest inny. Trzyma w garści rodzinne interesy. Nikt nigdy nie widział by zachodził do salonów gier czy domów rozpusty... I jest wprost czarujący. Ma też żonę z domu Blacków, a wiesz że oni rozważnie dobierają swych kandydatów.

- Blackowie!...

Plotkujące damy dołączyły do jeziora głów wypełniającego obszerną salę balową. Najeżone setkami świec kandelabry i podłogi z białego marmuru grały ze sobą w świetlnego berka. Ciężkie kotary ze złotogłowiu zasłaniały wysokie okiennice, ozdobione filigranowymi kolumienkami. Masywne drzwi na lewo prowadziły do jadalni, na prawo - do palarni. Ta sala od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat nie widziała żadnej większej uroczystości. Teraz, uprzątnięta przez zwarty pułk skrzatów, błyszczała na nowo odkrytą urodą.

Lucjusz, wraz z żoną od progu witając możnych gości, nie posiadał się z dumy. Nareszcie, ach nareszcie występował przed tym napuszonym towarzystwem nie jako syn marnotrawny lecz jako najprawdziwszy lew salonowy. Narcyza początkowo kręciła nosem na wydatki, ale gdy przedstawił argumenty, że po spadnięciu z ich barków lwiej części kosztów utrzymania kampanii politycznej Voldemorta i tak wyjdą na plus, musiała mu przyznać rację. Organizacja tego balu wiązała sie ze znacznym prestiżem w towarzystwie i wywindowała Lucjusza skuteczniej niż jego ostatnie sukcesy w interesach. Pieniądze pieniędzmi, ale w niektórych miejscach trzeba bywać. Nagle nazwisko Malfoy stało się modne. Zaczęto o nim mówić.

Strojni goście wlewali się do jego posiadłości przez otwarte na oścież wrota. Strumień zdawał się nie mieć końca. Skrzaty krążyły między gośćmi, odbierając wierzchnią odzież i wręczając aperitify. Na podwórcu parkowały kolejne powozy: Blackowie, Carolbridge'owie, Merlowowie, Crouchowie, Flintowie, Rookwoodowie, Longbottomowie, Lestrange'owie... Niektórzy nie zostali zaproszeni, tak jak rodziny Potterów czy Weasleyów, hańbiących się utrzymywaniem kontaktów ze szlamami i innym wykolejeństwem. Zabrakło rodów kiedyś wielkich i słynnych, ale wymarłych w dwudziestym wieku, a więc Donleonów, Wrightów... Były i takie rody które choć nie zniknęły, to ostatni ich członkowie, żywe skamieliny, od dawna nie pokazywali się w towarzystwie. Choćby Tycjan Pickwick, ponadstuletni staruszek zajmujący się hodowlą chartów, czy Atena Prince zwana Rudą Suką z Princehall z powodu złośliwego charakteru którego nabyła po śmierci małżonka.

Już niemal wszyscy przybyli. Narcyza oddaliła się, by zajrzeć do antykamery, gdzie niecierpliwie czekały debiutantki. Spędziła tam chwilę, dodając im ducha. Ona sama niedawno przeżyła te chwile lęku i niepewności, po raz pierwszy zaprezentowana towarzystwu jako kobieta. Moja piękna kobieta, pomyślał z dumą Lucjusz.

- Witaj kuzynie! - wykrzyknął Conway, kłaniając mu się zamaszyście. - Nieźle odnowiłeś te stare śmieci!

Lucjusz odpowiedział mu chłodnym uśmiechem. Dziś to on był tu panem. Dziś pokazywał, że mimo wszelkich przeciwności nadal pozostawał niezłamany. To był dzień jego tryumfu.

* * *

><p>- Twój Walden już tu jest! Szuka cię!<p>

- Cudownie - rzekła bez przesadnego entuzjazmu Ewa.

Macnair był dziś dla niej przede wszystkim przeszkodą do ostrożnego wyminięcia. Gra warta świeczki, biorąc pod uwagę wysoki status Merlowów. Byli oni prawdopodobnie jedynymi, którzy bez żadnych konsekwencji mogli przewozić kontrabandę, więc należało z nimi zawrzeć jakiś rozsądny układ. Wpierw jednak musiała stworzyć atmosferę sprzyjającą rozmowom. Ślinka już jej ciekła na myśl o polowaniu. Wiedziała, że będzie wyśmienicie się bawić.

Tuż za nią, trajkotki emocjonowały się tym ile tańców przetańczą i z którym dziedzicem wielkiego rodu. Bały się, że ktoś nie zapisze się na ich bileciku lub wprost przeciwnie, emanowały pewnością siebie.

Ewa oczekiwała, przyczajona.

Dziewczyna która od talii osy odrosła o dobre dwadzieścia centymetrów martwiła się, czy jej suknia wywrze dostatecznie wstrząsające wrażenie. Eulalia wachlowała się rzęsami, szepcząc różne rozmaitości, większość z nich zbereźnych, na temat młodego Blacka. Lyria rumieniła się i chichotała perliście w odpowiedzi.

Ewa planowała kolejne posunięcia.

Wreszcie rozpoczęła się oficjalna prezentacja.

- Rozkwitły nam jak pąki róż na wiosnę, by teraz, w pełni lata objawić się nam w całości swej krasy. Towarzyszyły nam dotąd jako dzieci, teraz zaś stają między nami jako młode kobiety, pełnokrwiste czarownice. Oto i one! Debiutantki!

- Po coś obwiesiła się tymi bursztynami? Głupia pinda! Pustogłowa idiotka! - rzekł uroczo jej brat, gdy nieco wcześniej tego dnia zajrzał bez pozwolenia do jej pokoju. - I tak wyglądasz jak szczur, po co się jeszcze wydurniasz? Nie wiesz, że Macnairowie za coś takiego zjedzą cię żywcem?

- Precz stąd! Nie masz prawa oglądać debiutantki przed balem! - odwarknęła mu Ewa z lodowatą wyższością.

- Głupota przez ciebie przemawia! Będą cię wytykali palcami, zobaczysz, mała purchawko.

- Precz!

Drzwi zareagowały na jej rozkaz i trzasnęły braciszkowi przed nosem.

Nie wiedziała, czemu akurat teraz przypomniała sobie tamtą rozmowę. Może odezwało się w niej ukryte zdenerwowanie? Zwykle nie zwracała uwagi na głupią gadaninę jej braciszka. Przed nią tłumek debiutantek topniał, gdy dziewczyny kolejno wkraczały do sali balowej.

- Ewa Maria z domu Rookwoodów!

Wyszła w blask świec, stąpała po dywanie z płatków białych róż i słuchała braw bitych jej przez arystokratów. Jej narzeczony już na nią czekał. Nie wyglądał w tym momencie na zbyt szczęśliwego. Widziała wyraz twarzy jego matki, gdy ta ujrzała bursztynową kolię i z pełnego akceptacji uśmiechu pozostał gniewny grymas.

- Lady - rzekła z gracją Ewa, udając całkowita ignorantkę.

Walden odciągnął ją za łokieć. Nad jego czołem zbierały się burzowe chmury, zapowiedź, że za chwilę ugodzi ją pierwsza błyskawica. Ewa poddała się mu, nie zamierzając aż tak wypróbowywać swego szczęścia.

- Założyłaś bursztyny - rzekł groźnie jej narzeczony. Próbował na potrzeby rzeszy gapiów utrzymać neutralną minę, lecz wychodziło mu coś w rodzaju nerwowego półuśmiechu.

- Ładnie mi w nich, prawda? - Ewa zamrugała niewinnie.

- Założyłaś cholerne bursztyny!

- Widzisz w tym jakiś problem?

- A ty żadnego nie widzisz? Zupełnie żadnego?

Walden najwyraźniej się rozkręcał. Wiedząc, że w tym stanie ducha jej narzeczony nie będzie w stanie sformułować żadnej koherentnej myśli Ewa postanowiła zastosować metodę uniku. Opuszczała plac bitwy.

- Nie, Walden, nie widzę. Wiesz co, zostawię cię, żebyś troszkę ochłonął. Może do pierwszego tańca uspokoisz się na tyle byśmy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. Pan Avery, witam! Czy pan też uważa, że nie do twarzy mi w bursztynach?

Wysoki młodzieniec przez ułamek sekundy zdawał się jej nie zauważać, nim jego marzycielskie spojrzenie wreszcie zogniskowało się na Ewie.

- Dodają ciepłego blasku pani oczom - rzekł z galanterią Julian. - Jednak w swej bezczelności śmiem rzec, że jak na przyszłą lady Macnair popełnia pani nie lada niedyskrecję.

Wyśmienicie, pomyślała Ewa. Zdepcz mnie, wymieszaj z łajnem hipogryfa.

- Naprawdę? Nie sądziłam, że okaże się to aż tak wielką zadrą w boku mego narzeczonego. To przecież tylko niewinne bursztyny - zachichotała. - Ostatnią rzeczą której pragnęłam było urażenie go.

- Krew nie woda, lady Rookwood - rzekł ze śmiertelnie poważna miną Julian. - A krew Macnairów wiele razy została przelana ręką Merlowów. Bursztyny, krwawica drzewa, symbolizują zbrodnie które dokonały się za sprawą tego rodu. Sądziła pani, że Merlowowie bez powodu wybrali sobie amber jako kamień rodowy?

Oczywiście że nie, pomyślała Ewa. Ich fortuna po waszych gorących trupach. Guzik obchodził ją honor rodu, którego niebawem miała stać się członkiem. Był tylko kolejną kartą w jej talii. Metodyka działania starych Merlowów, tych z poprzedniego stulecia, ogromnie jej imponowała. Stosując zasady twardego biznesu stali się pierwszą potęgą morską dziewiętnastego wieku na skalę europejską. I choć Grindelwald w swej krótkowzroczności wybił ich niemal do nogi, ubzdurawszy sobie że stanowią zagrożenie, gdy nie chcieli podpisać z nim umowy na wyłączność usług, to pozostałe resztki radziły sobie świetnie. I korzystały ze światłych rad ojców.

Ewa udała, że przyjmuje krytykę z pokorą.

- Odzwyczaiłam się zwracać uwagę na drobiazgi. Nierozsądnie z mojej strony. Powinnam przeprosić narzeczonego.

- Te drobiazgi stanowią fundament naszej kultury - rzekł uniesionym głosem Avery. Z jego tonu można było sądzić, że za chwilę wygłosi jakieś objawienie. Byle nie wierszem, pomyślała Ewa i wzdrygnęła się w duchu. - Tworzą nas w równym stopniu co nasza historia. Zna pani ten symbol?

Wskazał na ozdobny motyw na swojej szacie.

- Nie - rzekła Ewa z minką słodkiej idiotki.

- Członkowie mego rodu pełnili w Radzie Milordów funkcje klucznika. Ten symbol, część naszego herbu, jest jedynym co nam pozostało.

- To smutne. Naprawdę smutne.

- Jesteśmy z tego dumni. - Julian zadarł nos pod niebo.

Zabrzmiały początkowe takty walca.

- Uczyni mi pani ten zaszczyt?

- Niestety! Pierwszy i drugi taniec jest zarezerwowany dla mego narzeczonego. Ale trzeci będzie pański.

Walden boczył się lekko, ustawiwszy się do niej profilem. Miała nadzieję że wszystko słyszał.

- No już, chmurnooki ukochany. Widzę, że popełniłam wielki nietakt. Ale tak bardzo chciałam ci się spodobać.

Musnęła dłonią jego gładki policzek. Odchylił głowę jakby chciał uniknąć jej dotyku.

- Jesteś głupią kwoką - burknął. - Choć, zatańczymy, nim pomyślą, że z tobą zerwałem.

Ruszyli na parkiet. Walden ściskał jej dłoń tak bardzo, że aż zdrętwiała. Widząc roześmiane pary dookoła, pary z oczyma błyszczącymi szczęściem, wirujące w takt: czerwień-czerń-czerwień-czerń-błękit-czerń, jak na karuzeli, Ewa po raz kolejny zaczęła się zastanawiać o co tu do diaska chodzi. Czy ona była w jakiś sposób wybrakowana, czy oni byli idiotami. Wybrała opcję drugą. Sentymentalni głupcy, ot co. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego zdawała się być jedyną która pojmowała świat jako skomplikowaną maszynerię, gdzie naciśnięcie odpowiednich guzików uruchamiało odpowiednie funkcje. I ją samą jako wykwalifikowanego magmechanika.

- Moja matka jest wściekła - syknął jej do ucha po skończonym tańcu Walden. - Zdejmiesz to natychmiast, albo nie zbliżaj się do mnie.

Do niej tak mówił? Ewa była zdumiona i zgorszona. Obrazy napłynęły jej do głowy. Różne obrazy, przeważnie mało przyjemne.

- Nie jesteś moim ojcem.

- Nie, ale niedługo będę kimś więcej. Więc naucz się zachowywać.

Naprawdę do niej tak mówił! Ewa nie była już taka pewna czy ze swojej strony chce, by był kimś więcej. Zrobiła pokaz urażonej piękności i ostentacyjnie ruszyła w kierunku toalety. Ruch po prawej upewnił ją, że nie będzie sama. Wśród rozlicznych wielkopańskich ploteczek o tym komu lepiej idzie w interesach, z którą partią polityczną najlepiej sie związać i czyj syn najbardziej narozrabiał usłyszała mało przychylne komentarze na swój temat. Nic czego nie można się było spodziewać. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu, załatwi to za chwilę. Teraz miała coś ważniejszego na głowie.

* * *

><p>Udawała, że poprawia makijaż gdy w lustrze błysnęła kobieca twarz o oczach jak kawałki lodu. Pod grubą warstwą pudru kryła się dwudziestopięciolatka o duszy zgorzkniałej ponad wiek. O Dianie Merlow mówiono, że jest okrutna i bezwzględna. Miało jej to dawać nadzwyczajne powodzenie w interesach.<p>

- Mówią, że wiążesz się z Macnairami. Wielka strata dla ciebie, młoda damo. To rodzina przeciętniaków bez wielkiego majątku ani inicjatywy.

- Może mam życzenie związać się z przeciętniakiem. Może go kocham.

- Gdyby w istocie tak było, nie założyłabyś tej biżuterii - odparła Diana z porozumiewawczym uśmieszkiem. - Chcesz więc przeciętniaka, by niewiele kosztował i jeszcze mniej zawadzał? Ale zważ, że istnieją różne typy przeciętniaków, większość z nich to brutale. Testujesz więc swego przeciętniaka? A może chcesz go mieć z głowy?

Ewa spojrzała na Dianę z ukosa.

- Naprawdę tylko o to mi chodzi?

Nagle lady Merlow jakoś ochłodła. Straciła tą porozumiewawczą, kumplowską postawę. W jej oczach pojawił się nowy, stalowy błysk.

- Nie wchodzę w układy z Macnairami. Żadne.

Zabrzmiało to jak groźba. Szczera i bezpośrednia. Merlow rzeczywiście nie zamierzała wchodzić w żadne układy z Macnairami, bez względu ile mogłaby na tym zyskać bądź stracić. Ewa poczuła niepokój.

- A co z Rookwoodami?

- A co Rookwood mógłby mi zaofiarować? Wasze interesy nie pokrywają się z moimi. Poza tym, mnie bardzo trudno zadowolić.

Z tymi słowy opuściła łazienkę. Ewa zaklęła w duchu. Merlow była trudnym orzechem do zgryzienia. Odgadnięcie, co też można by złożyć w daninie kapryśnej głowie rodu może się okazać trudne, jeśli nie niemożliwe.

Ewa musiała to jeszcze raz dokładnie przemyśleć. Tak jak i ewentualne zerwanie zaręczyn. Nie było jej z tym na rękę. Walden stanowił wygodną opcję. Samotna kobieta, panna, w jej sferach była obserwowana wnikliwie przez środowisko. A ona nie chciała setki ciekawskich oczu na sobie, gdy przygotowywała największy przekręt dziejów.

Bursztynowa kolia i kolczyki wylądowały w koszu na śmieci. Spełniły swą rolę.

* * *

><p>Młode damy wirowały w tańcu z kawalerami - wszystkie z wyjątkiem Ewy Rookwood która stała w kącie świecąc gołą szyją. Jej narzeczony był jednak nieprzejednany i mimo tak oczywistego pokazu skruchy nie zaprosił jej do tańca. Wiele kobiet, które jeszcze niedawno mówiły o nietakcie z jej strony, a nawet skandalu, teraz rozmawiały o Ewie ze współczuciem i wytykały Waldenowi zaciętość. Lucjusz także czuł dezaprobatę i współczuł swej przyjaciółce. Walden był w końcu niezłym idiotą. Ale nie miał teraz czasu na osobiste tragedie. Poprosił więc Narcyzę, by przejęła jego rolę w pocieszaniu młodej lady. Sam w pośpiechu udał się do niewielkiego gabinetu do którego wejście schowane było za ozdobną kolumienką palarni.<p>

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - spytał Richard Rookwood, mrużąc dziwne, złotawe oczy. Nawet gdyby Lucjusz nie wiedział z jakiego fachu czerpie zyski jego rozmówca, i tak na widok jego demonicznej twarzy odczuwałby coś w rodzaju podbarwionej obrzydzeniem fascynacji. Czarny Pan miał o nim bardzo wysokie mniemanie.

- Asysty. Tropy które nasz Pan raczył mi podesłać są dla mnie mętne jak brudne wody rzeki Ganges. Jestem człowiekiem interesu. To wymaga nieco innego rodzaju sprytu. Ale ty... Twoja ekspertyza obejmuje właśnie takie dziedziny. Właściwie to dlaczego nie tobie zlecono to zadanie?

Rookwood zaśmiał się cicho, groźnie.

- Sądzisz, że Czarny Pan nie zadał mi już tego pytania? Sądzisz, że nie odpowiedziałem mu, że wedle mej najlepszej wiedzy ów artefakt magiczny nie istnieje? Chciał, bym się tym zajął, ale miałem już wystarczająco istotnych misji na głowie, więc przekonałem go, żeby zlecił to komuś innemu. Zasugerowałem kogoś, kto potrzebuje się wykazać. Kogoś z... ułańską fantazją.

Lucjusz poczuł, że się czerwieni.

- Poddałem nawet tropy, rzeczy które trzeba było sprawdzić najpierw. Twoim zadaniem było tylko za nimi podążyć. Nie jesteś do tego zdolny?

- Zaprowadziły mnie praktycznie donikąd! Moneta z Gringotta okazała się fałszywką, a naszyjnik artefaktem krwiożerczej mugolskiej bogini, całkowicie pozbawionym magii. Nie będę już nawet wspominać o całej stercie bezużytecznych mechanizmów...

- Znalazłeś kamień?

- Znalazłem właściciela. Ale pieprzony Gryfon odmówił mi oddania go. Myślę, że trzyma kamień w Ministerstwie, ale jak mogę włamać się do Ministerstwa?

- Byli jeszcze antykwariusze. Oni...

- Mówisz może o Javierze Terrence'u? - Rookwood zgromił go wzrokiem, ale Lucjusza mało to ruszało. Musiał to z siebie wyrzucić zanim zaleje go nadmiar goryczy. - Macnair i Goyle wysłali swoich tępych synalków by porachowali mu kości. W wyniku ich zdezorganizowanych i kretyńskich działań facet wyzionął ducha zanim zdążył wydalić z siebie choć jedną pożyteczną informację. Koguciki zdołały przy tym sfajczyć spory kawałek Wstecznego Gaju i zaalarmować sztab aurorów.

- A ciała nigdy nie znaleziono - dorzucił z sardonicznym uśmieszkiem Rookwood.

- Sądzisz, że on wciąż żyje?

- Sądzę, że Terrence to podstępna żmija. Hm... - Wyglądał jakby zamyślił się głęboko. - Myślę, że wiem czego ci potrzeba. Wykwalifikowanej kadry. Znam rodzinę... nazwijmy ich prywatnymi detektywami. Na własny sposób są doskonali - gdy chcą wydusić z kogoś prawdę, to nie ma takiej siły która by się im oparła. Ale ich usługi nie są tanie.

Lucjusz uniósł brwi. Biznes to biznes.

- Mów śmiało.

- Słyszałeś o małżeństwie Carrowów?

A kto by nie słyszał. Stanowili jedną z zagadek magicznego świata. Oficjalnie właściciele niewielkiego sklepu z obuwiem na Nokturnie. Jego wnętrze zawsze pachniało czymś metalicznym i drażniącym nozdrza.

- Mają dwójkę uroczych bliźniaków, wyrzuconych z Hogwartu za znęcanie sie nad zwierzętami. Jaka jest ich cena?

- W tych sprawach nie uznają galeonów.

- Czemu? Przyzwoity pieniądz.

- Twierdzą że galeony szczęścia nie dają. Nie twierdzę, że nie są stuknięci. Lecz nie martw się, jestem w posiadaniu pewnego artefaktu, za który zrobią wszystko o co ich poprosisz. To jeden z ich rodowych noży.

- Będę więc winien tobie. - Lucjusz nie był zdziwiony. - Jaka więc jest twoja cena?

- Nic, czego nie mógłbyś mi dać - odparł z miłym uśmiechem Rookwood. - Odbiorę opłatę kiedy uznam za stosowne. Powodzenia w poszukiwaniu Jedynej.

Czy to było tylko złe przeczucie? Lucjusz doznał chwilowo wrażenia, że rozmowa z Richardem robi się odrobinę zbyt dziwaczna jak na jego gust. Ale, w biznesie zawsze istniał pewien element ryzyka. Pamiętając o tym, przypieczętował umowę uściskiem dłoni.

* * *

><p>Przypominający wymiętoszonego stracha na wróble chłopak słuchał tego wszystkiego, przyczajony za cienką ścianą. Przyciskał ucho do niewielkiej szpary i starał się nie oddychać, a w jego łepetynie kłębiły sie najrozmaitsze myśli. Wreszcie, po tylu dniach skradania się i podglądania jego cel został osiągnięty. Lucjusz odbył rozmowę poza ścianami swego gabinetu.<p>

Nie mógł wprost uwierzyć w chwilowe zidiocenie Malfoya, który do tej pory jawił mu sie jako postać dość błyskotliwa. Czarodziej nie wchodzi w układy z nekromantą, chyba że warunki umowy są bardzo precyzyjnie określone. A może Lucjusz był tak naprawdę Gryfonem, który przypadkiem tylko wylądował w Slytherinie?

Lub po prostu nie wiedział w co się pakuje. Sam przyznał, że jest ekspertem w innych dziedzinach. I facetem z... ułańską fantazją. Chłopak przygryzł wargi by nie parsknąć śmiechem.

I ta... Jak oni to określili? Ach, Jedyna. W życiu swoim nie słyszał o czymś takim. Lucjusz próbował to zdobyć dla Czarnego Pana. To miało sens. Ale co mogło być tak niedostępne i dziwaczne, że nawet nekromanta się od tego odżegnywał?

Legenda, podpowiedziała mu nagle intuicja. Tylko głupcy i romantycy ruszali w pogoni za legendą. Czarny Pan nie był głupcem ani romantykiem, lecz lubił przekraczać granice magii znanej. Jeśli uwierzyłby wystarczająco w prawdziwość czegoś, co istniało tylko w mitologii, całkiem możliwe, że spróbowałby to dostać w swoje ręce.

Nagle Severus wiedział, gdzie powinien szukać tajemniczego Alcara. Już czuł przenikającą go od czubka głowy do koniuszków palców satysfakcję. To będzie prawdziwe wyzwanie.

* * *

><p>Łucja Greengrass gardziła światem ploteczek i zawoalowanych złośliwości, jednak brała często udział w tym niecnym procederze, gdyż nigdy nie było wszak wiadomo jaka wielka sensacja może kryć się w pozornie niewinnym szkalowaniu bliźnich. Eleganckie damy, zachowując pełną kulturę, darły się nawzajem pazurami jak rozjuszone harpie. W tym towarzystwie żadna tajemnica nie mogła nią długo pozostać.<p>

- Jestem pewna, że Mirra nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu spraw, biedaczka.

- Gdyby mniej interesowała sie jedzeniem, a więcej dyskrecją, nie wypaplałaby temu kuchcikowi o sekretnym przejściu i jej rodzina nie miałaby teraz na karku aurorskiego dochodzenia.

- Ależ co oni mogli tam wykryć? Przecież McIntoshowie to taka miła rodzina. Od lat zajmują się propagowaniem sztuki kulinarnej...

- A chciałabyś wiedzieć, czym oni doprawiają twoje posiłki?

- Och, moje serce! Nie mówcie mi, że...

- Szara lukrecja. - Kobieta zniżyła głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu.- I całe stosy tego. Wszystko świeżutkie, tak jak poradniki warzycieli nakazują. Uzależnia na tyle, byś nie mogła powstrzymać się przed powrotem do ich restauracji.

- To... To okropne!

- Drogie panie, rozsiewacie plotki. To nie przystoi. - Walburga Black uśmiechnęła się mało przyjaźnie. Zamilkły, gdyż pani Black znana była z dowcipu tak ostrego, że ranił skuteczniej niż miecz. - Może i Mirra ubiera się w świński róż oraz za wiele je, ale to mądra dziewczyna. Prosięta są w końcu znane ze znacznej inteligencji. - Znowu ten uśmiech, jakby życzyła całemu światu wszystkiego najgorszego. - To nie ona wpuściła kuchcika, sam się wpuścił używając hasła wydobytego od pracującego w posiadłości kuzyna. Dziwi mnie jedynie, że jej rodzina jeszcze tego oficjalnie nie sprostowała, to wszak wstyd mieć córkę, którą inni uważają za idiotkę.

- Już i tak uważają ją za bezguście - zauważyła jedna z dam.

- Trzeba wiedzieć w czym ci jest do twarzy - przytaknęła skwapliwie druga. - Młodziutka Rookwood wiedziała co robi, wybierając bursztyny... Nawet jeśli niemal doprowadziło to do zerwania zaręczyn.

Ach tak, Ewa. Łucja poszukała jej wzrokiem. Mimo, że Walden ją ignorował, powodzenie panny Rookwood wcale się nie zmniejszyło, a nawet wprost przeciwnie, wzrosło. Wielu czarodziejów, zarówno młodych jak i starych prosiło ją do tańca, widząc w tej kłótni szansę dla siebie. Nic dziwnego, Ewa miała w końcu mocne karty przetargowe: pokaźny posag oraz budzące respekt nazwisko, za którym stał nekromanta i faworyt Czarnego Pana. Ironicznie, z tego także powodu pewnym było, że zaręczyny pozostaną nienaruszone. Rodzinne pakty więcej znaczyły niż szczenięce wybryki panny z mokrą głową.

- Drogie dziecko, jak mogłaś tak upokorzyć tego biednego chłopca! - wykrzyknęła, gdy tylko Ewa podeszła do niej po skończonym tańcu. - Stoi tam i fuka jak gotujący się czajniczek, biedny głupek. Chcesz go wreszcie czy nie chcesz?

- Chcę! Nie widzisz że zdjęłam bursztyny?

- Ładne mi chcenie! Pogrywasz z nim dzieweczko, ot co! Ładnie to tak?

- Oj, ciociu... Trzeba mieć trochę rozrywki w życiu. I żeby nie myślał, że będę uległą owieczką!

Muzyka ucichła. Ich dyskusję przerwał magicznie wzmacniany głos pana domu. Lucjusz był najwyraźniej w szampańskim humorze.

- Piękne panie i szanowni panowie. Moi gorąco wyczekiwanie goście. Przed udaniem się na posiłek zapraszam was do oranżerii na niewielki pokaz.

- To jest dopiero rozrywka! - ucieszyła się Łucja. - Ciekawe, co wymyślił. Mam nadzieję, że to nie będą kolejny raz sztuczne ognie ani iluzje, już mi się przejadły.

- A mi jeszcze nie - odparła bezczelnie jej siostrzenica.

- Ha, ha. Gdy będziesz w moim wieku...

Przeszły przez wrota misternie utkane z tysięcy przeplatających się szklanych pręcików. Płomienie świec pełgały po nich jak po strunach harfy. Zaraz za nimi weszli w wilgotną zieleń, pnącą się bujnie po żerdziach i wystrzelającą raz po raz różnobarwnymi kwiatami. Dziesiątki ścieżynek wiodły do centralnego placyku, teraz ogrodzonego drucianą siatką. Ludzie podchodzili z zaciekawieniem, zaglądając do środka. Wnętrze wysypane było piaskiem.

Nagle od strony otworu w siatce przechodzącego w zbudowany z takiej samej siatki korytarz ozwał się wściekły, bojowy ryk. Na placyk wygalopował centaur. Był to dorosły samiec, ogromny, prawie trzymetrowy i oszalały z nienawiści. Uniósł się na tylnych kopytach i zamachał przednimi - były wielkości talerzy. Kilka pań odsunęło się trwożnie. Łucja stała jak oniemiała, rejestrując wszystko - błysk spoconego męskiego torsu, grające pod lśniącą kasztanową sierścią muskuły, drgające nozdrza, krew buzująca w węzłowatych żyłach ramion... Pierwotna, nieokiełznana męskość. Pani Greengrass poczuła jak drżą jej uda.

Centaur miotał sie po zaimprowizowanym wybiegu dla drapieżników, raz po raz uderzając kopytami w siatkę. Czarodzieje odsunęli się jeszcze odrobinę.

- Wypuść mnie, człowieku! - ryknął. - wypuść natychmiast!

- Zawarliśmy umowę. - Niewzruszony Lucjusz stał przed tłumem i przyglądał się bestii z czymś w rodzaju lekkiego zaciekawienia, jakby obserwował poczynania swego niezbyt rozgarniętego siostrzeńca. - Trzy przepowiednie za wolność.

- Pospiesz się więc! - wysapała rozjuszona bestia, przystając na chwilę. Jej przekrwione oczy obserwowały tłum.

- Niebezpieczny okaz - zauważył Lucjusz, zwracając się do wszystkich. - Moja zdobycz z ostatniego polowania. Darowałem mu życie by zabawił szacownych gości. Autentyczna przepowiednia od centaura! Ale ponieważ wynegocjowałem tylko trzy, muszę niestety przeprowadzić losowanie. Jedna szansa dla debiutantek, jedna dla pań i jedna dla panów. - Klasnął w dłonie. - Skrzaty, losy!

Trzy skrzaty sprawnie rozprowadziły losy między gości. Ku rozczarowaniu Łucji, Ewa nie otrzymała szansy zapytania o swą przyszłość. Zaszczyt ten przypadł głupiutkiej Eulalii.

- Aach, proszę mi powiedzieć czy będę szczęśliwa? - zapiszczała dziewczyna, wpatrując się w zwierza wielkimi, błękitnymi oczami.

- Kasjopea świeci zbyt jasno by Perseusz ją pokochał. Zrodzisz spadającą gwiazdę w pełnym blasku dnia, gwiazdę, którą pochłonie Straszliwa Pora, dwa tygodnie śmierci. Nadchodzi zmiana, a poczujesz ją dotykiem, bo nie ujrzał jej żaden niewinny śmiertelnik. Oto twa przepowiednia, Eulalio Crouch.

- Aaach, jakie to piękne - rzekła rozmarzona dziewczyna.

Pozostali wyglądali bardziej na przerażonych niż zachwyconych. Przepowiednia była niezbyt sympatyczna. Lyria Parkinson marszczyła brwi w niewątpliwym wysiłku umysłowym.

- Przecież tak się nie nazywasz.

Łucja zastanawiała się, czy tylko ona zauważyła że Barty Crouch młodszy zaczął się przyglądać dziewczynie z nagłym zaciekawieniem. Nagle przyszło jej do głowy, że przedstawienie mogło być chociaż częściowo wyreżyserowane przez Lucjusza. Ciekawe, w jakim celu. Malfoyowie nigdy nie byli w najmniejszym stopniu zainteresowani Crouchami.

- Teraz jeden z panów. Zapraszam do przodu - odezwał się Lucjusz.

- Dobrze. - To był Regulus Black. Wyglądał na lekko spiętego, ale zdeterminowanego. Jego matka podniosła chusteczkę do ust w rzadkim dla siebie objawie troski. - Mów, co masz dla mnie.

- Twoim totemem jest Mars, bóg wojny, a twoją bronią płomień z domowego ogniska. Widzę cię, jak mkniesz po niebie w rydwanie ognistym, zakreślając łuk słońca. Znikasz za horyzontem... Niestety mój wzrok nie sięga w ciemne otchłanie. Czy wracasz? Gwiazdy zmieniają swoje położenie, ale niebo pozostaje puste. To twoja przepowiednia, Regulusie Blacku.

- Interesujące - odparł sucho zainteresowany. Nie wyglądał, by w jakiś sposób przejął się swym niepewnym losem.

- On wróci po więcej, jak poprawi ci się wzrok - zauważył ktoś z boku. Rozległy się śmiechy.

- Jeszcze...

- Teraz kolej na mnie - przerwała Lucjuszowi Diana Merlow, stając na przeciwko bestii. Miała minę jakby nic nie było jej w stanie zaimponować. - Nie mów mi o przyszłości, bo mętnie gadasz, stworze. Ale jeśli potrafisz wskazać mi wróżkę, która potrafi sklecić razem dwa sensowne zdania, zrób to.

Centaur uniósł brwi, jakby zdumiony jej bezczelnością. Nagle odrzucił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się basowo.

- Nim dwóch kochanków okrąży salę balową, z diamentu, popiołu i kruczego pióra narodzi się mityczne monstrum o trzech głowach. A każda z tych głów będzie mówić innym językiem i każda będzie bardziej kłamliwa od drugiej. Oto twoja wróżka, Diano Merlow.

- Dobre! - wykrzyknął Lucjusz. - Przepowiednia warta spisania!

Arystokraci pośpieszyli z brawami. Docenili jakość spektaklu.

- Obietnica spełniona! - ryknął centaur. Za jego plecami otworzyło się jedyne wyjście, to do zamkniętego korytarza. Ale zwierz zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Nagle z całym impetem tonowego cielska natarł na siatkę. Metal pod naporem nieokiełznanej magii wygiął się i przerwał. Centaur przedarł sie przez dziurę i ruszył galopem. Goście uskakiwali przed nim, wystraszeni.

- A tak prosiłem go, żeby był grzeczny - rzekł Lucjusz. Jego głos był przesiąknięty żalem, ale w oku zapalił się szalony błysk. - Panowie, w mojej posiadłości szaleje dziki zwierz! Ratujcie damy!

I czarodziejom nie trzeba było więcej zachęty. Tłumnie, szumnie i z dziką radością w sercach rzucili sie polować na centaura. Kobiety równie tłumnie ruszyły schować się w rezydencji.

Wkrótce poleciały pierwsze zaklęcia. Centaur przeskakiwał nad rabatkami, kluczył w alejkach i miotał się jak oszalały. Raz po raz wskakiwał w zawieszone na ścianach oranżerii lustra, co dawało jedynie taki efekt, że pojawiał sie nagle w zupełnie innej jej części, zaskakując pościg. Łucja śpieszyła się tak bardzo, że skręciła w złą uliczkę i niespodziewanie znalazła się koło wschodniej ściany.

A centaur, który pojawił się znikąd, pędził wprost na nią. Stratuje ją!

To nie na moje lata, pomyślała, ciskając na oślep oszałamiającym. Nie trafiła, zaklęcie poleciało ponad głową zwierza. Nagle centaur zakręcił ostro, jego ogon świsnął ją po twarzy, oślepiając ją na chwilę. Zwierz rozpłynął w plamie mroku zaczynającej się obok jej ramienia. Zaraz, czy te drzwi były tu przed chwilą?

Na tle gwiazd zarysował się cień, wysoki i chudy. Łucja wyjrzała, zaintrygowana. O ile mogła orzekać przy tak skąpym oświetleniu, był to młody, dość brzydki chłopak.

- Jesteś ogrodnikiem?

Spojrzał na nią z ukosa, marszcząc brwi. W ciemnych oczach, jak w ślepiach zwierza odbijało się światło padające z oranżerii. Nie wyglądał na kogoś z kim chciałaby pójść na drinka.

- To ja już sobie pójdę - rzekła bardziej do siebie niż do niego. - Dziękuję za prawdopodobne uratowanie życia.

Podniósł różdżkę do czoła w geście salutu. Nagle nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego przed chwilą wydał jej się niesympatyczny. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. W odpowiedzi zaczął się wycofywać, aż rozpłynął się w mroku nocy.

Ach, tak przecież zwykle znikali mordercy.

Dziwny dzieciak.

- Ciociu?

Ewa odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy zobaczyła ją całą i zdrową.

- Wyobraź sobie, że centaur im zwiał. Ojciec mówi, że to ma jakiś związek z nibylustrami, ale Lucjusz nie całkiem mu wierzy. Myślę, że wini skrzaty. A ty, ciociu? Widziałaś coś?

- Tak. - Łucja uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. - Oczywiście, że ogrodnik to zrobił.

* * *

><p>KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ<p>

Wkrótce: Część II: Z Diamentu, Popiołu i Kruczego Pióra


End file.
